My Missing Puzzle Piece
by RazzleJazzle21
Summary: S4 AU- This story started right after the spoilers of 'The Break Up' came out. Promise of a VERY happy ending. In my world everyone is a little gay, some OC's and lots of feels. Fluff, Romance, Angst, Drama. Klaine is forever. Awesome friendships, Anderson Parents, Romantic vacations etc. Slash. Bottom!Blaine Top!Kurt, but they do switch sometimes. NO CHEATING (ON HIATUS)
1. Broken

**This is a story based on what I hope happen's during Season Four of Glee, I've never done FanFiction before so this is my first FF. Please be kind :) With the recent spoilers of a Klaine Breakup...I decided to write something that would make sense of all of it and give us the happy ending we all want, because guess what? I BELIEVE IN HAPPY ENDINGS lol**

**Lots of friendships between the characters. A changed Sebastian Smythe & Blake from the Glee project...I threw him in here, no disrespect meant at all! I did make him gay, I kept his name simply because we dont know his character yet. I love Kurt. He is my absolute favorite character on Glee :) There WILL be a happy ending I promise you that.**

**PS. Reviews make authors happy, and happy authors write more! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its Characters...if I did...it would be happy rainbow's and sunshine 24/7 and nothing bad would ever happen to Kurt or Klaine.**

After over a month of sad phone calls, skype and text messages, to say Kurt missed Blaine would be an understatement. Especially since it seemed like they were always busy and it was hard to get a decent amount of time to talk to each other. At first things had been full of sappy 'I love you's and 'I miss you's…but lately those messages had become fewer and far between. Then he got the phone call that changed everything.

Kurt could hear his heart pounding in his ears. When Blaine had told him he was coming for a visit this weekend, Kurt had been ecstatic, He spent hours on his hair and even made reservations at this fancy restaurant that he could take Blaine too that he just KNEW he would love. But Blaine had been acting weird all night. At first Kurt thought maybe he was just nervous to see him and didn't want to go back…but when Kurt tried to take Blaine's hand while they were walking through the park after leaving the restaurant and the incredibly quiet dinner that had left Kurt confused, Blaine avoided his hand deciding to put his in his pockets instead, and that's when Kurt started to get nervous, Blaine had barely kissed him all night, in Lima Kurt could understand the lack of PDA, but here in New York? This was the one place Kurt could hold hands with the man he loved and not be looked down on for it; he'd be lying if he said he hadn't been excited by the idea. But he had seemed to be avoiding touching Kurt as much as he possibly could, when Kurt kissed him, he pulled away first, when Kurt threw his arms around him, he stayed stiff barely returning the embrace. All night Blaine seemed like he could barely stand to LOOK at Kurt, let alone touch him and Kurt could feel a ball of fear settling in his stomach.

and he was right to be afraid.

When Blaine suddenly stopped and told Kurt he needed to talk to him about something, Kurt could barely nod his head due to the paralyzing fear he felt at hearing the words "we need to talk'' Kurt was silent for the majority of Blaine's speech. Eventually though he couldn't help but break the silence, begging and PLEADING with Blaine not to do this.

Kurt couldn't help it. He couldn't stand there and continue listening to Blaine and his reason's to break up, couldn't stand there and listen to Blaine tell him it was for the best and long distance relationship's never work and he'd rather them split now and stay friends than to have a messy hurtful breakup later on and lose one another for good because he still wanted to be friends with Kurt and _he really CARED about him_and never wanted to hurt him.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" He sobbed desperately, his eyes pleading with Blaine not to do this.

"Look Kurt I really think-"Blaine started softly

"NO!" yelled Kurt as he broke down in to tears before turning and walking swiftly away from Blaine. Had he turned around he would have seen Blaine's expression crumble as he breaks down in tears saying softly under his breath "It's for the best, it has to be, I can't keep holding him back" while he hugs himself around the middle in obvious pain.

Not knowing where to go, Kurt somehow ended up outside Rachel's apartment; Kurt's tears hadn't let up one bit. When he walked inside Rachel had taken one alarmed look at his face and immediately pulled him into her arms whispering soothing words into his hair.

After an hour of sobbing and trying to explain what happened Kurt was finally able to fill Rachel in on everything, to say Rachel looked both shocked and horrified would be an understatement.

"Kurt…I don't even know where to begin with this…what can I do?" she whispered desperately.

Being in New York had done wonders on their friendship, even though in the past she hadn't done right by him, things were different now. All she wanted was Kurt to be happy, taking a look at the last few years she'd realized while she had been making everything about her, Kurt was constantly getting the short end of the stick, and while she had her "two gay dads", she still didn't quite understand what it meant to be Gay some were like Lima, not completely. She was sad to realize many of the hurts in Kurt's high school life had been caused by her selfishness more than once, her constant need to be the star, the center of attention. After a night of tears and apologies, they had started fresh. Kurt the forgiving soul that he is simply held Rachel's sobbing form and told her it was all in the past, and that he forgave her. The next morning Rachel had woken up cuddled against Kurt's chest determined to be the BEST-best friend she could be.

"There's nothing you can do. He doesn't want me anymore Rachel…. Maybe he never did….maybe I was just someone to keep around when it was convenient and now that I'm in New York, Blaine's found someone else…it wouldn't be too surprising, he's wonderful….anyone with a brain would fall in love with him, he's perfect" Kurt's voice had gone quiet, the last part of the sentence barely a whisper and if it were physically painful for him to say.

Rachel just couldn't believe that Blaine had fallen out of love with Kurt, that he didn't want to be with him anymore. She especially didn't believe he had found someone else and Kurt had just been a relationship of convenience for him. Anyone who had watched Blaine and Kurt together could practically see the little hearts in their eyes any time they looked at one another, or how all it took was a touch of the hand to completely relax them when stressed. They even smiled differently around each other. As if any time the other wasn't around something was missing and they couldn't be completely happy. So no, Rachel didn't buy Blaine's excuses. Not for one damn minute. She would get to the bottom of this and make Kurt happy again if it was the last thing she EVER did.

After another hour of trying to convince Kurt his relationship had indeed been real and no he hadn't done anything wrong and of course he was loveable he finally passed out from emotional exhaustion on her couch. Slipping out from under him she covered him with a blanket and walked into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. How was she going to fix this? She couldn't do it all on her own with her in New York and Blaine back in Lima…who knew both Kurt and Blaine… who would have a shot at getting Blaine to listen even if he was being stubborn? Who could she-WAIT! Pulling out her cellphone she sent a quick text to someone who last year would have been the LAST person on the planet she would ever call for help when it came to a break up between Kurt and Blaine. Sebastian Smythe.

'**_Sebastian, Blaine just broke up with Kurt, please message me back as soon as possible- Rachel Barbra Berry'_**

Sebastian was a completely different person now. After Dave Karofsky's suicide attempt he had made leaps and bounds in efforts to become a better person, sure he was still sarcastic and arrogant. But he actually cared about people now; the biggest surprise to everyone was when Sebastian and Kurt buried the hatchet and ended up as close friends, sure they still bickered, but now it was good natured. Now that Sebastian had stopped pursuing Blaine and insulting Kurt every chance he got, they came to realize they actually had more in common than they realized. After becoming friends with Kurt, everyone else decided to give him a chance to see the changes he had made. Then along came Blake.. Blake was what Rachel called a miracle worker. He had met Sebastian in the beginning of summer having moved in down the street from him, but it wasn't until Sebastian had run into him at Scandals that he even realized he was gay. Apparently Blake had taken one look at Sebastian and fell HARD. He pursued him and absolutely REFUSED to give up. Slowly but surely…he broke down all of Sebastian's walls and they had been both official and serious for going on 4 months now. Blake had showed Sebastian not only how to love and have a relationship, but showed him that despite what he may think, he deserved love too. Needless to say…Sebastian never stood a chance. He would get scared and try to pull away and Blake would simply pull him right back in.  
Rachel's phone buzzed with a response pulling her out of her musings.

**_' Wait….Hobbit did WHAT? Is Hummel ok? -Sexy Meerkat'_**_**'He broke things off, apparently with some round about excuse about how long distance relationships didn't last and he thinks it's for the best if they just end things now- Rachel Barbra Berry'**_

**_'That might be the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life…and I've heard a lot of stupid shit.- Sexy Meerkat'_**

'**_Kurt was inconsolable…he cried himself to sleep on my couch after babbling incoherently about him not being loveable and Blaine probably finding someone else since he's been gone and how he must have decided not to keep Kurt around now that he found someone better, I spent over an hour trying to convince him that couldn't possibly be true -Rachel Barbra Berry'_**

**_'Shit…this is bad isn't it? I hope Hobbit realizes Blake is going to kill him when he finds out he made Hummel cry…you know he has a soft spot for him- Sexy Meerkat'_**

**_' You think Blaine should be scared of Blake? Think about what's going to happen when Mr. Hummel, Finn, Sam and Noah find out he made Kurt cry…- Rachel Barbra Berry'_**

**_'Oh dear god…So what's the plan Berry? How are we fixing this? Knowing Hobbit he has convinced himself that letting Hummel go is what's best for him and I'd bet money he's in just as bad of shape. Stupid noble over gelled hobbit.- Sexy Meerkat'_**

**_' The plan? Well…I don't know really…other than convincing Blaine this wasn't for the best and was a huge mistake and also trying to convince Kurt that Blaine still loves him and didn't find someone else, I don't know what else we can do- Rachel Barbra Berry'_**

**_'I say we pull in Puckerman, Frankenteen and Trouty Mouth into this, Isn't Satan in New York now? Maybe you can recruit her too, she has a way of getting things to go her way- Sexy Meerkat'_**

**_'You're right...hopefully between the 7 of us…8 if Santana ropes in Brittany which wouldn't be surprising…we will be able to fix this. Seriously Sebastian, if you had seen Kurt tonight even YOU would have broken down crying and cuddled him…it was that bad- Rachel Barbra Berry'_**

**_'Ok now I'm genuinely worried and considering flying to New York to comfort Hummel…you know shit is bad when I'm feeling compelled to cuddle -Sexy Meerkat'_**

**_'Well…I'm going to go call Sanatana…why don't you talk to Blake and convince him not to Kill Blaine on sight so we can get them back together, I'll call the boys after I talk to Santana and tomorrow we'll figure all this out- Rachel Barbra Berry'_**

**_'Deal. Night Berry, take care of Hummel for us and tell him we miss him ok?- Sexy Meerkat'_**

**_'Will do. Goodnight Sebastian, give my love to Blake.- Rachel Barbra Berry'_**

Rachel Sighed. Well two people down…. Four more to go. Pulling up Santana's number in her phone she slipped into her bedroom so she wouldn't disturb Kurt.

Ring….Ring…Ring….

_'Berry? Is there a reason you are calling me at 9pm at night?' _Santana's voice snarked threw the line as she answered.

_'Santana it's about Kurt' _She said.

Immediately Santana's tone of voice changed from annoyed to concerned  
_'What happened? Is Porcelain ok?'_

'Not exactly…let me explain, you know how Blaine was coming up to visit this weekend? Well Kurt came home from their date in tears, apparently Blaine broke things off in what I'm assuming is some misguided attempt to do right by Kurt, but Kurt is absolutely devastated, he cried himself to sleep on my couch after rambling for over an hour about how he was unlovable and how Blaine probably found someone better than him and moved on now that Kurt wasn't around to bother him anymore.'

_'…..shit…fucking hobbit…is porcelain still at your place?'_

_'Yea he's asleep on my couch, I'm in my bedroom right now so I don't disturb him, I figured the best thing he can do right now is get some sleep…and I was hoping maybe you could help me figure out how to get them back together, I know you care about Kurt and I was sort of thinking that would mean you might want to get involved'_

_' Alright look Berry, I know you and I aren't bestie's or anything…but Porcelain is special…He's one of the only people who never treated Brittany like she wasn't stupid and she loves him, to her he is always going to be her favorite Dolphin with the soft baby hands…and he stuck up for me when I was outed by frankteen…which means neither her nor I like seeing him hurt or upset…he got enough of that in highschool…besides Once a Cheerio always a Cheerio, we take care of our own, so here's what's going to happen, you are going to give me your address, I'm going to come over and we are going to figure out a plan to get Hobbit and Porcelain back together so they are back to giving the world a toothe ache with their epic sweetness alright?'_

_'Perfect….and Santana?'_

_'Yea?'_

_'Thank you.'_

_'Yea whatever, Text me your address I'll be there soon.'_

*Click*

Rachel couldn't help but smile. Try as the beautiful Latina might, there was simply no hiding the fact she had a big heart, especially when it came to Brittany and Kurt.


	2. Auntie Tana

When Santana got there, Rachel had just gotten off the phone with Finn…despite the rockiness of their current relationship; they were able to put it aside in favor of helping Kurt. After convincing Finn not to beat up Blaine in his effort to be 'The perfect Big Brother' she finally got him to agree to help with the plan, he told Rachel he would call Kurt in the morning to check on him and thanked her for letting him know what was going on...after an awkward pause of whether or not to say 'I love you, goodnight' like they normally did, they managed to get off the phone in time for Rachel to get Santana's text message saying:

**_' Open your door Berry, I have booze and cheesecake and don't want to wake up Porcelain with my knocking- Sexy Satan '_**

Opening the door revealed Santana carrying a cheesecake with a bottle of vodka balanced on top and what she assumed was an overnight bag over her other shoulder.**_  
_**  
"Hey Santana, here let me take those" Rachel whispered grabbed the cheesecake and vodka from Santana before she could drop it.

"Thanks Berry….Porcelain loves cheesecake so I figured…it'd be best to have some on hand when he gets up and starts the water works…and the vodka is…well…breakups require alcohol. I'm almost positive it's a law."

Rachel couldn't exactly fight that kind of logic, thinking back to her own recent break up with Finn and how Kurt had sat with her all night while she drank her way through a bottle of cheap wine and ate an impressive amount of vegan chocolate.

"Let's put this stuff in the kitchen then we can go talk in my bedroom, Kurt it right through there on the couch if you want to check on him while I take care of this" Rachel said pointing in the direction of her living room, Santana nodded her thanks and set off to check on her favorite gay.

Setting down her bag as quietly as she could Santana tip toed over to the couch and couldn't stop the wince that crossed her face at the state of him. Tear tracks visible, frown on his face, his hair a mess and red swollen eyes. She could hear him sniffling in his sleep as if he was trying not to cry while he was unconscious.

"Fuck Porcelain you look like hell…how are we gonna fix this?'' she muttered to herself as she reached down and adjusted his blanket.

"Tana?" his sleepy voice mumbled as he blearily peaked threw one swollen red eye up at her

"shhhh…go back to sleep Porc…we'll talk in the morning'' she whispered, he nodded and closed his eyes falling back to sleep.

She heard a throat clearing behind her and turned to see Rachel motioning for her to follow her to her bedroom, she picked up her bag and followed her, turning off the lights as she walked out of the room.

"He looks like hell ran over twice"

That was the first thing out of Santana's mouth when Rachel closed the door behind her.

They sat on the bed across from each other and Rachel sighed "I know…and if you can believe it he actually looks a lot better now than he did when he showed up here"

"So how are we gonna do this? I mean we can only do so much from New York Berry and I'm sure even your big mouth cant screech at the Hobbit all the way to Lima from here."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Well I figured we can work on Kurt here, and I'm sending the boys after Blaine."

Santana went wide eyed "You sent the boy's after the hobbit? Are you trying to get him killed?"

"No of course not! I talked to Sebastian first, he's going to calm down Blake and get him on board because we figure they probably have the best chance at getting Blaine to listen to them, and right before you got here I had a nice awkward conversation with Finn and after I convinced him not to kill Blaine he agreed to help with our plan, I still need to talk to Noah and Sam though. We need to get to them before anyone else does or chances are Blaine will be dead before we can even try to get him and Kurt back together"

The second Rachel mentioned Puck, Santana pulled out her phone and put it on speaker dialing his number.

_"Go for Puck"_

_"Puckerman, it's Santana & Berry we got problems with Porcelain and Hobbit"_

_"What?! What happened? Is Princess ok? Does puckzilla need to kick some Hobbits ass?"_

Santana rolled her eyes _"Slow your roll Puckerman, Berry here thinks Hobbit is trying to be all noble and shit by breaking up with Porcelain so that he doesn't hold him back or some bullshit like that"_

_"I think that hair gel hobbit uses has finally fried his brain" _muttered Puck

_"Agreed. So we are gonna start working on getting them back together because Porcelain deserves to be happy and we all know they are meant to live happily ever after and be in love and shit forever and have a bunch of epic gaybies Auntie Tana can spoil to her hearts content before sending right back home to their daddies"_

_"Got it tana. So Operation Klaine is a go."_

_"Right, so no killing Hobbit, you tell Trouty, Frankenteen already know's and so does Meerkat and his pretty boy and they are in, Berry and I will be handling shit here with Porcelain"_

_"Alright, I'll talk to Sam no problem and tell him we aren't allowed to kill Hobbit….but seriously you guys…is Princess ok?"_

_"Not really Noah, he was distraught when he showed up, he cried himself to sleep and I spent an hour trying to convince him he's not unlovable and that Blaine didn't just get bored of him and decided he wanted someone better. It was awful_" Rachel said.  
The girls heard what sounded like a muffled curse and a heavy sigh.  
_"Damn…well…tell him to call me tomorrow, I'll drive to New York if I have to, to make sure he's ok"_

They shared an amused smile_ "Don't worry Puckerman, I'll make sure YOUR Princess knows you love him"_ Santana snarked with a cackle

_"Fuck you too tana. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. Later"_ *Click*

here...


	3. Morning After

They stayed up most the night talking and planning, then they spent about an hour arguing over Santana's suggestion of Kurt sleeping with someone else to make Blaine jealous to which Rachel's outraged screech caused them both to stop and peek out the door to make sure they hadn't woken up Kurt. Rachel argued that sleeping with someone else was over kill and either way they would never be able to convince Kurt to sleep with someone else, to which Santana conceded with a muttered "True…Porcelain is all about being in love when it comes to sex"

First step of Operation Klaine though was getting Kurt to a good enough place that he was able to talk to someone without bursting into tears. Thankfully he had taken off the entire weekend from work thinking that he would be spending all of it with Blaine. That gave the girls two days to try and get him in a fit enough state to work and be in public. This meant one day of getting drunk and being emotional, and eating a bunch of junk food, and another day of positive affirmations, reminding him how strong he is and that everything happens for a reason and that everything is going to be ok. They finally got tired and after a couple minutes of tossing and turning decided to go sleep out in the living room with Kurt. They grabbed the pillows and blankets off Rachel's bed and pulled them into the living room so they could curl up on the floor in a nest of pillows and blankets near the couch.

The next morning Kurt woke up with a headache and swollen eyes, he slowly sat up and glanced down at the floor when he realized he wasn't alone in the room. He couldn't help but grin slightly when he saw both Santana and Rachel tangled up in a mess on the floor. That was something he never thought he'd see. Though after a moment his grin fell when he realized if Santana was here that meant last night really happened, it wasn't all a bad dream. Before he could stop himself tears were once against spilling down his cheeks and when in sucked in a harsh breath Santana shot up from her sleep alarmed and rushed over to Kurt climbing in next to him on the couch and putting her arms around him. He buried his face in her neck and cried.

"Damn it porcelain you know I'm shit with tears" she muttered rubbing his back as he choked out a harsh laugh.

"Tana…he doesn't love me anymore" he said brokenly

"That's not true Porc…I can almost guarantee hobbit is just as miserable as you right now, anyone with eyes can see that boy worships the ground you walk on…as he should…and Brit told me all he does at McKinnley is mope around and stare at your picture humming Katy Perry under his breath" she soothed

If anything that made Kurt cry harder and Santana alarmingly kicked Rachel's thigh near her foot and glared at her motioning towards Kurt with her eyes. Rachel scrambled up onto Kurt's other side rubbing his back alongside Santana.

"Then why did he leave me? What did I do wrong?" he sobbed

Santana and Rachel exchanged looks over his head.

"Kurt…you didn't do anything wrong…Blaine is just….he just…well I'm not exactly sure how he rationalized this to himself but I'm SURE he just thought he was doing right by you" Rachel said "He loves you, Kurt, Blaine loves you….you guys belong together"

"So you think he left me because he loves me? How does that even make sense? I bet he met someone else…with a voice that isn't as girly as mine…who isn't so pathetic he couldn't even get into Nyada…someone who hasn't spent the last two months waiting by his phone desperate for a phone call…I was too clingy and needy…that's why he doesn't love me anymore…" Kurt was babbling at this point. In his mind he had convinced himself that Blaine had simply got bored of him and met someone who was everything Kurt wasn't and broke things off because he couldn't handle faking it with him anymore.

"Okay porcelain….you are talking crazy….in my mind that translates to needing vodka ...but since its early and I'm sure you have a headache I'll let you have some coffee first…sooo I'm gonna go grab it….Berry maybe you should have him call Puckerman while I go take over your kitchen" Santana said while she cautiously transferred Kurt into Rachel's arms.

Grabbing her phone Rachel dialed Puck's number.

_"Go for Puck"_ came the groggy voice.

_"Noah? Its Rachel, I have Kurt with me"_ She said softly and winced as Kurt let out another sob.

_"Jesus, was that Princess?…Berry?... put Princess on the phone"_ Puck said quietly.

She held the phone up to Kurt ear and he shakily took it into his hand whimpering a sad _"Hi Noah"_ quietly. Rachel tried to strain her ears to hear what Puck was saying to Kurt, but couldn't make out anything but mumbles, whatever it was though seemed to be working because Kurt was slowly relaxing and saying soft 'ok's to whatever he was saying. Santana walked back in with a tray of coffee and 3 plates of cheesecake, she and Rachel shared a small smile at the way Kurt's eyes lit up slightly at the sight of cheesecake.

_"Yes Noah….Ok Noah…I will Noah…I promise…mhm….ok….Bye Noah"_ Kurt handed the phone to Rachel who held it to her ear.

_"Noah? We are going to have some coffee and cheesecake, I'll call you later ok?"_

_"Sure Berry, if he starts up again call me ok? And make sure he talks to Finn before you guys get him drunk, Santana's there so I'm sure at some point alcohol will be involved…and you know how protective Finn gets when it comes to Princess"_

_"Will do Noah, Thank you."_ With that she hung up looking over at Kurt who was staring blankly at his cup of coffee, on the plus side he wasn't crying anymore. But Rachel couldn't decide if she liked this blank look much better than the tears.

"Kurt? Do you think after you finish your coffee and cheesecake you could call Finn? And maybe your dad?" Rachel asked slowly

Kurt simply nodded and continued looking into his coffee as if it held to answers to all life's problems.

Once they cleared away the coffee and cheesecake Kurt slipped into the bedroom with Rachel's cell phone to call Finn and his Dad, while Santana and Rachel decided what movie to put in, after they decided on Wicked, Santana took out her phone to text Brittany with an update on the situation. Apparently when Brittany found out Kurt and Blaine broke up she was devastated and wouldn't stop crying until Santana told her they were going to get them back together and telling her that her Dolphin would be ok.  
When Kurt walked back into the living room he had tear tracks down his face, he handed the phone back to Rachel and curled back up on the couch with a pillow hugging to his chest in front of him staring blankly ahead at the TV.

"Did you talk to your dad?" Rachel asked slowly  
Kurt nodded "I had to make him promise not to shoot Blaine and made Carole hide his gun." He said, his voice sounded dead and emotionless.

Rachel looked at Kurt for a moment in concern, she had never heard Kurt sound like this before…not when his dad was in the hospital….not when Karofsky threatened him…not even when he was crowned Prom Queen…not when he didn't get into Nyada. Not knowing what to say, she looked over at Santana and saw she was also staring at Kurt with a furrowed brow, she met Rachel's eye and heaved a heavy sigh. 'Vodka?' she mouthed? 'Vodka.' Rachel confirmed.

_  
Author Note :)  
Hey everyone...I shot out 3 chapters in one day...I hope you all like it! I'll update as soon & as often as I can I promise. Please Review!


	4. Blaine

_I had to do it_, he told himself. It was for the best. Blaine was on the plane back home and he'd yet to stop crying. Watching Kurt walk away from him crying was by far the most painful thing he'd ever witnessed. He couldn't shake the feeling that he'd just make the biggest mistake of his life. As hard as it was imagining a life without Kurt he had to believe it was for the best. He knew the lack of communication had been taking a toll on Kurt, when he realized Kurt had taken to sleeping with his phone in his hand waiting for Blaine to call instead of going out with friends or coworkers at night, it killed him. New York was Kurt's dream, and he couldn't even enjoy it because he was so wrapped up in his relationship with Blaine. Kurt was putting everything on hold for Blaine, anytime he suggested going to see a show or suggesting something he thought Kurt would enjoy, Kurt always said he'd rather wait till they could do it together. He could always hear the disappointment in Kurt's voice when he was forced to cancel skype dates for whatever reason. The guilt was eating him alive.

When his parents had put their foot down about him visiting every weekend stating it was simply unrealistic, he could feel that cold ball of dread in the pit of his stomach and he knew that this was just the beginning in the list of obstacles for their relationship. Kurt deserved better than sitting at home every weekend waiting by the phone for his silly high school boyfriend. Kurt was beautiful and talented, in the city of his dreams, working for Vogue. He was going to be surrounded by gorgeous successful men constantly, Men who could offer him things Blaine wouldn't be able to for at least another couple years… and how could he compete with that? How long would it take before Kurt looked at him and realized he could do so much better?

Just because Kurt didn't realize how beautiful he was didn't mean Blaine didn't, Kurt never realized how many people looked at him when they were in public. When he had flown up with Kurt to help him settle in the week before school he had to refrain from throwing a paper bag over Kurt's head and forcing him into baggy clothes that hid his amazing body. They had simply walked from Kurt's new building to the coffee shop on the corner and Blaine had counted at least 11 different guys checking out Kurt, not including the barista inside the coffee shop. It didn't help that Kurt didn't seem to own pants that looked anything less than painted on. While Blaine had always enjoyed watching the way his boyfriends strong legs and fantastic butt in his pants when he walked, he sure as hell didn't want anyone else to. By the time they got back to Kurt's apartment, Blaine didn't make it much further than walking in the door before slamming Kurt against it and kissing him senseless, enjoying the way Kurt's arms automatically wrapped around him pulling him closer and moaning into his mouth, he couldn't help the way he pressed desperately against Kurt's hips for friction. They made love hard and fast on Kurt's brand new bed leaving a trail of clothes on the floor leading towards the bedroom, screaming each other's names and trading breathless 'I love you's before falling asleep curled up together with Blaine's head on Kurt's chest with Kurt's hand carding soothingly through Blaine's hair.

When Blaine went home the next day he couldn't help but worry. Blaine was a physical person, he craved Kurt's touch almost constantly, but he had understood why they couldn't unless they were behind closed doors while in Lima, but in New York? Kurt was free to walk hand in hand with whomever he pleased. Except Blaine wasn't there, what if he didn't get accepted to any of the school's in New York? What if Kurt woke up one morning and decided he couldn't handle waiting a year to have a proper relationship? All Blaine could think about was them reaching their breaking points, having some huge blow up drawn out fight and breaking up. The most terrifying part about a possible break up with Kurt was besides the break up itself was that if they ended on bad terms…he would lose Kurt completely. A life without Kurt in it just wasn't an option. Ever. He needed him in his life, even if he had to settle for just being Kurt's friend. Even if he had to watch Kurt love someone else and it would kill him inside, if that's the only way he could keep him in his life, he'd do it. One thing was for sure though; he would love Kurt for the rest of his life and nothing would ever change that. This was the only way he could think of to keep Kurt. Even if it broke his heart, he had to let him go, set him free and let him live his dream without being tied down by some stupid clingy High school boyfriend.

He just hoped than he'd live long enough to watch Kurt live his dreams after everyone back home finds out about the break up. If he managed to survive Mr. Hummel, nothing guaranteed he would make it out alive after dealing with Kurt's 'boys', he couldn't decide whether he was more afraid of Kurt's dad or Finn, Puck, Sam, Blake and most likely Sebastian getting ahold of him.


	5. The Fury of Blake

Sebastian spent the short walk to Blake's house trying to think of a way to tell him what happened that wouldn't result in getting caught in the fury that was bound to explode when he found out Blaine and Kurt were broken up. Sebastian himself was still having a hard time wrapping his head around it, even when he was after Blaine he never honestly thought he had a real chance…sure that didn't stop him from trying, but even he had to admit they were obviously in love with each other, they acted like an old married couple.

In hindsight Sebastian wondered if more than anything he had been jealous of Kurt, jealous of his relationship with Blaine and the starry eyed look the little hobbit got in his eyes every time Kurt walked into a room. He'd heard about the epic story of 'Klaine' via the warbler's so many times he could probably recite it to you…backwards…in French… besides having Blake in his life, his friendship with Kurt and Blaine was probably the thing he was most proud of, and if he was being honestly he had a hard time imaging one without the other, they weren't just 'Kurt and Blaine' they were 'KurtandBlaine', they were soul mates. If they couldn't make it, the what freaking change did the rest of them stand in this jacked up world?

He hesitated at the front door before bracing himself and knocking lightly. Blake opened the door with a grin that widened at the sight of Sebastian, who couldn't help but return it. Sebastian still couldn't believe he had a boyfriend that he had been in a serious relationship for 4 months now going on 5, and at the end of the day? He still just couldn't get enough of Blake. He swooped in for a kiss, and then a second one, and a third. Then grinning when Blake laughed at him and pulled him into the house.

"So my parents are gone for the weekend…and I made us dinner, and I was thinking for desert…" he trailed off with a wink.

"That sounds great babe…there's something we have to talk about though" Sebastian started off slowly.

Blake took in the serious look on Sebastian's face and grabbed his hand walking him into the living room and pulled him to sit down on the couch with him, once Sebastian was seated he nudged his arms open and settled between them, leaning his back against Sebastian's broad chest and snuggled in tangling their hands together.

"Okay, now tell me what's wrong and what put that look on your admittedly gorgeous face?" Blake asked softly.

He felt Sebastian take a deep breath and let it out slowly "Well you know how Blaine was going to New York to visit Kurt this weekend? ummm...the thing is...what happened was...I...uhh...Blaine...he broke up with Kurt"

a full minute passed without comment. Blake had gone stiff at the words and Sebastian was just waiting for the explosion….and he got it.

"WHAT?!" Blake jumped up and started pacing muttering furiously and running his hands through his hair and Sebastian just watched waiting for the barrage of questions he was positive were about to hit him.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" Blake yelled angrily glaring at Sebastian as if it were somehow his fault.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T FUCKING CARE GET UP AND PACK A BAG!" he raged

"Slow down... why exactly am I packing a bag?" he asked slowly

" BECAUSE FIRST WE ARE GOING TO GO HUNT DOWN THAT IDIOTIC HEARTBREAKING HOBBIT AND THEN WE ARE GETTING ON THE NEXT PLANE TO NEW YORK!"

" I need you to breath and listen to me…we can't go to New York right now and we can't Kill Blaine either"

"OH REALLY? JUST WATCH ME!"

"He's probably on a plane right now heading back to Lima anyways, you cant kill him if he's up in the sky"

" I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF HE IS IN OUTER SPACE! I DONT CARE IF HE'S IN NARNIA! I DONT CARE IF HE IS HIDING IN THE LOST CITY OF ATLANTIS! THERE ISNT ANYWERE FAR ENOUGH TO MAKE HIM SAFE FROM ME RIGHT NOW!" he yelled

"…you are incredibly hot when you're angry you know that?"

"HOW CAN YOU THINK ABOUT SEX AT A TIME LIKE THIS!? KURT IS PROBABLY DEVASTATED RIGHT NOW….oh god…Kurt…I need to call him...where's my phone…" he started frantically running about the room in search of the phone Sebastian was currently hold hostage in his hand, when Blake reached for it he pulled it out of his reach.

"Kurt is asleep right now, it's been a really long night we can call him tomorrow" he said calmly. "Now Babe…will you please just sit back down and I'll tell you everything"

Blake stomped back towards the couch and sat stiffly next to him crossing his arms over his chest.

"There, I'm sitting, now explain" he said shortly.

Sebastian sighed and told him everything Rachel had said including her guesses as to Blaine's reasoning, idiotic as it was.

Blake was quiet for a moment and he sighed heavily and put his head in his hands "Bas…just…how's Kurt doing? Like honestly?"

"According to Rachel…not well. She said he cried himself to sleep and convinced himself Blaine never loved him and found someone else, he's at her house right now and she said she was calling Santana over to help"

"this is a fucking disaster…I can't even imagine how Kurt is feelings right now" he said softly wiping at his eyes.

Sebastian's eye's widened when he realized Blake was trying not to cry and pulled him into his arms "Babe…it's going to be ok, we have a plan we are going to get them back-"but Blake cut him off before he could finish shaking his head.  
"Bas…baby you don't understand…Kurt he….he had it all planned out…I think I was the only one he told…this is a fucking nightmare" he sniffled.  
Sebastian's eyes narrowed in confusion and concern "what don't I know? What did Kurt plan?"


	6. I had a plan

The girls spent a good portion of the day getting Kurt absolutely and completely wasted. Once Santana pulled out the vodka, Rachel ordered some Chinese food and they both cuddled up with Kurt simply waiting for the alcohol to kick in and for him to drop that blank emotionless look on his face that was beginning to seriously freak them out. By the time he had taken enough shots to get utterly _SLOSHED _he was bouncing between raging angry moments were he sobbed and yelled about Blaine and how he broke his heart and he would never forgive him for this and never wanted to see him and his stupid gelled hair again, to quietly crying moments were he would just curl up in a ball on the couch and whisper brokenly how much he loved Blaine and just want him back and wanted him to hold him and tell him that he still loved him. Rachel actually caught Santana wiping at her eyes during those moments, she herself couldn't help but shed a few heartbroken tears listening to Kurt's devastated pleading for Blaine to come back to him.

When Kurt once again cried himself to sleep Santana grabbed Rachel by the arm and dragged her into the kitchen.  
"I swear I'm 5 seconds away from hopping on a plane and dragging the hobbit back here myself, this is physically painful to watch" She hissed while taking a swig of the bottle on the counter.

Rachel nodded and sat herself on the stool nearest Santana and put her forehead in her hands.  
"I know what you mean, and what about Kurt's apartment? It's literally a shrine to his and Blaine's relationship…we can't let him go back there, but he needs clothes…and well…he'll have to go back to it eventually, I just can't stand the thought of him walking in there to get ready for work, taking a look at everything and just breaking down all over again." She groaned miserably.

"What if we go there today? While he has the chance to have a breakdown and we can help him box the stuff up so he doesn't have to do it alone? I can put it in my car and hold it at my place till they get back together and everything goes back to normal in Rainbow-land." She offered carefully

Rachel considered it, as hard as it was to watch Kurt go through his various break downs today, she'd much rather him do it while they were with him and could help. Besides if they helped pack then it would take a considerably shorter time to do so, which translated to less stress for Kurt in the long run.

"I think that's actually a really good idea, it'll get done much faster with us there to help and that way the next time he goes in there he doesn't have to face it and deal with it on his own" She agreed.

A couple hours later Kurt woke up still slightly tipsy and much more relaxed. When the girls breached the subject of his apartment he just let out a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose before agreeing that he might as well just get it over with.

Upon entering Kurt's building Rachel grabbed onto his hand in a show of support while Santana held boxes and tape leading the way towards his apartment like a woman on a mission. She knew this wasn't going to be easy for him, and she wanted to try and get in and out as quickly and painlessly as humanly possible.

Once they opened the door and Santana put down the boxes on the kitchen table they all took a moment to look around at the various pictures on the walls and other miscellaneous knick-knacks that just screamed 'Blaine' including the bubble-gum-bow-tie promise ring Blaine had given Kurt last Christmas which was sitting innocently on the mantle in the cute little display Kurt had created for it. Christmas…. 'The first of many' he had said. Kurt closed his eyes tightly in an attempt to rein in the painful memories, Blaine hadn't been to the apartment many times, but the entire place had a touch of him in it. Kurt had wanted it to be _their_ place instead of just his. Visions of them all over the apartment swam through his mind as he desperately tried to shove it all away. He couldn't think about all that right now, he had to think of this clinically. Just pack everything up and put it in the car, that's all he needed to do. The next time he came in here it wouldn't be nearly as bad as this.

Both girls grabbed boxes and put them together and began filling them as quickly as they could, Rachel in her gift of foresight had yanked a bunch of pictures of Kurt and his friends and family from one of her photo albums and simply started replacing each picture with a new one without Blaine in it. That way when they were done the walls wouldn't be suddenly bare and obviously missing something. When she grabbed a box and headed for the bedroom Kurt stopped her and shook his head telling her quietly he'd rather do that one himself.

Nodding understandingly she headed back out into the living room with Santana who was trying to take down as much as possible as quickly as possible without damaging anything since she was sure soon enough everything would be going right back up anyways. But for now, Kurt just needed to be able to walk into his home without bursting into hysterical tears, so this is what needed to be done.

They worked mechanically and Rachel was taping a box shut when they heard a quiet "thud" from the bedroom and a sob rip from Kurt's throat. In a flurry of movement they both rushed to the door and neither was expecting what they saw in Kurt's hand from his place on the floor.

Exchanging shocked looks with one another Rachel stepped forward slowly towards Kurt and softly asked "Kurt…what's in that box?"

Without looking up or responding to her he just lifted his hand towards her and let her lift the box gently out of his hand. Santana stepped up beside her as she opened it and both of them gasped sharply.

Nestled in the beautiful velvet box was a simple platinum ring engraved with the words  
_'My Missing Puzzle Piece'_

"Kurt…" Rachel whispered brokenly staring at the ring with wide eyes before looking back at him, he stood up and sat down on the foot of the bed plucking the box from Rachel's hands and pulling the ring out of it holding it between his thumb and forefinger and let out a shaky laugh.

"I had this plan…stupid really now I guess… I had been saving for months…now you guys know why I insisted on a smaller apartment when my salary could have afforded me so much more…I wanted this to be perfect for him…last Christmas he gave me that ring, that adorable bow tie ring he made out of my favorite bubblegum wrappers, and promised to always love me…and this year I had planned on flying home early for Christmas to surprise him was a ring and a promise of my own, I had this elaborate scavenger hunt thought out in my head that would take him to all the meaningful places in our relationship, the stairs at Dalton were we first met, the Lima Bean were he first told me he loved me…each place with a gift and a note sending him to the next location and eventually it would just be him and me. I would get down on one knee and promise to love him every day for the rest of my life, promise to always put him first, promise to spend every day of forever showing him how truly unique and amazing I think he is and ask him to marry me, because I didn't want to spend one more day without knowing he was mine for good, that he was my missing puzzle piece…you know.. Just like the song…'' He trailed off with a faraway look in his eyes with his thumb rubbing over the engraving gently as if he were lost in his own thoughts.

Both Santana and Rachel couldn't contain the tears that ran down their faces as they listened to Kurt. This was even worse than they imagined.

_

Author's Note:

AHH! I know...dont be sad I promise this WILL BE a very happy story...have faith in Klaine and in their friends determination to make Blaine see reason and make Kurt not give up. Reviews make for happy authors that update often...that's all ;) lol

Love and Klainbow's for all!  
-RazzleJazzle


	7. Voicemails

When Blake finished telling Sebastian about Kurt's plan to propose to Blaine this Christmas…Sebastian couldn't contain the look of absolute horror that etched itself across his face, his jaw fell open in shock and his heart clenched painfully with the thought of how much worse and complex this entire situation just became. On second thought, killing Blaine didn't seem so completely unreasonable.

Excusing himself from the room Sebastian walked outside into the cool night air and pulled out his phone dialing Blaine's number

_'Hey! You've reached the voicemail of Blaine Anderson! I can't come to the phone right now so please leave a message after the-'_

''Blaine…its Sebastian…look I really need to fucking talk to you about what happened with Kurt, seriously…I don't know what the fuck you were thinking but since I talked Blake out of killing you, you owe me a freaking long ass explanation as to what the hell happened tonight. If I know you, I'm sure you aren't doing so great either, so just…come straight to Blake's ok? His parents are out for the weekend and we seriously need to talk to you, I can't stress enough how badly we need to talk to you ok? Call me back or text me when you get this''  
*Click*

running a hand over his face tiredly he walked back into the house and sat next to Blake on the couch tugging him into a hug.

"Bas…Can we just forget dinner, watch a stupid movie and cuddle?" Blake asked quietly

Even though Sebastian would normally tease him for requesting a 'cuddle' he had to admit he could use one himself right about now.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

Blaine got off the plane silently with his carry on duffle bag over his shoulder. His eyes were red and swollen and the gel in his hair and come loose during his breakdown so various curls were escaping. He turned on his phone with a sigh already expecting the various voicemails and death threats that no doubt awaited him.

_"You have 5 unheard messages"_

_"Hobbit its Santana…listen…I don't know what the fuck your reasons are and right now I'm not even sure I freaking care, I'm on my way to help Berry calm a hysterical heartbroken Porcelain and apparently you are the cause, and if I didn't know sicking Coach Sylvester on you would probably land you in a ditch some were and upset Porcelain more I would have done so already. You are on my list Hobbit. The list is a dark and scary place to be, you best hope we can calm him down or I will go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your over gelled idiotic Hobbit ass!"_  
_*Click*_

With Kurt's crying face flashing through his mind he took a deep breath and he mentally braced himself for the next message.

"_Hobbit…its Puckerman…look…I've been told I'm not allowed to rip your intestines from your body and strangle you with them for hurting my princess so don't worry you are safe from me…for now. I don't know what the hell possessed you to do something so stupid and insane but you need to fix it…like soon. I know you love him, you guys are like…epic and shit…and you made him happy…really happy and he hasn't had a lot in his life to make him happy…and I kinda hate you right now for taking that away from him…I'll be calling Princess in the morning and if he lifts the ban on kicking your ass, be prepared got it?" *Click*_

_"Blaine…dude…what the hell happened man? I cant believe you would do that to my brother…I promised I wouldn't beat you up because it would make Kurt sad and I'm his big brother so I don't ever want to make him sad because he's a really awesome brother and he's always been there for me and I never like…appreciated him and I really want to show him I'm a good brother and that I got his back…but anyways…dude I just….I don't understand why, I thought you loved Kurt and you guys were gonna like be together forever…if you guys can't stay together then there's no way Rachel or I will ever make it…but dude..I really love her…and Kurt…so just yea…I don't know man, but you gotta fix this"_  
_*Click_*

_"Hello? Hello? Dolphin? Blaine? Did I call the right person? Lord Tubbington dialed for me…I hope this is the right number…Hello? Well…Blaine I am really really super sad right now because Tana told me you and Kurtie aren't happy Dolphin's anymore because you wanted to be just one Dolphin but that's not a good idea because my teacher told me they are supposed to travel in like…peapods or something, but you made Kurtie cry and I'm really mad that you did that because Kurtie has really soft baby hands and sings really pretty and helped me get Lord Tubbington to quit smoking and reading my diary, and kurtie is a really awesome kisser. So you need to talk to Kurtie and be Dolphins with him again and you guys can be happy and make awesome baby dolphins."_  
_*Click*_

The fact that he couldn't even bring himself to be amused by Brittany's message just said how upset Blaine was at this point, after each voicemail he was feeling progressively worse.

_"'Blaine…its Sebastian…look I really need to fucking talk to you about what happened with Kurt, seriously…I don't know what the fuck you were thinking but since I talked Blake out of killing you, you owe me a freaking long ass explanation as to what the hell happened tonight. If I know you, I'm sure you aren't doing so great either, so just…come straight to Blake's ok? His parents are out for the weekend and we seriously need to talk to you, I can't stress enough how badly we need to talk to you ok? Call me back or text me when you get this''_  
_*Click*_

With a heavy sigh Blaine got in his car and made his way towards Blake's house, he might as well get this over with because if he spent any more time near the airport he'd end up on his way back to New York to beg Kurt's forgiveness_. _

He pulled out his phone once more and shot out a quick text to Sebastian

'**_Off the plane, on my way- Hobbit McDapper-Pants '_**

Authors note:  
Hello again lovely readers J 3 Thank you for reading! I knocked out 7 Chapters in one day. I'm getting tired but I'm going to try to start the next one and you should have Chapter 8 tomorrow morning!  
Reviews make for happy authors who like to update a lot! ;)

Love and Klainebow's for all!  
-RazzleJazzle


	8. Badass

Pulling up to the house Blaine took a deep breath and got out of the car sluggishly, grabbed his duffle from the back seat and began trudging towards the front door. A heavy weight has settled over his shoulders and all he wanted to do was curl up in bed with Kurt and cuddle, make everything the last couple hours a bad dream he'd be waking up from any minute.

He knocked on the front door and waited till he heard the shuffle of footsteps on the other side and unmistakable sound of the lock clicking. When the door swung open Sebastian took one hard look at Blaine who was only able to meet his gaze for about two seconds before he broke down in tears.

Sebastian sighed and let out a groan before yanking Blaine into the house and pulling his shaking form into a hug.  
"I hope you know, if I didn't think you looked so pathetic crying I would be way too mad at you to offer comfort after the shit you pulled with Hummel, you seriously have no fucking idea how bad you fucked up"

"Its for the best…it was only a matter of time before he left me anyways…I just...beat him to the punch. I couldn't keep holding him back…Kurt was putting everything on hold waiting for me…he deserves someone who can be there for him and take him out on dates and has more to offer him than a year of waiting…but this hurts so much Seb…he was crying…I just…I love him...I love him SO MUCH…but I had to" a fresh wave of sobs came out of Blaine's mouth and Sebastian dragged him into the living room and forced him onto the couch, Blake was standing in front of the fireplace with his back towards them bracing his arms on the mantel.

"You have…**no idea**…how much begging went into convincing me not to kick your ass on sight Hobbit…HOW could you do this to Kurt?" asked Blake

After listening to Blaine babble almost incoherently about his 'reasons' Blake simply walked up to him and-_SMACK! _Wacked him hard upside the head.

"You are the biggest idiot I've ever met in my life Anderson…and that says a lot…look who I'm dating!" Blake yelled pointing a finger in Sebastian's general direction

"I take offence to that" grumbled Sebastian

"Can it Bas, now is not to time" he snarked back at Sebastian who rolled his eyes and crossed his arms petulantly. Blake groaned and walked over to Sebastian pulling his arms down and grabbing his face for a kiss "you are completely and totally impossible you know that?" he whispered against Sebastian's lips, getting a quick grin and kiss of his own in return. Turning in his arms Blake faced Blaine once more.

"Look…I can tell by the way you are sobbing hysterically on my couch that at least part of you realizes you are being an epic dumbass…and I suppose a very...miniscule…itty bitty almost non existent piece of me can…sort of see where you were coming from with this messed up logic of yours…but what I don't get is how you could ever for one minute doubt KURT, doubt how much he loves you and how much he believes in what you guys have and the strength of your relationship, though right now you've managed to shatter it to pieces…Kurt is so much stronger than you give him credit for…his capacity to love literally has no bounds…so I can't even wrap my brain around the idea that he would one day leave you simply because he was impatient to have you with him in New York…do you even KNOW Kurt? According to Kurt other guys don't even EXIST to him, not the way you do, it's always been you, since the day you seduced him with Katy Fucking Perry back at Dalton. All couple's fight Blaine, you should hear the shit Bas and I say to each other when we get into it, usually over the stupidest shit on the planet, but it doesn't mean I don't love him or want to leave him. It means we care enough about each other and our relationship to fight for it, because we believe we have someone WORTH fighting for. So no, I don't understand how you could ever decide Kurt wasn't worth fighting for, that I will never understand" with that he pulled out of Sebastian's arms and walked out of the room towards the kitchen, he needed to cool off before he tried talking to Blaine again.  
He was sorely tempted to tell Blaine about the proposal, but if they could do this WITHOUT telling him and not ruining Kurt's grand master plan he would try that first, telling Blaine about the proposal had to be a last resort. Though if he didn't get his act together fast? He was going to end up screaming it at him in frustration just to knock some sense into that thick skull of his.

Sebastian followed him into the kitchen and pulled him into a long hug, and after giving him a lingering kiss on the temple he whispered into Blake's hair "I think we're worth fighting for too babe".

After setting Blaine up to sleep in the guest room, the two curled up together in bed whispering quiet reassurances of love and promising not to give up on each other no matter how hard things got.

It took Blaine less than 5 seconds after his head hit the pillow to pass out from emotional exhaustion. The next morning he would wake up wishing he could go back to sleep, because dreams seemed to be the only way he could be in Kurt's arms again now.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

Noah Puckerman was many things, badass, ladies' man, glee club member and football player. He'd made mistakes, hurt people he cared about and seemed destined to be another Lima Loser. But now that he was a little older, a little wiser, and with the help of his friends he knew he didn't deserve he had a shot at making it out of this hick town and making something for himself. One of the people in his life that made him believe he stood a fighting chance was Kurt Hummel.

Princess had a special place in Puckzilla's heart. As badass as he always claimed to be, the Princess was far more badass than he could ever dream of. He took hit after hit after hit and instead of staying down and letting people beat on him he got right back up and stood tall, looking them straight in the eye. He refused to change who he was because other people had a problem with it, he had the guts it took to be himself…in LIMA of all places, and that in Puck's book made you a badass.

Other than Beth, his friendship with Hummel was one of the things he was most proud of in his life. It said a lot about his character that he was able to not only forgive a past tormentor who made his life hell, but accept his friendship and go out of his way to help him. But that was who Kurt was. Someone like Karofsky threatens to kill him and instead of outing him and giving him a taste of his own medicine, Kurt would rather have removed himself from the situation, only to come back offering help to the same bully that drove him away from his school and his friends. Princess making friends with Karofsky just went to show how forgiving he was, half his friends were people who had at one point made it their mission in life to make his life hell.

But now? Princess has managed to tame the beasts, and every last one of us lucky bastards were forever loyal to him. Once you have a taste of the never ending love that is Kurt Hummel, you would move fucking mountains to keep it. It was addicting and special, he had a way of making everyone in his life feel important. Made them feel like they were worth so much more than what they thought.

and that? That was pretty freaking badass.

Which brings us to Hobbit. The idea that something as solid as those two breaking up…was genuinely terrifying. If they couldn't make it work, any chances the rest of them had just jumped off a cliff and drowned. Even though his first instinct was to kick the stupid hobbit in the face, he knew Kurt. If Kurt didn't wish badly on the boy who threatened to kill him, can you imagine what he would do to you if he found out you hurt someone he was in love with? So no, he couldn't kill the hobbit. But that wasn't going to stop him to sitting him down for a nice long chat with the rest of the guys to find out what the fuck happened to make him do something so stupid.

He had talked to Sam after getting off the phone with Rachel, unsurprisingly Sam had been furious and torn between going after Blaine the way he did Karofsky or hopping in his truck and driving to New York to cuddle Kurt. He couldn't blame him exactly, a cuddle from Princess was epic, and he was badass enough to admit it. On the rare occasion someone like Kurt who had issue's getting comfortable with other people touching him (Blaine, his dad and the girls not included) getting a cuddle from him was like…life changing. It was rare, which made it all the more special, but if Princess felt the desire to cuddle you, you dropped whatever shit you were doing and you fucking cuddle.

They had to fix this. Hobbit made Princess happy, even if he was short and his hair looked like a helmet. So whatever reasons hobbit had to break things off…the guys would just have to change his mind. Couldn't be too difficult…this was Princess they were talking about, you'd have to be clinically insane to give him up.

_  
Author's note:

I'm SO glad you guys seem to like this story! :) For a while there the lack of Reviews made me wonder if I should even both to continue...but alas I woke up to some awesome ones which lead me to knock this chapter out.

Love & Klainbow's for all!  
-RazzleJazzle


	9. What have I done?

Rachel eventually managed to get the ring back into the box and she tucked it safely away in her purse. At this point not fixing things between Kurt and Blaine was not an option. There was no Option B, only Option A which was they get back together…immediately. She still had Kurt's phone turned off in her purse, part of her was worried if he opened it up and saw Blaine's smiling face as his background it would probably set him off again, she'd ask Santana to unlock it and change the background before she gave it back to him. Santana had been silent since they left Kurt in the bedroom lying down on the bed, she was moving around the apartment with a new vigor, and Rachel couldn't help but watch her cautiously because the look on Santana's face was borderline terrifying. After another minute of silence she suddenly let out a choked sob.

"He doesn't fucking deserve this shit Berry…how many things are going to go wrong in his life before he's just allowed to be happy? …God I could kill that fucking Hobbit, he has no idea what he has done…we have to fix this…we just…we have to fix this…if we don't make this better I will NEVER forgive myself" she hissed wiping tears out of her eyes. "You know…when frankenteen outed me to the whole school with that big mouth of his, Kurt blew up at him, his dad had to hold him back from physically attacking him for what he did, by the time Porcelain was finished screaming, Frankenteen was apparently a sobbing mess of apologies, and no one…no one has ever cared enough about me to stick up for me like that, especially against their own family…Brittany would do anything for me and I know that but it's different…Hummel owed me nothing, In the past the only time I ever helped him with anything was when I had a hidden agenda because it would make things better for me…then when I got disowned by mi abuelita when I told her I was in love with Brittany, he just showed up at my house with cookies and movies and just spent hours giving me a facial and doing my nails and then sang me to sleep, he didn't make me talk or try to tell me it was going to be ok, he was just fucking THERE for me, He was there when I came out to my parents, he wouldn't let me do it alone and I could tell by the look in his eyes if they hadn't reacted as amazing as they did, he would've gone to bat for me against them…do you know how fucking awesome that felt? Knowing that even though I was scared shitless I had someone next to me ready to go to war with my PARENTS if they had to just to protect me…because that's who he is…he just gives a shit…so I absolutely refuse to let this happen to him…Porcelain is special, we have to make this better" the last part was a desperate whisper. Rachel could feel her eyes stinging, Santana was right. No matter what they had to do…they would make this right.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

On Monday morning Blaine rolled out of bed for school, pulled on a t-shirt that Kurt had left at his house that still smelled like him and a pair of random pants that were on his floor. He couldn't find the energy to even attempt to gel his hair, he hadn't shaved since Friday. All night he had slept curled up on what he considered 'Kurts' side of the bed clutching his 'Margret thatcher stuffed dog' to his chest.

Walking into McKinnley he kept his head down, when he opened his locker only to be met with picture after picture of Kurt's face he could do nothing but stare as his eyes welled with tears.

"Blaine?" he heard from behind him, turning around he saw Tina, Artie and Brittany staring at him in various shades of concern.

"Hey guys" he croaked

"Look Blaine…I am really upset with you right now, but obviously you aren't ok either so I'm going to hold off on yelling at you if you can just explain to me what the hell you were thinking" Tina said carefully.

"Are you guys sure that's Blaine? Does Blaine have a brother who looks like him just scruffier? This Blaine has hair on his face, Kurt's Blaine doesn't…and he's not even wearing a bowtie" Brittany said staring at Blaine curiously.

"Brit…that is Blaine he's just sad right now" Artie explained patting her hand comfortingly.

That made Brittany frown and then she narrowed her eyes at him "Oh yea…I forgot I was mad at you…you made my Kurtie cry…and then you made Tana cry because she was so worried about Kurtie…I don't like you right now Dolphin you did a very very bad thing and even if your hair looks like delicious chocolate cotton candy today I don't want to talk to you!" and with that she stomped away from the group.

Artie and Tina exchanged a look "look Blaine…I just…what the hell were you thinking?"

Blaine tried to explain, but every time he told someone WHY he had decided to break things off with Kurt…the stupider it sounded to him. By the looks on Artie and Tina's faces? They agreed.

"HOBBIT!" the yell was heard from down the hall and stalking in his direction was an absolutely LIVID Sam Evans.

"We're out! Let's go Tina its safer if we watch from a distance" Artie said quickly and Tina wheeled him out of the way so they could watch from the drinking fountains.

"You are SO lucky Puck told me I wasn't allowed to punch your face in. But you know what? You aren't even WORTH it, you don't deserve Kurt. He's better off with someone who knows a great thing when he has it. So I hope you are prepared to see Kurt with someone else because there's no way he'll be single for long, the minute guys find out he's a free agent he'll have them lining up outside his door begging for just one chance with him. A chance to show him how awesome he is. Because guess what? You just lost yours, I hope you are proud of yourself hobbit, you let go the best thing that ever happened to you!" and with that Sam turn on his heal and walked away.

Blaine stood frozen in place. Everything Sam said dancing around in his head….could he do that? Could he honestly handle knowing Kurt was with someone else? Could he handle the thought of someone other than him _kissing_ Kurt?_ Touching _Kurt? _SLEEPING_ with Kurt? Each thought brought on a sharp stab of pain to his heart. He couldn't take it. Clutching his hand to his chest he slid down the lockers till he was sitting on the floor. What had he done?

_  
Author's Note:

Hello lovely readers! :) Looks like Blaine is finally realizing he just made the biggest mistake of his life. Thank GOD. How do we feel about the idea of Kurt going on a couple dates while in NY or maybe the girls just SAYING he is going on dates? Who do you think should go visit Kurt in NY, Puck or Sam? Review's make me want to keep updating!


	10. No Sugar, you cant buy people

Work on Monday was a godsend for Kurt. It was the perfect distraction from his thoughts. He turned off his brain and went into 'Fashion Mode'. When he got his phone back from Rachel he had 11 missed calls, 17 text messages and 6 voicemails. But not _one_ message from Blaine. Though his message from Sugar offering to buy Blaine from his parents and gift him to Kurt _DID _make him laugh, it was short lived. After telling Blaine over and over again that he would 'never say goodbye' to him…it never occurred to him that he wouldn't have to because Blaine was going to say it first.

He agonized over the last conversation they had repeating the words in his head so many times it was making him crazy but he still couldn't understand it. He tried thinking back to the last few months for a clue, but even though things had been difficult he just hadn't seen this coming. Was he that clueless? Did he just not realize how unhappy Blaine was with him? He had thought they were ok, sure things weren't perfect but when you love someone as much as he thought they loved each other, everything just had to work out didn't it? Apparently not.

Kurt just wished he had at least gotten to kiss Blaine properly one last time. To run his hands threw his mess of curls, to cuddle up with him in bed and fall asleep in one another's arms. How was he supposed to move on from this? He just…couldn't see a life without Blaine by his side. It didn't compute. Trying to picture it was beyond difficult he could practically see the 'Error! Error!' flash across his mind. Blaine was so much more than his boyfriend. He was his best friend, the love of his life, the man he wanted to grow old with, have a family with…Blaine WAS his family…he didn't want anyone but him, the very idea of being with anyone else left a sour taste in his mouth.

On his lunch break he debated whether or not he should text Blaine.

He wondered if Blaine was worried about him at all. But if he had wouldn't he have called? Should he apologize? For whatever it was he did that made Blaine decide he didn't love him anymore? For yelling at him when Blaine tried to explain? It wasn't Blaine's fault he didn't love him anymore…It was Kurt…he just…maybe something was wrong with him.

He didn't think he could JUST be Blaine's friend…how can you stay friends with someone you planned on marrying? Sit back and watch them move on with their lives; love other people as if what you had was just a vague memory? A thing in the past…But at the same time…could he deal with the thought of never seeing Blaine again?

He hesitated on Blaine's name in his phone before taking a deep breath and decided to call; a voicemail was more personal right? Besides for all he know, Blaine's voicemail was the closest he would get to hearing Blaine's voice for a while. There was no fear of Blaine actually answering since he was in class and he normally kept his phone on silent in his locker.

_'Hey! You've reached the voicemail of Blaine Anderson! I can't come to the phone right now so please leave a message after the-'_

_'Hey…umm…its me…I mean Kurt…it's Kurt…I just uhh…wanted to say that I'm sorry…I don't know what I did to make you fall out of love with me but I'm just….really sorry … and I'm sorry I yelled at you on Friday…and I guess I just thought I should let you know I'm ok…if you were worried I mean…not to say you are worried or anything I just…I guess…umm…I hope you got home safe…I just…I guess I wanted to hear your voice. Sorry…this was stupid…I shouldnt have done this… you don't have to call me back I umm…just forget I called…or maybe you'll delete this before you even hear it…I gotta go my break is almost over…I lov- I mean …I…just…goodbye Blaine" _*Click*

Putting his head in his hands he sighed. That was a disaster. He probably sounded like a desperate idiot, Blaine would probably listen to that and decide he never wanted to speak to him again.

It was going to be a really long day.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

After school Blaine laid on his bed staring at his phone for an hour trying to work up the _courage_ to check his voicemail.  
School had been…miserable. Sam and Brittany had glared at him all throughout glee club, Tina and Artie just kept giving him these pitying looks which were almost worse than the glares. Sugar had walked up to him, informed him she was currently talking to her Father's lawyers because she was trying to find a way to _BUY _him from his parents so that she could send him to Kurt. Coach Sylvester had found him on his way to lunch and spent almost a half hour demanding he fix his and Kurt's relationship or she would cut him into small pieces and ship him in separate boxes to various spots all over the world…and that was one of her kinder threats.

So when he got home and took out his phone, he didn't know what to expect.

He had 3 missed calls. One from Cooper, One from Santana….and one from Kurt.

The first two weren't nearly as terrifying as the last one.

Mentally telling himself to stop being a coward he hit _call_on his voicemail.

"you have 3 unheard messages"

_"Hey B it's Coop…look little brother I don't know what's going on but mom called me and she sounded really worried about you…did something happen between you and Kurt? Weren't you supposed to go visit him this weekend? Mom said you came home a day early…Did you guys get into a fight or something? Well umm….either way…just…talk to him ok? Fix whatever is going on because Mom is really worried about you and so am I; she said you barely ate all weekend and you haven't been taking care of yourself…just…call me back ok? Let me know you're alright. Love you kiddo"  
*click*_

_"Es estúpido idiota hobbit! Debo enterrar vivo! ¿Tiene usted alguna idea de lo que has hecho? Él iba a proponer idiota! Es mejor que espero que sean capaces de solucionar este problema porque si no de porcelana no será capaz de protegerse de mi ira! Usted no merece él!"  
*click*_

_(A/N: sorry if the Spanish sucks, I used google translate lol I'll post the English version in the Authors Note at the bottom)_

Blaine was actually glad for the first time in his life he wasn't good at Spanish…he was almost positive Santana's yelling was probably various creative death threats and he'd officially had enough of those to last him a life time. He deleted that one and held his breath in nervousness for Kurt's message.

_"Hey…umm…its me…I mean Kurt…it's Kurt…I just uhh…wanted to say that I'm sorry…I don't know what I did to make you fall out of love with me but I'm just….really sorry … and I'm sorry I yelled at you on Friday…and I guess I just thought I should let you know I'm ok…if you were worried I mean…not to say you are worried or anything I just…I guess…umm…I hope you got home safe…I just…I guess I wanted to hear your voice. Sorry…this was stupid…I shouldnt have done this… you don't have to call me back I umm…just forget I called…or maybe you'll delete this before you even hear it…I gotta go my break is almost over…I lov- I mean …I…just…goodbye Blaine"_  
_*Click*_

Blaine stared at the phone in his hand in shock.

Kurt thought he didn't love him anymore? That he did something to make Blaine STOP loving him? Was he insane? Kurt was perfect! Kurt thought he cared so little about him he wouldn't be worried? That he would rather delete a voicemail from him than listen to it? Dear god… this was…this was bad. Kurt just sounded so _SAD. _So_ small,_ andSo _scared _as if he thought Blaine would be mad at him for calling. For wanting to hear his voice.

Sam was right…he didn't deserve Kurt.

Author's Note:

By George I think he's got it! :p  
Way to go Blainer's you're catching on!  
In the Next Chapter Kurt will be getting a visitor in NY and the girls & this visitor will try to convince him to go clubbing with them. Review please! J

This chapter was brought to you by ME! And impressive amounts of Dunkin Donuts French vanilla coffee…seriously…if you've never had it…go do so. YUMM 3

Translation of Santana's Voicemail:

"You stupid idiotic hobbit! I should burry you alive! Do you have ANY idea what you have DONE? He was going to propose dumbass! You better hope we are able to fix this because if not Porcelain won't be able to protect you from my wrath! You don't deserve him!"

Love & Klainbow's for ALL!  
-RazzleJazzle


	11. Break Even

When Puck got off the phone with Kurt on Thursday, he immediately set out to pack a bag.

He couldn't stay away from New York for one more day when Kurt still sounded like he was minutes away from launching himself off the empire state building. Grabbing some clothes, his guitar and driving through taco bell for some food to mac on while he was driving; he set off for New York.

He was sure the girls were doing their best, but bottom line…it was still Santana and Rachel. Despite how much they both cared about Kurt, they weren't exactly used to handling situations like this, both neither of them had siblings and both had spent the majority of their lives putting themselves first and stepping on everyone possible to get what they wanted. Sure they were different now, they cared and actually…thought about how the things they said and did effected people, but in reality they could only do so much.

Back home when things got tough who was it that was there for Kurt? His main support system since his mom died? His dad. While Puck wasn't exactly a perfect substitute maybe some male company would be of some good to Princess, and technically speaking he WAS a dad. Now that he and Shelby had finally worked out some boundaries, once a month he got to visit her and every week he got to see her on Skype and get updates on everything. Puck had come to realize he really did love being a dad, and while he couldn't be a real father to Beth, he would take whatever he could get. Having a kid changes you. It wakes up some part of your subconscious that makes you want to take care of people, or in Puck's case…take care of Hummel.

Over the summer they had gotten just THAT MUCH closer. Kurt had even volunteered to go with Puck to visit Beth the first time because he was nervous, naturally Beth LOVED Kurt, and every time he opened his mouth she would just gaze at him with stars in her eyes. He was a wizard with babies apparently. The first time he held her he started crying and Puck couldn't help but snap a picture which was currently safely in his phone as his background. His two favorite people. When he asked Kurt why he was crying he just said "For the first time in my life, I can honestly see myself being a dad" he whispered wiping the tears out of his eyes.

Santana had teased him all summer that he was 'so gay for Kurt' which wasn't exactly 100% _false_. He knew it would never ever in a million years happen, but he was a sex shark…he didn't discriminate…and even he had to admit Hummel was sort of beautiful…and he did have the best ass like...ever. Seriously…especially in those damn tight ass pants of him that left NOTHING to the imagination. Part of him did have a special sort of love for Kurt, but more like a best friend than anything. So even if maybe a small part of him was 'gay for princess' it wasn't enough to act on it. He loved their relationship exactly how it was. Besides…Hummel and Hobbit were like…destined and shit…star crossed lovers and soul mates and all that mushy crap.

When Puck got to Kurt's apartment building…he was exhausted. 11 hours of driving was enough to wear out anyone. Grabbing his bags he trudged along till he was outside Kurt's door and knocked hard twice.

When Kurt open the door his eyes went wide with shock and a large grin stretched across his face as he yelled "NOAH!" and threw his arms around Puck's shoulders who caught him laughing.

"Surprise Princess"

"what are you doing here? Come inside! Can I get you some coffee?"

After accepting a cup of coffee and settling down on the couch with Kurt he explained how he missed him and decided now was as good a time as any to come and visit.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Puck and responded "and I'm sure it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that the big bad Puckzilla was _worried_ about me right? Because badasses don't worry."

Puck rolled his eyes at Kurt and poked him in the stomach "shut up…so maybe I was a bit worried…but I HAVE missed you princess, that's the truth"

"admit it Puckerman you loooooovee me." He teased

Puck grinned and pulled him into a hug "that's just cuz you are so damn _ADORABLE_ kurtie-pie!" he said with an exaggerated pinch to Kurt's cheek. Kurt slapped away his hand with a laugh and hugged him back.

"Thanks for coming Noah" he said softly.

"Don't mention it Princess"

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

Later that night Kurt was shoved into his room and told to get ready because Noah, Santana and Rachel were taking him out. So here he was sitting in his room trying to put together an outfit even though he seriously had no desire to leave his apartment. But Noah DID drive 11 hours to come see him, so he supposed he could suck it up for one night if only to get them all off his back. After 10 minutes of glaring at his closet he decided to throw caution to the wind and dress down for a change. Pulling on some dark wash Jeans and a Black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he slipped on some converse that he had to pull out of the very back of his closest, to this day he still had no idea where he got them, but they were comfortable so they would work for now.

Looking in the mirror he couldn't help but think Blaine would probably like the outfit. Shaking his head free of his traitorous thoughts he walked back out to the group in the living room and was startled by the whistles that greeted him.

"DAMN Hummel, wanna be straight for the night? You look hot" Santana leered causing Kurt to take a panicked step away from her and put up his fingers in the shape of a cross to which she cackled hysterically.

"Be gone Satan!" he said dramatically causing all three to break down into chuckles.

"You look very nice Kurt" Rachel said kindly  
"Yea yea we all agree Hummel looks all sexy in his outfit…can we go now?" Puck groaned sarcastically.

They ended up at some Karaoke Bar. Naturally within the first 10 minutes Rachel was on stage belting out some dramatic Broadway number that garnered a huge applause much to her satisfaction. 3 hours later and many shots all but Kurt had gotten up on stage to sing.

After enough begging and pleading …and shots. He finally agreed to sing. When he walked up to the stage he told them the song he wanted to sing and Santana automatically pulled out her phone to record it.

At the first opening notes the three of them exchanged a look.

_''I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just praying to a God that I don't believe in_

_'Cause I got time while he got freedom_

_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even''_

Santana continued recording as an idea began forming itself in her head, keeping her camera phone focused on Kurt they kept on listening. He was singing in his lower register, not something they got to hear often.

_''His best days were some of my worst_

_he finally met a man that's gonna put him first_

_While I'm wide awake he's no trouble sleeping_

_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason_

_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_

_'Cause he's moved on while I'm still grieving_

_And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even... no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_(One still in love while the other one's leaving)_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even)_

_Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_

_You took your suitcase, I took the blame._

_Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, ooh_

_'Cause you left me with no love and honour to my name._

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just praying to a God that I don't believe in_

_'Cause I got time while he got freedom_

_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break..._

_No, it don't break_

_No, it don't break even, no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?_

_(Oh glad you're okay now)_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_(Oh I'm glad you're okay)_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_(One still in love while the other one's leaving)_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_('Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even)_

_Oh, it don't break even no_

_Oh, it don't break even no_

_Oh, it don't break even no…"_

__When Kurt finished the song he had tears in his eyes. The entire bar was on their feet cheering for him and he just nodded gratefully to them before stepping off stage and walking towards the bar, he ordered a shot. Downed it and stepped outside to get some air, avoiding the looks he was getting from his 3 friends.

He couldn't help the thought that kept running across his mind.

"What _AM_ I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?" he whispered sadly.

_  
Author's note:

Please Review :)


	12. One new video message

Blaine blearily opened his eyes wondering what had woken him up; he caught sight of his phone blinking next to him. Grabbing it off his nightstand he realized he had a video message from Santana.

He hit load and waited patiently turning up the volume on his phone, when it started playing he immediately focused on it when he saw Kurt on stage. At first glance Kurt looked fantastic, he always did. But to someone who knew him as well as Blaine did, you could tell he looked sad, stressed and tired. When Kurt started singing Blaine's eyes filled up with tears and his heart clenched. He had always loved Kurt's voice, everything he sang was perfect. But the RAW emotion he sang with right now shot straight to his heart strings.

By the time Kurt finished his song he was wiping tears from his eyes while the crowd cheered LOUDLY for him, the camera followed him as he walked off stage and towards the bar, he watched as Kurt downed a shot before slipping out the back door, the camera moved quickly to follow him and slipped through the door focused on Kurt. What he heard next broke the last part of Blaine that told him breaking up with Kurt was for the best.  
_  
"What AM I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?"_ Kurt whispered brokenly burying his face in his hands, the camera moved so that he couldn't see what was happening, so he assumed he was put in a pocket, but he could still hear everything.

"_Hey Porcelain, you ok?"_ Santana's voice asked quietly  
_  
"Honestly? No tana, I'm not…I'm really not ok. I hate this, I hate not talking to him, I hate that I feel like there's this gaping hole in my chest now that we aren't together, I feel like a piece of me is missing, like my heart went all the way back to Lima with him and just left this gaping wound in its place. I don't know what to do without him. I can't handle this tana, it hurts."_ Kurt cried

at this point Blaine's body was wrecked with sobs as he listened. Kurt was hurting, he was hurting so much and it was his fault. He did this.

_"I know it hurts right now Porcelain…but you guys love each other…I know things are going to work out…they HAVE to. You and hobbit are soul mates. Even though I'm really mad at him right now for hurting you I know you guys belong together."_

" Tana…its done…its over… He doesn't want me anymore... I lost him… For all I know he's already seeing someone else back in Lima…while I'm here feeling like the biggest idiot on the planet for buying that fucking ring thinking we were going to spend the rest of our lives together."

Blaine stopped breathing. His heart sounded in his ears, his hands started shaking and his brain short circuited. _RING. _Kurt said he bought a _RING._ He began hyperventilating.

'Oh my god….no….no no no…please…tell me I didn't break things off when Kurt was planning on proposing…please god no… 'He thought desperately.

"_Porc…"_

"NO tana. I can't keep telling myself everything's ok…I can't keep going to bed each night praying when I wake up in the morning it's all just going to have been a bad dream. It doesn't matter I had a plan, nothing matters… It's all ruined now. Blaine's gone and all I have left now is an engagement ring and no one to give it to… I just need to accept this. He didn't want me anymore, and even though I love him…so much…I have to respect what he wants. Even if it's not me anymore." The last part was said so quietly you could barely hear it.

The video clicked off signaling the end and he opened a text from Santana simply saying

**_'Fix it.-Sexy Satan'_**

It was official. Blaine was the BIGGEST idiot on the entire planet. Why hadn't he just TRUSTED Kurt? Why had he doubted how much Kurt loved him? Why had he convinced himself Kurt was going to leave him? Kurt had bought a RING, he was planning on proposing! He had to talk to Kurt, he had to get him back even if he had to throw himself down at Kurt's feet and beg his forgiveness and promising to spend the rest of his life making it up to him. He would make this better. He had to. He needed to come up with something big and amazing to prove to Kurt he was sorry, that he still loved him and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He knew exactly who to call for help.

Cooper.

Telling his brother what happened had gone over exactly how he expected it to, Coop adored Kurt. He had said repeatedly that he was the best thing to ever happen to Blaine. He had even taken to calling Kurt Blaine's 'Husband' when referring to him because according to Cooper they were practically married already, all that was missing were the rings and the piece of paper making it legal.

He would fix everything. Get Kurt back, and then they would get engaged and then married and have kids and live in New York together and live happily ever after. It just…had to work. He didn't know what he had been thinking trying to stay away from Kurt. It wasn't possible, a week apart and he was already losing his mind. His mother was 5 minutes away from calling a therapist for him and he'd even overheard his parents talk about paying for couple's counseling for him and Kurt as long as it would fix whatever was going on between them. The fact that his father even noticed how depressed he was said everything.

At school everyone had taken to just watching him like they were all waiting for him to crack. Sam couldn't even muster up a proper glare at this point. Brittany had taken to sitting next to him and holding his hand singing lullabies to him to try and make him feel better because 'even though she was mad at him for making Kurtie cry he looked really really sad and it was making her heart hurt'.

So now he knew what he had to do, he just needed the plan to do it. He would prove to Kurt how much he loved him. Because he agreed with him. The best part of Blaine was always Kurt, and without him…he was falling to pieces.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

Santana tucked a sad, drunk Kurt into bed that night with high hopes. If anything got through to the Hobbit, that video would be it. Once Blaine figured out Kurt had planned on proposing and saw how depressed he was, he would get his ass in gear. Especially listening to the emotion behind that song. He always had been a sucker for Kurt's voice. If this didn't work, her next plan was kidnapping. She wasn't above it. Not when it came to Porcelain. She would go to Lima, hogtie the hobbit, have a...discussion...with him, and they put him in Kurt's room to wait for Kurt.

She debated on whether or not she should tell Berry what she did, but decided against it. Last thing she needed was her running off and telling Porcelain what she did, especially after they had a agreed specifically not to tell Blaine that Kurt had planned on proposing to him.

_  
Author's note:

Blaine finally gets it! YAY SANTANA! yay Santana's camera phone paired with her epic impatience. :)  
Read & Review please.


	13. Blaine's got a plan

The next morning Blaine was full of energy, with a new mentality and a positive attitude he ran into the kitchen kissed his mom on the cheek grabbed a cup of coffee and ran back upstairs yelling 'I'm gonna get Kurt back!' over his shoulder, completely ignoring the loud 'oh thank god!' his mother yelled after him.

He had showered, shaved and had a poster board spread out on his bed with a bunch of markers and post it notes. He was ready to start coming up with a genius idea to get Kurt back. Pulling out his phone he called up Cooper.

"Hey kiddo! What's up?" came his brother's happy voice

"Hey Coop….sooo I finally came to my senses, I was an idiot to leave Kurt…and I need you to help me get him back"

"Oh thank god…I won't lie I was worried…I think we all were… so what changed your mind?" he asked curiously

He proceed to tell Cooper everything, about the video, the ring, Kurt's plan to propose and how he now considered himself the biggest screw up of all time and needed help coming up with the perfect plan to get Kurt back.

"Damn B…this has to be super amazing you know that right?"

"I know...which is why I was hoping you could help? Everything you do is huge and dramatic…I mean that in the absolute nicest way possible I promise."

"Sure you do…well…why don't you talk to that friend of yours and his boyfriend? Maybe they knew what Kurt was planning and can give you some input on how to make this special for him"

"That's a great idea…If Kurt told anyone he would have told Blake…he's the only one of our friends capable of keeping a secret…the only thing I have to do is convince him to help me because I'm not exactly his favorite person right now"

After another hour of bouncing idea's back and forth, Blaine hung up the phone and tried to think of a way to convince Blake to help him, first he needed to find out if Blake knew about the ring.

**_'Blake, I know you aren't happy with me right now…but I thought a lot about what you said…and some new information has come to light and I realized what a massive mistake I made letting Kurt go, do you think you and Seb can come over? I would really like to talk to you guys about this and get your opinion on how I should get Kurt back….text me back if you decide to come over…thanks- Hobbit McDapper-pants'_**

Less than 5 minutes later his phone went off.

**_'On our way.-The Smythe Conqueror'_**

One obstacle down…hopefully not too many more to go. Next up: text Santana.

'**_I have a plan, don't worry. I'm going to fix this. I messed up, I love Kurt.- Hobbit McDapper-pants'_**

'Thank god, next step was kidnapping and a game of 'hogtie the hobbit' and that's just way to much work for me- Sexy Satan'

'I'm not even going to ask…but either way, thank you Santana.- Hobbit McDapper-pants'

'Yea whatever, just make Porcelain happy he's too pretty to be all depressed and its seriously bumming me out.-Sexy Satan'

Blaine smiled and shook his head. Santana tried to come off like she didn't care, tried and failed…but he owed her right now so he'd let It go, and now? Rachel.

**_'Hey Rach…I just wanted to thank you for watching after Kurt…I know I screwed up…but I'm going to try and fix this, please tell him not to give up on me, I love him and I was an idiot for not having faith in us…faith in him. I have a plan to fix this, I hope I can count on you to help?-Hobbit McDapper-Pants'_**

'Hello Blaine Warbler! I am incredibly pleased you have come to your senses, I will pass the message along and of COURSE you can count on me! Anything for Kurt. I forgive you for being an idiot.-Rachel Barbra Berry'

"Rach…how many times do I have to tell you now that I'm not a warbler it doesn't make sense to call me that? You know what…never mind. You've been there for Kurt when I wasn't so you go ahead and call me whatever you want. Thanks Rach, you are a true STAR! –Hobbit McDapper-pants'

'I know J I'm glad other people are beginning to recognize this. Goodbye Blaine Warbler, and good luck!-Rachel Barbra Berry'

Thing's were looking up.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

"Rachel…you've been staring at me for the past 10 minutes with that creepy smile on your face, either tell whatever it is that has you so excited…or stop because you are scaring me" Kurt said casting a weary look in her direction.

She frowned briefly before the smile slipped back into place "Well for you're information Kurt Hummel…I just received excellent news!"

"Do tell." He said blandly.

" For your information I have inside information that will make you incredibly happy! My sources tell me that you should definitely not give up on Blaine and that he has seen the light and realized what a mistake he made!" She gushed excitedly.

For the first time in days, a spark of hope lit up in Kurt's eyes before disappearing completely.  
"I get what you are trying to do Rachel, but giving me false hope isn't going to help me right now." He said softly looking back towards his book.

"No! Kurt I'm serious! You absolutely cannot give up on Blaine! He loves you and everything is going to work out if you would just listen to m-"

"ENOUGH Rachel. I don't want to talk about Blaine anymore. From now on he is a taboo subject got it? If he loved me and wanted to be with me then we would be together. We're not. He made sure of that."

"But…but Kurt please…"

"Just drop it Rachel…please. I can't…I can't think about this anymore ok?" he pleaded.

Rachel heaved a heavy sigh and nodded. Pulling out her phone she sent another text.

**_' We have a slight problem…Kurt won't believe me…when I tried to convince him not to give up on you and tell him you still loved him he got upset and declared you a taboo subject. He said and I quote "I he loved me and wanted to be with me then we would be together. We're not. He made sure of that" ….so I think he is going to need to hear it from someone else because he isn't listening to me, I tried!-Rachel Barbra Berry'_**

'L ….I guess I'll have to figure out another way to convince him then Rach…thanks for trying.- Hobbit McDapper-pants'

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

Back at Blaine's house he was frowning at Rachel's message. Blake and Sebastian had showed up and were both lounging on his bed while he sat at his desk. The second Blaine brought up the ring; Blake cracked and began spilling his guts about EVERYTHING. He told Blaine about how Kurt had been saving for months and how he had planned this elaborate romantic Scavenger hunt proposal for Christmas involving various gifts, notes and all the different places that meant something to their relationship. Then he started ranting at Blaine about how he had messed up everything with his stupidity and that if he and Kurt didn't get back together he would never ever in a million _years_ forgive him.

Blaine was even more shocked at this point, realizing how much planning and preparation Kurt had done at this point let him know this had been going on for MONTHS. All the extra hours Kurt put in at Vogue even though he had more than enough money to pay his bills with his normal hours suddenly made sense. All this time while Blaine was worrying and being insecure thinking the worst, Kurt was working hard planning something so special for him, Kurt was planning for their future together. Blake told him Kurt had started a Wedding Fund after he bought the ring to start saving and planning so that when it came to planning they already had some money put away. Blaine officially felt like a Class A Jackass. Everything he was hearing brought tears to his eyes and butterfly's in his stomach, his heart was dancing excitedly in his chest and he was already envisioning the amazing wedding he and Kurt were bound to have what with Kurt's sense of style and organizational skills…of course it wouldn't be anything less than perfection. He had already planned his dad and step mom's wedding so it wasn't as if he didn't already know what he was doing.

They all sat wracking their brains for a moment for the perfect way to get Kurt back when Blaine shot up out of his seat excitedly alarming both Sebastian and Blake.

"Did you think of something or do you just need to use the bathroom you overgrown puppy?" Sebastian quipped.

"Shut it Seb! I Have the perfect Idea…Kurt planned out this amazing proposal for me…and now he thinks it's all ruined…but what if I turned it around? A reversal! We take all of Kurt's plans and ideas and put them into to action! I just need to get him a ring and set up the scavenger hunt and the gifts and notes get him here to Lima somehow and it is absolutely BRILLIANT!...then we'll get engaged and get married and live happily ever after!" He pumped his fist in the air and yanked both Sebastian and Blake off the bed dancing to jump around excitedly with him, sadly only Blake complied but Sebastian smile was a mile wide watching the two of them bounce around excitedly.

Operation Flip-Proposal was a go.**__**

_  
_Author's Note:_

_WOOHOO! :D_

_Sorry this last one took me a bit, I had to make dinner and write and the same time...on the plus side the food turn out delicious AND I got the chapter done. YAY MULTITASKING! lol Please Read and Review guys, feedback lets me know I should keep writing and you like the direction the story is going. Thanks a bunch!_

Love and Klainbow's for ALL!  
-RazzleJazzle


	14. Meet the Anderson's

Blaine had never appreciated his trust fund more than this moment. Even though it took him about 3 hours of convincing his parents to let him touch it before he graduated high school, he had somehow managed to not only let him use it, but give him their blessing when they heard his plan. What shocked him the most was his father's reaction, he had been quiet the entire time Blaine had stated his case, not making a comment just listening. The only thing he asked when Blaine was done was ''Does Kurt make you happy? Do you truly see yourself spending the rest of your life with him? Is marrying him were you see your future heading regardless of when you do it?" and when Blaine smiled and said simply "yes." His dad stared at him long and hard with calculating eyes before nodding and saying "then you have my blessing"  
The shock must have been apparent on his face because his dad chuckled and patted him on the shoulder. "I know I haven't been as supportive of your sexuality as I should have been…and I know you think I don't care about your happiness…but…. I've seen how miserable you've been this last week without Kurt…and I've _NEVER_ seen you like that before Blaine…not even after your attack…and…well…you're my son…at the end of the day, all I really want is for you to be happy, and if being with Kurt is what makes you happy…then I can't argue with that…and besides, at least with Kurt as a son in law I'll finally have someone to talk about car's with and can you imagine how much we'll save by never having to hire a mechanic again?" He finished with a wink.

Blaine stared at his father as if he was really seeing him for the first time. All he had every truly wanted from his parents was acceptance, something he had convinced himself he would never fully get from them and here he was, telling them he wanted to marry a boy he was in love with and they were giving him their blessing. With tears in his eyes he threw his arms around his dad and hugged him tight choking out an emotional "thank you dad".

His mom just watched them with a soft smile. After years of the tense relationship between father and son, with her desperately trying to encourage understanding between the two of them and fix their relationship, they were finally on the mend. Just one more thing she had to thank Kurt Hummel for.

The first time she met Kurt Hummel she had been genuinely surprised. She had invited him to dinner after realizing how serious Blaine was about him. She honestly had no idea what to expect, sure Blaine raved about his many talents and attributes, but she had thought surely most of it was the crush talking. After that first meeting, she finally understood. Kurt Hummel was a truly beautiful boy, he was well mannered, confident, and incredibly kind. One would never guess he was nervous about meeting his boyfriend's parents.

He walked in with his head held high, made eye contact with them both, shook her husband's hand and presented her with a beautiful bouquet of flowers …_from his garden_…and thanked them for welcoming him into their home. He hand brought along peach cobbler for desert…_that he made himself_…and then he had offered to help her with dinner. By the time they were taking their first bites of the admittedly delicious peach cobbler, she was half in love with him herself.

Her husband she knew would be the biggest challenge; he had the hardest time coming to terms with Blaine's sexuality, for the longest time she couldn't seem to get it through his head that just because his son was gay didn't automatically make him more of a daughter than a son. He had believed the stereotype most of his life and the fact that his son wouldn't be marrying a nice girl and giving them grandchildren was a hard pill to swallow. She barely restrained her applause when Kurt pulled him into a conversation about car's and politics'.

By the end of desert they were laughing and talking like old friends. Looking at her son she saw the blatant love and adoration on his face as he watched Kurt charm his father, and it was mutual, the two boys seemed to gravitate around each other subconsciously knowing were one another was at all times, a brush of a hand here, a lingering touch there, so subtle if she hadn't been paying such close attention she wouldn't have even noticed. During his conversations Kurt's gaze landed on Blaine often, a soft smile crossing his face and a sparkle in his eyes. The love between them was as glaringly obvious as a neon sign.

As if he wasn't impressive enough already, After dinner when her husband casually mentioned that his car had been making a strange clicking noise lately; she couldn't help but watch in wonder as Kurt asked to take a look and simply went to his car to pull out a greasy work shirt and a tool box. After not only fixing her husband's car, Kurt came back inside and offered to help her do the dishes before complimenting her shoes and pulling her into a conversation about fashion and various clothing lines, telling her all his secrets to getting designer clothing and accessories for a third of the cost.

By the time he left...she almost demanded Blaine marry that boy immediately. The hopeful smile on Blaine's face when his father clapped him on the shoulder and said "good job son" lit up the entire room. She had gone to bed that night with a smile on her face thanking whatever deity out there that sent Kurt Hummel to her son.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

Blaine officially felt like he was floating on a cloud. He was on his way to pick out the perfect ring for Kurt, with his parents blessing on top of everything. Blake and Sebastian were following close behind him bickering as normal. He hadn't had much of a choice but to bring them along when they showed up at his house shoved him in Sebastian's car and told him they were spending the day picking out a Ring for Kurt. Apparently Blake had helped Kurt pick Blaine's so he wanted to make sure they would complement each other, because as he adamantly stated, Kurt would kill them all if they clashed.

It took FOUR HOURS for the three of them to come to a decision. Personally he thought Blake was being too picky and Sebastian quite frankly enjoyed arguing way too much, but eventually they all unanimously agreed on a ring that was just perfect, when asked if he wanted to have it engraved, Blaine thought long and hard about what he wanted it to say. After he chose what to put on the ring, Blake promptly burst into tears claiming it was fate and if that didn't convince him that he and Kurt were destined to be together nothing did. With that type of reassurance he was positive he had made the right choice for the engraving…

'_With you I'm complete'_

Author's note:

So what'd you think? Did you like the Anderson-Family-Bonding and flashback to the night they met Kurt?

How about Blaine's decision on the engraving?

Read & Review please! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. :)

Love and Klainebow's for ALL!

-RazzleJazzle


	15. Date?

Kurt couldn't stop thinking about what Rachel had said. Who was her 'source'? And _why_ would they have her tell him not to give up on Blaine? That he still loved him. Was it some kind of sick joke? He didn't honestly know what to believe anymore. Everything he knew had been ripped to shreds, how could anyone expect him to believe that Blaine had suddenly decided out of no were that he still loved Kurt and wanted him back? This wasn't a fairytale. He wasn't going to get his happily ever after. Prince charming was a myth. The sooner he accepted that the better….and it was that logic that lead him to the current situation.

Apparently it had gotten around the office that he was now officially single, and he was genuinely surprised when on his way to lunch one of the Model's on set asked him out to dinner the following night. At first he almost said 'No thank you I'm seeing someone' before he realized he actually WASN'T anymore, and why shouldn't he go on a date? So the love of his life dropped him like yesterday's trash and broke his heart…didn't someone somewhere once say the best way to get over an old love is a new one? So he said yes.

After an hour of listening to Rachel tell him he was making a huge mistake and going on and on about how he was going to ruin 'everything' he was able to get dressed, tell Rachel he appreciated her concern but he needed to do this and set off for the restaurant.

On paper there was absolutely nothing wrong with Alex. He was attractive, charming, successful; intelligent…Kurt had ended up spending the entire date comparing him to Blaine. First it was his outfit, he had to consciously restrain himself from commenting that Blaine had that same shirt and it looked 100 times better on him. Then it was the way he ate his food. For some reason it was irritating, he missed the way Blaine would twirl his pasta around on his fork always ending up with too big a bite and trying to eat it anyways. So while he sat there tuning out Alex as he droned _on and on_ about some photo shoot he did in Spain recently, all Kurt could think about was Blaine.

Their first date when everything was new and exciting and they spent more time blushing and staring at each other than actually eating or talking, or the time they tried that new sea food place in Westerville only to both end up with food poisoning half way through the meal. Their anniversary when they had bought tickets to a dinner theater and spent half the night laughing at how completely _TERRIBLE _the acting was. Their coffee dates at the Lima bean, were Blaine had first told Kurt he loved him, were they had their first fight, where he first told Blaine he had feelings for him…Rachel was right. He couldn't do this. No matter how nice and 'perfect' Alex was, he just wasn't Blaine, and try as Kurt might there was no denying the fact he was still just as much if not even more in love with Blaine now than ever before. All this date had done was proven to Kurt that no one else would ever compare, that it was stupid to even try. During his great epiphany he hadn't even realized Alex has stopped talking and was looking at him with an expression that bore defeat.

"This isn't working is it?" He asked softly

Kurt shook his head "I'm sorry Alex…you really are wonderful…but honestly? I am still very much in love with my ex…and this just…this feels like I'm cheating on my own heart." He admitted.

Alex smiled sadly and nodded at him "Its alright, I understand…I was honestly flattered you even agreed to go to dinner with me, I was fully prepared to be shot down…you really are great Kurt…you just have something about you that is so…so special and its hard not to be drawn in by you…whoever this guy is…I hope he comes to his senses…anyone lucky enough to win your heart must be one hell of a guy"

With a small rueful smile Kurt agreed "That he is…I promise though…if things…if he doesn't come to his senses…if or when I'm ready to date again, you'll be the first to know ok? But for now, honestly, I think I could just really use a friend is that's alright"

Alex stuck out his hand for a shake "Kurt Hummel will you accept my humble offer of friendship with the promise that I won't hit on you again until you give me explicit permission?"

With a laugh Kurt nodded and took his hand "I accept your offer."

"Excellent, so it's settled this is a nice no pressure dinner between friends…so _friend_ why don't you tell me about this man of yours? How did you two meet?"

Two hours and 3 glasses of wine later, Kurt was actually feeling better. It felt good to just let loose, to talk to someone who wasn't worried he was going to break down and burst into tears every time they moved. Talking about Blaine from the beginning was almost therapeutic. All of his friends had been around when he met Blaine, it wasn't often that he got to tell the story of '_KurtandBlaine_' to someone that didn't already know it. The more he talked and each story he told had left both a warm fuzzy feeling in his heart and a sense of sincere longing. Maybe he shouldn't give up on Blaine. Maybe Rachel's 'source' knew something he didn't and there was still hope for them yet. He wasn't sure if it was the Wine or good company, but when Kurt hopped into his cab to head home, he was in a fairly decent mood for the first time since the break up.

_  
Author's Note:

Well even though I had originally said I wasn't going to post again tonight...I was hit by a fresh wave of serious pain in my legs, and between that and the muscles spasms...sleep just isn't happening right now. :( the joy's of chronic pain conditions -_- blegh.

Anywho...I hope you liked this chapter! I hope everyone can agree going out with Alex was definitely in the best interest of 'Klaine', for Kurt to go on this 'date turned friendly dinner' only to realize it was all wrong and after hours telling Alex all about he and Blaine...he has regained his hope!

Please Review!

Sneak peak for the next chapter...

*Kurt continue's to drink wine when he gets home and makes some very interesting drunk phone calls.*


	16. Drunk Dialing

When Kurt walked into his apartment the first thing he did was change his clothes. Reaching into the back of his closet he pulled out the sweatshirt he had managed to hide from Rachel and Santana during their raid to get rid of Blaine's stuff, he then opened up his pajama drawer and pulled out the Dalton issue sweatpants Blaine had slept in the last time he had been there and put both on. Pulling the sleeve up to his nose he smiled blissfully as the comforting scent registered to his system. Blaine always smelled…amazing. Kurt never could figure out what it was, so he just had to assume it was his natural body scent, but it never failed to relax Kurt instantly.

He went into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine and a glass. After 2 additional glasses to the 3 he had previously at the restaurant, you could say Kurt was decently tispy. But he felt good, a little numb, but mostly he had this warm content feeling in his stomach that was most likely due to the alcohol. He heard his phone chime in the other room and took the bottle of wine by the neck to bring it with him into the bedroom. Unlocking his phone, he realized he had about 6 frantic text messages from Rachel.

**_'Kurt…I just wanted to let you know I still believe you are making a very big mistake by going on a date tonight-Rachel Barbra Berry'_**

'Kurt…will you please stop ignoring me? Even if I don't approve of what you are doing it's only because I have your best interest at heart- Rachel Barbra Berry'

'Ok fine, since you aren't responding I'm assuming you are having a good time.-Rachel Barbra Berry'

"unless…you are not having a good time and he turned out to be some psycho and you are actually being held hostage as we speak! Kurt if you are ok PLEASE text me back now I'm getting worried- Rachel Barbra Berry'

'KURT PICK UP YOUR PHONE! If this is how you are choosing to get back at me for not being supportive of your date I'm sorry but I'm imaging you in a ditch somewhere so PLEASE call me!- Rachel Barbra Berry'

'Kurt…it's almost 2am…if you don't call me by 3am I am going to your house and waiting outside your door till you get home…and then I'm going to beat you senseless for making me worry. If you did have a good time tonight I'm happy for you…just…Kurt you should have been home by now…I really hope you didn't do something you will regret in the morning. I love you, call me-Rachel Barbra Berry'

Kurt giggled at Rachel's dramatics and peered drunkenly at his phone trying to find the call button. It barely rang once before Rachel picked up.

_"Hello? Kurt? Are you there? Are you home? Are you ok?"_ she fired off quickly

_"Hi Rachel! I'm ssssooo sorry I didn…diddle…did not get yourrrr texttttts, I'm fffffineeee, I had a reaaaallllllyyyy nice time"_ he slurred

_"….Kurt…are you drunk? Is that man still there? Did he take advantage of you? Do I need to call Santana to help me kill him?"_

_"Nooope! I mean well…I might have had a teeeeeeeeeny weeeeeeenie bit of wineee….but Alex is not here…he's probably at his houssseeee….he's very niceeee! Hes my new friend_" he said hapilly

_"Oh…well alright…so does this mean you…like him?"_ she asked carefully

"_As a frienddd! He is niceeee and goooooood looking…he's a model you know? But there was just oneeeeee problem!"_ he singsong-ed to her

"_What problem?"_ she asked

_"He wasn't BLAINE! So I told him that I still looooooveeeee Blaine and it didn't matter hoooooow perfect he was cuz nooooo one ever ever ever can compare to my blaineeee….I miss blainey ….Rach…do you really think there's still a chance? That I shouldn't give up on Blainey?"_ he asked quietly  
_  
"Of course I think there's still a chance Kurt…Blaine loves you…you two are meant to be. I would never have told you that if I didn't believe it and know it was 100% true I promise you."_ She said firmly

_"OK! I'm gonna go now Rachel…thankssss for being the biggesssttt….briggghhttessst star in the whoooooole world! You are a realllllly good best friend Rachel Berry! Bye!"_ *Click* with that he hung up and stared at his phone for a moment before he started scrolling threw his phone list.

BLAKE!

It was his voicemail sadly.

_"Hi Blake! Its Kurttttt!...I went on a dateeeee tonight you know….but it wasn't Blaineeee…and that was the problem…so I told him we couldn't date because I looooooved Blainey….I reallyyyyy miss him….I hope you and Seb…Sebas…Sebby? I hope you and Sebby are taking reallllly good care of him because he's special…very very special…and he deserves to be taken goooooood care of…Rachel told me I shouldn't give up on Blainey…I don't want to give up on Blaineyyyy Blake…. I wanna marry him…like the song you know? Ok I'm gonna go now…Bye Blakey!"_ *Click*

He looked down at his phone when he disconnected the call and saw the name next to Blake's.

Blaine.

He hit call.

Ring…Ring….Ring…

_"Kurt? Is that you?"_ Came a groggy but concerned voice on the other line

_"HI Blainey"_ Kurt said happily

"_Kurt….honey are you drunk? Is everything ok?"_ he asked worriedly now fully awake

_"I had a lot of wine Blainey…I might be drunkkkk…but Blaine…Blainey I have to tell you a secret…but you cant tell Blaine ok?"_ He whispered conspiratorially

He heard Blaine let out an amused chuckle _"Sure sweetheart"_

_"I went on a date tonight!"_ he said dramatically

there was silence on the other end of the phone. Then the sound of someone taking a shaky breath and sniffling.

_"Blainey? Blainey are you there?"_

_"…yea Kurt…I'm here…*sniffle*….so a date huh?...umm…did you *sniffle*…did you have a good time?"_ he asked softly

_"Yep…Alex is really nice…but we are just friends now"_ he said sternly

_"Oh…umm…how come you are just friends if he's so nice?"_ Blaine asked hopefully

_"DUH Blainey…he's not YOU…and I told him I still loved you verrrrry much even if I thought you didn't love me anymore…why don't you love me anymore Blainey…did do something bad?"_ He asked tearfully

_"Oh baby no…Kurt you are perfect…you are so …SO…perfect…I never stopped loving you…nothing could EVER make me stop loving you"_ he said passionately

_"but…then why didn't you want to be with me anymore?"_ Kurt cried

_"I do Kurt…I do want to be with you…I always want to be with you…I love you so damn much…I just…I got scared that I was holding you back…I thought you would get bored with having a silly highschool boyfriend clinging to you….I…I don't even know what I was thinking anymore…I was being an idiot…a stupid..insecure…idiot…but Kurt…baby…I love you…I am so in love with you"_

Kurt smiled and let out a happy hum "_I love you too Blainey….hey Blainey?"_

"_yes Kurt?"_

"_Will you sing me to sleep like you used too?"_ he asked drowsily

_"…sure Kurt…."_

Kurt heard Blaine humming the opening lines as he closed his eyes and cuddled into his pillow just listening to Blaine's voice._  
_  
"_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world…._

….goodnight Kurt…I love you"

"mmm love you blainey"

With that Kurt Hummel fell into a peaceful sleep, his phone to his ear with a smile on his face hugging a pillow.

Back in Lima, Blaine Anderson was doing the exact same thing.

_  
Author's Note:

Okiedokie there we have it...Our boys finally talked to eachother...only question is will Kurt remember the conversation in the morning or will he think it was all a wonderful dream? Decisions Decisions...lol

The version of the song I listened to while writing this was Boyce Avenue's cover of the Snow Patrol song -Chasing Cars if you would like to take a listen.

Read and Review. :)

Love and Klainebow's for ALL!

-RazzleJazzle


	17. Another Chance

The next morning, Kurt woke up to the sound of someone breathing in his ear. In a panic he jumped up only to groan and clutch his head when it throbbed. Wincing he looked over to what had fallen when he jumped up only to see his phone.

He cautiously reached out and put it to his ear and said "hello?"

"..Mmm….Kurt?" came the tired voice on the other line.

Kurt's eyes went wide and his heart started pounding in his chest when he recognized the voice

"B-Blaine?"

"mmm…good morning" came the sleepy response

"umm…I…did I call you last night?" he asked slowly

"you don't remember?" Blaine asked slowly

and with that, bits and pieces of last night came flooding back into his memory.

"I...think so? …I'm not…sure completely…how much of that was a dream?" he ask cautiously

he heard a Blaine's deep chuckle on the other line "Not a dream Kurt…I…I'm really glad you called me..." he said quietly

"You are?"

"Of course…I've…I've really..really missed hearing your voice" Blaine admitted

with a watery smile he replied "I've missed hearing your voice too"

"I think we really need to talk Kurt"

"I know…we do…I…Blaine I'm really confused right now and I'm not sure what to think or believe" he said with a sniffle.

"Kurt just…just believe in ME ok? I…I meant everything I said last night…"

Tears started slipping from Kurt's eyes.

"Does that mean…I mean…umm…does that mean that you still….still…L- love me?" Kurt hated the desperate insecurity in his voice; he hated how SMALL he sounded.

He heard Blaine let out a sad sigh "Kurt…I never stopped loving you…its not possible for me to stop loving you"

With a sob Kurt said "Then why? I just…I don't understand Blaine…"

"I know…I know you don't…I'm not even sure I do anymore…But I promise…I promise I'm going to make this up to you…I'll fix this"

"Do you have any idea how much you hurt me?"

"I-I know…I know I messed up…I know I hurt you…I hurt us both…and I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself for that…but please Kurt…just…just give me another chance ok? Give me a chance to fix us and I swear I will never…NEVER …let you down or hurt you again." He begged

" …okay" Kurt whispered closing his eyes.

"Okay? Does that mean you'll give me a chance to fix this?"

"You get…one last chance Blaine…I can't go through this again…I won't. I love you…you KNOW I love you…but I need to be able to trust that you love me too"

"I know you do…and I swear to you Kurt…I'll prove it to you…I just need you to do one thing for me"

"What?"

"Will you please come home for thanksgiving? So we can do this in person? I really need to see you…its…really important that I see you"

Running a hand over his face Kurt considered Blaine's request. Thrilled as he was that Blaine did indeed still love him…it didn't change the fact he had broken his heart…it didn't change the fact that Blaine seriously had A LOT of work to do if they were going to fix this. He knew he could ask for a few days off for the Holiday. All the extra hours he put in, he worked harder than anyone else in his office. His boss loved him…she would let him take a few personal days to see his family considering she knew how down he had been lately.

"Alright. I'll do it…just…I'm not going to make this easy Blaine…I spent months waiting for you to love me…to give me a chance…and I know me being away is hard for you…it's hard for both of us…but this time…I need you to be the one to work for it. I spent all this time feeling like something was wrong with me…like I wasn't good enough for you…so for once I need YOU to be the one who proves that you want me enough to try. Will you? Will you work for it?"

"Kurt…I'd ….move Mountains …over boiling pits of lava… and go to the ends of the earth …just to be with _you_"

"then SHOW me Blaine. Show me you mean it when you say you love me"

"I will Kurt…I swear to you if it's the last thing I EVER do, I will show you just how completely and utterly in love with you I am…and before you go Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"_…Pretty, pretty please…If you ever, ever feel….Like your nothing…You are perfect to Me_." He sang

with a small smile Kurt said "Bye Blaine"

"Bye Kurt"

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

after Kurt got off the phone with Blaine, he went into the kitchen to start some coffee brewing. Shooting off a text to Rachel asking her to come over, he hopped into the shower to wash off his hang over. When he finished getting dressed he poured himself a cup of coffee, took two Advil and set to making breakfast for Rachel and himself.

Once he finished plating their food, an egg white and veggie omelet for himself and scrambled tofu with veggies and vegan sausage for Rachel ( having a vegan best friend forced you to get creative in the kitchen that was for sure ) he set the table and was just reaching into the cupboard to grab her a mug for her coffee when he heard the knock on his door.

Opened it he greeted Rachel with a smile, hug and kiss on the forehead dragging her slightly bewildered form into the kitchen and seating her in front of her food before placing her cup of coffee in front of her.

She stared blankly at the food and coffee before slowly looking up at Kurt as if she thought he'd lost his mind.

"Kurt…as lovely as it is to see you smiling for the first time in over a week…can you please fill me in on whats going on?" she asked

"What do you mean Rach? It's a beautiful day! The sun is shining! The birds are singing and we are alive and…everything is wonderful!" he gushed sitting down across from her and taking a sip of his own coffee.

"ok Kurt…I'll bite….what brought about this sudden mood change? I was expecting to walk in on you miserably hung over when I got here…not that this isn't a pleasant change of course I'm just a little confused…did something happen?"

"YES! Something did indeed happen my dearest Miss Berry" he confirmed with a wide smile

"….if you are waiting for me to beg I won't do It." She said with a wry smile. "So did this wonderful thing happen last night?" she asked

He nodded…and then shook his head…then nodded again before sighing "Well…last night and then continued this morning"

"Alright…was this before or after you called me drunk as skunk after making me worry about you all night because you weren't answering my texts…which I'm still upset with you for by the way"

"it was after I talked to you…last night is a little fuzzy but considering who I woke up on the phone with I'm pretty positive that was the last person I talked too " he said with a secretive smile

"….just tell me please"

"I woke up on the phone with….Blaine" he said to which Rachel's eyes widened comically

"YOU TALKED TO BLAINE AND YOU ARE JUST NOW TELLING ME!? EXPLAIN HUMMEL!"

With a laugh he told Rachel everything that happened that morning, and tacked on an apology for making her worry the night before. When he finished she was smiling and had tears in her eyes.

"I knew everything was going to work out…I just knew it…oh this made my entire morning! Kurt I am SO happy for you!"

he got up and pulled her into a hug "Thank you Rachel, I'm sorry I didn't believe you in the first place when you told me Blaine still loved me, I should have known you would never tell me that if you didn't mean it, and thank you for being here for me…I know it hasn't been easy dealing with me this whole time...but I really appreciate everything you did. You are a good friend Rachel Berry, and I love you for that"

"I love you too Kurt" She said with a laugh wiping the tears from her eyes.

They finished eating and while Kurt was clearing away their plates she pulled out her phone shooting off a text to Blaine and Santana.

Blaine:  
**_'He is SO happy right now…Thank you! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I missed seeing him smile…don't mess this up Blaine Warbler! This plan of yours better be AMAZING!- Rachel Barbra Berry'_**

Santana:  
**_'KURT TALKED TO BLAINE! Things are definitely on the mend now, they talked, they said they still love each other, Kurt is giving Blaine a chance to make things up to him…it worked! OPERATION KLAINE WORKED!- Rachel Barbra Berry'_**

Before Kurt walked back in she got her two responses

**_' You are very welcome Miss Berry and good morning to you too! :p I'm so glad he's happy Rachel…seriously that's all I want…I promise you will definitely approve of this plan, it's a gold star plan!- Hobbit McDapper-pants'_**

**_'Geez Berry calm your tits. I'm glad Porcelain and Hobbit are fixing things. I'm on my way to class right now but I'll text you on my lunch and you can tell me what happened alright, and that's an order not a request. I knew the video I sent Hobbit would work. Once again it's proven I am a genius.- Sexy Satan'_**

Even though Rachel had no idea what video Santana was talking about, she was too happy to care. Her two favorite gays were going to live happily ever after. That is all that mattered now. Though she was incredibly curious as to what exactly Blaine was planning for Kurt…a gold star plan? That must mean it was something HUGE. She also had to remember to ask Santana to bring the boxes of Blaine memorabilia back to Kurt's house. But first she had a Ring to return to Kurt.

_  
Author's Note:

EEEEEEEK!...sorry...writing this chapter made me happy and gave me loads of warm fuzzy feelings.

This chapter is dedicated to the 3 loyal reviewers Ive had for this entire story, who have given me their thoughts and wishes for Klaine when I asked for them and gave me the inspiration to keep writing.

So thank you bunches:  
LoveTheSuit  
njferrell  
havenlystarrs

You guys have been what's kept me going and wanting to bust out chapters as fast as I could. 3 this one's for you! Everyone else who has kept up with reading I want to thank you also, I hope you like the story so far and I ask that you review and give me some of your own hopes for whats to come.

Love and Klainebow's for ALL!  
-RazzleJazzle


	18. Papa Hummel

Blaine was currently sitting outside Hummel's Tire & Lube in his car trying to work up the courage to go inside. He had decided it would be a good idea to talk to Kurt's dad about his plan, he knew Mr. Hummel was probably aware of the breakup and Blaine was almost positive he was not on his list of favorite people right now…But he knew how close Kurt and his dad were. It had been just them for so long it just wouldn't feel right to Blaine to not include him in something so huge. Bracing himself to the fact he could very well have a door slammed in his face he got out of his car and walked towards the entrance.

Once he spotted Mr. Hummel he barely contained a wince at the man's glare.

"What the hell do you want?" Barked Burt.

"Mr. Hummel…look…I know I messed up…but I've decided to fix things with Kurt. I realized how big of a mistake it was breaking things off with him and he's agreed to give me another chance to make things right, so with your permission I'd like to discuss with you my plan"

Burt narrowed his eyes at Blaine and seemed to be taking his words into consideration before letting out a sigh and motioning him towards the office.

"Alright fine. But just because Kurt is giving you a second chance doesn't mean I trust you not to mess it up. You really hurt him, kid. If he hadn't made me promise not to go after you with my shot gun…and made Carole hide it…you wouldn't even have the opportunity to fix things with him. So why don't you tell me why exactly I should believe you won't just do this again in a couple months? What's going to be different this time around?" he asked

Blaine took a deep breath.  
"I'm going to propose to Kurt"

Burt eyes widened and the look he gave him was so utterly..._KURT_…that Blaine almost laughed.

"I'm sorry did you just tell me you were going to propose to my son?" he asked slowly

Blaine nodded "I did…I wanted to ask your permission…I know Ive made mistakes, I know Ive hurt Kurt and I know that in no way shape or form do I deserve him…but…I love him…I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I plan on asking him with or without your consent…but I would really love to do it WITH your approval. I've always admired yours and Kurt's relationship…and I have so much respect for how close you are. So with your permission, I'd like to ask your son to marry me…and spend every day of the rest of my life showing him how amazing he is and how much I love him…I swear to you I will do everything in my power to make Kurt happy. He's everything to me, a life without Kurt isn't even worth living…Kurt's my home, he's my family and I don't want to spend one more day without the person that I love. I'll do whatever it takes to prove it to you, I have a plan…its…elaborate…and dramatic…and hopefully perfect and I'd really love for you to be a part of this"

Burt groaned and rubbed a hand over his face muttering "marriage…I am so not ready for this.." before he sighed "…that was one hell of a speech kid…how many times did you practice it?" Burt asked his lips slowly tipping into a smile. Blaine laughed and bashfully ducked his head rubbing his neck.

"A few hundred probably" he admitted.

Burt laughed and patted him on the shoulder "Alright kid…I believe you. Even though part of me wants to throw a fit and tell you that you two are way too young to even think about getting married…I know my son…I know he loves you…and he's just like his mother…if he wants to marry you I won't stand a chance in trying to stop him….did you know that Kurt's mom and I were married right out of high school? Her parents didn't approve of course, but she didn't care… she said I made her happy and that was all that mattered…told her parents if they didn't change their tune they wouldn't be invited to the wedding and they could go to hell…and I swore when Kurt was born I would always support anything that made him happy…so….I guess this means you have my approval to propose to my son, just don't screw it up because If you do I will find my shot gun no matter where Carole hid it…. now let's hear this big dramatic plan of yours"

With matching grin's the two shared a hug and Blaine started telling Burt all about his plan, he showed him the ring and by the end of the conversation Blaine was officially re-invited to Friday Night Dinner.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

All weekend Blaine had kept up with texting Kurt, he had said he wanted to wait till Kurt was back in Lima to talk but he wanted to make sure Kurt knew he was always on his mind and he still have every intention of fixing what was going on between them. So all weekend Kurt received various:

**_'Good morning beautiful, I hope you had sweet dreams, I know I did'_**

'Good night Kurt, I'm going to sleep holding the pillow from your side of the bed because it smells like you'

'I miss you'

' I'm thinking about you'

'I hope you are having an amazing day'

I just heard a song on the radio that reminded me of you'

and much to Kurt's pleasure random **_'I love you's_** every couple of hours.

Monday morning Kurt woke up to a video message from Blaine all scruffy in bed with his guitar and Blaine singing him.

_"Hey Kurt, I know you are sleeping and probably won't get this till you wake up… but I couldn't sleep because I'm missing you…the bed is empty without you…so I thought maybe I'd make you a video to let you know how much I miss you right now…  
__**  
*Blaine started strumming his guitar and singing***___

A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go_

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight boy its only you and me_

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love_

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight boy its only you and me…._

Goodnight Kurt…I love you and if you get this in the morning? Then Goodmorning and I hope you have a great day at work…Bye baby"

When Kurt walked into the office he had a smile on his face and slightly red eyes. His heart felt big and full in his chest, he couldn't wait till he got to go back to Lima and see Blaine, he was certainly making good on his word. Kurt definitely felt loved.

_  
Author's Note:

Awwww :) Someone give Blaine a cookie...and a hug. So proud, he's making good on his promise to Kurt.

The song in case you didn't recognise is it "Here without you" by 3 door's down...but again I will direct you to Boyce Avenue's acoustic cover of the song...I seriously think Darren Criss and the guy who sings it sound eerily similar.

We finally got to see some Papa Hummel! I'm of the opinion he is the best dad ever. I would trade a vital body part for him to adopt me...yep.

Please Read & Review!

Love and Klainbow's for ALL!  
-Razzle Jazzle


	19. New Directions

With the Hudmel-family on board with his plan, Blaine was feeling much more confident about it working. Carole had immediately welcomed him with open arms and was right on board with the proposal, actually Blaine was almost positive she was expecting it because she didn't seem very surprised, the second he pulled out the ring she was hugging him and welcoming him to the family.

Finn had been a little harder to convince, he was stubbornly sticking by his opinion that he should still be mad at Blaine for hurting his 'little bro' for at least a couple more days before trusting him again, but once Blaine bribed Finn with free pizza any time he wanted for the next week…Finn had happily agreed. Both Burt and Carole were at a loss at the fact Finn had technically just traded being protective over Kurt in favor of food. But Blaine wasn't about to complain.

At school Monday morning he text his fellow Glee Club members asking them to meet him in the Choir room during lunch to talk to them about something really important. After getting the various confirmation texts he walked from his class towards the choir room, when everyone got there he asked them all to sit down because he had something to say.

"I know everyone here knows about mine and Kurt's breakup, and I know all of you are not exactly happy with me for what I did, But I asked all of you here to let you know I have come to my senses…I know I made a huge mistake leaving Kurt…I was being an insecure idiot and didn't trust in him or our relationship, and I should have…but this last Friday Kurt and I talked… and we have been in contact all weekend and he's decided to give me a second chance…which brings me to my plan to show Kurt how much I love him….how much he means to me and how without him…my life just isn't the same. I wanted to tell you guys my plan…and if you want to help out…I'd really appreciate it."

Tina and Artie were grinning at Blaine, the relief on their face apparent. Sugar was clapping her hands excitedly; Brittany was asking Sam if this meant Kurtie and Blaine were going to be happy dolphins together anymore. After Sam explained it all in terms Brittany could understand. Once it clicked she launched herself at Blaine babbling about Dolphins, sweet boy kisses, baby Dolphins and peapods. Not knowing what else to do Blaine just patted her back and nodded with a confused smile. They all agreed to listen to his plan and Sam even came up to shake his hand telling him he's glad he changed his mind, but if he messed up again he'd kick his ass.

The second he said the word '_propose_' everyone _LOST_ it. Sugar asked him where she should send them on their honeymoon and Brittany was once again wrapped around him babbling about Dolphin weddings and if they would let her be the flower girl and Lord Tubbington be the ring bearer because she just bought him a new tux but he hadn't had the chance to wear it yet. He couldn't help but smile and told her that he'd ask Kurt after he said yes.

He explained the entire proposal plan and everyone agreed to get involved and help out.

Blaine had decided at each location a different pair of Kurt's friends and family would be waiting for him with a note and gift before telling him his next location, and by the time he reached the final place were Blaine would be, they would all be gathered around to watch the proposal. He had decided to ask someone to video tape the entire thing so that later in life, when their kids asked for the story of how he proposed they could pull out the video and watch it together as a family.

The plan was once Kurt got to Lima, his family would take him to breakfast and after they finished eating, they would then tell Kurt they had a surprise for him then Finn would blind fold him and drive him to the first location, and one after another he would go to each place, meet up with more of his friends opening gift after gift, note after note until he finally met up with were Blaine would be waiting for him, he would be serenaded, Blaine would give his big proposal speech and take Kurt's hand in his, get down on one knee and ask him to marry him. Then all their friends and family would cheer and they would kiss and cry and everything would be perfect.

That night Blaine would get a hotel room for them and the room would be decorated with roses and candles, with a romantic dinner for two set up. He had it all mapped out. His entire room was full of note-drafts, present idea's, tester menus of Kurt's favorite foods and deserts, pictures of the places to do it all...he'd never planned something this big in his life. He couldn't help but be nervous, he wanted everything to go perfectly; he wanted Kurt to know he was worth all this and MORE.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

All week long Kurt was becoming progressively anxious. He would be flying back to Lima late Friday night and would get picked up by his dad, Blaine had text him not to make any plans for the next day and said that he already cleared it with his dad so not to worry about conflicting schedules.

His phone call to his dad letting him know he was coming home for the week of thanksgiving had gone amazingly. He hadn't seen his family since he moved to New York so the fact he would be seeing his dad again in just a few days was beyond exciting.

He was a little curious as to how Blaine had managed to convince his dad to let Kurt spend the day with him, the day after he got home, he was even more curious as to what it was exactly Blaine had planned that would take all of Saturday.

After work today he got a call from Santana who informed him she was coming over with boxes of Blaine's stuff and that he better be making her a good dinner because she was hungry and he was feeding her whether he liked it or not. With an eye roll he agreed to make her something as hot and spicy as she was and got a satisfied chuckle from her in response.

Even though Rachel had replaced all his picture frames with new pictures, and wonderful they were, he missed seeing Blaine all over his apartment. He missed feeling like every time he turned around he had a little piece of Blaine with him. He missed being able to curl up on his couch with the blanket Blaine had picked out for the apartment that didn't go with the couch at all but was so unbelievably _SOFT_ Kurt didn't even care. Without all the reminders of Blaine…the entire place just felt so empty and cold. Blaine's presence left certain warmth in the house. Warmth he couldn't wait to have back.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

When Santana and Kurt finished putting his apartment back to the way it had been before, Kurt had immediately excused himself and changed into one of Blaine's old t-shirts and pajama bottoms. He went into the living room and grabbed the fluffy blanket off the couch wrapping it around his shoulders and walked into the bathroom to take a picture of himself. Once he was satisfied with the picture he sent it to Blaine with the message

'**_Missing your arms around me, this will have to do for now-K.H.'_**

'Aww babe…I miss having my arms around you too. This pillow isn't cutting it. Thank you for sending me a picture, I've missed seeing your gorgeous face- Hobbit McDapper-Pants'

'it's the least I could do after that video you sent me, I know I've already said it…but I really loved it B.-K.H.'

'I'm glad ^_^ I love YOU- Hobbit McDapper-Pants'

'I love you Blaine. So much…I have to go now Santana is threatening to steal my phone because according to her I have an obnoxiously sweet smile on my face and its giving her cavities- K.H.'

'Hahahaha! Well good, that means I'm doing my job ;) Goodnight Kurt, have a nice time with Santana and tell her I said hi- Hobbit McDapper-Pants'

'will do B, Goodnight! ^_^ -K.H'  
"For the love of all that is good in the world Porcelain PLEASE put you phone away and get that ridiculous look on your face…I think I preferred you all mopey…your smile is making me nauseous" Santana groaned causing Kurt to laugh at her.

"Oh hush Tana, I know you are secretly thrilled I'm not all depressed and pathetic anymore. Admit it. You love me and you HATE seeing me sad"

"I admit nothing Porc….nothing"

"Come on tana…come give me a hug"

"No. I don't do hugs" She said with a grin inching away from him

"Santanaaaaa …I'm going to HUG YOU!" He sang and pounced on her

They were both laughing hysterically on the floor in a tangled heap 5 minutes later.

"Porcelain…you are one crazy ass guy you know that?"

"Of course…its one of the perks of being my friend. Never a dull moment Tana"

"That's the damn truth…Can we go cuddle on that comfy bed of yours and watch something that isn't a musical?"

"You wont hug me but you want to cuddle on my bed…I rest my case Tana…you love me."

"I love your bed Porcelain, now lets go or I'm locking you out of your bedroom"

"Love you too Tana."

They fell asleep together cuddled up in bed with smiles on their faces.

Kurt's dreams were filled with Blaine

Santana's were filled with nacho's and dancing dolphins...purhaps calling Brittany before bed wasn't the best idea?

_  
Author's Note:  
Hey guys :) I want to do at least one more chapter tonight...two if I cant sleep. Coming up soon is Kurt's trip to Lima and all that goes with it! *CUE EXCITED SQUEAL!*

I'm starting the vote for the Klaine-Honeymoon Destination  
Here are your choices:

A. Paris  
B. Hawaii  
C. The Anderson's winter Cabin somewhere snowy  
D. Italy  
E. Disneyworld because Blaine is a child.

You have time, vote wisely!

Love and Klainebow's for ALL!  
-RazzleJazzle


	20. Lima

That Friday Kurt was packed and ready to go, Rachel was dropping him off at the airport (Both her and Santana were catching flight's early the next morning to make it in time for Blaine's surprise) His stomach was full of butterfly's and his heart was racing.

He had text both Finn and Blaine to let him know he was boarding and shut off his phone, the flight wasn't long but it felt like forever. By the time the plane had touched down in Lima he practically ran over the poor woman next to him in his hurry to get off. Carry-on in hand he walked off the plane desperately searching for his father, the second he spotted him he took off at a run and leapt at the man who caught him with a laugh and tears in his eyes.

"I missed you buddy" Burt whispered into his hair. God had he missed his son. For years it had just been the two of him, having Kurt away from home and living on his own in another city had been hard on both of them.

"I missed you too dad…so much"

they grabbed his suitcase and got in the car, the drive to the house was full of laughter and catching up on everything Kurt had missed since he'd been in New York. When Burt casually mentioned that they would be going to breakfast in the morning, he mentioned how he thought he was supposed to spend the day with Blaine, Burt avoided his eyes and simply said he would, it was all part of the plan. Kurt resisted pestering his father for questions even though it was now apparent to him whatever Blaine had plan his dad was in on. As much as he wanted to know, Blaine had obviously put a lot of thought into it if his dad was involved so he decided to simply wait and see what happened.

When they pulled up the house Kurt barely managed to put his hand on the door before Finn was barreling out of the house and pulling Kurt out of the car and into a hug.

"Finn…Cant…Breathe" Kurt choked out

"Oops! Sorry little bro…I just…I missed you and stuff you know? The house isn't the same…and don't tell my mom but you are a much better cook" the last part was whispered and Kurt couldn't contain the grin it caused. He'd missed Finn, he was the goofy brother he never knew he wanted.

"Kurt? Finn….honey why don't you let Kurt come inside I'm sure he's tired and I haven't gotten to say hello yet" Came Carole's voice from the front doorway.

Finn told him he'd grab his bag and pushed him towards the door; Kurt walked up to Carole and gave her a hug.

"Oh sweetheart…I've missed you so much…you left me without anyone to watch all the good shows with! I tried to convince your dad to watch them with me…but the second I mentioned it he was already grabbing his tool box and running out the door to fix a nonexistent problem with his car…and when I tried to have Finn help me make dinner…he ended up eating half of it before it even made it to the table…its just not the same without you here" Kurt felt a wave of affection towards his step mother. It had been hard for his to accept the idea that another woman would be taking his mother's place in his father's life, but Carole was wonderful. She never pushed, and was always there to talk and offer support. He honestly adored her, and he liked to think, if his mom had the opportunity to choose someone for his dad after she died…it would have been Carole.

After having a glass of warm milk with Finn after he ambushed him with it when he was getting ready for bed, Kurt was finally laying down. He unlocked his phone and opened a text from Blaine

**_'Welcome home Kurt-Hobbit McDapper-Pants'_**

'Home is anywhere you are B, Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow, can't wait!- K.H.'

'Ditto. G'night my love.-Hobbit McDapper-Pants'

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

When Blaine woke up on Friday morning, he almost had a panic attack. He was so frazzled he walked out of the house with his slippers on and was half way to school before he even noticed. Thankfully he always kept extra shoes in his car due to the slushy attacks at McKinnley. All day long he watched the clock obsessively. He was convinced it was going purposely slow in an effort to delay Kurt from coming to Lima. He was both excited and nervous about tomorrow. He had barely slept last night because he had a dream that Kurt had said 'no' and told Blaine he met someone else and was getting married to HIM. Blaine woke up crying and it had taken a good 10 minutes of sobbing before he realized it had only been a bad dream. It still scared him though. He was just worried something would go wrong or he would mess up his speech or forget the lines to the song he wanted to sing, or drop the ring or all the other million little things that could go wrong. By lunch, Tina had slapped him and told him he needed to calm down, Artie had told him if he didn't shut up about all the things that could possibly go wrong he would run over his feet with his wheel chair, and Sam had advised him to skip caffeine for the rest of the day because he was obviously wound up enough as it was.

Its not like he could help it...he hadn't exactly proposed to anyone before, could you blame him for being a nervous wreck?

He had eventually had his phone confiscated during his 5th period class because he kept pulling it out to check for a message from Kurt, he was worried something would happen that would prevent Kurt from coming to Lima and that would just…throw off everything. He had already paid for the hotel, the food, and bribed the owners of various places to allow him to use their space, he had asked all the ND's to keep their days free and had even gotten a hold of all the Warblers that knew and loved Kurt from his time at Dalton to help serenade him. He had all the gift's wrapped and ready to go with notes carefully written and attached to them.

All that he needed now was Kurt.

_  
Author's note:

Who is excited?! lol :) Kurt's in Lima, Blaine is a nervous wreck...and I just made the most amazing Banana Nut Muffins EVER.

So far in the lead for Honeymoon Destinations is:  
A. PARIS!

followed by Hawaii and the Anderson Cabin.

Dont forget to cast your votes! Here are your choices again in case you forgot:  
A. Paris  
B. Hawaii  
C. Anderson Cabin somewhere snowy  
D. Italy  
E. Disneyworld...because Blaine is a child. ;)

Read and Review!

Love and Klainebow's for ALL!  
-Razzle Jazzle


	21. When Harry met Sally

When Kurt woke up Saturday morning he practically leapt out of bed in his excitement. He was seeing Blaine today! He got dressed and changed outfits 3 different times and then spent an extra 20 minutes on his hair; he wanted to look perfect today. When he walked into the kitchen he noticed everyone was already dressed and seated at the table staring at him with almost maniacal grins…especially Finn. He looked like he was buzzing in his seat with excitement like some overgrown puppy, Carole looked GLOWING she was so happy, and his dad was wearing the smuggest grin he'd ever seen. Obviously everyone knew something he didn't.

"…is there a reason you are all looking at me like that?" he asked wearily eye balling Finn as if he was expecting him to pounce on him.

"What look? I'm not giving you a look, we're just happy to see you right mom? Burt?" Finn said in a slightly higher voice than normal, his dad was nodding along to Finn's words and Carole was glaring at Finn as if he needed to shut up immediately he caught her look and instantly looked down at him plate and started shoveling food into his mouth.

"I thought we were going to breakfast?" Kurt asked

"We are…Finn is a bottomless pit you know that…would you like some coffee sweetheart?"

''Sure Carole, thanks"

Kurt finished his coffee and grabbed his phone from the charger putting it in his pocket and they set out for Breakfast. He barely touched his food the entire time and kept trying to hurry along the others in his excitement to see Blaine. At 10am on the dot his phone went off and he opened the text message

**_'Good morning Kurt! Today is all about you! About you and showing you just how much I love you, and how much you mean to me, for your first surprise I'm going to need you to put on the blind fold Finn is about to give you and get in the car with him so he can drive you to the first stop of the day. Enjoy!- Hobbit McDapper-pants'_**

When he looked up he say a smiling Finn with a blindfold in his hand and his parents smiling reassuringly gesturing for him to take it, he reached out and took the blindfold from Finn standing up and placing it over his eyes and tying it behind his head, Finn grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door. Kurt yelled out a quick "Bye Dad! Bye Carole!" and let Finn lead him to the car. Once they were inside Finn turned on the car and music filled the space. When Kurt asked Finn if he could have a hint, Finn just gave a gleeful "Nope! You'll just have to wait dude!" and turned up the music, it took Kurt a moment to realize all of the songs were ones either he or Blaine had sang to one another or together. With a smile Kurt decided to just sit back and enjoy. He sang along to Teenage Dream, Baby its Cold outside, Perfect, Blackbird…By the time the car stopped Kurt was full of happy nostalgic feelings, mentally reminiscing about his relationship with Blaine from the very beginning.

Kurt let Finn lead him out of the car and Kurt strained his eyes trying to listen for a clue as to where they were. When Finn finally came to a stop he told Kurt he could take off his Blindfold. When he took a look around he realized he was at the Lima bean. Finn handed him a note with a grin and he took it unfolding it quickly and reading what was written.

Kurt,

The Lima Bean has a lot of memories for us, this is where you first told me you had feelings for me, a confession that changed my world for the better, and this is where I told you I loved you for the very first time and you made me the happiest man alive by telling me you loved me back. We've had countless coffee dates here and hopefully will have many more in the future. You told me once we were like 'When Harry Met Sally' so with that in mind I have a quote for you.

'' I love that you get cold when it's 71 degrees out. I love that it takes you an hour and a half to order a sandwich. I love that you get a little crinkle above your nose when you're looking at me like I'm nuts. I love that after I spend the day with you, I can still smell your perfume on my clothes. And I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night. And it's not because I'm lonely, and it's not because it's New Year's Eve. I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible."

…it's amazing to me how accurate that is. Because it's true. When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want to start the rest of your life as soon as possible. With that in mind, Please go up to the counter and say hi to our favorite barista, she's expecting you. Enjoy your Grande Non-Fat Mocha and I hope you like your gift.

All my love,  
Blaine

Kurt walked up to the grinning barista who had taken his order probably thousands of times before, who was the first person he hadn't been either friends with or related to, to ever tell him he and his boyfriend were a beautiful couple.

She slid his coffee and his gift across the counter towards him and he gave her a smile. On the cup was a 'I love you-B' written in Blaine's handwriting, he took a grateful sip and hummed in pleasure at the taste before taking the wrapped gift into his hand and pulling at the wrapping. He let out a happy giggle when he pulled out a brand new copy of "When Harry Met Sally" along with a homemade coupon for 'Special Movie night complete with cuddling, kisses and your favorite Carmel corn from that shop in Westerville'

He looked back at the Barista who was holding out a note in her hand.

Go outside and wait for your next clue.-B

telling her thank you and giving her a quick hug over the counter he followed Finn outside and found a grinning Sam Evans and Noah Puckerman.

"You guys are in on this too?!" his said with a laugh giving each of them a hug they nodded and told him to put the blindfold back on so they could take him to the next location. With an incredulous laugh Kurt did as told, wondering were in the world Blaine was sending him next.

_  
Author's note:

And the hunt begins!

I am having serious insomnia issues tonight...probably due to the nap I took in the middle of the day.  
BUT my loss (or lack of sleep) is your gain, I plan on starting the next chapter immediately and hopefully I'll get it up soon.

Stay tuned!

Love and Klainebow's for ALL!  
-Razzle Jazzle


	22. You'll be my Valentine

As Kurt listened to Sam and Noah bicker over control of the Radio after refusing to give him a hint as to his next location, he thought about Blaine. That day at the Lima bean when he admitted to Blaine he had feelings for him and he remembered how hard his heart had been pounding at the time, but he needed Blaine to know, needed him to be aware that Kurt thought of him as more than a friend. It had been the smartest decision he ever made, if he hadn't taken a chance, who knows when Blaine would have realized Kurt's feelings for him. At the time he had been the reigning President of the Utterly Oblivious Club as Wes and David used to say. God the dreaded Gap Attack…he had been MISERABLE that day. He remembered afterwards some of the warblers had taken him aside and admitted they had only originally gone along with the idea because they thought Blaine was going to sing to him and finally admit he had feelings for him, to which Kurt had replied with a wry 'you weren't the only one'.

But he had been patient. Regardless of his hurt feelings, he had been determined to be a good friend to Blaine if that's all he could be at the time. That night after they sang at breadsticks he had dragged a depressed Blaine back to his room, forced him into his comfiest Pj's and had a Disney Movie marathon with him, with a big box of chocolates, by the time Blaine had fallen asleep his head had been on Kurt's shoulder, his arm around his waist and he had been smiling. Despite the awkwardness the happened the next morning, it hadn't caused any weirdness between them. He had to admit he had found Blaine's blushing apologies for using him as a teddy bear adorable.

Then there was the day they got back from nationals and he had been telling Blaine all about his first ever trip to New York, and how even though they lost it had been amazing, then out of the blue, Blaine told him he loved him. It had taken Kurt a moment to realize he hadn't hallucinated before he could even process the idea that BLAINE loved HIM and respond in turn. That night he had crawled up into the attic and laid down in front of his mother's old dresser with the bottom drawer pulled open to let the smell of her perfume in and told her everything. Told her how he couldn't believe this amazing PERFECT boy loved him back, how happy he was, and how lucky he felt to have found his soul mate so young in life. When he came down from the attic his dad had been sitting in the hallway waiting for him, he asked if everything was alright and Kurt had simply hugged him and said he _'wanted to tell mom that Blaine finally said he loved him'. _It had been a perfect day.

When he felt the car stop, he patiently waited for the boys to let him out and lead him to his destination. He hadn't expected them to hoist him into the air and carry him to where ever it was he was going, he knew it was Noah who had picked him up and he could hear Sam laughing next to him and telling him to just wait a little while longer and Puck would put him down.

FINALLY Puck stopped treating him like a toddler and let him back down to stand on his own two feet; the second he did Kurt swung in where he assumed was the direction of Puck's chest and smacked him hard for his antics.

"You are a brute Noah Puckerman."

"I love you too Princess Hummel….Now take off your blindfold, we're here"

Kurt pulled off his blindfold yet again and looked around realizing he was at Breadsticks.

Sam pulled out his next letter and handed it over to him. He opened it up and smoothed it out.

_Kurt,_

Do you remember our first date? I don't think I had ever been so nervous in my entire life. I kept worrying I would say the wrong thing and make you change your mind about wanting to go out with me, thinking I should have taken you somewhere much more creative than breadsticks were we had been sooo many times. I felt like a nerdy kid with my very first crush on the cool guy in class who for some reason decided I was (luckily) worth the chance.

I remember thinking later on in our relationship how ridiculous it was, that two people who knew each other as well as we did, who are as comfortable with each other as we are…literally sat at that table blushing like lunatics and staring at one another for over an hour barely saying two words.

It feels like forever ago doesn't it? Granted I feel like you and I have known each other forever, it's hard for me to even remember my life before I knew you. Mostly because I think I didn't really start living till the day we met. Up till the day I met you Kurt? I merely existed, waiting, searching for the person who would one day become my everything. You've shown me what it means to love Kurt, I've never felt for ANYONE the way I feel about you. You're it for me; I was yours the minute you took my hand, even if I didn't know it at the time.

I still honestly can't believe I was an idiot for so long. If I was honest with myself I would have admitted I'd loved you from the start. I should have sung to you that Valentine's Day Kurt. Though I am still genuinely impressed you somehow managed to still get a movie night cuddle date out of me magically. That was the first night I fell asleep in your arms. I remember thinking the next morning; I'd never slept so peacefully and comfortably in my life.

Here's to us with the hopes we have many more dates in the future.

Go to the table we sat at on our first date and reach underneath for your gift. I hope you like it.

All my love,  
Blaine

Kurt walked over to the table and bent down to pull out a bag with a bunch of pink and red hearts all over it. When he pulled out the tissue paper his face lit up in a smile. He pulled out heart shaped box of chocolate, a rose and a Key on a necklace. He pulled out the little note at the bottom and opened it.

_'For the Valentine's day I missed, you get chocolates, a rose…and something that should have always been yours. The key to my heart.-B'_

Wiping a tear from his eye Kurt fastened the Key around his neck saying "and you said you weren't good at Romance" with a rueful shake of the head. He heard a throat clearing behind him and turned around to find a grinning Rachel, Santana and Brittany.

"Rachel? Santana? How are you in Lima? Are all three of you girls seriously involved in this too?" He asked with a hysterical laugh throwing his arms around the three girls. They nodded and told him it was time to put the blindfold back on.

"Of course…heaven forbid someone clue me in on what the hell is going on…carry on ladies…please don't let me run into anything. I'd hate to fall and get a concussion before I get to see were this is going"

"Can it porcelain or I'll gag you along with the blindfold" Santana threatened

Kurt snorted "From you Santana that just sounds Kinky and hunny no matter how much I adore you, I just don't swing that way."

The girls peals of laughter could probably be heard for miles.

_  
Author's note:

yay! one step closer to Blaine and another trip down memory lane. 3 I think this is were I'll stop for tonight, I'll get back to it in the morning I promise. It's 2:22am were I am and I'm finally tired. So I'm off to dreamland. Read and Review please.

Love and Klainebow's for ALL!  
-Razzle Jazzle


	23. Monsieur Hummel

During the short car ride to where ever it was they were going, Kurt attempted to make conversation with Brittany, who responded to all of his questions with a different animal noise. Exasperated he finally asked Santana_ why _only to find out Brittany was so worried she would slip and tell Kurt the secret she told everyone she refused to speak English all day and would speak animal so that even if she said the wrong thing no one would understand her. Kurt had grinned at that bit and simply asked Brittany if she wanted to hold his hand, immediately she latched onto him yipping like an excited puppy…he had definitely missed Britt.

When the car stopped the girls pulled Kurt out and lead him into the next spot for his surprise. Kurt thought he had an idea of where they could possibly be, he knew the sound of footsteps on the floor of McKinnley better than most, and there was no mistaking the mild scent of curry near the principal's office. When they pulled off the blindfold Kurt and the girls were in the auditorium standing in the middle of the stage. Rachel then handed Kurt his next letter with a soft smile and exchanged a soft look with Santana whispering an excited ''This is SO romantic!''

He opened the letter and read.

_Kurt,_

When I made the decision to transfer to McKinnley I told you it was because I couldn't stand to be apart from the person that I love. I meant that, every moment without you feels like something is missing. You were right when you said being in New York was hard on the both of us. Mostly just because I found out that I missed you CONSTANTLY. I miss everything about you when you are gone; I wish I hadn't taken having you close for granted.

McKinnley is not the same without you Kurt, Lima is not the same without you…I'M not the same without you. You bring color and life everywhere you go so when you leave… a staggering emptiness if left behind. You told me on this stage you were so proud to be with me, I want you to know that not only am I proud to be with you…to be worthy of love from someone as amazing as you. I am proud of YOU. You always told me I was the courageous one, but Kurt…you have more courage than anyone I've ever met, and I am SO proud to be able to call you mine.

No matter what obstacles have been thrown in your way, you still manage to come on out on top, even when nothing goes according to plan. You made it Kurt, you made it to New York, you have a job you love and a boss that adores you…believe me she does, I've spoken with her, she told me she could see you running vogue one day, having your own fashion line, being a name that is known all over the world.

I brought you here to remind you that you Kurt Hummel are a true star, whether you are preforming on a stage, singing for your friends, or back in the office at vogue…you are truly a star. With that I leave you to the girl's to give you your next gift, I can't take credit for it, I had LOADS of help and the idea definitely doesn't belong to me. I'm just the messenger. But I know you will love it, and you most definitely deserve it.

All my love,  
Blaine

Looking up he saw Brittany jet across the stage and pull out another envelope. Only this one was much larger and looked important she handed it over to him with a big grin and skipped back over to Santana's side to take her hand.

He opened it, reached inside and out came a plane ticket, and a short letter from his boss.

**_Kurt,_**

When your boyfriend contacted me, I was already planning on doing this for you. But when he told me he plan, I couldn't help but want this to be a part of it. I always was a sucky for romance! ;) Of all the people I've hired over the years, no one has ever had such an incredible eye for fashion. You have so much potential Kurt, and I am looking forward to working with you and taking on the fashion world by storm. By the time I'm finished, Kurt Hummel will be a name known worldwide in the fashion industry. Mark my words!

On behalf of us here at Vogue, I would like to invite you, Kurt Hummel to join me for Fashion Week in Paris 2013, provided are your tickets and itinerary. When you return to New York, I have set up a meeting with a couple designers who will be featured there and you will get the opportunity to work with all three of them. Congratulations!

Along with your trip to fashion week, my inner romantic has decided to send you and your boyfriend on a Romantic Weekend getaway in Paris this Christmas so you have the opportunity to see and enjoy the city properly before we head there for Fashion Week.

Time to start brushing up on your French Monsieur Hummel!

-C.B.  
Vogue Magazine  
New York

Kurt's jaw dropped. He looked down at the letter in his hands and read it 3 more times just to make sure he didn't imagine the entire thing. He was going to PARIS! For FASION WEEK! He would be working with real designers and meeting some of the most influential people in the industry. He felt like he was hyperventilating. Not only that his BOSS was sending him on a romantic weekend getaway with Blaine, he had known she had liked him, but he seriously under estimated just how much apparently.

He motioned for the girls to come forward and handed them the letter, curiously they both scanned it and simultaneously their eyes widened and their jaws dropped. They launched themselves at Kurt congratulating him and telling him how proud they were of him.

When they told him he still had more to come Kurt honestly couldn't see how the day could get any better, they all walked back into the parking lot and Kurt found Tina, Artie and Sugar waiting for him by the car. With a smile he ran to them and said hello, hugging the new additions and showed them his letter. They congratulated him and told him he would have to put his blindfold back on because the day wasn't nearly over yet and he still had much more to see.

Kurt complied because honestly…of all the things he expected, he never thought he'd be having one of the best days of his life in LIMA, OHIO of all places. Blaine was apparently a magician.

_  
Author's Note:

YAY KURT! soooo I got about 4 hours of sleep last night and this was literally the brain child of the dream I had. TADA! So proud.

Up next we get to see the second to the last stop on Kurt's scavenger hunt, I wonder when he'll start to catch on to what Blaine's doing?

Read and Review please!

Love and Klainebow's for ALL!  
-Razzle Jazzle


	24. Surprise!

Kurt was still buzzing in excitement when he got into the car. He and his boss had bonded almost immediately when he got the job. She had told him when she offered the job that she just 'had a feeling' about him, that he reminded her a lot of herself when she had first come to New York with a thirst to prove herself and show everyone who had ever doubted her that despite what they said, she was going to make it, and she had. She had been extremely impressed with his sketches and said told him she thought with a little more experience under his belt she could see him being incredibly successful in the fashion industry.

His first week at Vogue had been hectic, they were on a deadline and the photo shoot they were having just hadn't been working, his new boss just kept saying she felt like something was missing, tension was high and when one of the models had a major wardrobe malfunction everyone had been in a panic, no one knew what to do at that point to fix the situation, but Kurt had swooped in and not only fixed the problem, but made the outfit better. Thoroughly impressed with how he handled the situation she decided to bring him along for the next few shoots they were having curiously asking his opinion on various designs and accessories, any time she felt like something was missing she just looked at Kurt and told him to "fix it." He did. Every time, without fail. At the end of three weeks she had caved and offered him a raise and a five year contract, she made him her assistant and started dragging him along everywhere, telling him she had been right about him and that if it was the last thing she did, she would make sure he was successful. Quite simply…Kurt had flourished at Vogue, and he genuinely enjoyed his job.

Not only was she an incredible boss, she had also become his friend. She found his dry wit and charisma endearing, and it wasn't strange to see the two of them having lunch together laughing and talking over a sketch book. She valued his opinions and ideas; they bonded over a mutual loss of a parent at a young age, the fact that they had both been bullied during high school and a love of fashion. She had jokingly told him she made him her assistant simply because it was the closest she could get to legally hiring her best friend to hang out with her all day at work. She was his friend, his mentor and he knew just how lucky he was to have ended up in that office with an interview. He knew that she would be someone who changed his life for the better, she already had.

The next stop of the day was one he wasn't expecting at all.

They told him he could pull off his blindfold in the car and he was pleasantly surprised to find himself outside of his favorite spa in Westerville.

Tina handed him his next letter and he tore it open excitedly.

_Kurt,_

The first time you brought me here I decided two things, first…I was definitely not a spa person and Second that the relaxed and happy smile on your face at the end of the day was so beyond worth it, I'd do it again probably any time you asked….but please don't quote me on that!

Since I'm sure by now you are excited and wondering why I brought you here I'll let you know that this is a destination and gift split in two parts. First off I want you to give your name to the people at the front desk, they are expecting you and then all I want you to do is simply enjoy being pampered like the special person you are.

Here's what's in store for you inside:

1. A manicure and pedicure (because I know you enjoy them)  
2. A specialized facial catered specifically to your skin  
3. A shiatsu massage

Once you have finished all of these things, you will be taken to part 2 of your gift were you will be having a light lunch with someone very special that I know you've been missing.

I love you so much,  
Blaine  
  
He let out a squeal of happiness and gave his three chauffer's a hug before dashing into the spa and giving his name to the woman at the front desk.

Two hours later Kurt was more relaxed than he had been in MONTHS. His massage had been heavenly, he was almost sure he had fallen asleep at some point. The manicure and pedicure had been much needed, he couldn't even remember the last time he had one, his feet were definitely thanking him, walking around New York had definitely taken its toll on them. The facial had been amazing and he had actually hugged the woman who did it for him because not only did his skin feel fantastic, he was practically _glowing _afterwards. When he changed back into his clothes he was lead into another room that was set up for lunch and off to the side of the table, a smiling Mercedes was waiting for him.

"CEDES?!" He screamed and ran towards her pulling her into a giant hug. He _had _missed Mercedes. She had left Lima just a few days after graduation and headed for LA, with their busy schedules and the time difference it had been so hard to try and stay in contact with each other. Kurt had said more than once he felt like their entire friendship has resorted to an irritating game of phone tag.

Wiping away happy tear's the two friends sat down at the table for lunch. The table was set with an array of food choices that had Kurt excited to try. On his plate was a hand written menu with a little note from Blaine at the bottom.

For lunch today you will be having the following:

*Tomato-Basil Bisque

*Tarragon Chicken Salad  
or  
Cranberry-Strawberry Salad

*Mixed Greens

*An assortment of delicious Tea Sandwiches

*and your choice of Tiramisu or a Citrus Fruit Tart for desert

_K,  
Today's lunch was cooked for you today by yours truly!...and yes…I had help…there for it is actually edible ;) I hope you liked your surprise! Have a wonderful time with Mercedes, enjoy your lunch your favorite peach tea is currently in your cup made just the way you like it.  
I love you Kurt, more than you could possibly imagine.  
-B_

He and Mercedes spent the next hour catching up and enjoying the food Blaine had prepared for them. She told him all about how Blaine had called her and asked to fly her back to Lima for a special surprise for Kurt and even though she knew what the rest of his plan was, Kurt would just have to wait and see because 'White boy managed to impress me…and that's saying something. I want you to get the full experience…I promise though, you will absolutely LOVE it'__

So far, Blaine had gone above and beyond his expectations in his quest to show Kurt just how special he was. He had to admit he was genuinely impressed at the thought, planning and effort that must have gone into all of this. Not even to mention the cost. Kurt truly felt spoiled at the moment. He was having one of the single most incredible days of his life to date, and it wasn't even over yet!

_  
Author's Note:

AHHHH! lol Sorry.  
Yayyyy Kurtcedes Lunch Date. Blaine is such a sweetie pie, I loved the idea of him setting something like this up for Kurt, He and Mercedes are on opposite ends of the US so I can only imagine how difficult it would be to stay in touch and we all know they would definitely miss each other like crazy, both off being successes and not being able to enjoy it with the first friend to truly believe in them? PFFT! I fix it. Because apparently that's what I do lol

I'm uber jealous of Kurt in this chapter...I could use a massage.

Read & review please!

Love and Klainebow's for ALL!  
-Razzle Jazzle


	25. Traditions for the future

Lunch with Mercedes had been just what the doctor ordered. As close as he was to Rachel now and he definitely considered her one of his best friends, Mercedes was special. They had been friends from day one, sure they had their ups and downs (cue painful flashback to a brick through his car windshield) but at the end of the day they loved each other. Their friendship was magical, there was nothing on earth he wouldn't do for her, and the same went for Kurt when it came to Mercedes. She told him all about LA and how she was working with all these different people, writing songs and recording them in actual studios, how she had shopped in Beverly Hills but it just wasn't the same shopping without him. She had been to a real beach for the first time in her life and told Kurt the best part was all of the cute tanned guys strutting around in swimsuits.

When they finished eating Kurt acknowledged the fact that he couldn't remember the last time he had felt this _HAPPY._ Everything had been perfect so far. The only thing he wished for was that he could see Blaine. Knowing that he had put all of this together made Kurt want to just kiss him senseless, he was so excited to see Blaine, he hoped that soon he would get to finally see him because he definitely needed to…ehem…_thank_ him….for the amazing day he had so far.

He linked arms with Mercedes and she led him out into the parking lot, he called out his thanks to the people who had worked on him today and got a bunch of happy smiles in return. Mercedes lead him towards a car with a beautiful blonde Quinn Fabray leaning against it. Giving her a hug his head was spinning with the fact that apparently Blaine had brought all of the New Directions to Lima for whatever he was planning. Quinn handed him a blindfold with a smile and He, Mercedes and Quinn all got into the car for their next trip.

Quinn told Kurt all about Yale and how wonderful she was doing, she talked about her classes and the guy she had been sort of seeing the last few weeks who she thought Kurt would definitely approve of. She told him how much she had missed him and the rest of the New Directions, how despite how much she loved her new school, she hadn't honestly realized just how much of an impact everyone at McKinnley had made on her life, that now that she didn't seem them every day, she could honestly say she missed each and every one of them, they had become her family…a dysfunctional family. But a family none the less. With the promise to come visit her soon they pulled up to their next stop.

They lead Kurt by the hand and threw a door that opened with the sound of bell that Kurt would recognize anywhere.

Pulling off the Blindfold with a smile he looked around the ice cream parlor with an emotional smile. When he was little his mom had brought him here almost every Saturday, after she died he still came back for her birthday with his dad every year for an ice cream sundae and reminisce about the past when she was still around. They used to sit in the same booth in the right hand corner of the shop near the window. Last year on his mother's birthday he had brought Blaine here for the first time to join him and his father. To say his father had been surprised had been putting it lightly, that was honestly the defining moment for Burt where he officially realized just HOW serious about Blaine Kurt was. So serious he wanted to share something SO personal with Blaine, something that only Burt had ever shared with him, his mother. When Kurt looked at the corner booth he smiled when he saw his father sitting there, giving the girls a hug goodbye, he went to sit down across from his father.

"Hey dad"

"Hey kiddo"

"Do you have a letter for me?" Kurt asked with a soft smile, Burt nodded and slid an envelope across the table.

_Kurt,_

The first time you brought me here, you shared something so amazing and special with me it honestly touched my heart. I know how much your family means to you, and a day like today wouldn't be complete without your mom involved, so I figured, since you weren't able to make it home this year for your Mom's annual birthday sundae, I'd make sure you got it now that you were. Since you are most likely full from lunch, you get to split it with your dad, I figured you'd approve of him not getting an entire sundae to himself : )

When I see this place, all I can think about is how years from now; we'll be bringing our kids here for Sundae's and telling them all about their Grandma Liz. I honestly think you'd make a wonderful father someday Kurt.

I'm looking forward to all the different traditions we will be carrying on into the future together.

All my love,  
Blaine.

Kurt wiped tears from his eyes and shared a watery smile with his dad reaching across the table to squeeze his hand.

"The kid put a lot of thought into all this Kurt" he said gruffly.

Sniffling Kurt nodded "I know, I can tell"

"So do you think you figured it all out yet?" He asked as the Sundae with two spoons was set on the table. Kurt flashed him a quick smile.

"I have an idea…I think I might have figured out were this is all going, I hope I'm right but at this point all I can do I suppose is trust Blaine…I just REALLY want to see him soon, as wonderful as today has been so far, I miss him" he admitted, Burt nodded taking a bite of his ice cream

"Soon kid. I promise, soon."

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

Blake and Sebastian had been running around chasing after Kurt all day. Blaine had put the two of them in change of documenting all of this on video. He couldn't wait to watch it later on and get to see all of Kurt's reactions throughout the day. They had decided if Kurt saw Blake he would figure out everything too fast considering Blake was the only person he told about his proposal plan in the first place. By now he was sure Kurt had at least a small clue as to what was going on.

After each stop Blake called Blaine to fill him in on how everything had gone while Sebastian sneakily video taped Kurt from his various hiding spots. At this point, Kurt only had one more stop before Blaine would finally see him, Blaine was excited, scared, nervous, and happy all at once. He couldn't wait to see Kurt. He couldn't wait to propose and he couldn't wait to take Kurt back to the hotel to have 2 days of non interrupted couple time just for the two of them. Fiddling with the ring in his pocket, Blaine went to finish setting up and making sure everything was ready for when Kurt showed up.

Planning all of this had NOT been easy at all, it had taken a lot of sweet talking and cash to make sure everything would go according to plan, but so far, everything had gone off without a hitch. He could hear the warblers warming up outside and talking excitedly amongst each other about the plan, when Blaine had told him what he was going to do...most of them had cried. Nick and Jeff had started dancing around the room singing teenage dream, Thad, Trent and Flint had congratulated him with huge smiles on their faces, when Wes and David found out their excited cheers had nearly blown his ear drums as they piled on top of him shouting 'KLAINE!' at the top of their lungs. Apparently some of the warblers had a betting pool on who and when either Kurt or Blaine proposed to one another, Wes had won and had promised to buy him and Kurt a lovely wedding present with his winnings.

His friends were crazy, but at least they were all supportive right? Granted if Wes and David didn't stop yelling he'd most likely have to sedate them.

_  
Author's Note:  
ONE MORE STOP BEFORE THE BIG PROPOSAL! *Cue FanGirl Squeal*

Read & Review plz!  
Love and Klainebow's for ALL!  
-Razzle Jazzle


	26. Back to the beginning

This time when Kurt got into the car to head to the next stop, he wasn't told to put on a blindfold. He sat in the car with his dad listening to music as he looked out the window and recognized were they were headed. He had finally figured out what was going on, he couldn't even be mad that Blake had obviously told Blaine all about his plan to propose. If that's what it took to get Blaine to do all this then it was definitely worth it. He considered the ring that was currently sitting in the pocket of his vest right over his heart. He wasn't sure what had made him decide to grab it today before he left, he had just had a feeling he wanted to take it with him. Reaching up he fingered the key that was hanging from his neck, for all Blaine's insistence that he was terrible at romance, he sure seemed to be doing an amazing job.

As they pulled up to Dalton, Kurt hugged his dad and hopped out of the car, with the directions that he was supposed to go to where it all began for his next gift. He strode purposely for the front door and headed towards the staircase. Sitting on the steps was a grinning Sebastian Smythe with a bouquet of roses very similar to the one Kurt had once given Blaine.

"Hey Hummel" he said with a smirk.

Shaking his head amusedly Kurt replied with a quick "Hey Meerkat" accepting the flowers that were presented to him, marveling at how beautiful they were.

"So…you have figured it out by now right? If not I'm legitimately worried I clearly over estimated how smart you are"

"I'm sure there was a compliment to my intelligence in that somewhere…but yes…I think I've figured it out. So much for Blake being the only person in our group of friend that is able to keep a secret huh?" He asked wryly

Sebastian laughed and shook his head "Actually it was Santana's sneaking video skills that did it, all it took after that was confirming it with Blake and Blaine was planning like a madman to make this perfect for you, I don't think I've ever seen him put this much effort into anything, you should have seen him this last week, it would have been hilarious if I didn't think it was so adorable, and Blake has been just as excited as he was, honestly…you left me to wrangle the two of them alone…I should be mad at you for that…it's like have two over active puppies on speed"

"Well consider it payback for being such an ass to me in the past. And Really? Santana? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised…I had been almost sure it was Blake who spilled the beans when he found out what had happened between Blaine and I, I was a little shocked Blaine managed to make it through without injury"

"Oh he wanted too tell Blaine about your plan the minute he found out, you would have been impressed he gave a very VERY convincing speech to Blaine when we saw him, you have a very loyal champion in my boyfriend Hummel….if I didn't have him in my bed every night I'd honestly be jealous…even after I calmed him down he spent a good hour ranting about the different ways he planned on killing Blaine"

Kurt laughed. He had expected that. "Dont be mad! It's not my fault Blake adores me, I'm just his favorite"

With an eye roll Sebastian pulled out an envelope and handed it to Kurt with a "Shut up about my boyfriend's man-crush on you and read your damn sappy letter from Blaine you asshole"

With a snort Kurt opened it and sat down on the steps to read.

_Kurt,_

This is where it all started with us. The endearing spy who snuck into Dalton to get information on the warblers and left with my heart instead. The first time I saw you Kurt I honestly believed you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I'm pretty sure all the Warblers teased me for a month about serenading you with Teenage Dream. I'm sure if you ask any of them, they will all tell you I played that song on a loop for a week straight after we met. Even though the circumstances that brought you back to Dalton weren't exactly pleasant, I'd like to think it all happened for the simple purpose of bringing us together. We have so many memories here Kurt. This is where we went from Kurt and Blaine to 'KurtandBlaine' This is where we had a lot of our firsts, our first coffee, our first hug, the first time I held your hand, the first time we sang together, the first time we fell asleep in each other's arms, the first time we kissed, and most importantly the first time I realized you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. You are the love of my life Kurt, I want to grow old with you by my side and be able to tell our kids that you were my first and only love, my first everything. It doesn't matter to me what I end up doing for the rest of my life, as long as you are right there with me, everything will be perfect. You are the best friend I've ever had Kurt, and I want to spend how every many years I have left on this earth loving you. I want to fall asleep each night and wake up every morning with you by my side. You're everything Kurt. Absolutely EVERYTHING to me. I hope today has shown you just how precious you are, how completely and totally in love with you I am. Even though I'll probably make mistakes, and mess up now and then because let's face it…it's me. I swear to you nothing ever could, ever would change the way I feel about you. If you feel the same, I want you to please put your faith in me and take the directions Sebastian will give to you and go to where it says. I'll be waiting for you.

I'll see you soon.  
Yours always,  
Blaine.

By the time Kurt had finished reading the letter tears were running down his face and Sebastian had placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Please stop crying…I have no idea how to handle tears" He said warily patting Kurt awkwardly on the shoulder

"Shut it Smythe if Blake wrote something like this for you you'd be a sobbing mess too"

Sebastian gave him a quick grin and quirk of the brow "So what do you say Hummel….You ready for this?" He asked holding out the directions.

Kurt nodded "To spend the rest of my life with the man I love? Absolutely. I was born ready for this."

With a grin Sebastian tossed him the key's to his car telling him he already had a ride and wished him good luck.

Directions in hand Kurt was set on his way to see Blaine. The real question at the moment was whether or not he would be able to refrain from jumping him the second he saw him and let Blaine do whatever he had planned first. He was so glad he had thought to bring the ring with him to Lima. He had been tempted to put it back in his closet not know what to expect when he got here, but he took a chance. On Blaine. On love.

_  
Author's Note:

That letter...Gah...that was so emotional for me to write to be honest. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and another guest appearance from the ever amusing Sebastian Smythe. Next up our boys finally get to see eachother.

Please Read and Review, let me know what you think and how far you would like me to go with this story. If enough people ask me to, I'll go not only through the Wedding and Honeymoon like I originally planned...but even further into their lives as a married couple. All you have to do is ask :)

Love and Klainebow's for All :)

-Razzle Jazzle


	27. I swear

Kurt followed the directions to what turned out to be a hotel. Written at the bottom of the paper were instructions to leave the car with the Valle and to then simply follow the signs. He pulled up to the front and when the Valle asked if he was Kurt Hummel he nodded and was pointed in the direction of the first sign. Handing over the key's Kurt walked inside and saw a piece of paper with an arrow drawn onto it on the floor and a single rose on top. Picking up the rose he continued in the direction of the arrow and followed sign after sign until he came upon an area littered with candles and rose petals. Kurt's heart was pounding so loud and fast he was sure you'd be able to hear it if you were standing next to him. A door to his right caught his attention as it opened and in came a group of boys in very familiar Dalton blazers, they filed in sending him smiles and thumbs-up, he was taken off guard by an enthusiastic Wes and David when they sprang from the line and pulled him into a tight hug whispering "KLAINE!" excitedly in his ear before running back to where the other boys were standing. Once they were all in place they all started humming the opening lines to a song…and before he could try and ask where Blaine was, the voice he knew oh so well rang loud and clear from the opposite end of the room, as Kurt cast his eyes on the love of his life, tears sprang to his eyes. There was Blaine, perfect as ever, dressed to impress staring at him as if he were the most beautiful person in the world,and at that moment he felt it, he smiled at Blaine widely as he listened to him sing, backed up by the Warblers just like the first time he'd ever heard him sing.

_"I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
You can be sure I know my part  
'Cus I stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart…"_

He walked towards Kurt with reassuring smile on his face, eyes bright and shiny with unshed tears with a look so full of love it shook Kurt to his core, he continued walking until he was standing directly in front of him and took Kurt's hands in his as he continued to sing__

"And I swear  
By the moon and the stars in the skies  
I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse, 'till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear…"

Letting go of Kurt's hands Blaine cupped his face and caressed his cheeks with his thumbs wiping away the tears that were flowing from Kurt's eyes, at this point Blaine had some of his own slipping from his eyes. Everyone in the room was mesmerized by the depth of emotion in Blaine's voice as he sang directly to Kurt.

The New Directions all walked quietly into the room and came to stand with the Warblers along with Kurt's family who were all watching with proud smiles. All the girls in the room were crying, and though they would later deny it, so were most of the boys. Noah Puckerman was in between Quinn and Mercedes and the three of them were all clutching each other with tears pouring down their cheeks, Santana and Brittany were trying to deal with a hysterical Wes and David who had flung themselves at the girls at some point. Finn had come to stand behind Rachel and pulled her into a comforting hug as they both watched with watery smiles. Both Burt and Carole were holding each other, tears in their eyes next to Blaine's parents who had walked in with them. Blaine's father watched on with a proud content smile on his face along with Blaine's mother who had reached over to hold his hand and simply watch.

_"I'll give you every thing I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the walls  
And when, and when just the two of us are there  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
'Cus as the time turns the page, my love won't age at all_

_And I swear  
I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies  
I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse, 'till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear_

_And I swear  
I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies  
I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse, 'till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear…."_

Trailing off on the last note Blaine leaned forward and gently captured Kurt's mouth with his savoring the familiar taste and feel of his lips before pulling away slightly and whispering a soft "I love you" against his lips. Kurt's hands curled into Blaine's shirt and pulled him in for an almost desperate kiss deepening it for a moment before allowing Blaine to pull back and look into his eyes.

"Kurt…I swear to love you more and more with each passing day, I swear to honor you and cherish you for the rest of our lives. I swear to protect you, to defend you no matter what and to be your strength even when you don't think you have any left. I swear to be the arms that hold you when you're at your weakest as well as your strongest; I swear to never ever give up on us and what we have. I swear to be your best friend and to support you always, I swear to always strive to be the sort of man you deserve and to never ever let you forget how incredible you are, I swear to the best of my ability to help you make your dreams come true, I swear to kiss you every chance I get and to tell you every single day that I love you…"

Kurt was barely breathing at this point; he had never loved Blaine more than he did at that very moment. Blaine took Kurt's hands in his again and slowly dropped down on one knee pulling the ring box out of his pocket and taking it out holding it to Kurt's ring finger.

"Kurt Hummel…will you marry me and let me spend the rest of my life making you happy?"

With tears in his eyes and a smile on his face Kurt whispered a soft "Yes…Yes of course I will marry you"

As Blaine slipped the ring onto Kurt's finger the room erupted into cheers. Kurt pulled Blaine up off the floor and into his arms kissing him over and over again everywhere his lips could reach telling him between kisses how much he loved him.

Blaine's heart felt like it had exploded in his chest, he could have died happy in that moment. He'd done it, he had asked Kurt to marry him and he said yes, nothing could make this moment more perfect then it already was…

"OH! Wait!" Kurt suddenly shouted and everyone looked over at him as he retracted one of his hands from Blaine and reached into his pocket to pull out a ring of his own holding it up to Blaine with a shy smile.

"May I?" he asked softly

With a choked breath Blaine nodded and let Kurt slip the ring onto his own finger, he stared at their clasped hands in awe, looking closer his face broke into a breath taking smile. On his ring bore the words '_My Missing Puzzle Piece'_ and on Kurt's '_With you I'm complete'_. When he pointed it out to Kurt he had been pulled into another desperate kiss that caused half the room to start making cat calls including Santana who had shouted out "WANKY!" and halfhearted groans from Finn and the two boys parents.

It was a while till they came up panting for air but one thing was for sure…Blake had been right. Back when he was picking out the ring he had told him that he and Kurt were destined to be together, and he was right… It was fate, he was born to love and marry Kurt Hummel.

_  
Author's Note:

*SOB* I was so emotional writing this, I've been listening to this song on repeat for the past two days. In case you want to have a listen, go on to youtube and type in 'I swear by All-4-One' that's the version of the song I had in mind for this, not the John Michael Montgomery version, but if you like that one better personally feel free to listen to that instead while reading this and simply ignore me lol

I hope you all liked the chapter and it gave you warm fuzzy feelings inside.

Love and Klainebow's for all...and lots of sweet boy kisses. ;)

-Razzle Jazzle


	28. No regrets, Just love

**WARNING**: Here be _SLASH! _lol this chapter has boyXboy sex in it...sooo...you have been warned.

Disclaimer: I sadly to not own Glee, nor it's character's... if I did it would be called the Klaine Show and would revolve around Kurt and Blaine having an amazing relationship filled with AFFECTION and yea...Enjoy!

Nearly two hours and many tearful goodbyes and congratulations later, Blaine took Kurt by the hand and told him he got them a room so they could spend a couple of days alone together. The relief on Kurt's face was apparent and Blaine knew he had made the right decision. Upon entering the room Kurt brought his hand to his mouth with a gasp, a romantic candle light dinner for two was set up for the both of them, Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and went to open the bottle of wine Puck had graciously gifted them (of all the fake ID's in the group, his was by far the best) and poured them each a glass. Handing Kurt his, he tilted his glass towards Kurt in a toast "To us." He whispered. Kurt smiled at him before taking a sip of his own.

Sitting down at the table Blaine asked Kurt about the day, if and when he figured out what he had planned. Whether or not he agreed with Blaine's choices for each spot and if he liked his gifts. Kurt told Blaine quite simply to stop worrying because everything was completely and utterly perfect and he was incredibly impressed Blaine had managed to throw it all together in a week, and that today had been the best day of Kurt's life, he told Blaine the three best days of his life all involved him in some way. When Blaine told Kurt the entire thing had been filmed and that Artie had promised to put it all together on a DVD for them he had nearly cried again out of happiness.

"It took me months of planning to decide on anything you know, I have no idea how you were able to do it all in a week, you pulled it off far better than I ever could Mr. I'm not good at romance" Kurt teased. Blaine bashfully ducked his head with a blush thanking Kurt and darted forward to press a quick kiss to his cheek only to have Kurt catch him by the back of the neck and pull him in for a proper kiss.

"I've missed kissing you so much" Kurt admitted, Blaine hummed an agreement before kissing Kurt once more softly and settling back into his seat.

As they ate, the looks between them grew from sweet and loving to progressively heated and lustful. They twined their legs together under the table and Kurt had taken Blaine hand at some point and was drawing small maddening circles on it with him thumb. They didn't even make it to desert before Kurt was throwing down his silverware and dragging Blaine from his chair and pulling him into a deep kiss.

They stumbled together onto the bed; Kurt pushing Blaine's jacket off his shoulders and Blaine unbuttoning Kurt's vest and shirt pulling it from his pants. In a flurry their shirts landed on the floor and they were both left in only their pants with Kurt hovering over Blaine on the bed. Kurt stroked his hand gently over Blaine's cheek, ghosting his thumb over his lips before leaning forward to capture them with his own, Blaine's hands had come up to settle on Kurt's waist pulling them closer together and letting out a soft moan when Kurt nipped at his lips causing them to part and slipped his tongue into Blaine's mouth, they kissed for what felt like days.

Of all the things Blaine loved doing with Kurt, kissing him was definitely one of them. Kurt's mouth was good for much more than just singing that's for sure. When Kurt trailed his lips down Blaine's jaw to his neck licking and sucking Blaine threw his head back and arched towards Kurt, who nipped as his ear and whispered "I am going to _WORSHIP_ you tonight Blaine Anderson…I'm going to take you hard and fast…bring you to the brink and then bring you right back down so I can make love you to nice and slow" causing Blaine's pants to tighten uncomfortably and he moaned.

"Fuck…Kurt…baby please…It's been so long…I need you" he whispered pulling Kurt's face back to his kissing him fiercely. Kurt slid his hand between the two of them and gripped Blaine's length threw his pants causing him to thrust into his hand with a strangled gasp. Kurt unbuttoned Blaine's pants and slid slowly down his body pulling both his boxers and pants down his legs and tossing them to the floor; he made quick work of his own and slipped back onto the bed by Blaine's feet.

Lowering his mouth he kissed his way back up Blaine's body from his feet to his hips taking time to suck marks into the skin all over his hips and thigh's causing Blaine to writhe beneath him trying desperately to find the friction he was aching for. But Kurt resisted, studiously ignoring Blaine's leaking erection in favor of pressing hot wet eager kisses all over his torso, pausing at his nipples to nip at them playfully before continuing back up to Blaine's mouth settling his weight over him. They both let out a satisfied groan when their arousals slid against one another and Kurt slid his hands down Blaine's arms to lace their hands together and pinning them above Blaine's head as he rolled their hips together tortuously, ripping a desperate cry from Blaine's throat.

"Kurt…Kurt…please…" he whimpered

"Keep your hands up here baby" Kurt murmured against his lips and kissed back down his body to lick a slow strip over Blaine's erection, swirling his tongue around the tip slowly before sinking it into his mouth and sucking him deep into his throat with a hum.

"oh god…oh my god…Fuck Kurt…Fuck…your mouth" Blaine babbled and Kurt continued to work his cock, bringing his hand up he gently fondled Blaine's balls before slipping lower and slowly circling his puckered entrance. Blaine was letting out choked gasps and moans as Kurt brought him to the brink only to pull off and look up at Blaine asking "Baby? Did you bring stuff for us too….?" He trailed off and Blaine nodded frantically gesturing wildly in the direction of his bag near the nightstand and said "front pocket…in front pocket"

"My my…how presumptuous of you Mr. Anderson…you'd think you had been _expecting_ me to ravish you this weekend" Kurt said with an amused smirk moving to grab the lube and a condom. Moving back to the bed he noticed Blaine shaking his head "what? What's wrong? do you want me to stop? We don't have to do this baby its ok I promi-" he cut off when Blaine pulled him into a kiss and shook his head taking the condom from his hand and placing it back on the dresser. "Kurt…I love you…Can we …I don't want to use a condom Kurt…I just…I just want to feel you, just you and nothing else, is that ok?" he asked nervously with a blush, Kurt pulled Blaine back into another gentle kiss and ran a hand soothingly over Blaine's side before leaning up to kiss his forehead "of course sweetheart…just you and me…nothing else."

Setting back to work Kurt slid down Blaine's body picking up where he had left off, he uncapped the lube and slicked up his fingers liberally before giving Blaine's ass an appreciative caress and slipping a finger to rest against his entrance, at Blaine's nod he slowly pushed forward sliding the single digit in and out of Blaine getting him used to the feeling before adding a second scissoring them carefully opening him up and brushing against his prostate occasionally, Blaine was panting on the bed trembling watching Kurt with heavy lidded eyes hands clenched in the comforter, by the time Kurt was easily sliding three fingers in and out of Blaine thrusting them purposely against his prostate he was begging Kurt to get on with it and Kurt was scolding him for being impatient.

"_Please Kurt_…Please…I want you…I want to _feel_ you…Please I'm ready…_Please_ baby" he pleaded.

Kurt hushed him gently pulling out his fingers and squeezing more lube onto his hand giving his own ignored erection a few gentle tugs coating it thoroughly before lining himself up at Blaine's entrance and placing the tip against it.

"Blaine…I want you to look at me…open your eyes and look at me baby" Kurt demanded softly, Blaine opened his eyes and stared straight into Kurt's grey one's that were completely blown with lust and love.  
"You are **_mine."_** Kurt said staring into Blaine's eyes as he thrust sharply into him with in one swift push hitting his prostate immediately. Blaine's eyes rolled back as he arched off the bed his mouth opening in a silent scream before babbling "_yours"_ over and over again as Kurt pulled almost completely out before thrusting in again and again into Blaine's tight heat. When he felt Blaine begin to tighten around him he squeezed the base of Blaine's erection halting his orgasm, ignoring the outraged cry he received in return.

He pulled completely out of Blaine and told him to turn onto his side, Blaine's eyes softened with understanding and he gave Kurt a loving smile before he curled onto his side as Kurt slid behind him and pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder before he nuzzled into his neck and slid back into him, wrapping his arms around Blaine's body and lacing their hands together against Blaine's chest and began a lazy rhythm with a roll of his hips. He loved taking Blaine this way, having them pressed so closely together it was incredibly intimate.

Blaine had admitted more than once this was his favorite position, loved the feeling of Kurt in him and around him, holding him all at once. Blaine turned his head and captured Kurt's lips in a kiss as Kurt continued his slow and steady rhythm, he slid one of his hands out of Blaine's and cupped his face kissing him deeper before pulling back and whispering "I love you so much Blaine…I love you" against his lips and slid the hand cupping his face down Blaine's body and wrapping it around his erection pumping him firmly, feeling his own orgasm coming on he brought his lips to Blaine's ear and said "Come baby…come with me Blaine" causing Blaine to cry out Kurt's name and clench around him, Kurt pumped him through his orgasm as he came deep inside Blaine pressing kiss after kiss onto Blaine's shoulder. They were quiet for a moment and then Kurt heard Blaine sniffle; alarmed he turned Blaine's face towards him worriedly catching a few small tears slip from his eyes.

"Hunny what's wrong? Did I hurt you? Was it too much? Talk to me"

Blaine shook his head and motioned to Kurt that he wanted to turn over, Kurt carefully slid out of him and Blaine turned tucking his head into Kurt's neck and wrapping his arms and legs around him trembling.

"Blaine? What is it? Baby you're scaring me…please tell me what's wrong" Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine holding him close comfortingly pressing a kiss into his hair.

"Nothing is wrong Kurt…I am just …so unbelievably fucking in love with you I feel a little overwhelmed right now… can you just hold me for now please?" Blaine whispered softly against his neck. "I just want to be in your arms, I need to be close to you…is that ok?"

With a relieved sigh Kurt held him tighter.

"As long as you want Blaine, I'll hold you as long as you want"

They stayed that way for a half hour, Kurt simply holding Blaine close and running a hand threw his hair soothingly, he had thought Blaine fell asleep up till he felt him slowly move his face away from Kurt's neck, he kissed Kurt's jaw and brought a hand up to cup his cheek to turn his face towards Blaine for a kiss.

"Can we take a shower together before bed?" he asked drowsily.

With a chuckle Kurt nodded and pulled them both up out of bed giving his…fiancé…boy that sounded nice…and appreciative once over.

Kurt turned on the shower and once the water was warmed up he pulled a sleepy Blaine in with him and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist.

"How about you just let me wash you babe and then you can go lay down and I'll meet you there as soon as I'm done?" he asked. He heard what sounded like a mumbled agreement from Blaine and gently washed Blaine's hair and body for him, caressing each and every inch lovingly until Blaine was both relaxed and swaying on his feet. Kurt stepped out of the shower with Blaine and wrapped him in a towel before kissing his forehead "Do you think you can make it to the bed honey?" Blaine nodded and sleepily told Kurt to hurry up so they could cuddle and walked out of the bathroom.

Hopping back into the shower Kurt made quick work of washing his hair and body before shutting off the water and drying himself off with a towel, hanging the towel back up he walked back to where the bed was and found Blaine sitting on the edge rubbing his eyes.

"Baby why you didn't just get into bed and get under the covers?" he asked with a head shake pulling back the blankets and tucking Blaine in before slipping in next to him.

"I wanted to wait for you…bed always feels too empty when you aren't there…" he said as he cuddled into Kurt's chest and slipped a leg between his.

"Much better…I love you Kurt" Blaine whispered snuggling closer.

"I love you too Blaine, good night sweetheart" Kurt whispered back bringing Blaine's left hand up to his mouth and pressing a kiss to the ring on his finger.

"Mmm…g'night" said Blaine as he pressed a kiss right above Kurt's heart.

They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. The perfect ending to an absolutely perfect day.

_  
Author's Note:

There you have it, I hope I didn't disappoint anyone by making Kurt the top in the relationship, in my mind they switch occasionally but Blaine prefers to bottom and Kurt prefers to top. It's just what I always pictured when I considered the two of them sleeping together.

Any who, I hope despite whatever thought you may have on tops & bottom you have enjoyed this chapter…and lets not even talk about the fact that the longest chapter I've written so far is the one with sex in it and what that may or may not say about me deal? Deal. 0:) …that is supposed to be an angel smiley face in case you were wondering.

Love, Klainebow's and sweet boy kisses for ALL!  
-Razzle Jazzle


	29. I'm complete

The next morning Blaine woke up to a hand carding gently through his hair. With a sleepy smile he opened his eyes to find Kurt laying there calmly just staring up at the ceiling lost in thought. Leaning up Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's jaw pulling him out of his thoughts. Kurt hummed closing his eyes briefly at the contact before looking down at Blaine.

"Good morning" he said with a grin

"Very good morning…I don't remember the last time I slept so well." Blaine murmured snuggling back into Kurt's chest hearing Kurt let out a chuckle and hug him tightly.

"You are the biggest cuddle bug I know" He laughed

Blaine pulled away from Kurt and stuck his tongue out at him rolling over so his back was to Kurt.

"Awww baby, I didn't say it was a bad thing…come back" Laughed Kurt reaching for Blaine again

"Nope. If you want to cuddle you are going to have to come over here and cuddle with me yourself" He teased stubbornly only to let out a surprised laugh when Kurt pounced on him and wrapped his arms and legs around him.

"My cuddles." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's hair getting a snort of laughter in return as Blaine's arms came up around him in a hug "Your cuddles Kurt. All yours" he agreed before saying "Ok spider monkey…let me up so I can use the Bathroom and then we can get some breakfast"

with a dramatic groan Kurt detached himself from Blaine and flopped back onto the bed to allow Blaine the chance to get up. Blaine got out of bed and walked to the bathroom studiously ignoring the way Kurt's eyes trailed down his body as he propped himself up on an arm watching Blaine with a grin.

"God you are beautiful….You better get to the bathroom quick before I drag you back over here and have my way with you Blaine Anderson"

Laughing Blaine shook his head at Kurt tossing a quick smile and wink at him over his shoulder before grabbing his shower kit and some clothes from his duffle bag and walking into the bathroom telling Kurt over his shoulder that he'd had Kurt's family grab his overnight bag and it was by the dresser. Once Blaine was in the bathroom Kurt got up and stretched before walking over to get his bag as he pulled on some boxers and a pair of jeans, foregoing a shirt for now he moved through the room cleaning up the various items of clothing they had shed the night before and folded them into a neat pile on one of the chairs before moving to re-make the bed.

When Blaine walked out of the bathroom dressed and ready for the day he walked up behind Kurt and hugged him around the waist kissing him between the shoulder blades.

"it should be illegal for you to wear shirts" he muttered running his hands over Kurt's exposed chest. Kurt's hands came up to lace with Blaine's as he turned himself in his arms with a smile.

"Hey…guess what?" he asked he asked

"Hmm…what?"

"We're getting married…you're my fiancé now…we're engaged Blaine." He said happily spinning Blaine and himself in a circle. Blaine smiled widely at Kurt and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Yes Kurt, we're engaged now, I'm going to marry you and you will be officially stuck with me forever"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's left hand in his and ran his thumb over the ring that now graced his finger and pressed a kiss to it.  
"I always want to be stuck with you Blaine, you're mine now, forever and always…and I am never…ever going to let you go"

With that the two held each other tightly for a few moments just breathing in the scent of one another and enjoying the fact that they were finally able to hold each other again. Once they let go Kurt went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and put on a shirt laughing at Blaine as he whined it wasn't fair, he quickly styled his hair and they each grabbed their wallets and cell phones, slipped on their shoes and set off to get some breakfast and most importantly…coffee.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

They walked to the elevators and once they were in the lobby they both set out to make themselves a plate of food each and cup of coffee before sitting down at one of the tables together. They ate breakfast together in a comfortable silence, trading smiles and holding hands across the table. A few people gave them irritated looks but for the most part left it at that, except for one man who had grumbled angrily about 'stupid fags ruining his breakfast with their disgusting display' but they ignored it and eventually the man left after one older woman stood up and told him to take his homophobic idiotic ramblings elsewhere because it was giving her a migraine. The woman then walked up to Kurt and Blaine and told then they were a beautiful couple and to ignore the asshole's who didn't understand that Love is Love regardless of gender or sexual orientation.

As it turns out she had a daughter who had come out last year, they invited her and her daughter who was with her to sit with them after she had spoken up for them. She gratefully grabbed her plate and motioned for her daughter to do the same and moved to their table to join them for breakfast. Her daughter had seen their rings excitedly asked if they were married, the boys told the two about the engagement and how Blaine had proposed the day before and that they were having a weekend to themselves here at the hotel. The mother then asked how they met and they spent the next hour telling the story of their relationship over coffee. By the time they were through both mother and daughter had tears in their eyes. When the two got up to leave the woman pulled Kurt and Blaine into a hug and wished them luck and a happy marriage full of love. They thanked her and said their goodbyes with surprised but happy smiles on their face.

They then both refilled their coffee's and stocked up on some different snacks from the snack shop in the lounge and went back up to their room, put in a movie and cuddled up together on the bed.

"Blaine? Can I talk to you about something" Kurt said softly

"Of course you can Kurt, what is it?" Blaine asked turning the volume down on the TV

"I was just…sort of wondering…._When_ do you want to get married? I mean…I know we need to wait at least until after graduation, but…how long after that do you want to wait? We never really talked about whether or not we'd want a long engagement or a short one"

"Honestly…Kurt I'd marry you tomorrow if I could. Whenever you are ready, that's what I want…you just tell me when and where and baby I'll be there in a tux"

Kurt smiled and rolled on top of Blaine. "Why are you so perfect hmm?" he asked laying his head on Blaine's chest and settling in between in legs, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed the top of his head "Because you deserve perfect Kurt" he answered.

They spent the rest of the day watching movies and snuggling, that night they ordered room service and Blaine brought up wedding plans. Kurt admitted to Blaine he already had some money saved up and _maybe_ had started planning…just a little bit. When Blaine didn't seem very surprised or weirded out and simply asked Kurt to tell him his ideas, Kurt excitedly started gushing about all the things he'd been keeping to himself for months, different venue's in New York that he thought Blaine might like how he'd started designing his tux and he had some sketches back at his apartment for Blaine's that he could look through, he brought up different color schemes and flowers…Blaine listened to Kurt babble on and on with a soft smile on his face. He loved it when Kurt got passionate about something, his eyes lit up and his voice got this almost child-like excitement to it.

When Kurt realized he had been babbling about a mile a minute he broke off with a blush and ducked his head embarrassed. Blaine laughed and tilted his chin back up to look him in the eye.

"Don't be embarrassed, I'm excited too, and for the record? I love all of your ideas and I can't wait to see your sketches, I love you Kurt…I love everything about you, so don't you ever be scared to be who you are with me, you wouldn't be the person I fell in love with if you did" He took Kurt's hands in his and kissed them pulling him out of his seat and back onto the bed, Blaine settled his back against the propped up pillows on the head board and pulled Kurt to rest against his body. Kurt laid his head back on Blaine's chest over his heart and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist.

"I can't wait to marry you…I can't wait to start our future together" His said quietly.

"That makes two of us, you are mine forever Kurt Hummel…you are mine and I am never ever letting you go. I am going to marry you and start a family with you and spend the rest of my life loving you so much you will never ever have to doubt how precious you are and how much you mean to me."

Kurt hummed and snuggled deeper into his chest and sung a line to a familiar song…

_"I finally found you…my missing puzzle piece"_

Blaine's voice finished the line for him_"…I'm complete"_

Kurt leaned up and captured Blaine's mouth with his whispering a soft "I love you" against his lips.

An hour later they had shed their clothes and slipped under the covers together. Blaine held Kurt and sang the lyrics to teenage dream softly into his ear until he fell asleep. He pressed a kiss to his temple and listened to the soothing sound of him breathing, hoping he would soon be able to fall asleep like this every night, with Kurt in his arms, and in his bed.


	30. Thanksgiving

A couple days later it was back to the real world and the couple was making plan's for thanksgiving with their families. After talking to both parents they had decided to have the first ever Anderson-Hudmel Family thanksgiving. The night before thanksgiving the Anderson's all came over, Blaine was told he would be sleeping in Kurt's room with him since Burt had said he accepted long before this last weekend that they had most likely slept together at some point, all he told Kurt was that he didn't want to hear anything and he'd like to just pretend they were going to have a sexless marriage for the rest of his life and he's appreciate it if Kurt and Blaine just played along with his delusions. With some awkward coughs and blushes Kurt agreed and promised his dad nothing would go 'down in the tent' under his roof. Blaine's parents were set up in the guest room and everyone wished each other goodnights.

The next morning Kurt woke up early slipping out of bed trying not to wake Blaine, the minute he pulled away however Blaine automatically reached out to pull him back and blearily cracked an eye open with a groggy "baby? Where are you going…come back to bed" Kurt leaned on the bed and swooped down to kiss Blaine softly and told him he was going to go start cooking and he could go ahead and go back to sleep, he would bring him some coffee later.

Kurt met up with Blaine's mother and Carole in the kitchen and they each took a job, Mrs. Anderson would be doing the vegetables and mashed potatoes', Carole would be making pecan, pumpkin and apple pies. Kurt would be carrying on the tradition of making the turkey and his mom's famous stuffing. They all started moving around the kitchen on a mission. Kurt also went ahead and started the coffee brewing so it would be ready by the time his father and Blaine woke up. Once he finished preparing the turkey he preheated the oven and slid it in. He heard his father moving around in the room above him and went to the kitchen pulling out some eggs, bacon and pancake batter to whip up a quick breakfast before he started on the stuffing.

As his father shuffled into the room, Kurt was pouring him a cup of coffee and handing it off getting a gruff "thanks kid" in return. Kurt finished up breakfast and was serving it up on plates when Blaine walked into the room followed by a pajama clad Finn who sat at the table and mumbled a quick "good morning" before he bean shoveling food into his mouth.

Blaine stepped up behind Kurt who was pouring him a cup of coffee and hugged him around the middle. Kurt turned in his arms and offered him the proffered cup Blaine smiled at him sleepily in thanks and kissed him softly. Before his eyes widened and he snuck a worried look in Burt's direction, Burt laughed at the panicked look on his face and shook his head.

"Kid I'm not going to look down on you for kissing your own fiancé stop looking like I'm going to kill you for saying good morning"

Blaine blushed, and nodded kissing Kurt quickly once more taking the coffee thanking him and sitting down at the table to eat. After they finished eating, all the men, minus Kurt went into the living room and turned on football.

When the food was ready they all sat around the table and took time to tell what they were thankful for one by one. Burt started.

"I'm thankful…for my family, for you Kurt, who has been with me from day one as the most incredible son any father could ever ask for, for Carole who came into my life and gave me a second chance at love, and for Finn who has become a brother to Kurt, a son to me, I'm incredibly thankful that we have managed to come together as a family"

They went down the line and when it came to Kurt's turn he smiled and took Blaine's hand in his.  
"I think everyone here knows what I'm thankful for right now…. I'm thankful for Blaine, for being lucky enough to have found the love of my life and to get to look forward to our future together with him by my side as my fiancé….my future husband, I'm thankful for this amazing group of people who I am lucky enough to call family, the Anderson's included, for being a wonderful addition to this family, for giving me Blaine, My father…who is ….the best and most incredible dad ever and Carole…who is not only so incredibly good to my dad, but has become someone I honestly love and respect and consider a mother figure, I'm thankful for Finn…the best… goofiest… _tallest_brother ever. For my amazing friends who have shown me the last few weeks just how far they are willing to go for my happiness. I guess you could say, I'm thankful for the love I've been blessed with in my life."

That year started what would be a tradition for the two families for years to come, their first holiday together as a family. The Anderson-Hudmel family patched together by the two boys whose love had brought them all together.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

Later that night when Mr. Anderson was in bed, he felt for the first time…genuinely happy and proud of his son and his choice of life partner. Even if Blaine had been straight…there was no way anyone would ever be as perfect for him as Kurt was. He knew his son still had doubts about his father's support and approval, so he decided to start planning a gift he could give the boys for their wedding. Something to prove to them both just how much he supported their relationship. He also decided he would offer to help pay for the wedding. These two boys had been through so much together already the last few years, it was fate that they found each other and fell in love. They had both been beat down by the world and still managed to come out on top with smiles on their faces and love in their hearts, more hope for the future than people with a far easier life ever had.

_  
Author's Note:

There you have it! The Anderson-Hudmel family thanksgiving dinner. Hope you all liked this chapter! Be sure to read and review and let me know your thoughts and what characters you'd love to see more of. Would you like for me to bring Alex back as regular character? Do we want to see some Dave Karofsky? More Sebastian and Blake's relationship? Let me know! :)

Love and Klainebow's for All!

-Razzle Jazzle


	31. The real world

The week went by far too quickly for both Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine drove Kurt to the airport with a heavy heart, it was as if they had been in their own little bubble this last week and both had essentially ignored the fact that Kurt would have to head back to New York eventually. But they talked and agreed they would handle it different this time, they would schedule phone calls and Skype dates during the week, text each other constantly, Kurt promised Blaine he would go out and see or experience something new every once in a while, and they worked out with Kurt's work schedule and Blaine's parents that once a month Blaine would be able to fly up to New York and visit Kurt; he'd go straight to the airport after school on Friday and would come back to Lima Sunday night, they also agreed he would also be spending a good chunk of his winter break with Kurt, and the two would fly to New York to Paris for their 'romantic getaway' then fly back to Lima for Christmas with the families. It had been decided that Blaine would spend all of his spring break in New York as well.

When Blaine's father had invited the boys out to lunch the day before Kurt left, he offered to let Blaine use his air miles to visit Kurt; much to Blaine's pleasure and surprise. He told them that it made sense for Blaine to be flying to New York since most if not ALL of the wedding planning would be done there and even though it might be tough while Blaine was still in school, he knew that Blaine wanted to be involved in as much as possible and they all wanted to avoid another relationship-breakdown like they just had, Mr. Anderson had jokingly forbid Kurt and Blaine to ever split up, because he never wanted to see his son in that state again. Blaine spent most of the lunch in staring in shock and awe at his father. It wasn't until his dad had brought out his check book and written them a check to help with the wedding budget that Blaine had launched himself at his father, pulling him into a hug thanking him over and over again for being supportive and for everything he was doing, how much all of this meant to him. Kurt watched with a watery smile, Blaine's relationship with his father had been rocky at best when they first met. Now with the talk of weddings and moving Blaine to New York after graduation for college, it seemed the man had experienced a change of heart, much to Kurt's pleasure. He had wanted so badly to help fix the strained relationship between the two; he hadn't expected Mr. Anderson to like him as much as he apparently did if the check in his hand was any indication. But Kurt knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth. So he simply thanked him profusely and reached out to shake his hand, eyes widening in surprise when he was pulled in for a hug as well.

Mr. and Mrs. Anderson had decided to simply _give _Kurt and Blaine a $25,000 check to help pay for their wedding, considering the boys were young and Kurt was currently the only one working, and had bills of his own to pay…they didn't want the two of them to have to give up things they wanted just because it wasn't in the budget. The boys deserved to have a nice wedding and if they could help them make it happen, why not do so?

At the airport Blaine clutched Kurt's hand tightly in his, ignoring the various looks they were getting. He didn't care what any of the homophobes in Lima thought right now, he wouldn't be seeing his fiancé in person for another month so if he wanted to hold and cling to Kurt till he absolutely HAD to get on the plane, he would and no one could stop him. They sat down next to each other in a booth at the starbucks on the other side of security. They had about an hour till Kurt had to start making his way through. Blaine scooted as close as possible to Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist laying his head on his shoulder. Kurt put his arms around Blaine and pressed a kiss to his head.

"I promise this month will go by fast baby…just one more month and we'll be together again, and we'll be going to Paris and we'll have an amazing romantic time there exploring the city….and I'll be able to kiss you and hold you as much as you want. We'll have Christmas together with our families and it'll all be wonderful, I promise." Kurt reassured him.

Blaine sniffled "I know…I know that…it's just hard…I hate not being with you, I hate sleeping without you…I hate not being able to see you ever day and kiss you every day…I love you. I always want to be with you. I really hope this month goes by fast, honestly I hope this entire school year goes by fast so we don't have to do this anymore. It's just seven more months and I'll get to be with you for good."

"I know it's hard B…I hate it too, but with luck the next seven months will go by quickly and we'll be living together before you know it. Then we will get married and you will never ever have to be without me again. Because once I make you mine, I am never letting you get away from me. It'll all work out, I promise you."

"I am definitely looking forward to graduation. I can't wait for us to live together, to be able to call you my husband. So what's the verdict hmm? Anderson-Hummel or Hummel-Anderson?" he asked with a small smile.

Kurt grinned and kissed him lightly. "Definitely Anderson-Hummel… It just flow's better don't you think?"

Blaine nodded and smiled wide "Sooo…..that would make us Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel….Kurt Anderson-Hummel….boy do I like the way that sounds" He said with a head shake. Kurt smiled and winked at him. "yep, then you are mine for good."

"So…we go to Paris next month, I get to spend a whole week with you for spring break, then you go back to Paris for Fashion Week, we move in together next summer…all the while we are planning this wedding…then next fall we will get married …I'll be starting school and we can just…start the rest of our lives together. It's going to be a busy year that's for sure."

"Definitely a busy year" Kurt agreed. "But we can do it, we have plenty of time to plan and I already have a ton of ideas. Plus I have Rachel and Santana with me in New York to help out. I can take pictures and videos of everything and put together a Wedding planner so that when you are with me in New York we can sit down and make some decisions together. With your parents giving us that generous check that just makes everything that much easier for us, it pretty much tripled my original idea of a budget, and I've been putting away money too so by the time we have the wedding we should be able to afford something really nice and hopefully if we can plan it well, we'll still have enough for a nice honeymoon"

Kurt waited until the last possible minute to go through security. With tears in their eyes the two shared a passionate kiss goodbye, whispered words of love and Kurt promised to call Blaine the second he landed. Heading through security Kurt was sad. They'd been engaged for a week and were already being forced to separate by the real world. Live was much simpler when they were both still in high school. No career obligations and bills to pay…speaking of career obligations, Kurt had to prepare for his meeting tomorrow at work with the designer's his boss had set him up with for fashion week. He'd have to get his sketch book set up before bed tonight to bring with him. They had gotten lucky though, Kurt's job made more than enough to support them while Blaine was in school, especially with the rate he was working his way up in the industry. Blaine had originally planned to get a job to help Kurt with the bills, but Kurt had told him that he would rather him focus on school. Blaine had argued that a part time job wouldn't be too much with his school schedule but Kurt resisted. He made Blaine a deal if he focused on just going to school and being a student during his first year of college they'd talk about it again before the next school year started. Kurt knew he could support them both on his salary, there really wasn't a need for Blaine to over work himself, and he would already be loaded with classes and homework, living in a new city, they'd be adjusting to living together and getting through their first year of marriage, there were so many changes happening Kurt didn't want to add any unnecessary stress on their plates. He knew they were bound to fight occasionally, they'd get stressed out and tired and take it out on one another, with living together for the first time, school, work, bills…why add to it? Kurt didn't mind footing the bill and providing for his husband till he finished school. Not one bit. Kurt had always been independent and self-sufficient, he'd been able to take care of himself and his father since a young age, working wasn't exactly something new to him, when he was younger and had wanted something his dad had told him he'd have to work for it, so he had. He'd gotten his mechanic's certifications and worked at the shop to be able to pay for the things he wanted. So it hadn't necessarily phased him living on his own, he had cooked, cleaned and taken care of himself and his father as long as he could remember up until Carole and Finn had moved in, then Carole had taken over the majority of the cooking and house work. But Kurt had still done his own laundry, worked at the shop, paid his own phone bill, car insurance and helped out around the house. So he knew it was going to be more of an adjustment for Blaine and if he could make it easier and less stressful on him, then he would. Wasn't that one of the perks of marriage? Of any relationship really? You had someone else to help you, encourage you and support you? Blaine had been Kurt's support system all throughout high school, he'd been there for him when he had been bullied and humiliated, he'd been there to support him when he'd been rejected form NYADA and had no idea what he'd do with his life, he'd believed in him when Kurt didn't believe in himself anymore and encouraged him to go for the job at Vogue even knowing it would take Kurt away from him. Blaine had always been there to support and encourage Kurt, so Kurt didn't see any problem returning the favor. Marriage was about supporting your partner, and doing everything in your power to help them reach their full potential.

When Kurt got back to New York, he called Blaine in the cab on his way home. They talked for another hour before bed, exchanging 'I love you's and 'I miss you already's before hanging up and after Kurt finished putting his sketch book together and made sure he had everything for work the next day, he fell asleep in one of Blaine's t-shirts dreaming about the future.

_  
Author's note:

There you have it! :) Please Read and Review!

Love and Klainebow's for all!  
-Razzle Jazzle


	32. Career Opportunities

The next day on the way to work, Kurt was buzzing with excitement. Blaine had sent him a 'good luck!' text earlier and he was grateful. With his nerves he'd need all the luck he could get. He'd gotten an email from his boss telling him she was about to fulfill a designer-wet-dream of his, that when he found out the people she had invited to meet him today, he'd love her forever. Which excited him sure, but it also meant he was bound to be meeting some seriously important people.

That night, Kurt went home in a daze. He kept pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He couldn't wait to get back to his apartment and call Blaine to tell him what had happened. His first meeting of the day had been with Sarah Burton, the current designer for the Alexander McQueen collection. That in and of itself was enough for him to nearly faint upon sight. They'd talked and discussed designs and idea's for their up and coming collection, she gave Kurt advice and tips of the trade and even offered to contact him later on to do some work with them if he was interested due to the quality and creativity of his sketches and his bosses assurances of his talents and singing his high praises. It was official, if Kurt was straight, he would have proposed to her that minute.

After lunch he had his second meeting, Kurt got to meet Jean Paul Gaultier which genuinely shocked Kurt; apparently Gaultier would be one of the designer's whose clothes would be on the runway during Fashion week while Kurt was in Paris. Jean Paul Gaultier was known for his avant-garde and edgy clothes as well as the utter 'French'ness of his designs. They had ended up talking for over two hours, over coffee and sketch books just bouncing ideas off each other. He had ended the meeting agreeing to work with him during Fashion Week, he wanted to take him behind the scenes and show him how it all worked, give him the experience of a real designer in Paris. He told him if he could design something by that time that impressed him; they would put it in the show.

Kurt was just amazed to be honest at the differences that had occurred in the last six months, Just six months ago he was graduating High School in Lima, Ohio, was rejected by NYADA and had no idea what he'd be doing with his future, Now he is in New York, engaged to the love of his life, he had an amazing job working for Vogue, he was heading to Fashion Week in Paris this coming spring and had a chance to design something that could end up ON A RUNWAY IN PARIS. Kurt was tempted to look for a camera and ask if he was being punk'd. If he was able to design something that could get onto the runway and get good reviews…his career would sky rocket. It would open up so many doors for him; he could barely contain his excitement.

The second he walked in the door at his apartment, he pulled out his cell phone to call Blaine. It went to voicemail and he groaned

"_Hey! You've reach Blaine Anderson –soon to be- Hummel, I can't get to my phone right now so please leave a message after the-"_ Kurt smiled a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach, he officially thought the change Blaine had made to his voicemail was beyond adorable.

"First off…I love love LOVE your new voice mail. It made me smile, you are absolutely the most wonderful and adorable fiancé ever… annnnnd I have some big ….super big and amazing and fantastic news so please call me back as soon as humanely possible babe! I love you!" He hung up and walked into his bedroom to change into something more comfortable, then went back to his kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. Once he finished stirring in some honey he heard his phone ringing in his room and moved quickly back , grabbing his phone and clicking answer as he settled back against the pillows on his bed.

"Hey there Mr. Blaine Anderson-soon to be -Hummel "Kurt greeted with a large grin. He could almost see Blaine blushing through the phone.

"Hello to you too my love…so I'm assuming you approve of the change to my voicemail then" He heard Blaine's happy voice answer.

Kurt giggled "I love it…I love you…oh babe I wish you could be here I had the most incredible day! You will never ever guess what happened!"

"I love you too baby, and I always wish I was with you…now why don't you tell me your super big amazing and fantastic news"

"I met Sarah Burton today, she's the designer for the Alexander McQueen line right now. We exchanged information and she gave me all this advice about working in the industry and even exchanged contact information with me so that maybe sometime in the future we might be able to work together!"

"OH MY GOD! Kurt that is amazing! I am SO proud of you! This is great! How exciting!" Blaine gushed happily.

"That's not it! THEN I met Jean Paul Gaultier…who will be in Paris during Fashion week while I'm there…and….wait for it…he has asked me to design something and if I can finish it in time, and it impresses him…he's going to put it in his show! I might get to put something of my own on the Runway in PARIS…baby….do you have any idea how much this could do for me professionally? If people see my design and like it…my career could sky rocket! This could open up so many doors…I'm just…I keep thinking I'm dreaming. First I the love of my life proposes to me in the most amazing romantic way humanely possible…then my boss seems to be determined to see how much good news she can give me before I explode. Baby…just…everything is so wonderful right now. The only thing that would make it perfect was if you were here with me. I can't wait to have you here for good…this…it's like a dream. I feel like I'm just having the longest most amazing dream ever" Kurt had tears in his eyes by the time he was through. He was overwhelmed.

Back in Lima Blaine had tears in his eyes. He loved hearing just how HAPPY Kurt was, he so wished he could be there now. He wanted to be able to hold Kurt, to kiss him and tell him in person how proud he was of him, to make him a celebratory dinner and then drag him into their bedroom and make love to him all night long. But he couldn't. Just one more month and he'd see Kurt again. Only about 7 months till he would be able to move in with him. He just had to be patient, and whenever he had doubts , all he had to do was look down at the ring on his finger and remember Kurt…. Kurt who loved him…who couldn't wait to marry him, who wanted to be with him forever. So with that on repeat in his head, he would make it through the next 7 months, he'd get into NYU and he'd work his butt off to make Kurt proud of him, he wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to do yet, but he knew he wanted it to be something that would make Kurt…who had been so successful just his first few months in New York…he wanted to be someone he could be proud to be married to.

"Baby…I…there aren't even words…I am just so fucking proud of you…you are so amazing Kurt…everyone is just finally seeing what I've known since the moment I met you. You are so talented; I know you will be successful in everything you do. I'm proud of you baby. I'm proud and I'm so happy for you. I promise when I am in New York we will go out and have dinner to celebrate alright? You deserve it. I love you so much."

Kurt gave a watery smile and closed his eyes. "I love you B….I miss you….I miss you so much. I know it's only been a day but…any time without you with me is too long in my opinion"

"I know sweetheart. I miss you too. Just…seven months and I'll be there with you for good. No more visit's, just you and me in our home"

"I like the sound of that…'our home'…so Mr. Anderson-Hummel…how was your day at McKinnley?"

"Well Mr. Anderson-Hummel… it was quite boring actually…expect for the fact I had people asking me all day about the ring on my finger…the cheerio's stole me at lunch and made me tell them about the proposal…most of them cried and told me that we are in charge of all their future proposals because they think their husbands can't ever matchup…oh and Coach Sylvester told me to tell you that she is legally certified to preform wedding ceremonies and at the very least she expects to be invited as a security detail"

Kurt laughed "That's just her way of saying she wants an invite, she always did have a soft spot for me, she was the only teacher who really did something for me with all the bullying, I'd love to have her at our wedding "

Blaine groaned "Only because I love you will I allow that woman an invite…she still calls me young Burt Reynolds you know…and refuses to call me by name. I also think she's convinced I'm 's illegitimate child…it's all very confusing. She loves you though, I get at least 5 threats a week to treat her 'sweet porcelain' like the prince he is, you are her favorite ex cheerio…which reminds me…I still want to see you in that uniform"

Kurt snorted "It wouldn't fix now anyways! It'd be way too tight be, my body is a lot different now than it was back then"

"…oh gee…it'll be too _TIGHT_…yea…That's…a…horrible…problem.." Blaine grumbled sarcastically.

And Kurt snorted. "Alright baby…I promise I'll put it on for you at some point…"

"Good, I'm glad we have that settled….I'm getting kind of tired babe." Blaine said with a yawn.

"So am I…as much as I'd like to stay up and talk to you …I have work in the morning, you have school…it's been a long exciting day, I love you, I miss you. Goodnight and sweet dreams my wonderful amazing fiancé"

"Goodnight love"

Author's Note:

Ok guys, here's whats up. I'm honestly amazed I finished this today with all that happened, I'm going to be trying my best to continue updating at least once a day if possible. Maybe once every couple days depending on whats going on. I'll try my best though.

I received a phone call today from my doctor's office with some fairly scary news, apparently they found some abnormal cells and I have to go back in for some tests and a possible biopsy to find out whether or not I have cervical cancer or am at a high risk for it. Soooo yep. That's whats going on in my life right now. I will try to keep up with this though, this story makes me happy, your reviews are the best part of my day because I feel like...idk people actually like what I'm writing so it's not for nothing. I have been writing for years, my own stuff, this is the first time Ive ever tried fanfiction, but it means a lot to know so many people are reading my work and enjoying it. Its the best part of my day when someone tells me they like it.

Umm in case anyone cares I'll be updating on my test results a long with the chapters and let you know how i'm doing. If I dont update some days I apologize in advance.

Wish me luck & keep me in your thoughts please!

Love and Klainebow's for all.  
Razzle Jazzle


	33. Home

The next month had Kurt working like a mad man. Wedding planning had to be temporarily put on hold in favor of working on his designs for Jean Paul Gaultier. By spring he had to design something so amazing and impressive that it would not only be approved to go on the runway, it would be so amazing and memorable people would ask about it and he would get mentioned and then his name could circulate…but first…he needed to actually DESIGN something. Sure his sketch book was full of various things he'd created over the years, but none of them were good enough for him to consider as his 'big break' in the fashion world. None of them he looked at and thought 'Paris' though. So he had his work cut out for him, it didn't help Kurt that he was such a perfectionist, every time he thought he sketched out something that he would normally think is amazing, he'd end up picking it apart piece by piece until he changed his mind. His saving grace right now was Blaine. Blaine who would call him at random times during the day and tell him he loves him and to relax because he was going to design something amazing and knock the socks off everyone in Paris, that he just needed to relax and stop over thinking it because he was incredibly talented and people would love whatever he made. Blaine kept Kurt sane; he called to make sure Kurt went to bed at night and text him constantly reminding him to do things like…eat. Kurt knew he was over thinking everything; he had a tendency to obsess over things that were important. It wasn't until a week before Christmas break did Kurt manage to sketch something his boss saw when she glanced over her shoulder and told him that he should submit that one because it was perfect. So with high hopes he finally took the time to breathe….

Only for him to realize it was a week before Christmas break, he had no decorations up, and he hadn't bought any gifts. So with that in mind Kurt tucked away his design in a safe place to send off to Jean Paul and started making a list of people he needed to get gifts for as well as different ideas. Especially Blaine, he had no idea WHAT to get him, after an engagement ring…wouldn't anything he gave him now sort of …pale in comparison? With that lovely thought it mind, when his boss offered him to take the day before Blaine was supposed to fly in off, he leapt at the opportunity. So far he'd managed to find something for everyone on his Christmas list, he'd even found the single most adorable outfit humanely possible to send to Beth along with a cd he recorded of him singing her various lullaby's she had liked the last time he visited, according to the email's he'd been receiving from Puck and Shelby, they were needed as she had currently taken up the habit of refusing her naps even when tired which lead to her being cranky which lead to massive terrifying tantrums. Apparently when Shelby got his package with instructions to open the cd and use it, Beth had ran into the room curled up on the floor next to the stereo and fallen asleep. Not for the first time, Kurt considered if he would fair that well with his own children, or if he was just magically be able to tame the entire Puckerman bloodline in particular. Whatever it was Shelby had been incredibly grateful, she told Kurt that all she had to do now was put in the CD around nap time and bed time and Beth simply conked out like clockwork.

As always he ended up buying Blaine a few various outfits (and bowties!) the same way he had last year, only this time he shopped with Paris in mind. But he wanted something more, something more personal. He had put up Christmas lights around his entire apartment and brought out a wreath for the door, he had bought them both stockings and customized them himself so they now said their names, Blaine's was also decorated with music notes and bow ties, Kurt's was decorated with sparkles and he'd switched out his every day candles with some that smelled of gingerbread, he'd gotten a small tree that he had been able to fit in his living room and had bought a few boxes of decorations for when Blaine arrived, he wanted them to be able to do that together, they would be having Christmas together this year and flying the day after to Lima. Kurt has also stocked up on stuff needed to making all kinds of cookies; Kurt had wrapped and sent off the rest of the gifts for friends and family two days previous. So with only Blaine left, he was hopeful that he would be able to find something perfect. He knew Blaine better than anyone, and while most people would tell you Blaine loved music, wasn't too hard to figure out what with Glee Club, Blaine also secretly composed his own songs, he played so many different instruments and had dozens of spiral note books at home filled with lyrics and music. If anyone asked Kurt, THAT was what he thought Blaine should be doing, as much as he loved watching Blaine preform on stage, he had a gift with music that went far beyond Broadway. He had the perfect ear for it; he even carried a little notepad on him at all times just in case he got an idea to write it down.

With this in mind Kurt set out to buy the perfect gift, something to show Blaine how strongly he felt about his musical abilities and encourage him to do more with it. After finding a couple notebooks specifically designed for composing music and one in particular that came with Quotes from legendary musicians on inspiration and the creative process, he continued searching till he found what he was looking for. He decided on specialized software for composing music that would work with Blaine's new computer, something to help him record his music and edit it together himself to create his songs and copy them onto CD's. After finding that he set off for home to tidy up and prepare for his early morning trip to the airport to pick up Blaine. He could hardly wait to see him. It'd been a difficult month, sure his design mania had proven to be a decent distraction, but quite frankly without Blaine, life wasn't the same. It lost some of its sparkle.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

Blaine's bags had been packed since Tuesday. He'd packed it, unpacked it, refolded it and packed it again. He was anxious the night before his flight. He'd be seeing Kurt again for the first time in a month, he missed him. More than he thought possible, while he felt about 100,000 times more secure in their relationship than he had previously, with the ring on his finger and constant communication, it didn't stop him from missing Kurt every moment of the night and day, it didn't keep him from tossing and turning in bed all night surrounded by pillows in an attempt to replicate the feel of having Kurt next to him. Didn't stop him from spacing out in class because he was busy daydreaming about marrying him. Needless to say, Blaine was desperately in love with his fiancé, and being away from him was not something he thought he would ever get used to; he never wanted to get used to it. But one month down, about six more to go and he wouldn't need pillows and daydreams, he'd be with Kurt, in their home, planning for their wedding and the rest of their lives together. It doesn't get much better than that.

He couldn't wait to go to Paris with Kurt, to experience something like the city of lights and romance with the love of your life? That was like a dream come true. Even more exciting, they wouldn't have to avoid acting like the madly in love-soon to be married couple they were in Paris, France itself was a country of great sexual tolerance, sure there were homophobes everywhere and chances are they'd come in contact with them all their lives, but from what Blaine knew, the French were people who were mostly tolerant of homosexuality, so while they weren't planning on getting it on in public, it would be nice to hold his fiancé's hand and be able to walk down the streets of Paris, to be able to kiss him under the Eifel Tower without fear of retaliation.

He'd ended up taking Benadryl to help him get to sleep the night before he left. He was simply too excited to see Kurt and sleeping wasn't happening. So after three hours of staring blankly at the ceiling in the dark, he caved in a desperate attempt to find some rest, last thing he wanted was to look tired and exhausted when he got off the plane, his fiancé was in fashion for heaven's sake, he worked with models and people who made a living out of looking amazing, so even though he knew Kurt loved him and would love him even if he wore a potato sack and didn't shave for a month, it didn't stop him from trying to look his best for him the way Kurt always looked perfect and put together when they were together. He never wanted someone to look and him and wonder why someone as perfect as Kurt was with a scruff like him.

His parent's thought his anxious running around all week had been hilarious. His dad's new attitude towards his sexuality and his relationship with Kurt in general had been such a shock, he still was getting used to the good natured teasing he got from his dad for being so starry eyed any time Kurt's name was mentioned, twice Blaine had been on the phone with Kurt and his father had asked to say hi, Blaine had pretty much just blinked in surprise and cautiously handed over the phone; only to hear his father congratulate Kurt on the news he got about one of his designs getting a shot at going on the runway in Paris, telling him he was proud of him and was crossing his fingers everything went amazing, he joked about how impossible Blaine was without Kurt around and how he was always 5 minutes away from shipping him off to New York himself. He'd ask him car questions and if he had any idea what shoes his wife was talking about that she said she wanted for Christmas only for Kurt to say he knew exactly where he could get them for half the price and he'd make a phone call to have them delivered. Not only that more than once he'd heard his dad talk on the phone to various friends and family members and he could hear him talk about or he could say BRAG about Blaine to them, about how well he's doing in his classes and how he'd be moving to New York after graduation, about how he was engaged and he'd picked an excellent choice for a life partner and how they would be having a wedding in New York next fall before Blaine started college, how his new almost-son in law was a great match for him and how proud he was of the two boys for everything they were doing. His dad had surprised him with tickets to a musical two weeks after Kurt had left and instead of telling him to take one of his friends asked if they could go together and maybe have some dinner and make a father-son day out of it. Blaine wasn't sure what exactly had changed, but he wasn't complaining. He finally had the kind of relationship with his father he always wanted, his father accepted him, approved of him getting married to another man, supported him moving to New York and going to school there to be with him. As a family, Blaine would have to say the Anderson's were closer than ever, and it was all thanks to Kurt and apparently his magic ability to make everyone who met him fall under his spell.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

When Blaine got off the plane he sprinted down the path way with his carryon in his excitement to see Kurt. The second Kurt spotted him, they both ran towards each other, barely managing to stay upright as they knocked into one another and hugged Kurt desperately whispered into Blaine's ear an 'I miss you, I love you, and I can't believe you're here' before pulling back and pressing a kiss to Blaine's lips, grabbing his hand and walking towards the baggage claim to get Blaine's luggage. Once they retrieved his bag, Kurt led him outside and they got into a cab to head for the apartment. Walking in the door together Kurt set Blaine's bags near the couch and turned to smile at him.

"Welcome home." He said softly.

With a smile Blaine took in the apartment. He noticed the additions Kurt had put up for Christmas including his own personalized stocking, the entire place smelled like gingerbread cookies and it took Blaine a moment to realize it was the candles around the house giving off the scent. When he realized the tree wasn't decorated but had boxes of brand new ornaments on the floor next to it, he asked Kurt why he hadn't put them up yet, Kurt responded by telling him he wanted them to do that together. Kurt led Blaine to the bedroom to give him a chance to unpack some of his stuff and went into the kitchen to make them both something to eat; by the time Blaine was finished and came back out he walked around the living room looking at all the pictures of them throughout their relationship that Kurt had put up. This place felt like home, whether it was the pictures of them decorating every flat surface, or the smells that surrounded the place, or the fact that they'd picked out most of the furniture and décor together, Blaine wasn't sure, what he was sure of that home for him would always be anywhere Kurt was.

When Kurt finished in the kitchen he brought the food out to the living room and set it on the coffee table, he walked up behind Blaine and put his arms around him resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder.  
"I can't believe you're here…" he said pressing a kiss to Blaine's neck. Blaine tilted his head to allow Kurt better access and he continued pressing slow open mouth kissing against the exposed skin, Blaine's breathing had deepened at Kurt's ministrations and he brought a hand up to tangle his fingers into Kurt's hair, before turning in his arms and pulling him into a proper kiss.

"Baby… I made food…do you want food or do you just want to warm it up later? " Kurt panted

"Later…you now…food later…want you" Blaine murmured between kisses.

They stumbled into the bedroom together pulling off their sweaters and unbuttoning their pants, pushing them to the floor and barely getting a chance to step out of them before they collapsed against the bed together breathing hard, hands grasping at one another's skin desperately, kissing every place they could reach. They made love slowly; savoring the feeling of one another, when the two climaxed together they kissed whispering words of love and adoration. They cuddled in bed together skin slicked with a light sheen of sweat.

"I seriously….seriously…missed that, missed you" Blaine said quietly, Kurt hummed in agreement.

"I missed you too baby"

"I'm starting to get a little hungry, you made me work up an appetite Mr. Kurt-soon to be-Anderson-Hummel"

"Well then my beautiful amazing fiancé…shall we take a quick shower, eat that food I made and then decorate the tree together? Then we can cuddle up on the couch and watch some corny Christmas movies together, how does that sound?" Kurt murmured leaning up to press a soft kiss to Blaine's temple and looking into his eyes.

Blaine nodded and pulled Kurt out of bed with a groan, they walked into the bathroom and Kurt turned on the shower, they stepped into the hot water and hugged one another. Hands roaming and pressing kisses against shoulders and chests, they washed one another off gently and Kurt poured some shampoo in his hands massaging Blaine's scalp gently washing his hair, he felt Blaine's body relax into him and they rinsed on another off, toweling dry and both changed into some comfortable sweat pants determined to have a lazy day wrapped in one another's arms.

_  
Author's Note:

Hey guys, I just want to thank those of you who have messaged me with your well wishes, they mean a lot to me. Right now this is really the only thing that is keeping my mind off all that's going on with me health wise so I really appreciate your messages and your reviews telling me you love the story, those are seriously the highlight of my entire day.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know!

Love and Klainebow's for all.

-Razzle Jazzle


	34. New York

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. :(**

That night Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the bed surrounded by Sketches. Kurt showed Blaine his design for Jean Paul Gaultier, Blaine had been honestly impressed with the quality, he knew Kurt was talented but this showed him just HOW talented he honestly was. The challenge Jean Paul Gaultier had given Kurt with the opportunity to have one of his designs on the runway during Fashion Week had really brought out Kurt's potential as a designer. After he'd finished showing Blaine what he'd been working on he slipped off the bed and walked into his closet and pulled out what looked like a binder. He clutched it to his chest and walked back to Blaine with a small smile and light blush on his cheeks. When Blaine asked him what was in the binder Kurt handed it over and ducked his head shyly, then admitted it was the different idea's he'd had for the wedding, he said it wasn't much since the last month his hasn't really worked on it, but he had been thinking about this for the last 6 months, just to get a head start if Blaine had said yes when he planned to propose, but since Blaine had done so for him he thought maybe it would be a good idea for them to look through it together and he could get some of Blaine's ideas for the wedding. He'd rather plan the majority of it with Blaine while he was in New York, because he didn't just want it to be a 'Kurt Wedding' he wanted it to be about both of them, it was THEIR wedding, and so Kurt wanted both of them to make all the decisions. He showed Blaine the different venues he had found that would hold same-sex weddings, he had made sure all of them had wheelchair access and offered Kosher meals for Artie, Rachel and Puck; and their families. Blaine could honestly say he was impressed; Kurt had taken so many things into consideration when it came to their wedding, and they'd barely even scratched the surface of the planning, Kurt had a bunch of different possible color combinations he wanted to get Blaine's opinion on, they talked about how many guests they wanted, and how many groom's men, he admitted to Blaine he'd been thinking about them having equal parts groomsmen and bridesmaids so that they could have the girls in the wedding, he asked Blaine how he felt about possibly asking Shelby and Noah how they felt about Beth being a flower girl for them, an idea Blaine fully supported. He asked him about flowers, cake flavors and after an hour of wedding talk Blaine just looked up at Kurt and said "I love you. I am so in love with you"

Kurt smiled at him and responded in kind. They put away all the wedding stuff away and laid in bed together side by side staring into one another's eyes.

"I'm really glad you're here B" Kurt said softly bringing a hand up to caress Blaine's face, Blaine's eyes fell shut at the contact and his lips curved into an easy smile.

"So am I"

They fell asleep with their hands twined between them and their legs tangled together. In the middle of the night Blaine would get up to get a glass of water only to have Kurt immediately reach for him in his sleep, so with a smile on his face Blaine crawled right back into bed, pulled Kurt into his arms and whispered 'I'm right here baby'. Kurt immediately wrapped around him and snuggled in close with a happy contented sigh. That was more of a confirmation to Blaine than anything that even subconsciously Kurt both wanted and needed him close, just as much as he wanted and needed Kurt.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

The next morning the two boys slept in, just laid in bed together wrapped comfortably under the covers talking softly about what they were going to do that day. It was three days until they would be heading on a plane to Paris, they'd be there for 6 days before coming back and spending a few more days in New York before they would once again pack their bags and hop on a plane to Lima to spend the rest of the break with their families.

After they got dressed and ready for the day, the two set out into the city. Kurt took Blaine to what had become his favorite go-to coffee shop and ordered him what he swore would be the best cup of coffee he'd ever have in his life, well until they went to Paris and no doubt found one better.

They sat together at a table drinking coffee and Kurt told Blaine he had so many places to show him he wasn't sure where to start, when Blaine had been here last…they hadn't exactly done anything enjoyable. The time before that, he'd been helping Kurt settle into his apartment and they hadn't been paying much attention to their surroundings they'd be a little distracted by the fact he and Kurt weren't sure the next time Blaine would get to fly out to see him, so every time they'd been together in New York…they hadn't really gotten the opportunity to just…walk around and experience it. Kurt told Blaine he first wanted to show him the building he worked at, since it was just down the street from the coffee shop. He told Blaine about the ice skating at Wollman Rink in Central Park, apparently from the rink in Wollman Park, you can see skyscrapers surrounding the treetops, he hadn't been ice skating in years and Blaine had never been so he figured it'd be a fun first for them to have together. He wanted to take Blaine on a horse drawn carriage ride in the snow through the park as well; he thought it would be romantic and since Blaine was his prince charming in real life, it seemed fitting they ended up in a horse drawn carriage at some point. He told Blaine that he also had somewhere he wanted to take him but he wanted to keep it a surprise, he'd decided the minute he'd walked into FAO Schwarz that he knew he absolutely HAD to bring Blaine there, simply because it would make his fiancé's inner 5 year old jump with joy.

When they walked over to Kurt's office, Blaine was honestly taken aback at just how professional it looked; it really hit home for him in that moment Kurt had a real, serious grown up job. For a moment Blaine felt a wave of insecurity wash over him, and as if Kurt could tell he wrapped his arms around him from behind and held him close.

"I love my job, I do, it's an big part of my life now… but you are still the absolute best and most important part of my life baby...you are still the best part of my life, you make all my hard work worth it, because I know I'm not just working for my dreams and my future, I'm working for OUR future. That's what makes all this worth it." Kurt whispered squeezing Blaine around the middle tighter lacing their fingers together and pressing a kiss to his temple.

Blaine leaned gratefully back into him. "I love you Kurt."

"And I love you" He answered back before taking his hand and leading him away from the building.

"Alright baby…next up…Ice Skating!" Kurt said with a grin dragging him away from the building towards the park.

For all Blaine's confidence and ability to balance while jumping on furniture, he was as wobbly as a baby deer during their first steps. He clutched Kurt's hands desperately his entire body locked together in fear.

"Kurt…why don't I just watch you skate and I can go back over to those benches and drink some delicious…totally not dangerous…hot chocolate…that sounds like a great plan doesn't it?"

Kurt grinned. "Baby…Blaine…I promise, I won't let you fall."

Blaine snorted at Kurt and shook his head. "Too late for that"

Kurt tilted his head curiously and eyed Blaine "What do you mean?"

Blaine gave him a sly grin and pulled Kurt closer by the hands "I fell for you didn't I?" he asked cheekily. Kurt grinned and leaned forward pressing a quick kiss to the tip of his nose. "We fell for each other, Best decision I ever made…now stop stalling future Mr. Anderson-Hummel…have a little _courage_won't you?" Kurt teased.

Blaine groaned "I knew that was going to come back and bite me in the ass someday"

"And what a lovely ass it is…now let's go just glide forward with me ok? I've got you I promise, I won't let you fall B, I won't ever let you fall."

They slowly made their way around the rink, Blaine slipped twice and Kurt caught him swiftly each time pulling him close and reassuring him that it was ok and eventually Blaine felt comfortable enough to let go of one of Kurt's hands and just keep a hold of the other as they slowly skated hand in hand.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine asked after they sat down to have some hot chocolate.  
"Yes?"  
"Thanks for catching me and not letting me fall"  
Kurt smiled and took Blaine's face in both his hands and kissed him slowly.  
"I'll always be here to catch you B. Always"

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

"Are you going to explain to me were you are taking me yet?" Blaine asked curiously, Kurt was practically vibrating in poorly concealed excitement and he was more than a little curious as to why.

"I am about to make all of your secret inner child fantasies come true, the first time I walked in here I immediately wanted to bring you…if anything I'm more worried I won't be able to get you to leave once I bring you inside, you are going to LOVE this place!" Kurt gushed. Once they were outside he told Blaine to close his eyes until they got inside. Blaine obligingly did as told and allowed Kurt to lead him into wherever he was taking him.

"Ok…open your eyes"

Blaine opened his eyes and they widened immediately. He was in the biggest most amazing toy store he had ever seen in his life.

"This is where I bought Beth's Christmas presents…but to be honest I spent more time in here just having fun than I did actually shopping." Kurt admitted. Blaine was still in slight shock overwhelmed at the sheer SIZE of the entire store. It was three stories tall from what he could see, massive toys bigger than HIM were everywhere. When he saw the giant piano on the floor he barely restrained from running at it to jump on it. He pulled on Kurt's hand excitedly and rejoiced in Kurt's delighted giggle. They explored the store together like over excited children. Kurt was having a blast watching Blaine run around with this bright excited smile on his face, he loved seeing him this happy and enthusiastic. By the time they walked out of the store Blaine was the proud owner of a Gryffindor scarf and beanie, a marauders map, a pair of Luna Lovegood spectra specs and a Harry Potter wand. Kurt couldn't even bring himself to tease Blaine for being such a 'big kid' and epic Harry Potter nerd, try as he might Blaine was simply too adorable for words.

By the end of night, the two were cuddled up on the seat of the carriage while it was making its way through the snowy winter's night in central park. It had been a perfect day; they had experience New York together for the first time, and had an utterly wonderful day together. Tomorrow they planned on having dinner at Sardi's Italian Restaurant before seeing the Nutcracker Ballet that was playing for Christmas. The next day would be mostly spent preparing for their trip and trying to get a good night's sleep before they set off for the most romantic destination in the world.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

That night in bed, Kurt was face down in a pillow with Blaine straddling his hips rubbing between his shoulder blades. Blaine worked the sore muscles in Kurt's back with his strong hands. Obviously the long hours Kurt had put in working on his sketches hunched over a desk had taken its toll on his back. Kurt's groans each time he hit a tight knot were beginning to stir a reaction in Blaine and when he hit a spot on Kurt's left shoulder that cause him to arch up Blaine leaned down and pressed an open mouth kiss to the spot were Kurt's neck and shoulder meant, Kurt hummed in response and Blaine continued to kiss and suck the spot while he rocked his hips slowly into Kurt.

Kurt's groans quickly turned to moan as he arched against Blaine and pressed his hips back against Blaine's erection which was nestled between Kurt's hips. Blaine pressed hot open mouthed kisses down Kurt's back until he hit the edge of Kurt's black briefs and teased them with his teeth before using his hands to slowly drag them down exposing Kurt's admittedly perfect ass to his view. Pulling them off Kurt's feet he quickly shed his own and climbed back on the bed, he nudged Kurt's legs apart and settled in between them, he ran his hands appreciatively over Kurt's tender flesh and massaged the pale globes gently before using his thumbs to part the two cheeks and expose Kurt's hole to him, Kurt was already panting into the pillow and clenching the bed sheets in his hands and Blaine could see the puckered hole pulsing slightly in anticipation. He leaned forward and began to tongue small circles around Kurt's entrance before darting his tongue into his tight heat causing Kurt to gasp and squirm beneath him. He lapped at the area, slicking it slightly with spit before pulling back and gently slipping the tip of his index finger into him. Kurt eagerly pushed back against his finger taking more in and groaning slightly at the intrusion.

"Baby…I don't want to hurt you" Blaine whispered kissing the skin of Kurt's lower back. Kurt whined and shook his head into the pillow working himself against Blaine's finger. "Doesn't hurt…want more…want all of you" he panted. Blaine smiled; he loved moments like this, were Kurt was just so blatantly open with want and need. He kissed him lightly again and shushed him, grabbing the lube off the nightstand and pulling his finger out to slick it up, it went back in easily so Blaine added a second and hooked them both to hit Kurt's prostate causing him to shout out Blaine's name and desperately press his hips into the mattress. Blaine continued until Kurt was fully open and prepared for him before slicking himself up and pushing into him taking a moment to brace himself at just how TIGHT Kurt was, he didn't top often, but when he did he was always amazed at how unbelievably tight and hot Kurt was, it never mattered how much preparation he did, Kurt squeezed him perfectly. He laid himself over Kurt and laced their hands together above Kurt's head as he rocked his hips into him with a slow and steady rhythm completely ignoring Kurt's attempts to get him to go faster.

When he finally decided to stop his gentle teasing he slipped out of Kurt which earned him a frantic "No come back!" causing his lips to curve into a wide grin before he grabbed Kurt by the hips and dragged him up so that he was on all fours with his ass facing Blaine, and Blaine plunged back in sharply hitting against his prostate immediately before pulling out and ramming back into him again. Over and over he pounded into him eliciting all sorts of broken screams of pleasure from Kurt's throat, he pulled Kurt up by the torso so that Kurt was essentially sitting on his lap facing away from him and Kurt's hands came up behind his head to tangle into Blaine's hair tilting his head to grant Blaine access to his neck and Blaine reached down to take Kurt's hard arousal in hand pumping it sharply three times before Kurt arched with a silent scream and came over Blaine's hand and his own chest and upon Kurt tightening around him so suddenly Blaine came inside him with a loud moan.

They both collapsed forward onto the bed and Blaine slowly pulled out of Kurt running a hand over his side soothingly when he felt Kurt wince slightly. He kissed Kurt's shoulder and told him he'd be right back, went into the bathroom, he cleaned himself off and grabbed a wash cloth, ran it under some warm water and headed back into the bedroom where Kurt was half asleep holding the pillow from Blaine's side of the bed to his chest sleepily, Blaine cleaned him off as gently as possible and placed the wash cloth into the laundry basket. He climbed back into bed with Kurt who immediately turned to face him and pull him into a kiss.

"I love you" Kurt murmured against his lips.

"I love you too Kurt, more than you will ever know…sweet dreams my love" Blaine softly said back pressing one more kiss to Kurt's mouth before pulling him onto his chest and wrapping his arms around him running a hand through Kurt's unbelievably soft hair.

It never mattered how many times' he made love with Kurt, it always felt as special and perfect as that first time. He knew they were made for each other, made to love one another, and he could honestly say he could spend the rest of his life doing so happily. Kurt was his past, present and future. He was his best friend, the love of his life and the man he wanted to build a family with. He was blessed, and he would never ever take his luck for granted again. Staring down at Kurt's hand curled against his chest his heart swelled at the sight of the ring that adorned it. No matter what ever happened in life, his best and biggest accomplishment would be making the man in his arms his husband.

Author's Note:  
Took me all day to bust out this chapter, I believe its my longest one so far though so I still consider it an accomplishment.

With everything going on your reviews honestly get me through the day, writing is keeping me distracted and its the only time i'm able focus on anything other than pain and being worried and scared, so thanks for all your love and support. I really honestly appreciate it from the bottom of my heart.

Love and Klainebow's for ALL!  
-Razzle Jazzle


	35. Paris

The night before the their trip the two of them went over the checklist for their suitcases twice, other than clothes they wanted to make sure they had everything they would need to avoid having to buy necessities while they were in Paris, it took Blaine a good 20 minutes to talk Kurt out of bringing 6 different pairs of shoes and he had to remind Kurt about 12 times that regardless of how 'good' they looked on him, wearing anything with a heal when they would most likely being doing a lot of walking wasn't the best idea, he wanted them to enjoy their trip and the last thing he wanted was for Kurt to be miserable half the time because his feet hurt. So Kurt finally conceded and agreed to bring only 3 pairs that went with everything and he knew he would have no trouble walking in.

With their bags packed and set by the door, the two went to bed with the plan to get up at four in the morning, take a cab to the airport and grab coffee on the way, eat before the flight and then hop on the plane for Paris. Kurt had unsurprisingly laid out outfits for them to wear on the flight, but to Blaine's relief they were meant for comfort more than anything, if they were spending a little over 7 hours in a plane, he wanted to be comfortable. Neither of them managed to get much sleep in their excitement, they both sent off texts to their parents before they boarded their flight with promises to call once they got to their hotel to let them know they made it safe and sound. Blaine had packed both a digital camera with 3 extra memory cards and a video camera so they could capture as much of their trip as humanely possible.

Kurt's boss has faxed him a list the day before they left of places she thought the couple may enjoy seeing, along with a list of places that weren't necessarily romantic but where worth the trip in her opinion. Blaine was more than a little grateful to the woman, and he had never been more thrilled by the fact Coach Sylvester had made sure Kurt was fluent in French, besides the fact Blaine had always thought that little talent was undeniably a sexy trait of Kurt's, it would definitely come in handy on this trip, at best Blaine knew basic high school Spanish and enough Italian to order food, ask for directions and inquire if someone spoke English. That in mind, he knew they would be relying heavily on Kurt to bridge the language barrier and translate for them.

The flight had been both long and boring; Blaine spent the majority of it fast asleep on Kurt's shoulder while Kurt drank coffee and pulled out a map, pen and the list his boss had sent to find where everything was so they could plan to see the places that were close to each other on the same day. He stopped occasionally to drop a kiss to Blaine's forehead and smile when it caused Blaine to let out a happy sigh in his sleep. This would be another first for them, they were traveling somewhere new together, they'd visit all sorts of historic landmarks, taste exquisite food, see various shows, they would get to kiss under the Eiffel tower… this would be a trip they would likely remember for the rest of their lives. Perhaps after they were married they would come back to celebrate Christmas here every few years, maybe in the future they would even bring their children.

When the plane landed they stretched at set out to collect their luggage to head to the hotel, they would be staying at the Luxembourg Parc Hotel due to the fact Kurt's boss was apparently a fan of spoiling him as much as humanely possible, not that either of the boys would complain, when they tried telling her it was just way too much she merely ignored them and continued talking about the different restaurants she thought they should try, she explained that quite frankly, she had very little family, a lot of money and no one to spend it on, she said that Kurt reminded her of herself at that age and she liked to think if she had ever had children, she imagined they would have turned out a lot like Kurt, or she hoped they would have, so if she wanted to spoil him and send him on extravagant vacations with his fiancé for no apparent reason, then all she wanted to hear was a 'Thank you' and excited squeals of joy.

Honestly…who could or WOULD argue with that logic? Blaine had just held Kurt's hand as they spoke on the phone and wiped away the stray tear that had slid down his cheek during the conversation. Kurt couldn't help but be amazed at the fact that this woman, who owed him absolutely nothing, who was successful and known all over the world, had taken to him so strongly that she not only took him on as her new protégé', but considered him to be the child she never had. It was moment like this Kurt was sure his mother was watching over him, he considered the idea that she had a hand in him getting his job and working with a woman like Catherine Blake, he couldn't think of any possibly way he could have been that lucky simply by chance.

The Luxembourg Parc Hotel was less than 10 minutes walking distance from the Louvre Museum, the Notre Dame Cathedral, and the Luxembourg garden, and it was about 10 minutes by metro or cab from the Eifel tower itself. The hotel itself had its own library and courtyard; the rooms themselves were equipped with full mini-bar, wireless internet, a personal safe, specialty bathrobes and complimentary welcome baskets. Their room was beautiful, with a view of the Luxembourg garden, decorated in the style of Napoléon, in various greens and gold's. Blaine honestly couldn't wait to try out the drool worthy bathtub in their bathroom, which from the looks of it could definitely fit two people comfortably.

After calling their parents and checking in, they both took quick showers and got ready to have dinner. They didn't have to walk far to find somewhere to eat, and it didn't take them long to find a small restaurant, the food was delicious as they expected it would be and while it was a bit pricey, it was well worth it for the quality and atmosphere. They walked back to the hotel hand in hand taking care to point out the different landmarks they could see on the way, the next day they planned to explore a good deal of them.

That night they each took something to help them sleep; they didn't have time to adjust to the time difference and certainly didn't want to waste any additional time sleeping during the day that could be spent exploring Paris. When they woke up the next morning the two excitedly got dressed and set out to see some of the surrounding buildings, the first stop was the Notre Dame Cathedral; the place itself was an incredible example of French gothic architecture, the beautiful stained glass windows were breathtaking, Kurt was busily snapping away picture after picture when he realized Blaine was singing under his breath, listening closely he barely stifled his giggle to realize Blaine had apparently started singing the entire soundtrack to Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame.

The next stop was the Louvre; they went on a guided tour which was thankfully for Blaine's sake, given in English. They marveled at the various famous masterpieces that adorned the walls and floors of the museum, the Mona Lisa, Venus de' Milo, the Wedding feast at Cana, the Raft of Medusa and the Apollo gallery. They stopped for a light lunch at the Comptoir du Louvre, located beneath the pyramid, and then set off for the Eiffel Tower. They took the obligatory picture kissing in the front of the tower, along with a few other couple shots, both Kurt and Blaine had been exceedingly grateful to the couple who offered to take a couple photographs of them when they noticed the rings on their fingers, they asked the two if they were on their honeymoon, to which Kurt translated to Blaine and answered in perfect French that they were engaged and would be married in the fall of next year, but this was their first trip to France as well as their first vacation together as a couple, he explained how the trip had been a gift from his boss in New York who wanted him to explore the city before he came back for fashion week. After finding out the two could speak English, albeit slightly broken and heavily accented. They agreed to meet up for dinner one the first floor of the tower later that night to get to know one another.

They parted ways and walked up the tower at a leisurely pace, on the first floor they explored the Cineiffel, they climbed a ladder of eight television screens to reach the upper space, including what was called 'the magic box' virtual images featuring timeless and Gustave Eiffel tour. The Cinema screen walls that project activities and history on the Eiffel tower, as well as an exhibition hall that presents the precious works of various artists whose work was inspired by the Iron Lady herself.

On the top of the tower, the two stopped to enjoy a glass of pink Champagne at the Champagne bar as they overlooked the striking view of the city. They stayed up there for a while, leaning against the railing, Kurt behind Blaine holding him around the middle. They made their way back down the tower and stopped at the gift shop on the way to pick up a few obligatory trinkets for themselves and their families, they met up with the couple who had taken their picture; Adeline and Julien, and had an incredible dinner full of laughter and shared stories, they recommended a few hole in the wall restaurants the two boys should check out while they were here and Adeline traded phone numbers and email addresses with Kurt, and made him promise to stay in touch and let her know when he was back in Paris so they could have lunch together.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

The next few days the couple immersed themselves in French culture and food; they visited various landmarks and saw beautiful buildings that left them both in awe. Blaine had filled 2 memory cards full of pictures and taken about 4 hours' worth of video. They even took Catherine's advice and visited some of the more, bizarre destinations on her list that she knew would appeal to Kurt's dry sense of Humor and the vaguely morbid side to his personality, he simply couldn't help but find it absolutely hilarious that the Catacombs of Paris had free admittance to all those over 60 years of age.

On their fourth night in the city they made their way out to The Moulin Rouge, according to Blaine it would be absolutely criminal to go to France and NOT visit it, considering the movie was one of their favorites. They had a fantastic meal and watched 'Feerie, the Moulin rouge show' which consisted of a troupe of 80 artists including 60 Dorris girls recruited worldwide, over 1000 costumes of feathers, rhinestones and sequins made in the most famous partisan workshops that had Kurt wide eyed with wonder. While the show had far more topless women than either Kurt or Blaine ever wanted to see as two gay men, the show itself was incredibly enjoyable. On their way back to the hotel from the show, Blaine had taken Kurt's hand and began the opening lines to 'Come what may', they sang together not even noticing the crowd that gathered around them to watch, and when they ended their performance and kissed in front of the fountain outside the Louvre.

Blaine:  
_"Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time…"_

Both:  
**_"Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day"_**

Kurt:  
_"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_  
_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time"_

Both:  
**_"Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day  
Oh, come what may, come what may  
will love you, I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day"_**

They pulled apart panting slightly surprised to realize they were surrounded by applause and several people came up to them and offered to send them pictures and videos that had been taken of their beautiful performance, Kurt and Blaine blushed and agreed bashfully, thanking the people who had offered and even posed for pictures with a few tourists who wanted to capture the memory of what they were calling the most 'romantic show' they had seen in Paris during their trip. The fifth day they had magically been able to get their hands on some tickets to the Opera 'Carmen' at the Opera Bastille which they had both found simply fantastic. In turn it had been the dream vacation. They had seen and experienced things neither of them had even thought they'd have the pleasure to do, Blaine and Kurt both agreed they'd come back again in the future to see the things they hadn't gotten around to, at a much more relaxed pace. While they had an incredible time, they were in short exhausted by the action packed days they had planned during their trip, it was hard not to overdo it when you had a limited time and a lot you wanted to see.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

Flying back to New York was both happy and sad. They'd had an amazing trip, but it was definitely nice to be back in _THEIR_ apartment full of _THEIR _stuff and most importantly? _Their_ bed. Blaine was convinced Kurt had found the single most comfortable bed in all of New York, it was what he would imagine sleeping on a cloud of happiness must feel like. When they got back they essentially collapsed onto the bed, barely had enough energy to kick off their pants before falling asleep atop the covers.

The next day was Christmas Eve. When Kurt woke up he snuck out of bed into the kitchen to make the two of them breakfast, he made French toast with a sly grin enjoying the irony of their first meal home from Paris. After he plated the food and poured their coffee he walked around the apartment lighting the candles and turning on the lights on their tree. Blaine shuffled out of the bedroom and walked directly into Kurt's open arms with a happy sigh.

"Coffee?" he mumbled into Kurt's shirt.

Smiling and running a hand up and down Blaine's back Kurt nodded and responded "Coffee and French toast, in the kitchen waiting for you"

Blaine snorted and shook his head muttering an amused "French toast…you _would_."

They ate breakfast in a comfortable silence, changed into sweats and laid on the couch. They still needed to unpack all their stuff, upload about 2,000 pictures and about 7 hours of video onto their computers, call everyone and let them know they were home, repack some bags to take to Lima after Christmas when they went to see their families…but right now, they just wanted to veg out together on the sofa and watch really corny Christmas movies.

_  
Author's Note:  
...Come what may...I had to...I just...had to. lol

As for the previous chapter I got a couple messages asking what made me chose what they did in New York, and my choices were due to the fact that on my trip to New York, I spent a day running around FAO Schwarz, I pulled a Blaine and bought a gryffindor scarf and beanie & a marauder's map, after my last birthday I am also the owner of a wand so...yea. Self proclaimed Harry Potter nerd I am. The Carriage right through central park was also something I did, though I didn't do it with a significant other I definitely thought at the time it would have been an amazingly romantic thing to do with someone I loved. When I was in NY I was lucky enough to see RENT before it closed on broadway and also saw Young Frankenstein which was probably THE most hilarious thing Ive ever seen in my life lol.

As for Paris, I have a list of places I want to go and see when I eventually get a chance to travel the world so their trip was essentially just crossing off places on my list lol

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.  
Read & Review _**s'il vous plaît**__ ^_^_

Love and Klainebow's for ALL!  
-Razzle Jazzle


	36. Doctor Kurt

As their first Christmas together both Kurt and Blaine had decided it was a resounding success. They slept in, ate breakfast together and traded gifts. When Blaine opened his he'd stared shocked for a good 5 minutes before he launched himself at Kurt, knocking him backwards onto the floor and peppering his face with desperate kisses saying 'I love you' over and over in between. Kurt's eyes had watered when he opened his gifts, first had been an incredibly beautiful watch that opened up under the face like a locket inside was a picture taken of them together and Blaine had it engraved with the words 'With every hour, every second, of every day, I love you more', he'd also put together a scrap book of their entire relationship from the looks of it, on the page of their engagement there was a DVD tucked into a pocket on the page of the entire proposal and the CD that had been played in the car on his way to each destination with 'their' songs on it.

Blaine spent a good hour and a half downloading the software onto his computer and fiddling around with it and writing down lyrics with correlating music in his new notebooks specifically for writing music, pulling out the keyboard from the hall closet while Kurt moved into the kitchen to start preparing for dinner later that night, he began pulling things out of the refrigerator and cupboards with a big smile on his face as he listened happily to Blaine's ministrations. Putting the food into the oven and setting the timer he went back into the living room and came up behind Blaine on the couch who was writing away and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"I take it this means you like your gifts yes?" He asked nuzzling into Blaine's neck.

Blaine reached up and squeezed Kurt's arm with his hand twisting his face to meet his lips in a soft kiss with a smile.

"I love my gifts, and I love you even more" He said before cheekily rubbing noses with Kurt in an eskimo kiss.

They called their families and wished everyone a merry Christmas confirming their plans to fly out in a few days to spend a 'second Christmas' with them and New Years before Kurt had to come back to New York for work.

After dinner that night they popped in the video of Blaine's proposal to watch it together, it was Blaine's first time actually watching and seeing Kurt's reactions to everything he'd done for him, he said that he'd wanted to wait to watch it with Kurt. They spent the entire time wrapped around each other with tears in their eyes, Kurt reliving the emotions he felt at the time and Blaine watching how emotional Kurt's reactions were to the various things. He had never felt prouder of anything in that moment than for being the one responsible for putting THAT smile on Kurt's face.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

The day after Christmas Blaine woke up with a fever and sore throat. Kurt had woken up feeling as if he had a furnace next to him and rolled over to see Blaine in a fitful sleep hair slicked with sweat against his forehead groaning as if in pain. Concerned Kurt shook him awake and when Blaine blearily opened his eyes he squeezed them shut with a groan and pressed closer to Kurt's cool hand on his forehead.

"Baby? Blaine?...Oh sweetheart you are burning up… What's wrong…can you tell me what hurts? Is it your throat?" Kurt asked softly stroking a hand threw Blaine's hair.

"Throat…head…everything" Blaine croaked and Kurt winced sympathetically.

"Ok, why don't I set up a nice cool bath for you and you can change your pajamas and I'll make you some soup and get you some medicine, does that sound good?" Kurt asked gently. Blaine nodded miserably and Kurt tried to get up only for Blaine to grab a hold of his shirt "No…don't leave…stay…stay with me." Blaine mumbled.

"Sweetheart I have to go into the bathroom to get your bath set up…but I promise I'll be right back ok?" and with that Blaine grudgingly let go and allowed Kurt to go into the bathroom and start a bath.

Once the bath was full of lukewarm water Kurt went back into the bedroom and assisted Blaine in getting up and partially carried him to the bathroom, helped him undress and settle into the water. Kurt grabbed some Advil from the cabinet and handed two pills to Blaine before getting up to grab him a bottle of water to swallow them, once Blaine had taken the pills, Kurt grabbed a wash cloth and began to gently wash off Blaine's skin and hair, rinsing off all the sweat and grime from his fever and Blaine smiled blissfully in gratitude.

Once Kurt was finished washing Blaine off in the bath, he helped him out and patted him dry with a towel leading him into the bedroom and sitting him on the bed while he grabbed Blaine some fresh pajamas and helped him change into them. He stripped the sheets and quickly changed them into clean ones free of sweat and tucked Blaine in under the sheet leaving the comforter down by the foot of the bed to avoid Blaine overheating. He kissed him on the forehead and told Blaine he'd be right back and walked out into the kitchen to make Blaine a cup of tea for his throat. He would have to slip out at some point to get the ingredients he was missing to make Blaine some chicken soup and probably some sprite or ginger ale along with some Gatorade to keep him hydrated. It would most likely be a good idea to grab some cough drops and throat spray while he was at it, Nyquil…Kurt rarely got sick so as of right now he didn't have the necessary tools for taking care of someone who was. Tea in hand he walked back into the bedroom and set it on the nightstand, putting his palm to Blaine's forehead sighing in relief when he discovered his fever seemed to be going down. Blaine opened his eyes and squinted at Kurt, grimacing up at him.

"I really don't feel good" He wheezed.

"Baby…do you think you will be ok just relaxing here while I go get some stuff from the store on the corner to help make you feel better?" He asked sitting gently beside Blaine and stroking his cheek lightly. Blaine nodded slightly and whispered a soft "ok…but be fast?" Kurt nodded and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's forehead whispering a sweet "I'll be as fast as I can sweetheart, just rest here ok? I love you" Running his hand through Blaine's hair soothingly one last time he grabbed his house keys and wallet, put on his shoes and hurried off to the store. He grabbed everything he could possibly need for his mom's homemade chicken soup recipe and raided their entire cold and flu section as well as grabbing some vitamin C and Echinacea for Blaine to help boost his immune system. When the woman at the counter saw everything he had she smiled sympathetically and asked him if he was taking care of someone who was ill, when he nodded and explained that his fiancé was running a fever, sore throat, body aches and seemed to be wheezing since he got up that morning, she recommended he also pick up a humidifier for the room and explained how it would help along with offering some home remedies she had for when her family got sick. He thanked her and with arms full of bags made it back to his apartment and a sick Blaine.

Walking inside he heard Blaine coughing harshly from the bedroom and hurriedly set everything down on the kitchen counter yanking out the throat spray, cough drops and cough syrup and ran into the room. He rubbed Blaine's back soothingly until he was able to stop coughing and made him take a cap full of cough syrup despite Blaine's insistence he didn't need any gross medicine and just Kurt being there made things better.

After settling Blaine back onto the bed and propped him against some pillows, Kurt took out his laptop and the lap desk setting them onto Blaine's lap and put in the first Harry Potter movie causing Blaine to smile sleepily at him. Kurt was convinced a sick Blaine was definitely an adorable Blaine. He resorted to being a little kid who just wanted to be cuddled and watch movies.

Kurt walked back into the kitchen and took everything out of the bags, reading the labels of each one of the various medications, vitamins and products he bought. He then took the humidifier and set it up in the bedroom on the nightstand on Blaine's side of the bed, he then grabbed the jar of Vick's vaporub and a warm washcloth, made Blaine unbutton his pajama top slicked on a layer and placed the washcloth over it, re-buttoning only the bottom buttons on Blaine's top and leaving the upper portion open.

Heading back to get started on the soup Kurt set to chopping up the various vegetables after he cut up some boneless chicken breast and browned it on all sides in the pot then adding some salt, pepper, oregano and two pinches of hot curry powder, some grated ginger, and a liberal amount of fresh garlic into the pot along with it, added about seven cups of cold water, turned on the heat and set it to boil on the stove. He cut up the carrots, celery, green beans and a large onion, and some red potatoes. Once the chicken and broth had been boiling for about 40 minutes he pulled out the chicken and set it aside, added the vegetables to the broth, once the vegetables were tender he re-added the chicken to the pot and set it to a low simmer. He let it stew together for about 10 minutes before he turned off the heat and he ladled the soup into a bowl and placed it on a tray to bring it into Blaine who was fast asleep on his side with the movie still running on the bed next to him. Setting the tray on his desk he moved to wake Blaine up.

"Mmmm…Kurt? I'm tired…" Blaine grumbled "Just wanna sleep…"

"I know sweetheart but I really need you to eat some soup for me, it's not good for you to be taking medication on an empty stomach and quite frankly you need the nutrients"

Blaine sighed and allowed Kurt to help him sit up and Kurt brought him the tray with the soup on it. Blaine took the first bite shakily and moaned at the taste. "This is amazing" he murmured taking another large spoon full. Kurt smiled and ran a hand through his hair as he ate; casually checking his forehead pleased to find Blaine's fever had broken. Once Blaine finished the bowl of soup Kurt took the tray and set it aside, he noticed that the movie on the laptop was over and credits were running so he asked Blaine whether or not he wanted to sleep or put in the next movie. Blaine asked Kurt if they could put in the next movie and if Kurt would cuddle with him during it and let him be little spoon. Kurt nodded and climbed in behind Blaine allowing him to spoon against him; he wrapped his arms around Blaine's middle and pushed play on the second Harry Potter movie. By halfway the time the movie ended both boys were fast asleep, Blaine had turned to face Kurt and burrowed his face into Kurt's shirt curling against him as Kurt held him securely with both arms and rested his head over Blaine's.

When they woke up Blaine felt much more rested and announced with a small smile that either the soup was magic or cuddles from Kurt were the best remedy for being sick. Blaine asked for another bowl of soup and Kurt got up to get it for him, also taking time to remake some garlic and honey tea for him which the cashier had recommended for a sore throat, something about garlic being a natural antibacterial/antibiotic and honey soothing inflamed throat tissue and reducing coughing. Whether Blaine liked it or not he'd be drinking it if it would help. Turned out Blaine didn't put up much of a protest with the tea on the count of his throat hurting, he was desperate for it to stop hurting.

He gave Blaine the soup and tea first, and then took out the vitamin C and Echinacea to take along with a dose of Nyquil when he was done eating. When Blaine finished his second bowl of soup and his tea, he took the vitamins and medication Kurt offered him and cuddled back into his pillow feeling about a thousand times better than he had when he woke up in the morning. Kurt was officially the best doctor ever. Anytime Blaine got sick (while in Lima) from this day forward he would be requesting to get sent to New York so Kurt could take care of him, Kurt and his magic soup and super amazing cuddles and cloud bed of happiness.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

Two days later Blaine was feeling considerably better and Kurt had somehow managed to avoid catching whatever bug he had, while Blaine didn't have any idea why he got sick or how unfair it was that Kurt seemed to be immune to everything, he was eternally grateful to Kurt for taking such good care of him and promised that should a fluke occur and Kurt ever get ill, he promised to take just as great of care of him as Kurt had for him.

They packed their bags for their flight to Lima and Blaine couldn't help but be sad to leave. This apartment had become his home away from Lima; this was where Kurt would be coming back to alone once the Holidays were over. The bed Kurt would sleep in holding a pillow because Blaine isn't lying next to him, the couch he would curl up on with a blanket while he talked to Blaine on the phone. The kitchen Kurt would be cooking dinner for one in every night unless one of the girls came over. Blaine realized while it had been difficult to be away from Kurt in Lima, he still had his family, KURTS family, he had Artie, Tina, Sam, Brittany and Sebastian and Blake. Sure he had to go to school every day but he still got friends and glee club. Kurt was for the most part just alone, unless Rachel or Santana came over, he would be here, in this apartment surrounded by memories of their entire relationship, getting up and going to work each day to earn a living, coming home to an empty house, eating dinner alone and going to bed alone. All the while trying to fit in time to Design something good enough to get put on the runway in Paris, and put stuff together for the wedding in a way so that when Blaine could be in New York all he really had to do was pick and choose from the selections Kurt handed him, in his incredibly organized binder that obviously took a lot of time and effort to put together, not to mention the research and phone calls he was making to make sure they all met the specifications for them and their friends. Blaine may have felt lost and lonely without Kurt in Lima simply because Kurt was the most important part of his life, but his support system was huge, he had so many people to lean on and turn to when times got rough and he missed Kurt so much he felt like he couldn't stand it.

But who did Kurt lean on? Rachel and Santana were both in school the majority of the time, they had their own lives and their own issues with missing people and being away from the ones they love. So really, Kurt was handling their distance alone. Not only missing Blaine, but his family too, especially his Dad, and friends, then on top of all of it he had all these new responsibilities with a career and bills…how was Kurt able to do everything without breaking down? From Blaine's perspective before when he'd stupidly thought breaking up with Kurt was the best for him, he'd mostly thought of Kurt having this exciting new life and not missing him and just wishing he was free to enjoy New York, in reality Kurt was working hard with his mind focused on Blaine and preparing for their future, he didn't mind staying at home talking on the phone to the man he was in love with. He knew what he wanted, and it was Blaine, as his husband. So he never felt the need to look for anyone else or consider a life without him.

One of the things Blaine loved about Kurt most is that Kurt was constantly impressing him and humbling him with his strength and dedication and ability to love at the sort of amazing capacity Kurt did. He was the bravest, most incredible man in the world…and to think, Blaine almost gave him up just because he was insecure. Insecure of his relationship with Kurt, Kurt who had waited patiently during Blaine admittedly oblivious phase before they got together, he'd kept on loving Blaine when Blaine broke his heart with Jeremiah and then Rachel of all people, and He just…kept on loving him. Because Kurt saw something in him that was worth that kind of love and devotion, something Blaine couldn't see in himself.

He knew if there was a God, despite what Kurt may believe, he must have had something to do with bringing them together. In fact, every time Blaine listened to the song 'God must have spent, a little more time on you' by N'Sync he swore it could have been written about his feelings for Kurt. So as Kurt slept on beside him on the car ride to Blaine's house, he couldn't really help but flip to the song on his IPod to play it in the car and sing along. Had Blaine paid attention he would have noticed Kurt open his eyes and smile at Blaine and the song before cuddling back into his jacket on his side and falling asleep.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

Once they were finally at the house it was dark outside and Blaine woke up Kurt and helped him grab their bag's. Tonight they'd be staying at the Anderson's and the next day the Hudmels would be coming over for their second Christmas. Blaine's father was waiting for them on the couch reading a book. He welcomed both boys with a hug and when Kurt asked were he'd be sleeping, Mr. Anderson had simply laughed and told him to go ahead and head up to Blaine's room with him, they were going to be married there was no point in making them sleep in separate rooms. They thanked him and headed up to Blaine's room to get some rest. Tomorrow was bound to be a hectic and exciting day and with all the traveling they'd done this break and with Blaine just getting over being sick, they could honestly say they were exhausted.

-  
Author's note:

Hey everyone :) Sorry this one took me all day, when I was half way done with this chapter my computer freaked out and deleted all of it so I had to start from scratch and ended up going in a different direction with it. I spent all morning at the doctor's and have been in pain most of the day because of it. Gotta love people poking around on your insides while you are in pain trying to find out what is causing the pain. So yea. Blah. Not a pleasant day. But I finally finished this chapter :) So I consider it a success. I hope you all like it, please read and review and let me know what you think! 3

Love and Klainebow's for All!  
-Razzle Jazzle


	37. Sebastian

The next morning, Kurt and Blaine had breakfast with the Anderson's, who thanked Kurt repetitively for taking such great care of Blaine while he was ill, Blaine's mother had asked Kurt what he thought of sick Blaine with a smile and Kurt had laughed and said 'He's adorable' making Blaine blush and both of his parents laugh, it was no secret that any time Blaine got ill he became essentially a cuddly 5 year old. They asked the two all about their trip to Paris and the different sights they got to see; neither of them had been on Facebook to look at pictures so Kurt and Blaine promised to show them the pictures and videos on their computer.

After clearing up breakfast they all sat down in the living room to look through pictures while they waited for the Hudmel's to show up so they could exchange gifts. The boys found out that since they had been gone, Mrs. Anderson and Carole had been meeting up for lunch and going shopping together, Mr. Anderson and Burt had been hanging out and going fishing, talking politics and cars. Apparently the parents had just jumped head first into the whole 'big happy family' thing. Neither Kurt nor Blaine could be more thrilled at the fact. Kurt had brought the wedding binder so that they could all look over it and he could show their families the decisions they had made so far and the options they were still looking through at the moment.

When the Hudmel's got to the house, gifts in hand everyone exchanged hugs and moved to the living room. Finn had planted himself at Kurt's side and seemed to be reluctant to leave. Kurt was amused by the fact that now that he was in New York, Finn had become more attached to him than ever. They still talked daily and Finn would call him random hours of the night just to talk because he 'missed Kurt', he told Kurt that he had never really appreciated how great it was to have a brother in the house with him, to always have a friend to talk to and hang out with, and now that Kurt was gone he missed him every day, and while Finn loved living in Lima, but with Rachel and Kurt in New York now, it was a difficult adjustment. They were the two people he talked to regularly while in lima, his two best friends, even when he and Rachel weren't together, she was still his friend and someone he knew he could always turn to if he needed to talk. So he felt a little lost, his relationship with Puck wasn't the same anymore, Puck was probably closer to Kurt than Finn at this point. Which was the weirdest friendship in Finn's opinion ever, if he didn't know any better he would think Puck was a little in love with Kurt with the way he talked about him, the fact that he drove to New York just to make Kurt feel better during his and Blaine's breakup showed how much he cared, of all the friends, Kurt was the only one Puck trusted completely with Beth and the only one who had ever been invited with him to go visit her.

So all in all Finn felt a little left out. When Kurt got rejected for Nyada the same time he was rejected from the Actor's Studio, he'd figured they would both be staying in Lima till they could reapply the next year, he thought they'd be working at the garage together, maybe take some classes at the community college together, but no. Kurt had more talents than his voice, He still went to New York, and he still became successful. But Finn was still in Lima, wondering what he was supposed to do with his life, maybe he could ask Kurt. If anyone could help him figure out what he should do next, it'd be him.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

Sebastian sometimes had a hard time believing his life wasn't a dream. Just a year ago he was screwing his way through the guys at Scandals and mocking anyone in a committed relationship…like Kurt and Blaine for instance. Now? He'd been with Blake for 6 months. He couldn't even imagine being with anyone else at this point; the idea of going back to his old life held no temptation for him what so ever. He was happy. Sebastian Smyth was happy, in love and in a serious relationship with this incredible guy who for reasons unknown to him thought he was worth the effort it took to pursue him and break down the entire wall Sebastian had built up around his heart over the years. He never really thought something like this would happen for him, for the most part he'd always just figured something about him made him incapable of love, or of being loved.

He remembered before their first official date, when he'd finally agreed to go out with Blake after almost a full month of having Blake pester him for it, he'd been sitting in his room with Kurt while Kurt picked out something for him to wear completely freaking out the entire time, ranting about how he didn't do relationships, he didn't even do dates, he fucked and moved on to the next, that was it, that was all he was good at, good for. Eventually Kurt had sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder and just told Sebastian flat out "You deserve more than a quick fuck Sebastian, You deserve love and you deserve happiness, just give Blake a chance…give YOURSELF a chance." SO he'd listened. Kurt had become one of the best friends he'd ever had, sure they bickered and snarked at each other constantly and seemed to be incapable of using each other's real names in regular conversation, but it was more so done out of affection now, their bickering had gone from mean spirited so almost sibling-like. They understood each other a lot more now. It had taken a long time and a lot of deep in depth conversations, but they had officially shared stuff they hadn't shared with almost anyone else in their life. To this day, Kurt and Blake probably knew more about Sebastian than anyone, the same way Blaine and Sebastian probably knew more about Kurt than most people were aware of, even Mercedes.

The day after Kurt and Blaine had flown to Lima, they'd made double date plans with Sebastian and Blake at a Karaoke bar out in Dayton. The two couples laughed and talked over everything since the proposal, Blake bemoaned about Sebastian's refusal to engage in anything even vaguely Romantic and asked Kurt and Blaine to please help him plan their anniversary when it came because at this point he'd likely end up drinking beers at Scandals and having sex in the back of Sebastian's car. Sebastian has spluttered indignantly and insisted he was much more romantic than that and would be able to plan something incredible all on his own without Blaine and Kurt's and their mushy gushy fairytale prince charming wanna-be Disney special romance.

Everyone had laughed and Sebastian had grumbled irritatedly, crossing his arms over his chest until Kurt finally took pity on his and pulled him over to the song book by the stage to pick something to sing.

"Stop pouting Meerkat it's not attractive, we'll both sing something nice and romantic to our men and you will be able to show Blake just how sweet and romantic you can be ok?" Kurt said squeezing his shoulder encouragingly.

Sebastian smiled lightly at Kurt and nodded, uncrossing his arms and looking over Kurt's shoulder at the song list so they could each pick out a good song. Once Sebastian decided on a song and got Kurt's nod of approval. He walked up to the Mic and the crowd looked up at him, he made eye contact with a grinning and slightly confused Blake.

"Hey everyone, umm… I would like to sing a song for someone who whether they know it or not has made a huge difference in my life, they've changed me for the better…and though I may not say it as much as I probably should, I love them…with my whole heart…you saved me from myself, you believed in me when I didn't think I was worth anything so I want to sing something for you tonight to show you just how much you mean to me…normally I stay away from country music as much as humanly possible but this song is my one exception"

Sebastian felt heat rush to his cheek's, he wasn't used to big showy proclamations of love…he was never completely comfortable expressing his emotions, but Blake was worth it. He knew that.

_"Every now and then I get a little lost  
My strings all get tangled, my wires all get crossed  
Every now and then I'm right up on the edge  
Dangling my toes out over the ledge  
I just thank God you're here_

_'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
'Cause when I'm a firecracker comin' undone  
Or when I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me_

_It's hard lovin' a man that's got a gypsy soul  
I don't know how you do it, I'm not sure how you know  
The perfect thing to say to save me from myself  
You're the angel that believes in me like nobody else  
And I thank God you do_

_'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
When I'm a firecracker coming undone  
When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me_

_I know I don't tell you nearly enough  
That I couldn't live one day without your love  
When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves  
Up on a highwire that's ready to break  
When I've had just about all I can take  
Baby you, baby you save me_

_When I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
When I'm a firecracker coming undone  
When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me…"_

With tears in his eyes Blake shot out of his chair and made his way to the stage pulling Sebastian off the stage and into a deep kiss that caused the majority of the bar to erupt in cheers, loudest of which was Kurt and Blaine.

"I love you" Blake whispered once he pulled away pressing his forehead against Sebastian's trying to catch his breath.

"I love you, I know I don't say it enough, but I do. I love you." Sebastian murmured back hugging Blake to him tightly closing his eyes savoring the feel of him in his arms. Before he pulled back with a slight grin.  
"So am I still the most unromantic boyfriend ever?" he asked with a smirk. Blake rolled his eyes and shook his head " Alright alright…I take it back, you are _very_ romantic Bas" Sebastian grinned triumphantly and locked eyes with Kurt who was watching them with a thoroughly amused smile and tilted his head in thanks getting a nod in response.

Once it was Kurt's turn up at the Mic, he smiled out at the audience and said "I'm debating as to whether or not I'm willing to go on after that…thanks a lot Sebastian" he said sticking his tongue out at him in the crowd getting a loud laugh from him and a responding ''don't mention it Humbelina!" to which Kurt simply flipped him off with a quick "Bite me Meerkat" causing the crowd to laugh as well.

"So anyways…I would like to dedicate this song to my incredible fiancé Blaine." He finished with a smile meeting Blaine's grinning face back at the table.

_"For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_I'm everything I am  
because you loved me…."_

The crowd erupted in cheers before Kurt even finished the final note. He smiled gratefully and moved off the stage towards Blaine, who welcomed him with a soft kiss and a quiet "You are all that and more to me Kurt, I'm everything I am because you love me…I love you" Making Kurt kiss him quickly once more and taking his hand in his lacing their fingers together. The rest of the night went by quickly, the two couple's lost in one another and barely paying attention to anything else.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

Noah Puckerman was…lonely. If he was honestly with himself he would admit watching the Princess and hobbit get back to their perfect relationship, had made him realize what he was missing in his own life. Even that Sebastian guy was in a serious relationship and he had been essentially the gay version of Puckzilla. But he had a serious boyfriend who was like…eternally in love with him now and shit. Puck couldn't figure out why it could happen for Sebastian but not him, the only good thing in his life right now was Beth who lived hours away with Shelby, and his friends, mostly Kurt to be honest, he was the only one he could really trust and depend on to have his back no matter what. How depressing was it when you needed permission to see your own kid? When you're best friend lived 11 hours away by car, and you felt guilty calling him to talk with how busy he was. He felt stuck. Stuck and alone in Lima with no way out. What an amazing life to live. Maybe he really was a Lima loser.

There were no women Puck would even consider dating in Lima; as a matter of fact Puck had such a hard time trusting women after Quinn, he found it difficult to entertain the idea of being in a relationship with one. His first ever relationship had been with someone who ended up being a lesbian, if that didn't make you wonder about yourself what did. Santana had been one of his best friends in middle school, once they hit high school it had seemed the obvious next step for them to hook up as the two hottest people at McKinnley. She had been his first, part of him had always assumed that it meant something more to her than it did, so finding out she was sleeping out with other people while they were together had been a hit to the gut and his self-esteem. Then there had been his massive fuck-up with Quinn. He managed to ruin the relationship with Finn and the last part of him that believed something could go right in his life. He cared about Quinn, he did, and part of him would always love her as the biological mother of his child, but in reality she was a big part of his current problem trusting people. Quinn who had told him he was a Lima loser and would never be anything but, that she would rather lie to Finn about who the father of Beth was than to acknowledge she was really his, he'd given her what she wanted when he gave Beth up to Shelby. Had he been in a better place mentally and emotionally, he never would have given up his daughter. But what could he offer her? He couldn't give her the life she deserved. So even though he loved her with everything inside him, he was still a dead beat dad where it counted. There was Lauren Zizes…who had dropped him like yesterday's trash when she got bored of him, after she cashed in on his man card of course. What was the point even trying anymore? All women ever did was make him feel as worthless as possible. What was he good for? Sex? Was that it?

He wished he could find someone like Kurt. He would even consider switching teams if he found someone who could give him the kind of love and relationship Kurt and Blaine had. He was Noah Puckerman, he didn't care if the person he ended up with was a guy or girl. He'd had threesome's before with other dudes so it's not like he was exactly freaked out by the idea of another dick being involved. He just…he wanted someone to love him. Someone who loved him and believed in him and wanted him and no one else. Was that really asking for too much? With a shake of his head Puck popped open a beer, determined to drink away this feeling of worthlessness.

Two hours later Puck was decently drunk and ended up calling Kurt. Who answered despite it being 3am. They talked for about an hour and Kurt just listened to Noah sadly, he would admit he was a little surprised when Puck mentioned he was thinking of switching teams, that he just wanted someone who loved him the way he loved Blaine and didn't care if he had a dick. Kurt tried to soothe him telling him it would happen for him when the time was right and he just had to be patient, but Puck had just broken down crying telling Kurt he didn't think it was ever going to happen and he was just so tired of being alone all the time. Eventually Kurt had pulled on his shoes and woken Blaine up to tell him he needed to go talk check on Puck because something was wrong with him and he was worried about how much he'd been drinking. Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt asked if he wanted him to come along and when Kurt shook his head and just told him to go back to sleep he simply told Kurt to call him if he needed him and to text him to let him know if everything was ok.

Kurt drove over to Puck's house and let himself in with the key under the mat. He found Puck curled up in a ball on his bed crying and just sighed and pulled the bigger man into his arms. Puck immediately cuddled into him, clutching at Kurt desperately. Choking out sad "I'm sorry" 's to which Kurt just shushed him and rocked him slowly telling him it was alright and he was here now it was going to be ok. It took a half hour of cuddling Puck to get him to calm down. He finally got him to lie down with his head on Kurt's shoulder while Kurt just talked to him. The more Kurt thought about it, the more he considered the idea of Puck maybe going to Scandals with them one night to talk to some guys and see how things went, if he met anyone he'd even consider or felt attracted to. Look at Santana, she'd been with guys the majority of her life and she was with Brittany now, Brittany herself was bisexual, so why not Puck? If not, at least it would let Puck know whether or not he was really straight and give him some answers.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

The following night Kurt had sobered up Puck who had been more than a little embarrassed at his breakdown and after an hour of convincing talked him into going with the two couples to Scandals. If anything Sebastian's previous experience picking people up would probably help Puck, and if he wasn't comfortable, well then it could simply be a night out with friends, and that was fine too. Just some drinks, dancing and maybe talking to a couple guys and keeping an open mind.

Puck let Kurt pick out his clothes and he drove with Kurt and Blaine to the club, planning on meeting Sebastian and Blake there. Walking in, it was a surprisingly busy night and Puck could feel his palms start to sweat. Kurt steered him straight to the bar and ordered him a beer telling him one wouldn't hurt if just to calm him down. Blaine was attempting to give Puck an encouraging pep talk while Blake nodding alone next to him throwing in his own advice here and there. Sebastian was just rolling his eyes next to them checking out the different people in the club taking note of each person who would probably be interested in Puck should he find them attractive. Had he been single he would have probably offered himself off as a tester gay for the night, but alas, he was not. He took note of the different guys that had glanced in Puck's direction since they'd walked in so he could push him in their general direction. The guys had agreed to each have one dance with Puck to make him more approachable to the other guys. Kurt went first since he was the one Puck was obviously most comfortable with, and Blaine swallowed his discomfort at watching Kurt and Puck dance closely pressed together, he knew Kurt would have to do the same thing with him when he danced with Puck himself, but it just rubbed him the wrong way, part of him had a feeling for a while now that Puck might have a little more than friendship feelings for Kurt, but he knew Puck respected their relationship and would never do anything to jeopardize Blaine's relationship with Kurt, but he couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable with it.

After dancing with Kurt, Blaine and Blake, Sebastian stepped up to show them how it was really done. He'd pulled Puck up against his front and grinded into him from behind causing Puck to freeze for a moment before he took a quick look at Blake to make sure it was alright, Blake was rolling his eyes and shaking his head at them with a laugh motioning for Puck to 'go ahead'. So they danced and caught the eye of more than one guy on the dance floor who had taken to watching and eventually two guys walked up to ask them both for a dance, Sebastian brushed them off letting them know he was with someone and had special permission to dance with his friend, but Puck was free as a bird for a dance and he shoved Puck towards the hotter of the two and walked back to Blake with a grin on his face, wrapping and arm around his waist and dropping a kiss to his cheek and grinning when Blake called him a jackass.

"You love me" He said with a grin.

"You just can't help yourself can you? Have to make a spectacle. Was your little performance supposed to make me jealous? Is so it didn't work sorry to say"

"Awww come on babe…admit it, you got jealous…just a little bit…"

"Absolutely not, I refuse to stroke your already over inflated ego Bas." Blake said squirming out of his hold and sitting next to Blaine instead.

"Don't be mad…you know I only wanted to help him out. I was being a good friend" He said with a pout trying to pull Blake back to him, grinning triumphantly when Blake allowed it.

"You were being a show off, and you know it" He said snuggling into Sebastian's arms.

"You still love me though." He whispered swooping down to press a kiss into his neck.

He felt Blake sigh. "Yes…I still love you. I think you are a pain in the ass…but I do love you" he whispered tilting Sebastian's face up to kiss him. "Never forget though Bas…you are mine." He said softly looking him in the eyes, Sebastian nodded and kissed him again "Yours."

Puck had a surprisingly good night. He danced with a lot of attractive guys and actually got a few numbers. He was more than a little sure now that he was as least bisexual, not just 'Kurtsexual'. He'd been attracted to at least three of the guys he'd danced with and he would admit he'd been a little turned on by the way Sebastian had danced with him, not that he'd tell him that.

That night, Puck went to bed with a smile and a new positive outlook on his life. Kurt had been right; things were going to be ok. Kurt and Blaine had gone to bed and Kurt had spent a good portion of the night showing Blaine just how much he loved him and only him, he wasn't blind or oblivious, he saw the looks Blaine had shot Puck from across the bar and he didn't have any problem proving to Blaine… as _many_ times it took as a matter of fact…that he was his one and only forever.

Blake had made love to Sebastian that night, it wasn't often that Sebastian gave up control and let him slow things down and take his time tenderly loving Sebastian with his body, mostly just because each time they did, Sebastian got emotional and he didn't like feeling vulnerable. They'd always fall asleep wrapped up together with Sebastian trembling against Blake's chest squeezing his eyes shut tightly with Blake holding him close whispering "It's okay Bas…it's okay…I love you…I'm here baby". Blake knew Sebastian had a hard time letting himself be vulnerable, of exposing himself emotionally, so he knew how special it was when he did. Sebastian was the love of his life, he knew that, he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life loving him and showing him just how incredible he really was. No matter how long it took he would find a way to prove to Sebastian he was worthy of love, that he wanted to be with him forever.

Sebastian himself was trying hard to keep himself under control. He both loved and hated moments like this. He loved feeling so close to Blake, loved the overwhelming feeling of being adored and wanted and just…so…LOVED…completely and totally. At the same time though he hated it, hated feeling like he couldn't control himself, hated giving someone else the power to break him so completely. Now that Blake was in his life, if he left, Sebastian would crumble. As far as he was concerned, this was it for him, he'd never loved anyone before, and he'd never thought he COULD or WOULD find someone that he not only loved but loved him back, and that? Was absolutely terrifying.

-  
Author's Note:

Whew! Longest chapter yet! I wanted to give you all what you've been asking for! More Sebastian & Blake and a couple of you have asked for some more Puck. Just so you know, the voting pool for honeymoon destination will be open until the wedding chapter so you all have time :)

The songs in this chapter were the following:

(Sebastian's song: You Save me- Kenny Chesney)  
(Kurt's song: Because you loved me- Celine Dion)

So anyway's, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) Please Read and Review!

Love and Klainebow's for All!  
-Razzle Jazzle


	38. The Art of Matchmaking

New Year's came and went, and Kurt was on his plane back to New York. Kurt knew that there was no way he would never get used to kissing Blaine goodbye, ever. No matter how much time they got together, separating again was never easy. The look on Blaine's face as he made his way through security killed him, the way Blaine's eyes welled with tears and he hugged himself around the middle just watching Kurt walk away from him. They were both hoping these next six months would be the fastest six months of their lives. The plane ride back was quick; Kurt spent almost all of it staring out the window lost in thought. As much as he loved New York and his apartment, it wasn't the same without Blaine that was for sure. It just felt so…empty.

Kurt hated this, once he got back to New York it would mean he was officially back to his everyday normal. Which meant relying on his phone to be his only connection to Blaine, he was back to being alone now, back to sleeping alone in his bed meant for two, back to cooking meals for one, back to feeling incomplete knowing half of his heart was in Lima. So till Blaine's next visit he would just focus on working as hard as he could, planning their wedding and keeping himself as busy as possible. A movie night with Santana would probably be good for him right about now; she had a tendency to make him laugh and maybe some retail therapy with Rachel as well.

He'd been considering inviting Puck up to visit him again for a couple weeks, now that Kurt wasn't depressed he'd probably be much better company. With Puck's recently sexuality epiphany, maybe coming somewhere like New York, that had a lot more to offer as far as men-wise would be a good place for him to hang out for a bit. Get him away from Lima for a while and show him there's a much bigger world outside it with a lot more opportunity. Kurt had also been toying with the idea of setting Puck up with Alex if he did come. Maybe just for drinks or something and see if they hit it off.

He'd kept in contact with Alex since their disaster date turned friends night out, they got along surprisingly well and Kurt had learned a lot about him, after everything he knew now, he thought that he and Puck might be good together, they were both attractive and Alex was a good guy, he was sensitive and understanding, he had money, had everything he could really want when it came to materialistic things, he had been all over the world and was already set in his career path; at this point the only thing Alex was missing was someone to share it all with, _and_ he loved kids. Apparently Alex had a four year old niece who had him wrapped around his finger. So maybe…someone like him would be good with Puck, he'd have to meet Alex for lunch or something and show him a picture, maybe tell him about him a little bit and see what he thought or if he was willing to give it a shot. Couldn't hurt right?

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*  
Alexander Ballatori considered himself a happy individual. He had a good life, he had great friends, a job that had allowed him to travel the world and make more than enough money to live on. The only problem was he was simply…lonely.

The first time he'd met Kurt Hummel he'd been surprised at how talented he was, he seemed as though he'd been working in the fashion industry for the last twenty years, the fact that he was fresh out of high school was baffling to him. Even though Kurt hadn't been his normal 'type' he'd liked him, he'd admired him. But at the end of the day they really were best as just friends, even if Kurt hadn't already found the love of his life, he doubted they would have worked in the long run. So Alex was satisfied with simply being his friend. He'd heard all about Blaine and the proposal while Kurt had been back home for Thanksgiving, he'd even had the chance to meet Blaine while he'd been in New York for Christmas having run into them one morning at a coffee house. It was more than a little obvious the two of them were meant for each other. While Alex was happy for the both of them, it had just been another reminder that he was alone. At 22 Alex considered himself to be a success, he had a beautiful condo he loved and more money than he knew what to do with. All he wanted though to be honest was someone to come home to at the end of the day, someone who he could share things with, and someone who could come with him on his travels. He was tired of being alone all the time. What was success without someone to share it with? Nothing.

When Kurt had asked him to have lunch with him at work a few days after he got back from Lima, he'd naturally said yes. He had certainly not been expecting Kurt to ask him if he would be even a little interested in meeting a newly bisexual friend of his who was looking for a serious relationship and had had a hard life and just needed someone he could love and trust and build a life with, Alex had simply said 'Why not?' and asked if he had a picture. Needless to say, Noah Puckerman was a seriously attractive man, honestly Alex wondered if he'd ever considered modeling and even if they didn't hit it off he'd at least introduce him to his agent and see if he could help him out a bit. The more Kurt talked about Noah, the more interested Alex became, he had baggage that was for sure, a daughter from a teen pregnancy who he had given up for adoption only because he wasn't able to care for her, and still had contact with, the bad luck with relationships and women who had essentially gone out of their way whether they meant to or not to make him feel as worthless as humanely possible, His lack of father figure and being constantly told he would never amount to anything. It sounded to Alex like Noah Puckerman needed someone to treat him right and show him what it was like to have someone put HIM first for once. So he agreed, if Kurt could convince him to come to New York, Alex would meet him and see what happened.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

When Kurt had asked him how he would feel about escaping to New York for a few weeks, Puck had jumped at the opportunity no convincing necessary. He needed a break from Lima, so why not head to New York to hang out with his best friend? Maybe he'd get lucky and meet someone while he was there, he wasn't against moving away from Lima, if anything he was desperate for it, but he didn't want to ask Kurt if he could stay with him while he got on his feet, it wouldn't be right and he highly doubted the Hobbit would be cool with it. Which he totally understood. But maybe while he was there he would look for work and see if he found anything, obviously his pool cleaning business was going absolutely nowhere, and he really didn't get paid as much now that he wasn't sleeping with any of his customers. Not his fault he wanted a real relationship, he was tired of being used as a sex object for a bunch of desperate lonely women who didn't give a shit about him. He needed something more now, something of substance. Which meant until he found it, Puckzilla was going to abstain from sex for the first time since…well…he was still a virgin actually.

He'd packed his bags and was on his way to New York only two days after Kurt's phone call. No time like the present, not like anything was keeping him in Lima, he had no life here. Puck would admit he liked New York, well…who didn't really? But he just enjoyed it, all the different people. It was the perfect place to start fresh.

Once he made it to New York and set himself up a spot on Kurt's couch. He was feeling pretty good about life in general. He just had a _feeling_ something good was going to happen while he was here in New York. Since it was Friday he pretty much had Kurt's place to himself while he was at work, he'd been told to make himself at home, given a spare key to keep on him and the address to Kurt's work in case of emergency and the time he got off and should be home. Because Puckzilla wasn't one to sit still very long he'd pocketed the key, shoved his wallet and phone in his pocket as well alone with the paper with the address to Kurt's work, slung his guitar over his shoulder and headed out to explore a bit. The last time he'd been here he'd spent the majority of his time in the apartment with Kurt and the girls attempting to make sure Kurt wasn't going crazy with depression, the only time they'd really left had been to go to that one bar where Kurt sang and left in tears. It felt good to be here on better terms. He'd walked until he found himself at a coffee shop that was apparently around the corner from Kurt's work and sat down with a coffee outside at a table and pulled his guitar over his shoulder and started to just strum away unthinkingly.

He closed his eyes and just played, he never noticed that people had stopped and started to listen to him, so when he opened his eyes and saw a small crowd had gathered he'd paused for a moment before shrugging and continuing. He started to sing along with the song he'd started playing and looked at the people who had stopped to listen, as he scanned the crowd he stopped on a pair of emerald green eyes that were staring at him intently with almost a disbelieving look on his face. To put it simply…Green eyes was probably the best looking man Puck had ever seen…in his life. Princess included, and that said something. He kept his eyes locked on the handsome stranger as he put more feeling into his song. When he finished everyone clapped and a few people offered him a tip which he tried to brush off but they had shoved into his hand with a laugh saying someone who sounded like him should get paid to sing. Setting down his guitar and taking a sip of his coffee he kept his eyes on the man who was still watching him as the crowd parted only now his face held a vaguely amused smile. With a quirk of the brow Puck gestured to the seat next to him, his face breaking out into a pleased smile when the man walked towards him and sat across from him at the table setting down his own coffee.

"Hi" Puck said simply.  
The man laughed and his eyes crinkled at the corners "Hi there, is this the part we introduce ourselves? And pretend we haven't been watching each other the last ten minutes?" He asked smiling.

Puck nodded and offered a hand "I guess so….I'm Noah Puckerman"

The man took his hand gently in his "Alex, my name is Alex Ballatori and it is _very_ nice to meet you Noah Puckerman"

Puck grinned at the slightly flirtatious tone the man had taken; perhaps this meant that the incredibly handsome Alex Ballatori was interested?

"Oh is it? Why is that?" He asked leaning forward and looking into the man's eyes.

"Because Noah, I'm convinced that we were meant to meet, its fate. That settles it." Alex responded leaning towards Noah who looked a little confused.

"Really? How'd you figure that out?" he asked curiously.

"Well you see…I'm a friend of Kurt Hummel's… we work together actually and he was just telling me earlier today that his friend Noah Puckerman was visiting from Lima and he thought he should introduce us. Apparently it's not necessary now, we've met. You know what that means don't you?" Alex asked with a sly grin.

A thoroughly surprised Puck shook his head and responded with a slow "That is a coincidence…and No…I don't know…what does it mean?"

"It means Noah…that _you_… should come have dinner with me tomorrow night, if you'd be willing there's this incredible place that not too far from my place that serves Italian " Alex said confidently catching Puck's hand in his and holding it lightly.

Puck was more than a little bewildered at the sparks he felt the each time Alex had touched his hand, and that made his decision for him. "I…Uhh…sure…It's a date" he whispered staring down at their hands marveling at the sensation. Alex squeezed his fingers lightly and caressed Puck's knuckles with his thumb.

"Perfect, so how about this, why don't you come with me back to the office so you can say Hi to our dear friend Kurt, he'll probably get a good laugh out of us meeting without his interference…besides he has to congratulate me on scoring a date tomorrow night with this incredibly handsome guitar player I met outside a coffee shop"

"Sure why not, and thank you… So what do you do? Are you a designer like Kurt?" Puck asked picking up his guitar and slinging it back over his shoulder tossing his coffee and walking with Alex in the direction of his and Kurt's work.

"I'm a Male Model actually" Alex responded dryly with a roll of his eyes. Puck grinned and turned to look Alex up and down slowly obviously checking him out which got a sincerely amused grin from Alex who turned in a slow circle for him. "I can definitely see it…your kind of gorgeous you know? Well…you probably do…people take pictures of you for a living" Puck flushed embarrassingly turning to walk again towards the building only to have Alex catch his hand and stop him "So are you…gorgeous I mean. Have you ever considered modeling? If not…you should." Alex said trailing his eyes down Puck's body and back up lingering on his face with a smile.

Puck's eyebrows shot up in surprise "Umm…no I haven't actually…thank you, I'll keep that in mind I guess" he mumbled ducking his head and rubbing the back of his neck. He'd never felt this flustered in his life; he'd never been so nervous and unsure of himself. Alex was…so good looking it was almost hard to look at him, the man was beautiful, his eyes so green and sparkling that when you looked into them it was easy to get lost. This was insane…he was Noah Puckerman…Puckzilla…Puckasaurus…he didn't do nervous and shy. But apparently in front of Alex Ballatori, Puck was reduced to some shy bumbling idiot who couldn't help but stare. How in the hell was he supposed to go on a date with a guy like this?

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

Kurt had actually been astonished when he looked up from his cell phone in the break room and saw Noah walk in with a grinning Alex, who had been right, he had laughed when they told him they met outside a coffee shop and had a date tomorrow night. If this didn't prove to him in some way Alex and Noah were supposed to get together, he didn't know what would. It was fate, and Kurt was a genius.

After work Kurt had essentially rushed home to find Puck sitting awkwardly on the couch waiting for him, it was easy to see he was thinking about something and nervous if the way he was twiddling his thumbs were any indication.

"Hey Puck…you alright?"

"Yea Princess…I'm…okay…just thinking about that Alex guy I guess" he admitted staring down at his hands.

Kurt sat down next to him with a small smile "Would you like me to tell you about him?"

Puck nodded and turned to face Kurt "Please…Ive never felt this completely out of sorts around anyone before and its messing with my head, maybe if I know more about him it will make him seem more human and less super-hot male model"

So Kurt told Puck everything he knew about Alex to date, including their incredibly awkward first date were Kurt ended up talking about Blaine the entire time. He told Puck how nice of a guy Alex was and how he was incredibly understanding with a good sense of humor and that he was really just looking for someone to love and have a relationship with, someone who wanted him for more than the fact he was a good looking guy. While Puck thought it was nice to hear all about Alex, he still thought the guy was too good to be true. Sure he sounded great, and seemed nice...but this guy had probably dated wealthy and successful people from all over the world, how could Puck ever compare with that? He'd never been someone who seemed to lack confidence, but now he was just worried. What would they talk about? Would Alex think he was stupid? Would he be disappointed that Puck really was just some loser from Ohio?

The following day, Kurt helped Puck get dressed and tried to get him to calm down. Puck had showered, shaved, gotten dressed and still felt like he looked as if he just rolled out of bed in comparison to Alex.

"Maybe I should just cancel…" He said flopping down on the sofa and putting his head in his hands

"Noah…stop, you are not going to cancel, you are going to go out with Alex and you are both going to have an incredible time I promise" Kurt said squeezing Puck's shoulder in support. Puck just shook him off and resumed his pacing.

"No…Kurt you just…you don't understand, people like Alex don't go for guys like me. I'm nothing, no one; my most valuable possession is my piece of shit guitar, and Alex? He's a male model….a fucking MODEL Kurt…he's traveled all over the world, has more money than he knows what to do with…what they hell is he going to want in some punk from Lima Ohio? I've got a shit job, a shit LIFE…I have nothing to offer to anyone in a relationship, let alone a guy who has everything…so maybe…maybe canceling would be best…I can just call him and tell him flat out this isn't going to work, save him the disappointment of actually getting to know me and turn me down himself" He ranted frantically

Kurt was staring at Puck wide eyed from the couch. Never…had he EVER heard Noah Puckerman this insecure in his entire life. So he calmly got up from the couch, walked up to Puck…and slapped him across the face much to Puck's surprise.

"Noah…Enough. You are an incredible man, and anyone, Alex included, would be lucky to have you…so stop with all this insane self-doubt, you are amazing okay? Alex is going to love you, he's pretty much already told me he thinks you are wonderful, you had him half in love with you just by hearing you sing. He wouldn't have asked you out if he wasn't interested in you, so just…give him a chance, and give THIS a chance. For all you know Noah Puckerman, you are exactly the sort of man he is looking for and wants, but you'll never know that if you run away before you even have a chance to find out."

Puck groaned and pulled Princess into a hug, why did he always have to make sense?

"Alright…ok…I'll go, but if this goes badly…its on you for making me do this, deal?"

"Deal, and WHEN this goes amazingly, you will simply have to owe me for life" Kurt said with a grin poking Puck in the stomach.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

By the time Alex was walking Puck to Kurt's front door, Puck had a permanent smile etched onto his face. The date had been amazing. Alex had taken him to an incredibly restaurant and they'd talked for over an hour, just laughing and getting to know each other. Then the two had gone for dancing and drinks next door. When Alex pulled up to Kurt's apartment building, he'd parked, gotten out of the car and opened the door for a stunned Puck who took his hand and got out closing the door behind him, he hadn't expected Alex to lace their fingers together and walk him to Kurt's front door. One they were outside the door, Alex had smiled at him softly grabbing his other hand in him also and asked if he had a good time.

"I had a great time actually" Puck admitted honestly. Alex smiled wider and tugged him a little closer by the hand.

"Does that mean its not too soon for me to ask you out again?" he asked quietly.

A grin formed on Puck's face as he shook his head. "No, not too soon. Not at all"

"I really hope this isn't to forward and doesn't change your mind…but I really…REALLY want to kiss you" Alex whispered letting go of Pucks hands and putting on his waist and brought the other to rest against the side of his neck.

"Then kiss me" Puck said softly looking straight into his eyes.

So he did. The kiss…was perfect. Fireworks went off in both of their heads and they parted wide eyed, looking at each other before going back in for a second kiss. By the time the realized someone was giggling on the other side of the door, Alex had Puck pressed up against it with a leg slipped between his kissing him as if his life depended on it. They pulled apart panting and Alex rested his forehead against Puck's.

"so…how…about…that…second date? Tomorrow? Is tomorrow too soon for me to see you again?" He asked running his hands up Puck's sides.

"Tomorrow...is perfect. Coffee at noon and we'll go from there?"

Alex sighed in relief and dropped his head into Puck's neck. "Coffee…is perfect, and you are wonderful…and if you don't get inside I'm going to start kissing you again and I can't promise I'll be able to stop"

Puck let out a breathy laugh and pecked Alex twice before untangling himself from him.  
"Till tomorrow?" He asked

"Tomorrow. Sweet dreams Noah" Alex whispered pressing one last lingering kiss to his mouth before smiling at him and turning to walk back to his car.

Puck unlocked the door to find a madly grinning Kurt leaning against the couch. "Did you two come up for air long enough to make a second date?" He asked cheekily.

Puck laughed and nodded "I…had…the most amazing time…Alex is…he's fantastic. He's so…nice and funny and real, and god can he kiss"

Kurt grinned "Sooooo the moral of the day was…Kurt is always right and Puck needs to learn to listen to him." Kurt said with an emphatic nod.

Puck smiled and laid back on the couch "I don't even care right now, I just had one of the best nights of my life, he's just…something special, It would be impossible not to fall for him after tonight"

When Kurt finally gave up teasing Puck, he settled in to bed noticing he had a text from Alex on his phone when he opened it all it said was **_'He's amazing…and I think I'm falling for him already. Thank you so much Kurt, goodnight!_**

Kurt Hummel went to bed with a smile on his face, he could officially cross match making off on his list of accomplishments. ****

Author's Note:

TADA! lol awwww adorable Puck...and I brought my handsome model Alex back to play lol Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I am going out to try and find a new charger for my computer because mine broke and I had to borrow my dad's to write this. Please read and review dolls, when you guys review on this story it makes me want to keep writing as fast as I can because I can tell you like it :) Spoilers for the next few chapters?

- Puck and Alex really hit it off, and a certain Noah Puckerman gets a chance of a lifetime when a major opportunity presents itself.  
- Sebastian's fear of showing his emotions leads to some rocky waters for him and Blake when Blake brings up the topic of weddings ( No worries, I would never break these two up! We all love them)  
- Spring Break for Blaine back in New York with wedding plans and a big interruption, Time for Kurt and Blaine to play fix-it.  
- Kurt and Fashion week with his design hitting the Runway in Paris, what will this do for him professionally?

There are your sneak peaks, literally that's what I'm working off of when it comes to the next few chapters.

I was talking to one of my readers and I brought up how by the time Glee starts back up again, all of you guys are going to be going "Wait..where's Sebastian and Blake? Where's our Big Epic Klaine proposal? Why is Puck straight? ...I dont understand what's happening!" lol have no fear though, I will keep writing this until I am literally out of ideas...and I have a lot of them. I will go as far as I can with this story, so just in case next season makes us sad...you guys can all just take some comfort back here lol Yay Happy Endings!

Love and Klainebow's for All!  
-Razzle Jazzle


	39. Off the market

Two weeks after their first date, Noah Puckerman was off the market. For the first time in his life, he had a boyfriend…a model boyfriend who lived in New York at that. Everyone back home had been more than a little surprised when they started seeing pictures of Puck with some incredibly good looking guy showing up all over his Facebook, they all figured it was some new friend of his until a picture was posted of the two playing tonsil hockey. Surprisingly enough the only person who hadn't been surprised was Finn, if anything he thought it was funny. When asked why he wasn't shocked by Puck dating a guy, he just shrugged and said 'I've thought he had a crush on Kurt for a while now, so this wasn't too far of a stretch'. Santana had actually thought it was funny, she'd shown up at Kurt's after the picture was posted, took one look at Puck sitting on the couch with Alex watching a movie and started laughing barely managing to get out 'You're not just gay for Hummel!' before she was able to calm down enough to congratulate them and introduce herself.

Once the two weeks were up, Puck had a not entirely difficult decision to make. He could go back to Lima, and they would try and figure out how to hold a new relationship at a distance, or take Alex's offer to stay with him. The offer had taken Puck by surprise that was for sure, thinking back to the conversation he still had trouble believing it…

"Please don't go" Alex whispered from his place on Puck's chest, they had been watching a movie on his couch at his apartment, both trying not to think about the fact Puck was supposed to head back to Lima in a few days.

"I wish I could stay, but I've already been bumming it on Kurt's couch for almost two weeks now…it wouldn't be fair to him or Blaine to ask if I could stay" He responded sadly, holding Alex just a little tighter in his arms.

"Then…stay here." Alex had said looking up at Puck's surprised face.

"You mean like here, here? With you?" He asked slowly.

Alex nodded "Stay here, with me. Just don't go."

"Babe…you know I would love to, I just…are you sure? You do realize you are asking me to move in with you right?" He asked.

Alex kissed him "I'm not ready to let you go Noah, so stay here, stay with me and we'll figure it all out" he'd laid his head back on Puck's chest listening to his heart beating steadily. Puck was quiet for a while before he dropped a kiss to the top of Alex's head with a sigh.

"Looks like I'm staying in New York. So, do we get to share the bed or are you going to make me sleep on the couch?" He'd asked with a grin, laughing when Alex shouted excitedly and started kissing him all over his face.

So, that was it. He'd go to Lima, pack his stuff and come right back to New York and move in with Alex. That is, if his mother didn't kill him first. She'd been surprised but not mad when he'd told her he had a boyfriend, but that might change when he told her he was moving in with said boyfriend eleven hours away after two weeks of being together. But…he just couldn't help it. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little in love with Alex already, he made him happy, made him feel special and important, wanted. He wasn't about to give that up for anything, even if everyone thought he was crazy and stupid…well…they were partially right, he was crazy about Alex, and if that made him stupid, then oh well. Crazy and Stupid it was.

Alex had decided to drive back with him to Lima and help him with his stuff, no matter how much he tried talking him out of it, and he would not budge on his decision. Why he wanted to see Lima, Ohio was completely beyond Puck but hey, if it made his boyfriend happy? He'd just smile and nod. Alex had reasoned he wanted to meet Puck's mother and sister, let them know that he was serious about Puck and promise to take good care of him. It hadn't surprised Puck that his mom absolutely loved Alex, she just kept going on and on about how handsome and polite he was. Puck's sister just stared at him blushing the entire time too stunned to talk, but Alex hadn't been deterred and presented her with a present after introducing himself. He'd introduced Alex to Finn who had offered to come over and help back, along with Sebastian and Blake. Sebastian didn't really come to help pack, he more so came to meet the model who apparently had hit his head at some point and acquired enough brain damage to date Puckerman of all people. Alex still wasn't exactly sure what to make of Sebastian and he seemed to spend the majority of the time he was around trying to figure out whether Sebastian and his boyfriend were actually friends or not with the way they insulted each other. Blake had been the one to explain that in Sebastian's world all of that was his way of congratulating Puck on finding a hot boyfriend. He'd been happy to find out Finn was Kurt's step brother and they spent a good amount of time talking about how Kurt was doing at his job and how excited he was for Fashion week.

By the time they were on their way back to New York, Puck couldn't help but smile at the fact Alex seemed to charm his way into his mother's heart, make his sister fall in love with him, and he got along with his friends. If that didn't show that Alex was a keeper…what did?

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

Kurt had showed his design to Jean Paul Gaultier three days after Puck had officially moved to New York. Much to his relief, the man had absolutely loved it and told him that it would be made exactly to Kurt's specifications and added to the lineup for Paris. Kurt had been…beyond thrilled. This was a dream come true. This could change everything for him, it could launch his career in the Fashion Industry and make him a name for himself if the right people liked and took notice of his design.

When he'd called Blaine to tell him the good news Blaine had been ecstatic, telling Kurt he knew he would be able to do it and telling him how proud he was of him. When Blaine saw Kurt next weekend he'd be preparing for his trip to Paris and hopefully being one step closer to reaching his professional potential.

It had been an exciting year so far that was for sure. Puck had moved to New York and was dating Alex, which Kurt considered one of the most incredible things he'd ever been a part of. Watching the way Puck was with Alex was mesmerizing, simply put, the man was sprung. Puckzilla had been tamed by the pretty green eyes and infectious smile of Alex Ballatori, and the man himself was just as bad if not worse when it came to Puck. He'd been shocked when Alex told him he was planning on asking Puck to move in with him, but he wasn't about to even attempt to interfere, it was more than a little obvious the two were crazy about each other and who was Kurt to ever get in the way of love? Love had no rules or guidelines, each couple was different and worked at their own pace, all he wanted was for his two friends to be happy, and they'd found happiness with each other, so he was more than supportive of them and their decision. Besides in all the years he's known Noah Puckerman, he was pretty sure he'd never ever seen him this way. It was obvious to Kurt that Puck was head over heels in love with Alex; he just hadn't either realized it or admitted it to himself yet. The Noah Puckerman he knew would never up and move in with someone, and make that kind of commitment, unless he was serious about them.  
Besides, if Alex wanted to convince one of Kurt's best friends to move to New York…Kurt wouldn't complain. Sure he loved Rachel and Santana, but it was still nice to have his GUY friends around. Despite what some people at his high school had thought, he was definitely male and he had the equipment to prove it. With all the excitement going on the month had gone by surprisingly quick, in just a few short days Blaine would be here for the weekend and while it wasn't much time, it was better than nothing.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

Blaine was thrilled to be back in Kurt's arms. They were currently cuddling in bed having just gotten back to the apartment from the airport. It'd been a busy month, what with being his senior year, trying to keep up with everything happening in New York and counting down the days till he would be able to move, as well as how many days to the wedding now that they'd set a date and narrowed down the venue. It was all becoming incredibly real to Blaine that the wedding would be coming up fast; they needed to start making some real decisions so everything wasn't left to when he was finally in New York this summer.

They planned on getting married at the Prince George Ballroom, the place was absolutely STUNNING. The elegant, 4,800 square feet ballroom featured gorgeous ceiling murals that soared 16 feet above the beautiful oak floor, they wouldn't need much as far as décor and lighting due to the fact the room itself was exquisite. Kurt had taken him there after he'd casually mentioned if he had to pick a favorite that would definitely be it, so Blaine had said if that was the case, they should go see it together and start talking numbers with the owners. Kurt had thrown his arms around him excitedly and told him he would love the place, it was beautiful and historic, the exact kind of place Blaine would approve of as a wedding site.

They had narrowed down their colors; Kurt had told him what inspired him as far as colors had been Blaine's dazzling honey eyes and their love of coffee and chocolate. Chocolate brown, Cream and warm gold's were what they had decided on. Both of them loved the idea of chocolate covered espresso beans at each table, Blaine was fully in support of the idea of a chocolate fountain, and Kurt had showed him some pictures of centerpiece ideas and place settings using their colors, using branches and hanging crystals and floating rose heads from them and setting candles in glass bowls with coffee beans at the bottom around it, They talked about flower options and ideas, the flowers they knew would all have to be white and preferably fragrant, white lavender and cherry blossoms, white roses and wisteria blossoms, delphinium, snowball viburnum, ranunculus, and ferns…

They had decided on a guest list of 200 people all together. It was bound to be a perfect wedding, at least if Kurt had anything to do in it, there was no way Blaine would have been able to come up with any of this stuff on his own. Apparently during the end of spring break Carole and his mother were planning on flying up to do some real planning with them, they both wanted to be involved in the wedding process and his mother was actually most excited to see Kurt in action when it came to planning this whole wedding and how his thought process and idea's came together. She had told Blaine if Fashion ever lost its charm for Kurt he could probably make good money as a wedding planner for the wealthy in New York with his ability. Which Blaine knew was probably completely true. His ever talented future husband, Kurt could probably do just about anything in Blaine's opinion, as long as he was given the opportunity.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

Kurt and Blaine were currently having dinner at Alex…and now Puck's too they suppose, home. Blaine felt much more comfortable with the two people who had previously shown interest in his fiancé finding what seemed like love in each other, he'd never been happier to see Puck in a relationship with someone, and suddenly Alex didn't seem like such a bad guy for having gone on a date with Kurt during their brief separation. If anything he was glad they were both in New York to be there for Kurt, he knew Puck was protective of him and would be there for him if he needed anything, and he seemed as though Alex would likely do the same. It was hard not to love Kurt and feel a sense of protection towards him after spending enough time with him, Blaine could relate.

Both of them couldn't help but watch the new couple in amazement. Anyone who knew Puck would think he'd been invaded by body snatchers. This affectionate, caring guy who doted on his boyfriend was legitimately difficult to wrap your head around, gone was the cocky womanizing badass they knew, he was officially a new man. The biggest and best change though was the amount of smiling Puck did now, it was as if his lips were stuck in a permanent grin, at least when he was around Alex.

The two couples ended the night both cuddled up together on the couch watching a movie; Kurt nestled comfortably in Blaine's side while Blaine stroked a hand down his back and threw his hair as Kurt began to doze off with his head tucked in Blaine's neck. Alex was in a similar position against Puck only he seemed to be trying to see how much it would take to distract Puck from the movie, a kiss here, a grope there, Puck seemed to know exactly what he was doing and steadfastly ignoring it the best he could despite Alex's attempts. Halfway through the movie Puck finally conceded defeat and made eye contact with Blaine who nodded motioning to a sleeping Kurt before he softly shook him awake and told Kurt he thought it was time they went home. Kurt barely stayed awake long enough to make it to the car after they said goodbye to Alex and Puck who were halfway to the bedroom before they were completely through the door.

In bed that night Kurt had cuddled up to Blaine, he was exhausted, all the extra hours he'd been putting in at work with Fashion week coming up, wedding planning…Blaine was finally here and as much as he wanted to be running around and taking him everywhere, all he wanted to do was curl up in Blaine's arms and relax, soak up some of the comfort only Blaine could offer him. To be perfectly honest, Blaine didn't mind, he didn't care what they were doing, as long as he had Kurt with him and in his arms. So he was perfectly content with the current situation of having Kurt sprawled out across his chest snoring softly as if Blaine was one big teddy bear.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

Kurt's design had been more than a little successful in Paris, besides the fact he'd had a complete blast with the fast paced running around like a chicken with its head cut off, he'd been sweating bullets once his model had walked out and he'd peaked through the curtains back stage trying to see the reaction of everyone, from what he could see…people loved it. He had been right of course, after the fact Jean Paul Gautier had dragged him towards the press where they were conducting their interviews of the designers and he'd introduced Kurt to them as an up and coming designer in New York who worked for Vogue under the tutelage of Catherine Blake, he'd told them that this was a trail run of one of his designs to see how the public responded and after the incredible response he would likely be moving forward to design a line of his own. Kurt had simply stared at him in shock, he did it. He made it to Paris, made it to Fashion week, everyone loved his design, and Jean Paul Gautier was talking about him creating his own line of clothing. He felt feint…and lightly pinched his own hand to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Jean Paul had pushed him forward to be interviewed by the reporters on his own and he stood slightly overwhelmed as he tried to answer each of their questions.

_"Mr. Hummel! Are you planning on moving to Paris_?" someone shouted and he looked at the reporter with a smile shaking his head "I love Paris, I do, but I have no plans to move here, New York is my home now and will continue to be"

"_Mr. Hummel! When should we expect to see your new clothing line?"_  
"As of right now I'm not sure, the minute I find out I'll let you know" He responded.

"_Mr. Hummel! You are wearing a ring on your finger, does this mean you are married?"  
"Mr. Hummel! Are you gay or straight?"  
"Mr. Hummel! Did you bring a date here with you tonight?"_

Kurt blinked rapidly as three reporters questioned him about his personal life, taking a moment's pause he responded honestly. "I'm actually currently engaged to my partner of almost two years now, I am 100 % gay and no I did not bring my fiancé or anyone else with me to Paris, he had prior obligations to attend to and I wouldn't bring anyone but him to something like this."

"_Mr. Hummel when is the wedding?"_ A woman with kind face asked.

"Sometime this August, I'm afraid that's all the questions I have time for right now, I am being flagged down to head back stage, thank you all for your support and I hope I'll be seeing you again next year at Fashion Week with a line of my own, keep your fingers crossed! Have a goodnight everyone" He said with a wave and made his way back to a smiling Catherine Blake.

"You did it, how does it feel?" She asked curiously.

"Like my heart is going to jump out of my chest and I might either pass out or throw up to be honest"

She laughed heartily at him "No worries, you'll get used to it I promise. Let's head back to the hotel so you can call that wonderful fiancé of yours and tell him he's officially marrying a fashion designer"

-  
Author's Note:  
There you have it. I'm not sure why but I'm feeling seriously tired, I was going to keep going on this chapter but I'm just too tired so I'm going to take a nap before starting the next one. I hope you all liked it. Please read and review :)

Love and Klainebow's for All!  
-Razzle Jazzle


	40. Every February, You'll be my Valentine

**Disclaimer: Sadly...I do not own Glee... Or it's characters :(**  
**...****_But_**** some of my readers have started throwing around the idea of starting a petition to convince Ryan Murphy to make me a writer on the show. I fully support this plan lol**

After Kurt called Blaine, it took him a good ten minutes of rapidly talking before he even realize Blaine couldn't understand a single word he was saying at the rate he was going. So he slowed down and told him everything that had happened, everything that Jean Paul had said, how both him and Catherine had told him by this time next year he would be given an opportunity to launch his own line on the run way during fashion week, told him about how strange it was to get questioned by a group of reporters and that while he kept Blaine's name out of it because he wasn't sure how comfortable Blaine would feel having his name involved so until they talked about it he didn't just want to assume it was ok, but he did tell the he was gay, currently engaged and getting married in August to his partner of two years. Blaine appreciated Kurt leaving his name out of everything but he figured it would come out eventually, if Kurt became a known face, someone would find out who he was when he was spotted coming out of Kurt's apartment with a ring on his finger. He wasn't about to hide their relationship, he was proud to be with Kurt and proud of everything he was doing.

He couldn't help but smile as he listened to Kurt ramble on a mile a minute about everything. He loved hearing him sound so happy and excited; he just wished he could have gone with him, to be able to spin him around in his arms and kiss him excitedly, to have been able to stand by his side proudly holding his hand while he was questioned by the reporters, to be able to look at them all and say 'Yes, this incredible man is my fiancé….isn't he amazing?'. Five more months…just five more months and they would be together and nothing would be able to tear them apart again. Next year he'd be able to go with Kurt to Paris and be there to support him while he made his dreams come true. To take his place at his side, where he should be.

He knew that it would be even harder now to convince Kurt he should have a part time job once he moved to New York. The minute he mentioned it Kurt had shot him down immediately. Sure he's reasoning made sense and Blaine _didn't_ actually know how heavy his work load would be and it would probably be best for him to see how well he could handle school before he started thinking about adding a job onto it…but…he just didn't want Kurt to have to do EVERYTHING. Kurt was already so hard working and independent; he barely batted an eyelash at the idea of working full time and paying bills without any help straight out of high school. Blaine would admit part of him was worried at some point Kurt would get resentful of him and his lack of contribution financially. When he'd expressed those concerns to Kurt however, Kurt had brushed them off taking his face in his hands and telling him that there was nothing on this earth that would ever make him resent taking care of his husband, of the man he loved, that without Blaine he wouldn't even be in New York, working for vogue…hell considering his mental and emotional state when they met who knew if he'd even be ALIVE if it wasn't for Blaine. So no, he didn't have any issue working and providing for the love of his life while he pursued his education and worked on making his own dreams come true, Blaine had taken care of him and now it was his turn. How can you argue with that logic? It was almost physically impossible to win an argument with Kurt once he felt strongly about something, as a matter of fact Blaine was almost positive the only times he had 'won' Kurt had wanted him to and used some form of reverse psychology to get his way and just make Blaine think it was his idea.

Now that Kurt would be designing clothes as well as doing everything else he did, he was probably going to end up making even more money…which gave Blaine even less of a reason to look for a job while he was in school this fall. He just didn't know what to expect at this point. He was just as afraid of Kurt over working himself as Kurt was of him over working himself with school and working. Once he was in New York though at least he'd be able to try and make things easier for Kurt, he'd be there to offer him mental, emotional and physical support when he got overwhelmed with everything…most importantly he could offer him cuddles. Lots and Lots of CUDDLES.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

Today was Valentine's Day.

The day that everyone and their mother spent buying overpriced chocolate, insanely expensive bouquet roses that will die in a few days and sappy cards in an effort to show their loved one just how much they loved them, tonight everyone would be going to fancy restaurants and having amazingly romantic dinners, drinking champagne and trading 'I love you's.

My name is Kurt Hummel, and I am engaged to the most amazing man in the entire world, the love of my life…so please, will someone explain why to me WHY I am sitting at home on Valentine's day in a pair of his pajama pants and a t-shirt eating day old Chinese food and watching_ Friends _re-runs at ten o'clock in the morning?

He had tried, really_ really_ hard to not let the fact that he was alone on Valentine's day get him down…but quite frankly? It wasn't working. Blaine was in Lima, in class…probably learning about something he'd never use in his life, instead of being here…with him.

He'd had things all set up for Blaine today. During his 3rd period Class he'd be receiving his own bouquet of roses from Kurt, during his 4th period Class there would be chocolate's waiting on his desk for him, during his 5th period Class he'd be surprised by a massive teddy bear, and on his way out of his 6th period class…Kurt had asked the current New Directions to serenade him and give him a final gift from Kurt. Yep, he'd planned it all out. He knew Blaine, he knew when he walked into school today he'd be feeling down watching all the couples walk hand in hand exchanging gifts and making plans for dinner. While Kurt couldn't be in Lima, he wanted Blaine to know he was still going to make today special for him. Do all the things he would have done if he had been there himself.

It just didn't seem fair to him, if he was single he'd understand spending the day alone, spending it irritatedly mocking all the couples he saw on the various shows he was watching. Every time he saw a romantic scene he would throw something at the TV and yell 'Shut up!' so yes, he was a little bitter. He was ENGAGED to be MARRIED for heaven's sake…he should be one of these sappy romantic couples.  
He had no idea how long he spent glaring at the television picking at his orange chicken, but he nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone started ringing loudly with Blaine's ringtone. He scrambled to answer and answered the phone panting.  
"Hello?"

"_I love you! You wonderful amazing fantastic beautiful man!"_ Blaine's happy voice sounded from the other side of the phone. Kurt grinned.

"I'm assuming you just got your flowers then?" he asked with a chuckle

"_Yes I did, and they are __**beautiful**__…and I just… love you…so much… you are the best fiancé ever_" Blaine gushed.

"I'm glad you like them sweetheart, I love you too. You have more gifts coming your way today just so you know"

_"Kurt!...baby you didn't have to do this, I wasn't expecting anything_" Blaine said softly.

"I know you weren't, but that's all the better reason to do it, you deserve it B, no fiancé of mine is going to go without on Valentine's day"

_"I wish I was with you today"_ Blaine said quietly

"So do I sweetheart…so do I…more than anything right now" Kurt said flopping back onto the couch with a sigh.

"_What are your plans for today?"_ Blaine asked

"Wearing your pajamas, eating cold Chinese food and watching bad television till we can Skype tonight" Kurt muttered dryly.

Blaine groaned "_Babe…that is seriously depressing, I don't want you just sitting at home being miserable all day waiting for me to be done with school and homework"_

Kurt sighed "Well to be honest I feel a little miserable without you here…I'm officially bitter about it all…you know what?...just ignore me…I'm whining…I miss you, that's all and today just reminded me how much"

"_I miss you too Kurt, so much…just remember it's not too much longer baby, couple of weeks and I'll be there for an entire week for spring break and in only four months and I'm yours for good, we'll never have to be apart again_" Blaine said soothingly.  
"I know babe…I know…it's just…one of those day's I guess." Kurt said quietly squeezing his eyes shut as tears welled up in them. This happened sometimes, he'd have a moment of weakness and just breakdown. Normally though he kept it from Blaine, he didn't want him feeling upset or guilty just because Kurt let the distance get to him sometimes. It was hard hiding it from him though when they were talking, Blaine knew him better than anyone, he'd notice the hitch in Kurt's breath, the change in his voice.

"_Oh Kurt_" Blaine said sadly. "_Baby please don't cry"_

"I'm fine, just…allergies you know? Spring and all…I should probably let you go baby, text me on your lunch. I love you" Kurt said clearing his throat and running a hand over his face.

He heard Blaine sigh heavily. "_Yea…ok…just…I love you Kurt, remember that. I love you and this won't last forever okay? Soon baby, soon_"

"Yep, soon. Have a great day at school B! I'll talk to you later" Kurt said blinking rapidly in a valiant attempt to keep the tears from leaking out of his eyes.

"_I'll talk to you later, Bye Kurt_"

"Bye B" He responded and hit 'end call'

Today officially sucked, and the only thing would make it better at this point was if Blaine was with him. He sat up and fiddled with the ring on his finger…that's it…enough sulking…if Blaine couldn't come to New York…he would go to Lima. He didn't have work till noon tomorrow… if he hopped on a plane he would be in Lima by the time Blaine was home from school and he'd be able to take him out for a romantic Valentine's day dinner.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

Kurt packed an overnight bag and called to schedule his flight and book a hotel room for the night in Lima, he made reservations at their favorite Italian restaurant and took a deep calming breath. He looked around his apartment and made sure he had everything he needed, grabbed his wallet and key's, and slung his bag over his shoulder making his way out the door and locking it behind him.

When he got to Lima he went straight to the hotel to set it up, cliché as it was he had rose petals all over the floor and bed, there were candles all over the room ready to be lit, he showered and changed his clothes to something more…appropriate for a nice dinner and texted Blaine's mom letting her know he was in town and planning on surprising Blaine for Valentine's day and asked her if she would be willing to get Blaine to get dressed up so he could pick him up for dinner. She texts him back with a '**_Oh thank god…he got home with all the stuff you sent him in his arms and when I asked him if it was all from you he just started crying saying how much he missed you and how you were upset today when you two talked and he just hates the distance and…well…yea, this is exactly what we needed…I'll make sure he's dressed and ready, are you guys coming back here tonight or are you staying somewhere else?'  
_**  
He told her he'd gotten a hotel room for them and to try and get Blaine to pack an overnight bag, that he'd drop him off at school in the morning before heading to the airport. She agreed and thanked him again because according to her, nothing she said was helping him right now; he was just curled up on his bed with all his gifts hugging a pillow crying. Kurt took out his phone and text Blaine

**_'Hey baby, your Valentine's day gifts aren't over yet so I want you to follow your mom's instructions ok? I love you Blaine. More than anything. - K.A.H.'_**

'Kurt…you've already done so much, I love you. I just really wish you were here with me right now. You are better than any flowers or chocolates or teddy bears no matter how adorable they are-Hobbit McDapperPants-Anderson-Hummel'

**_'I know…I'm still not done though…So just do what your mom says B, I promise you won't regret it ok? By the way I love your new text signature-K.A.H'_**

'I'm glad : ) I love yours too, Kurt Anderson-Hummel, I noticed the addition to your initials, I approve -Hobbit McDapperPants-Anderson-Hummel'

'It has an incredibly nice ring to it doesn't it?-K.A.H'

'Yes. It's perfect. - Hobbit McDapperPants-Anderson-Hummel'

Blaine tried asking him why his mother told him he needed to get dressed nicely and pack an overnight bag and then asked where the hell Kurt was sending him, but Kurt just told him to wait and see. He'd rented a car to use and once it was time to pick Blaine up he texted Mrs. Anderson and make sure Blaine was ready and made his way to the Anderson household.

When he got out of the car he walked up to the front door, pulled out his phone and told Blaine to go open the front door to see his surprise. He heard footsteps on the other side and the turning of the lock and the door swung open revealing a stunned Blaine who was staring at him in shock, once he snapped out of it he threw his arms around Kurt and hugged him tightly.

"Oh my god…you're here...oh my god…you are actually here…I can't believe you're here!" He mumbled into Kurt's neck and Kurt felt him shaking and sniffling, realized he was crying and pulled back to look at Blaine alarmed taking his face in his hands.

"Baby why are you crying?" he asked softly.

"I'm just happy…I'm so happy right now…you're actually here, I love you…I love you so much…thank you, thank you…I think I'm in shock" he said pressing his lips to Kurt's desperately and Kurt kissed him back running his tongue along Blaine's lips smiling into the kiss when Blaine parted them for him and they kissed hungrily, Kurt slid one of his hands to Blaine's lower back and the other to his hip so he could pull him closer, Blaine wrapped both of his arms around Kurt's shoulders. When they parted they were breathing heavily looking wide eyed at each other.

"Hi" Kurt grinned.

Blaine let out a soft laugh and leaned his forehead against Kurt's collar bone. "Hi" He whispered nuzzling into his shirt, enjoying the feeling of having Kurt's arms around him. The two boys heard a throat clearing and looked up at a thoroughly amused Mrs. Anderson who was holding Blaine's bag smirking at them knowingly. Blaine blushed and hid his face in Kurt's shirt again gaining a laugh from both his fiancé and mother.

"Well…if you two are done mauling each other on the porch, you should probably head to dinner so you don't miss your reservations" she said with a smirk and let out a laugh when Blaine groaned in embarrassment.

"No worries dear, I was young once too."

"_Mom!" _Blaine whined and she simply smiled back and handed him his bag, gave them both a wink and walked back into the house.

Kurt was giggling next to Blaine who glared at him "My mother just caught us making out…I don't see what on earth is funny about that…its embarrassing, parents aren't supposed to see their kids practically grope their significant others" he grumbled, rolling his eyes when Kurt let out a snort of laughter and pulled him back into a hug.

"At least your mom thought it was funny, if it was my dad we'd probably be inside getting a talk right now about the joys of having a sexless marriage" He said grinning.

Blaine shuddered and gave him a horrified look. "Ok… I suppose in comparison this was probably the least painful option of family members catching us together" he agreed.

Kurt took him by the hand and lead him to the car, taking his bag from him and opening the car door to let him in the car, once Blaine was strapped in he closed the door and walked to the trunk to put Blaine's bag in before he walked to the other side of the car and got into the driver's seat taking Blaine's hand in his and pressing a kiss to it before lacing their fingers and pulling out of the drive way making their way to the restaurant.

"So since you had me pack a bag I'm assuming that we are staying somewhere tonight?" Blaine asked squeezing Kurt's hand.

"We have a hotel room for tonight; I'll drive you to school myself in the morning before I head to the airport, but first we have dinner reservations" he said with a smile pulling up to the restaurant, he hopped out of the car and hurried around to the other side to open Blaine's door for him lacing their fingers together once more to lead him inside, when Blaine heard he'd made the reservations under Anderson-Hummel he'd blushed and pressed closer to Kurt's side ignoring the disgusted look they got from one of the couple's that were obviously waiting for a table.

The hostess gave them a wide smile and led them to their table handing them both menu's letting them know their waiter would be by shortly. They both ordered their food and spent most of the dinner exchanging soft smiles and Blaine twined their legs under the table and grabbed one of Kurt's hands in his running his thumb over Kurt's knuckles. When they finished, Kurt paid the bill and they got in the car to head to the hotel. When Kurt parked, Blaine grabbed his bag from the back and followed Kurt to their room and waited as he told Blaine he just needed to do one thing real quick and to hold tight outside the door for a second, Blaine agreed and waited patiently while Kurt was running around the room in a flurry lighting all the candles before he opened the door and let Blaine in. Blaine's breath caught in his throat as he took in the room. To think just a few hours ago he was crying into his pillow because he thought Kurt was in New York and he was going to be spending Valentine's day without him, now here they were, together, in a beautifully set up hotel room after having a wonderful dinner and tonight he'd get to sleep in his fiancé's arms. This was the absolute best gift Kurt could have ever given him on Valentine's Day. Though he was a little frustrated that he'd sent Kurt's gift to New York and it'd probably be waiting for him when he got home, but Kurt just waved it off saying all he wanted was to be with Blaine.

Kurt pulled Blaine further into the room and took his bag from him setting it on the floor taking both of Blaine's hands in his and pulling him to stand in front of the bed looking into his eyes. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Blaine's and tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth, he ran his hands up Blaine's sides and pulled his shirt from his pants running his hands underneath it and dragging his nails down Blaine's stomach causing him to shiver, Kurt stepped back and kept his eyes on Blaine's as he reached up to unbutton his shirt and tugged it off his shoulders dropping it to the floor. He ran his hands over Blaine's exposed torso and used one of his hands to tangle into Blaine's hair and tilt his head to the side exposing his neck to Kurt who leaned down and pressed open mouth kisses to it sucking gently till he left a dark mark into the skin drawing a long moan from Blaine who gripped Kurt's waist tightly yanking at Kurt's shirt in an effort to get it off him. Kurt took a step back and made quick work of his own clothes and step forward to undo Blaine's pants sliding them and his briefs to the floor allowing Blaine to step out of them before he placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back onto the bed climbing after him till Blaine was settled against the pillows with Kurt hovering over him. Kurt captured his mouth in a deep kiss and Blaine used a leg to pull Kurt against his body gasping when their erections slid against one another. Kurt rocked his hips into Blaine's slowly loving the way Blaine's body was trembling against him and the hitch of his breath matching the slow rocking of his hips, Blaine dragged his nails down Kurt's back and leaned forward to suck a mark onto Kurt's exposed collar bone licking a strip up to Kurt's ear which he started to nibble on getting a groan in response from Kurt who pulled his face back to his to kiss him once more before he slid down his body and took Blaine's leaking arousal fully into his mouth and sucked harshly causing Blaine to gasp and buck into him. He continued to work his cock as Blaine tangled his hands in Kurt's hair muttering Kurt's name incoherently along with gasps of pleasure. Kurt pulled off him with a loud pop and moved lower gently taking his time to lick and suck Blaine's balls gently trying not to smile when he heart Blaine shout a loud "FUCK! Fuck…oh my god…oh Fuck…Kurt…baby" as he writhed against the bed, Kurt grabbed the lube he had stuck under one of the pillows by Blaine's head and coated his fingers inserting one into him swiftly causing Blaine to cry out and arch up pushing back against the digit in an attempt to find friction, he took his time opening Blaine up for him brushing against his prostate with each stroke until Blaine was slicked with sweat and breathing harshly begging Kurt to 'PLEASE STOP TEASING' and just get inside him already. Kurt slicked up his own cock and rolled Blaine onto his side before plunging into him with one stroke, which made each boys groan loudly at the sensation, he waited until Blaine began to push back against him to pull out and slam back into him reaching around Blaine to hold him close and lace their hands together, he continued his sharp thrusts against his prostate while leaning forward to suck on Blaine's ear lobe before whispering "I want you to come just by having me inside you" when Blaine tried to guide their joined hands to his erection laying against his stomach. They both came with a desperate cry lips searching for one another's as they kissed through their orgasms.

Blaine turned in Kurt's arms and kissed him softly once more "I love you"

"I love you, Happy Valentine's Day Blaine"

"Happy Valentine's Day Kurt"

They set their alarms on their phone's and fell asleep wrapped up together under the blankets. As far as Valentine's Day's go, this had been a success. The day had started off with both boys depressed and missing one another, and ended with them sleeping in each other's arms with soft smiles on their faces, fully sated and relaxed in the arms of the one they loved.

_  
**Author's Note:**

**Well there you go! My chapters are longer now in case you haven't noticed which is why they take me a bit longer to write, I'm doing my best to update daily despite everything that's going on. I hope you all liked it. Please read and review, next up is the Seb&Blake stuff I mentioned earlier in the spoilers for the upcoming chapters. You are all wonderful :) Your reviews make my day and even with everything going on keep me smiling. Thank you!**

**Love and Klainebow's for All!**  
**-Razzle Jazzle**


	41. Seblake Heartache

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or its characters...I just like to play with them :) And now for your entertainment...A full chapter of Seb&Blake!**

The week before spring break Blake and Sebastian were sitting in Sebastian's living room cuddled up on the couch supposedly watching a movie but in reality were just talking quietly to one another when Blake suddenly brought up Kurt and Blaine's wedding and all the planning that had been going on, he was gushing about the picture's Kurt had sent him of the venue and how excited he was about everything. Sebastian rolled his eyes and listened patiently as his boyfriend ranted about the wedding and how perfect Kurt and Blaine were together.

"Hey bas?" Blake asked quietly

Sebastian hummed in response.

"Do you ever think about getting married?" he asked softly with butterflies in his stomach, Blake already knew he wanted to marry Sebastian, he was it for him, the love of his life. They'd been together for a little over 8 months now and he was curious as to Sebastian's thoughts on the idea. What he wasn't expecting was Sebastian to _laugh_ at him as if it were the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard.

"Marriage? Ha! Do I think about marriage? Uhhh…let me think….no" He said with a chuckle. Blake turned in his arms to look at him seriously.

"Like…ever? You never think about it? Not even once?"

"No, I don't do marriage, the thought never really appealed to me, I've never really seen myself being someone's husband" he said with a shrug.

Blake felt a tightening in his chest. "…so…does that mean you don't want to marry me?"

"Never really thought about it, isn't it kinda…I don't know…soon to think about that? Can't we just enjoy what we have right now?" Sebastian asked slowly.

"I'm not saying that I want to get married right this minute…but…are you saying that isn't even an option for us? Ever? At any point in the foreseeable future?" Blake said pulling away from him and moving to sit on the other side of the couch staring at Sebastian with hurt eyes.

Sebastian huffed out a frustrated sigh and responded "I just don't even understand why we are talking about this, you just said you don't want to get married right this minute so what does it even matter? I love you, you love me…that's enough right? We don't need a stupid piece of paper to prove that"

"So that's it then. You never want to marry me" Blake said trying to fight the painful throb in his chest and the stinging he began to feel in his eyes as he looked down at his hands in his lap.

Sebastian groaned "Babe…just…look I just don't see the need to get married, you're making a big deal out of nothing"

"It's not 'nothing!' How exactly am I supposed to feel when someone I thought I had a future with tells me that they don't want to marry me? Don't you want to be with me forever?" Blake asked sniffling and hastily wiping a tear from his eye moving away when Sebastian reached for him.

Sebastian sighed "Forever is… a really long time, why don't we just focus on our relationship right now instead of arguing about some stupid technicality?"

Blake just stared at him before standing up and wrapping his arms around his middle. "That's it isn't it? You don't want to marry me because you think this relationship has an expiration date"

"Ok now you're putting words in my mouth" Sebastian said standing up irritatedly.

"No I'm not, let's look at the facts, you don't want to marry me, you think forever is a long time and marriage is just a stupid technicality" Blake said with a sniffle

"You are being ridiculous, I can't even believe we are having this conversation, look we were fine ten minutes ago, let's just lay back down on the couch and watch our movie"

"No, I'm not just going to sit down and pretend everything is fine right now when it's not" He said tears leaking from his eyes.

"Babe..."

"No…I'm glad we talked about this now…it's obvious we aren't on the same page in this relationship and I'm glad I finally know where I stand with you"

"Will you please just be reasonable? You are making me feel insane"

"Is there someone else?" Blake asked suddenly, causing Sebastian's mouth to drop in shock

"What?!" he asked disbelievingly

"Is there someone else? Is that why you don't want to marry me? Did you meet someone?" He asked brokenly

"Of course there isn't anyone else, I'm with you! I love YOU, I'm in a relationship with you for Christ's sake and I don't even _DO_ relationships!"

"So you love me but you can't see a future with me? Maybe I was wrong when I thought you'd changed, all this time…this relationship has had an expiration date for you… was I just…a game? Are you just keeping me around because you got bored with having to find someone new to sleep with all the time?" He sobbed pulling at his hair.

"God damn it Blake…no…how can you even…you know what? Why don't we just…stop for a minute…take a break and we can talk when you aren't acting crazy because right now…you are acting like you have completely lost your mind" Sebastian said exasperatedly

"First I'm ridiculous and now I'm crazy, well I'm sorry for being so in love with you that I want to marry you and I'm sorry Ive been spent the last 8 months thinking we had a future together, I don't know what I was thinking, obviously I've just been a fucking idiot this entire time" He said walking towards the door grabbing his jacket.

"Where the fuck do you think you are going?" Sebastian asked following him

"Away from here." Blake answered shortly.

"Will you please just sit down and we can talk about this like adults?" Sebastian said calmly.

Blake turned to look at him and stared him straight in the eye "Do you or do you not want to marry me at some point in the future? Do you or do you not think marriage is stupid?" He asked

Sebastian hesitated and opened his mouth, no words coming out. Blake nodded seemingly in acceptance and continued putting on his jacket.

"That's all I needed to know, I think we need to take some times for ourselves to think about where this relationship is heading"

"Wait…Please…please don't leave" Sebastian begged, it had finally hit him just how serious this was to Blake, he should have realized…Blake wouldn't have brought this up if it didn't mean something to him, he'd seen how excited he'd been about Kurt and Blaine's wedding, the wistful looks on his face whenever they hung out with Blaine and it came up. He'd known Blake would want to get married at some point, sure he'd never really thought about it seriously and he'd probably spoken a bit rashly when he said marriage was just a stupid piece of paper, he KNEW Blake better than anyone, he wore his heart on his sleeve and his emotions were always right below the surface fully visible for anyone who paid attention.

Blake grabbed his key's and walked towards Sebastian a tear slipping down his face and placed a hand on his cheek taking a shaky breath before leaning forwards and pressing his lips softly against Sebastian's. "I need some time to clear my head, I'm… upset and really hurt…maybe we should just…take a break or something for right now and figure out where we are going to go from here ok? I'm going to go; I'll …call you I guess. Goodnight Bastian" he said sadly pulling away from him.

Sebastian reached out and clutched at his shirt shaking his head trying to pull Blake back to him but Blake pushed him away and turned towards the door opening it and stepping out into the night air towards his car, he got in started the engine and cast a sad look at the front door where Sebastian stood before pulling out of the drive way and driving away. Sebastian was standing at the door in complete shock…he couldn't process what just happened, he was stunned, he felt like he was going to pass out…or maybe throw up… a break? What did that even mean? Were they breaking up? Was Blake leaving him because he didn't want to get married? Why _didn't_ he want to get married in the first place? He loved Blake, he knew he didn't want to be with anyone else, and so what was the big deal in giving him something that obviously meant so much to him? His eyes stung and tears slipped down his cheeks as he choked out a harsh sob. What the fuck did he just do? He ran into the living room and grabbed his phone frantically hitting speed dial to call Blake to tell him to come back so they would fix this but it went straight to voicemail.

"Babe…please come back…just come back and stay here and we'll fix this…I love you. Please call me back" He said once the machine let him leave a message. He hung up and ran a hand through his hair staring at his phone for a moment before sitting on the couch in frustration trying to will it to ring. If Blake wasn't going to answer his calls all he could do was sit and wait till he called him back, he figured he was either heading home or to a friend's house, the last place he ever expected was Blake driving all the way to New York however.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

Blake drove all night; it wasn't until he'd been driving for about six hours that he even realized where he was heading. Apparently he was going to New York, he decided it was probably the best decision he could have made right now. Besides Sebastian, Kurt was pretty much his best friend, and of all times, he definitely needed his best friend right now. He tried to think back to their conversation and wondered what the hell had even happened, why did he even bring it up? If he had just kept his mouth shut about wanting to get married sometime in the future they'd probably sleeping in each other's arms after a round of hot passionate sex, as opposed to crying hysterically in his car on his way to New York in the middle of the night wondering whether or not his relationship was over. He'd shut off his phone the minute he'd pulled out of the drive way, he wondered whether or not Sebastian would even be trying to get a hold of him.

By the time he'd pulled up to Kurt's building the sun was up and he was officially exhausted, emotionally, mentally and physically. He realized he had literally nothing with him but the clothes he was wearing but at this point he didn't even care, he just hoped Kurt had something for him that would fit. He trudged tiredly up the stairs and stood in front of Kurt's door breathing a deep sigh before lifting his hand and knocking, it was a few minutes before a bleary eyed Kurt opened his door yawning before his brows rose in shock and he stared at Blake in surprise "Blake? What the hell are you doing here? Is everything ok?" He asked concernedly ushering him inside. Blake walked inside and plopped down on the couch and shook his head breaking down into tears again. Alarmed Kurt sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug asking him what happened. When Blake finally managed to calm down enough to tell Kurt everything Kurt had simply sighed and got up to grab him a pillow and some pajamas, Blake changed and laid down on the couch, he was asleep within minutes and Kurt walked into his bedroom and sat on the bed checking the time before he picked up his phone to call Sebastian.

"Hello? Blake? Is that you?" a groggy voice came from the other end

"Sebastian? It's Kurt"

"Hummel? What's up? Why are you calling me so early?" he asked confused letting out a loud yawn.  
"Because your boyfriend just showed up at my front door and spent the last half hour crying hysterically on my couch and is currently passed out due to exhaustion, I'm assuming he drove all night to get here"

"WHAT?! Blake's in New York? What the fuck is he doing in New York?" Sebastian shouted suddenly wide awake.

"I don't know but I'm not about to wake him up to ask him, he told me he hasn't talked to you since he left your place so figured you were probably worried and I should give you a call"

"Fuck…uh…thanks for calling me, I slept with my phone in my hand just in case he called" He said quietly

"Look…I don't know what you plan on doing to fix this…but you need to do something. I've never seen Blake this upset, the guy smiles more than anyone I know and he seems under the impression that you have decided you don't want to be with him anymore and has no idea whether or not you guys are even together right now"

"We just…we had a stupid fight…he was talking about marriage and I just…freaked out and shot him down and…I think I broke his heart. I fucked up Kurt" he said and Kurt heard him sniffle and he raised his brows in shock. Sebastian not only called him Kurt, he was crying.

"Shhh, it'll be okay Seb…Just…give him some time to cool down and you guys can talk this out, this will be all work out, I promise it will, you guys love each other. Blake loves you Sebastian, and you love him…you guys will be fine. You just need to both cool off so you can talk about this, I'll talk to him when he gets up and try to get him to call you ok?" he soothed

"Kurt…I just…I love him. I've never loved anyone before; I can't…what if I messed everything up? Why couldn't I have just told him I would marry him when he asked me? Why didn't I tell him he was my forever? He's been my forever since the minute I asked him to be my boyfriend. I spent hours last night thinking about everything that was said and now I just…I hurt him. I know I hurt him, I looked him in the eyes and told him marriage was stupid and called him crazy, what the fuck is wrong with me?" he sobbed.

Kurt was…flabbergasted. Sebastian didn't do vulnerable, didn't do emotional, and here he was sobbing terrified he was about to lose Blake. He needed to call Blaine and send him over to Sebastian's to calm him down, whether Sebastian wanted to accept his help or not. Both Blake and Sebastian had helped them when they were going through a rough patch, and now it was their turn to return the favor. They were his friends, he loved them both and wanted them to be happy, obviously apart they were both worse for wear and more than a little hysterical and depressed.

"Just breath Seb, I'll talk to him. I'm going to call Blaine and ask him to go hang out with you for a bit so you don't have to be alone ok? I'll help you fix this I promise, it's all going to be alright. Just take a deep breath and relax we'll figure this out together and you two will be happy again before you know it ok? Look at Blaine and I, we went from broken up to engaged. You two aren't broken up, you are just having a fight and you are going to make up and things will be fine. I just need you to trust me ok?"

He heard Sebastian sniffle "Ok Kurt…ok. I trust you…will you just…will you tell him that I love him and that I'm sorry? I didn't mean it, I would never ever do anything to hurt him…can you just tell him that for me please? And ask him to call me?"

"Of course I will Seb. Just sit tight, I'm sending Blaine over and you guys can talk while I talk to Blake ok? It's all going to work out. I'll talk to you later Seb"

"Yea, alright…Bye Kurt"

"Bye" Kurt said clicking end call and calling Blaine immediately after, he explained the situation to him and asked him to please go check on Sebastian because he was seriously upset and crying and Kurt didn't want him to be alone right now. Blaine agreed and wished Kurt good luck with Blake and they hung up after exchanging I love you's.

Kurt walked into the kitchen and set to making kitchen and some food for himself and Blake for whenever he woke up. He set Blake's plate in the microwave and sat at the counter drinking his coffee considering how he'd handle this situation. Ten minutes later he was up and pulling various ingredients out of the cupboards with the intention of making muffins. He tended to bake when he was stressed or had a lot on his mind, besides…maybe muffins would put Blake in a better mood when he woke up, he did tend to love his baked goods.

Three hours later Kurt was sitting at the table after having made two batches of muffins, cleaned the kitchen and drained three cups of coffee. He was staring off into space lost in thought when Blake shuffled into the kitchen and took a seat at the table without a word, Kurt stood and poured him a cup of coffee setting it in front of him and pressing a minute on the microwave to heat up his food and grabbed a muffin for him while he was at it, he set everything in front of Blake who just stared blankly at the coffee in his hands before he looked up at Kurt sadly. "Am I stupid?" He asked

"Why do you say that?"

"Just…am I stupid for thinking Sebastian and I would get married eventually? That we'd have what you and Blaine have?"

"Of course not, you're in love. I was dreaming about marrying Blaine before we even started dating and he was serenading a homeless looking Gap store manager…you're not stupid, you just love him. There's nothing wrong with that"

"I just feel like I messed everything up by asking him, like now he's going to freak out and decide he can't do this anymore and doesn't want anything to do with me"

"I promise that's not even a little true, I talked to Sebastian after you fell asleep. He was worried about you, you know? When he didn't know where you were and couldn't get a hold of you"

Blake's eyes widened "You called him? What did he say?"

"That he loves you" Kurt said simply

"Really?"

"Really, he wanted me to tell you that he loves you, he's sorry and he didn't mean any of it, he'd really like you to call him"

Blake sniffled and rubbed his nose. "Are you sure he's not just saying that?" he asked

"Blake…he was _crying. _He thinks _you're_ going to leave _him_, and he's pretty much convinced he's the biggest fuck up on the planet. I've never heard him like that before. He wants to fix this, he feels like an asshole for hurting you and making you doubt his feelings for you"

Blake whipped away a tear from his eye and sighed pressing the heel of his palm against his eyes. "God this is such a mess. We are so fucking stupid"

"Not stupid remember? In love…and people do stupid things when they are in love, rational thought disappears in matters of the heart Blake…you guys just need to sit down and talk and work all this out"

Blake nodded and took a big gulp of coffee. "So…should I call him?"

Kurt pulled out his phone and realized he had a text from Blaine saying that Sebastian was on his way to New York to get Blake back and tell him how sorry he is in person.

"Well…you might not have to. Apparently he'd planning on coming here"

Blake's eyes widened "He's coming to New York? Are you serious?"

Kurt nodded fingers flying as he text Blaine who was explaining what had happened, that after an hour of talking Sebastian apparently lost it and decided he couldn't wait for Blake to call him and he needed to see him so he could fix things, he told Kurt that Sebastian was flying so chances are he'd been there sometime within the next couple hours max. Kurt relayed the information to Blake who had started shoveling food into his mouth in a flurry and chugged his coffee asking Kurt if he could use his shower and borrow some clothes because he didn't want to look like shit when Sebastian got there. Kurt nodded and led him into his room pulling out some jeans he thought would fit him and a t-shirt adding a brand new tooth brush to the pile and shoving it into Blake's hands letting him know to help himself to anything in the bathroom and he'd be waiting for him in the living room with he was done. Blake showered and dressed quickly, brushed his teeth and attempted to make his hair look decent before walking back into the living room to see Kurt sitting on the couch watching TV, he started to pace ringing his hands together anxiously trying to think of what he would say when Sebastian got here. Not even 45 minutes later there was a loud knock at the door and Sebastian's voice was heard from the other side.

"Kurt?! Blake?! Open the door, I am not leaving until I talk to you, please just let me talk to you"

Blake ran to the door and threw it open staring at a disheveled Sebastian who was looking at him in relief.

"Can we talk?" Sebastian said hoarsely and Blake nodded motioning him inside. Kurt stood and looked at the two for a moment before dramatically yawning and stating loudly that he needed to run to the store for…something and would be back in an hour, as he walked out the door he yelled over his shoulder to please not be naked when he got back. The two boys ignored him and stared at each other vaguely aware when the door shut.

"Hey" Blake said softly

"Fuck Blake…do you…do you have any idea how freaked out I have been when I had no idea where you were and you weren't answering your phone?" Sebastian asked

"Did you come here to yell at me or talk?" Blake said sitting on the couch and putting his head in his hands. Sebastian sighed "I'm sorry…I just…I was worried about you. You were upset when you left and for all I knew you could have been lying in a ditch somewhere"

"Well, I'm sorry I worried you" Blake said with a sigh.

"Babe…just…will you let me talk without interrupting me for a minute so I can get this all out?" Sebastian said kneeling in front of Blake on the couch and taking his hands in his. Blake nodded.

"I…I am so fucking sorry. I'm an idiot and a dumbass and I don't fucking deserve you. I am so in love with you, you are the ONLY one for me. Ever. I never want to be with anyone else. I'm sorry I laughed when you asked if I thought about us getting married, I'm sorry I said marriage was stupid, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings and making you cry, I'm sorry I made you think I would ever even consider a future without you in it. You are the love of my life. I've never loved anyone before, and it scares me shitless sometimes, but I swear to you that this is real, I don't ever want to be without you, watching you walk away from me last night was probably the most painful thing I've ever been through and I never want to feel that way again. If you want to get married? Say the word babe and I'll go buy you a ring. We can get married right now if you want. Your it for me, no doubts in my mind and if I have to marry you to show you that I mean it then let's do it, let's get married, I'll probably be a shit husband and fuck up all the time and you'll be asking for divorce in a year once you realize how much better you can do that me, but if it's what you want? I'll do it. If I were going to marry anyone it'd be you. I can't think of anyone else I'd want to spend my forever with. You are mine and I am yours that is how it should be. So please, PLEASE just don't leave me, I don't think I'll be able to handle it if you left me, I just…I can't…I love you…please just stay with me? Stay? We can get married I promise" By this point Sebastian was sobbing clutching at Blake's thighs with his head bowed to rest against Blake's knee's. Blake was staring at Sebastian in shock with stunned tears streaming down his face as he pulled Sebastian's face up to look at him.

"Bas…baby I'm _not_ leaving you. **I love you**. I love you more than anything; we don't have to get married, I believe you, I just…can we at least have it as an option for the future at some point? Maybe in a few years?" he asked softly and Sebastian nodded desperately climbing next to Blake on the couch and wrapping his arms around his middle hiding his face in his neck. "I promise, you say the word and we'll get married." He whispered with a hitch in his breath.

"Shhhh…its ok baby. We're okay. I'm sorry, don't cry sweetheart, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, I love you bas. I love you…and for the record…I don't think you'd be a shit husband. I think you'd be a wonderful husband, if I didn't I wouldn't even consider marrying you"

Blake laid back and pulled Sebastian to lay on top of him so he could hold him against his chest and ran a hand threw his hair soothingly and Sebastian tried to regain control of his emotions.

"Bas, baby look at me"

Sebastian looked up at Blake with swollen red eyes that just broke his heart; he cupped Sebastian's face in his hands and kissed him softly. Sebastian pressed back against him desperately deepening the kiss and clutching at Blake's shirt. Blake kissed him back and ran a hand down Sebastian's back slipping a hand under his shirt and caressing the skin of his lower back before slipping a leg between Sebastian's and pressing their bodies closer together, smiling against Sebastian's lips when he whimpered and pressed his hips against Blake's insistently. They continued to rock against one another and Blake slid Sebastian's shirt up causing Sebastian to lift up momentarily to tug it off and fling it somewhere across the room and he pulled at Blake's shirt until Blake leaned up to let Sebastian take his off as well, less than five minutes later their pants joined their shirts on the floor followed by boxers and things were just starting to get steamed up when Kurt unlocked the door, walked in and screamed covering his eyes.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT NOT BEING NAKED WHEN I CAME BACK?! I CAN NEVER UNSEE THAT…OH GOD MY EYES…MY POOR INNOCENT EYES" He groaned "Put some clothes on, I'm going to go to my room and bleach my eyes to get rid of that image…I'm going to have to burn my couch…I really liked that couch…I hate you both…congratulations on making up you perverts" He said covering the side of his face with his hand and walking determinedly to the bedroom shutting the door behind him. Blake and Sebastian looked at each other for a moment before laughing and getting up to get dressed.

"Oops" Blake said between giggles. Sebastian just shrugged unashamedly. "He's just mad because now that he's seen us naked he's realized that Blaine's ass has nothing on mine… or yours for that matter"  
Blake snorted and shook his head pressing a kiss to Sebastian's lips "And you're back."

Sebastian grinned and wiggled his eyebrows "Soooo….hotel? Home? Anywhere that we can finish where we left off?" he asked

"My car is outside…let's go home Bas…"

"Car sex? That works." Sebastian nodded pulling Blake towards the door who was yelling a goodbye to Kurt who responded with a dramatic "NAKED ON MY COUCH! Back to Lima you heathens!" before peeking out the door and waving to them with a smile. The two laughed and shook their heads before heading to the car to make their way back to Lima.

"Well…all in all today was a success. I got you back, traumatized Hummel and I'll probably be getting car sex soon." Sebastian said with a wide grin to Blake who simply rolled his eyes and pushed him towards the car.

"You are so lucky I love you"

Sebastian's face softened and he pulled Blake into a hug holding him tightly "I know. Believe me…I know"

_  
**Author's Note:**

**Well...that was an angsty Seb/Blake Chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I'm sorry if I scared you for a bit. At least I resolved the issue by the end of the chapter right? lol **

**Read and Review! Plz & Thank you.**

**Love and Klainebow's for All!**  
**-Razzle Jazzle**


	42. Wedding Plans, Phone sex, Naked Cuddles

Kurt Hummel was currently lying in bed staring blankly at the ceiling wishing he could get some sleep. If you asked him, he would swear he'd been lying there for at least 10 hours, but looking at his alarm clock once again it was only 1:14am. He'd tried taking something to help him sleep but apparently his excitement and anxiousness would not be calmed by medication at this point, at 10am the next morning he would be picking up Blaine from the airport, it was finally Spring Break. Sure they'd spend a good amount of time wedding planning while he was here, especially the last few days since his mother and Kurt's step mother had decided to fly to New York to get involved with the plans themselves, but Kurt was most excited for the time were they would just be together. Whether it was sleeping, eating breakfast, walking to the coffee shop hand in hand…brushing their teeth next to one another in the morning? That's what Kurt loved; those moments were precious to him. Not because they were doing anything particularly special, it was just the normality of it. The comfortableness of being just like any other engaged couple. Were they got a little taste of what it would be like to be living together, it was only about 3 and a half months till Blaine graduated from McKinnley…just a few short months and there would be no more of this back and forth waiting game to see one another, no more sad phone calls and skype dates that made you wish you could just reach through the computer and hold the other person. Summer was bound to be hectic, with Blaine moving to New York (yay!), working, planning a wedding and preparing for school to start, they'd be lucky if they had any down time to just relax together. More than once Kurt had wondered if they should push the wedding so Blaine wouldn't be getting married right before starting school, but Blaine had vetoed the very idea saying he'd already waited long enough to be married to the man he loved, nothing on earth would stop him from marrying Kurt now.  
Blaine had been accepted to more than one school, but the one he had decided on was NYU for Music Composition and Theory. As of right now that was the plan as far as schooling went, it might change at some point if he decided his interests lied elsewhere but Blaine truly did think this would be the best place for him to start and Kurt agreed whole heartedly.

So here Kurt was…now officially 2:ooam and still glaring at the ceiling. Once he realized sleep wasn't happening tonight he decided to get up and do something to entertain/occupy himself. He turned on the lights and pulled out the wedding binder, his sketch book and computer. When all else fails? Work on wedding plans, he was still trying to come up with the final sketches for both his and Blaine's tux's and he'd taken to drawing out different combinations of centerpieces and how they will look at the tables. He was in LOVE with the venue they'd chosen; they'd also chosen where to have their rehearsal dinner, at the 21 Club in the 'Jack Room' that was just beautiful and the food was supposed to be amazing, their parents, and grandparents who were flying in a few days early along with their wedding party would be invited for the rehearsal which Kurt's grandmother had offered to pay for when she suddenly contacted him after receiving news her only grandson was getting married.

Kurt's grandmother was someone he hadn't expected to get involved in his wedding or even be interested in coming. She was his mother's mother, who hadn't approved of his parents' marriage and other than a card and $100 bill every year on his birthday and Christmas, he hadn't heard from her much since his mother died. Apparently his grandfather had passed away a few years after he mother had, and he'd honestly thought that after that she would have gotten in touch with them in some way, reached out to the last link she had to her own daughter. But she hadn't, for a long time Kurt had assumed she somehow found out he was gay and disapproved, he certainly had other family members who didn't associate with him or his father for that reason alone so it wouldn't be too much of a shock.

But he'd been pleasantly surprised when she'd called him out of the blue; he still had no idea how she even got his phone number, and told him flat out she was sorry for not having been a part of his life and asked if she could come to his wedding assuring him she didn't care that he was gay, that she loved him and all she wanted was a chance to be in her grandson's life and make up for the time she's lost. Not knowing what else to say, he agreed, if anything it made him feel like he'd at least have a piece of his mother would be at their wedding. When she'd offered to help pay he'd resisted and tried telling her that his fiancé's parents had already made a generous contribution but she then insisted on paying for the rehearsal dinner anywhere he wanted instead and refused to take no for an answer. She'd told him during the summer she would fly out to visit him and meet his fiancé' to welcome him into the family and promised to bring some things that belonged to his mother, pictures, keepsakes…that she wanted him to have. They spent over an hour talking, her asking questions about his life and what he was doing, where he was living. She had been amazed when he told her about Vogue and how he'd been to Paris for fashion week with one of his designs on the runway, how Jean Paul Gautier had told the press he'd be designing his own clothing line, he found out that she was currently living in Vermont, not too far from him at all.

As far as the wedding went, a good majority of it was planned out; it was just making the final decisions and putting money down for everything. His wedding binder was officially overflowing with stuff, pictures, lists, fabric swatches, sketches and business cards. It was well organized of course but very very full. They had decided on their wedding party _finally_ after an obscene amount of worrying over hurting various people's feelings, they'd made a list of the different guys and girls that HAD to be in the wedding and split them between them so that the both of them had a mix of sexes on their sides that would walk down together. Kurt had asked Rachel to be his 'bestwoman' and stand opposite Blaine's brother Cooper who would be his 'bestman', Kurt had Finn, Puck, Blake, Santana on his side and Blaine had Sebastian, Wes, David, and Brittany. Blaine had chosen Brittany simply because as far as female friends went, he was closest to her. Wes and David had been his friends long before he had met any of the new directions and had gone through surprising lengths in attempts to get himself and Kurt together it just seemed right that they have a part in their wedding, Sebastian was a good friend of his and Kurt's and he'd been a big part in their engagement. Kurt's decisions seemed mostly self-explanatory, his step brother, his two best male friends and the feisty Latina that got them back together in the first place with her sneaky video recording skills. They couldn't have every New Direction in the wedding, even though they definitely wanted too, but when it came down to it…not everyone was able to be in New York for fittings and the rehearsal, and some of them had simply said they were fine just being guests.

They had decided on the food and having a Kosher meal option along with the Chicken or Beef, and Kurt had given in to Blaine's request for a chocolate fountain with a bunch of different fruits and marshmallows to dip in it to go along with their cake. As far as the cake went they'd picked a three tiered cake with each tier a different flavor; Chocolate espresso, Almond Amaretto Cream, and Black forest cake (Devil's food cake filled with cream cheese and sweet red cherries). They would be having a limited bar with a signature drink (Bailey's Raspberry Martini) as well as wine, beer, coffee and soft drinks for their guests. One of Cooper's friends was a bartender and had agreed to do their wedding at a discount which saved them a considerable amount of money. It had been Blaine's idea to have a custom wedding guest book puzzle, he'd seen the idea in a wedding magazine that he'd been browsing through while on the phone with Kurt and it just seemed so perfect they'd both agreed, and essentially they made a 1/4 inch thick WOODEN jigsaw puzzle that is hand crafted piece by piece using a personal enlarged engagement photograph (Or any other photo, or photo collage you wish to use), and The wooden backside of each of the puzzle pieces are hand sanded to be practically as smooth as glass, so that each of your guests have enough room to write a sentence or two, plus sign their names. Considering the puzzle piece/you make me complete aspect of their rings…it was perfect.

Kurt spent an hour flipping through and using post it's to make note of the different things he wanted to ask Blaine about before he grew tired of it and put the wedding book back on his desk and walked into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea, he sat there for about 10 minutes stirring his tea when he heard his phone go off in the bed room, confused as to who or why anyone would be contacting him at 3 something in the morning so he unlocked his phone to find out Blaine had text him a picture of himself all scruffy in bed with a frown on his face and the caption '**_I can't sleep, too anxious to see you-Hobbit McDapper-Pants-Anderson-Hummel'_**

Kurt grinned and text back **_'I've been awake all night too, already looked through our wedding book, glared at the ceiling for a few hours and am now drinking tea missing you like crazy and incredibly anxious for you to be here-K.A.H'  
_**  
**_'Awww babe, I wish I had known, I've been up all night trying to decide whether or not I should text you, I'm glad I did, I'd rather talk to you than sit here doing nothing- Hobbit McDapper-Pants-Anderson-Hummel'_**

**_'Well you know I'm awake now! : ) I can't wait to see you B, I'm so excited to have you here for a week, you realize we only have 3 and ½ months left before you are officially a New Yorker?- K.A.H'_**

'I Know! : ) Then you will be stuck with me for good, I hope you don't plan on leaving our bedroom for at least a week once I finally move in ; ) – Hobbit McDapper-Pants-Anderson-Hummel'

'Oh reaaaally? Do tell my dearest fiancé what you are planning on doing with me in our bedroom for a whole week? ; ) –K.A.H'

'Well my incredibly beautiful and sexy fiancé, I am planning on making love you to you over…and over…and over again, until the two of us are so exhausted we sleep for days just wrapped up naked together in bed- Hobbit McDapper-Pants-Anderson-Hummel'

'I fully support this plan…lots of love making and sleeping naked in bed? Yep all for this plan- K.A.H'

'Good because you are MINE Kurt Anderson-Hummel. All mine…babe…I so wish I was there already. I want you Kurt…so bad…-Hobbit McDapper-Pants-Anderson-Hummel'

' Babeee…I want you too, I always want you…are you touching yourself right now B?- K.A.H'

'Yes…thinking about you and wishing it was your hand touching me- Hobbit McDapper-Pants-Anderson-Hummel'

'mmm Blaine…call me baby, I want to hear you- K.A. H'

Kurt's phone rang not even 3 seconds later and he answered immediately.

"_Baby?"_

"mmm…Kurt…fuck…want you…" Blaine breathless voice came through the phone and Kurt could hear the sound of him pumping his erection rapidly.__

"God Blaine…tell me, Tell me how you are touching yourself right now…what are you thinking about?"

"you…with your mouth on me…I'm ….I'm fuck….now I'm fingering myself…pretending…its you…miss you inside me…fuck Kurt…baby…want you…want you to fuck me…" Blaine's moans came through threw the phone and Kurt slicked up his own cock with lube listening to his breathy moans and whispers of his own name.

"Shit _Blaine…come on baby…imagine it's me…using my tongue on you…spreading you open with my fingers…getting you ready for me…for me to push into you hard and fast…are you picturing it baby?"_

"Kurt…Kurt…fuck I'm gonna come…Fuck fuck fuck…ughh" Both of them came simultaneously with each other's names on their lips.

They were quiet for a moment simply breathing harshly coming down from their highs and Kurt heard Blaine sigh happily.

"_Hi baby"_

"Hi" Kurt said with a giggle

"_I think…we both needed that"_

"I agree, now I finally feel like I could get some sleep, I just wish you could be here next to me" Kurt said with a soft sigh  
_  
"I know baby…let's try and get some sleep…just a couple hours and I'll be in New York and I promise we can skip straight to the love making and naked cuddling ok?"_

Kurt smiled sleepily and agreed "_I'm going to hold you that Mr. Future Husband of mine…Mmm can't wait to marry you…"_

"Sweetheart your falling asleep…I'll let you go, I love you Kurt…I can't wait to marry you either baby"

"Love you Blainey…G'night"

"sweet dreams Kurt"  
  
*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

The next morning Kurt opened up bleary eyes to glare at his alarm before he grinned and jumped out of bed realizing he was picking up Blaine soon. He rushed through getting dressed pulling on jeans and a t-shirt without even caring about fashion at this point and was in his car on his way to the airport. He found Blaine immediately after he walked off the plane and waved excitedly towards him, Blaine's face stretched into a huge grin the minute he found Kurt's smiling face waving at him and took off at a run towards him, jumping into his arms and attacking his mouth with his own. Kurt slid his hands down Blaine's back and over his ass behind his thighs and lifted him to wrap his legs around Kurt's waist. Blaine squealed in surprise and tightened his legs around him pulling back with wide eyes.

"Have you been working out?" He asked breathlessly.

Kurt grinned at him and wiggled his eyebrows "I may have possibly joined a gym with Noah and Alex" he admitted setting Blaine down and glancing around sheepishly to the amused passerby's.

"Well…I have to say I definitely approve, I don't think you need it because you are already perfect…but I won't say that didn't give me a few ideas for when we get home" Blaine said with a sly wink and Kurt laughed taking his hand leading him through the crowds towards baggage claim, they picked up Blaine's bag and were off to their apartment.

Upon walking in the door Blaine started pulling at Kurt's clothes insistently making Kurt laugh and pull off his own shirt gabbing Blaine's and lifting him off him and slipping a finger into his belt loop yanking him towards the bedroom. They shed the rest of their clothes and tumbled into bed giggling and snuggling up together. "Well…I vote for naked snuggling and taking a nap…then once we are well rested we can thoroughly ravish one another…what do you say?" Blaine murmured against Kurt's neck, curling and arm up around his chest and resting a hand against his other shoulder and slipped a leg over Kurt's humming in content at the contact. Kurt ran a hand threw Blaine's hair and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead "Sounds perfect, love you" he whispered sleepily nuzzling into Blaine's hair. "mmm…Love you Kurt".

_  
**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday guys, I went back to school for the first time since all the stuff with my health and I wasn't feeling very well...needless to say almost collapsed during class, threw up, came home and passed out. I spent most of today trying to catch up on the work and forcing myself to eat something. It's been a bad day, I'm feeling pretty crappy and worn down right now, I'll still try my best to keep updating at least every other day, promise. **

**Please read and review. **  
**&& cross your fingers I stop feeling so cruddy :/**

**Love & Klainebow's for All!**  
**-Razzle Jazzle**


	43. Kisses and Courage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :(**

The following day Blaine and Kurt set out to get coffee together with the plans to meet up with Puck and Alex at the gym afterwards, Blaine was going along as Kurt's guest and in all honesty, he wasn't so much interested in working out as he was in watching his fiancé work out and get all sweaty and just…yea. When he'd casually told Kurt he would be fine to tag along with them and that he didn't want to mess up Kurt's work out schedule just because he was in town, Kurt answering smirk and brow raise let him know he wasn't fooling him for a second, but Kurt being the obliging fiancé he is just said 'Alright, I'll text the guys in the morning and let them know we're meeting them there'. He'd definitely taken advantage of Kurt's newfound upper body strength yesterday with a fairly impressive round of sex up against the wall with Kurt holding him up off the ground, watching Kurt's arms flex and glisten with sweat had Blaine racing towards an orgasm faster than usual, so yes, he was in full support of this new desire to work out, especially if he was going to get to watch. It was fair after all, that he would get to spend some time fawning over his fiancé when more than once Kurt had tagged along to watch him beat away at a punching bag solely for the purpose of staring unashamedly at his arms and back, throwing out the casual comment of 'Why don't you just take your shirt off babe? I'm sure all this working out has you over heated…?' Subtly? Not their strong points.

Walking into the gym they saw Puck and Alex already working out and Blaine waved over at them while Kurt signed them in, they headed over and when Alex mentioned he had thought Kurt would be taking a break from the gym while Blaine was here Puck snorted and shook his head sneaking a wink at Blaine saying 'I highly doubt hobbit would want to miss out on his man getting all hot and sweaty lifting weights' at this point Blaine just grinned and nodded causing them all to chuckle. They spent about an hour at the gym before heading back to the apartment to shower and get ready for the day.

The two were heading to meet up with Kurt's boss for lunch to talk about the clothing line Kurt would be designing, she wanted him to be finished before Christmas this year and needed to make sure he was up for it with everything that was happening the next few months, she also really wanted to meet his Fiancé in person and gab about wedding plans and the designs Kurt had made for both of their tuxes, which she had offered to have made for them as a gift and refused to take no for an answer. Naturally she ended up adoring Blaine and thinking he and Kurt were perfect together, she fawned over their wedding plans and Kurt's designs and told them to start thinking up a brand name for Kurt's clothing line and asked Kurt if after the clothes, should they be successful if he would consider continuing on to do more items, accessories, scarves, shoes, handbags...bowties? That last bit was thrown in with an amused wink to Blaine who couldn't help but laugh.

Back at their apartment the two were on the couch cuddling up together watching Sweet Home Alabama, a movie that apparently had to be watched any time it was found on TV according to Blaine, didn't matter what you were doing, you had to drop it all to watch the movie with him or face the wrath of puppy dog eyes and the most adorable pout known to man in Kurt's opinion, Blaine admitted it was one of his favorites so while flipping through the channels he saw it was just starting he'd called Kurt into the living room from the kitchen to watch it together. Kurt had literally lost count of the times they'd watched this movie together, but he enjoyed it, not just the movie itself which he did love, but listening to Blaine whisper the dialogue under his breath eyes glued to the screen as he cuddled against Kurt's chest from his spot between his legs. Kurt played with Blaine's curls as they watched and he smiled amusedly at Blaine's dialogue.

"What do you want to be married to me for, anyhow?" Blaine said along with young Melanie on screen and Kurt leaned down to press a soft kiss to his ear and whisper back "So I can kiss you anytime I want" Causing Blaine to tilt his head up and grin at Kurt capturing his lips in a kiss.

"See that right there is why I love you" He said snuggling back into Kurt's chest.

Kurt chuckled and ran a hand down Blaine's back "Why? Because I've obviously watched this movie with you enough times to finish the dialogue with you"

"Well…no…but that is a perk…I was going to say that our love is far better than any movie could ever be, you're so much better than any leading man in one of these movies Kurt." He said softly, causing Kurt to press a kiss into his hair.

"And you're 100 times better than any Prince Charming in those Disney movies we're obsessed with…my mom always told me I'd find my prince charming one day, I never thought I'd find someone even better"

"I love you" Blaine said nuzzling into Kurt's t-shirt inhaling his scent.

"And I love you B, Always have… since the day you took my hand on the steps at Dalton, I was yours."

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

Later that night the two were eating diner that Kurt had made, that Blaine had been raving over for the last 15 minutes, according to him if Kurt wanted to he could probably become a chef and open a restaurant because he was a magician in the kitchen. He'd made stuffed chicken breast, with gorgonzola cheese, prosciutto (dried cured ham thinly sliced for those who don't know) Roasted tomatoes and garlic sautéed spinach, then breaded with a special mix of breadcrumbs, herbs and parmesan cheese before baked to perfection and served alongside white wine garlic and mushroom fettuccini and grilled vegetables. Kurt absolutely loved cooking for Blaine more than anyone just because his reactions were the best when he truly liked something.

When they were finished they cleaned the kitchen side by side before making two cups of tea and retiring to their bedroom to get ready for bed and watch some TV cuddled up together. Once they were settled in their pajamas under the covers Blaine turned to Kurt and asked him if he had any ideas about the brand name for his clothing line, and Kurt's answering shy smile and nod made him curious so he prodded Kurt until he told him his idea, Kurt had apparently already thought about this long before he'd even received the offer to design his own line, it was something Blaine inspired, something that pretty much was the reason he had managed to get to this point after the last few years, the one thing Blaine had inspired within him since the day they met and what he continued to ever since; _Courage._ While Blaine would try and say that didn't bring tears to his eyes and cause him to essentially tackle his fiancé with kisses, he'd be lying. This time next year they would be married, and Kurt's clothing line would be out for the world to see as: _Courage, By Kurt Anderson-Hummel._

Sometimes Blaine wondered if Kurt ever realized that he was the one who inspired Blaine every day. He was the strongest, most determined, most talented person he'd ever met and how utterly and completely _honored _he felt to be the man lucky enough to hold Kurt's heart in his hands, to have someone like Kurt love him as much as he did, to have someone like Kurt want to spend the rest of his life with him…it was the most empowering feeling ever. Kurt believed in him more than anyone, and if you asked him he'd always say that HE was the lucky one to have someone like Blaine in his life and by his side as his future husband, but Blaine knew that he was the lucky one, luck to have Kurt. Whatever he'd done right in his life to be blessed with a soul mate so incredible, he had no idea, but he was eternally grateful. To have Kurt tell him that HE was his inspiration? That HE was the one who made Kurt strive to be more, better, be the sort of man Blaine could be proud of was…baffling. Blaine already thought he was all of that and more. There was a saying by Lao Tzu that said "Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage" …that said it all didn't it? That was them, Kurt and Blaine; so much could be summed up just by that quote alone.

With Kurt asleep beside him Blaine took the time to memorize his love's face, Kurt was honestly the single most _Gorgeous_ person he'd ever met, man and woman alike, besides the fact he had the most beautiful heart and soul, he was just…stunning. Blaine could look at him forever and never get tired of it, the way his eyes sparkled, the way he blushed, the utter perfection that was his skin, his mouth that always seemed to be begging to be kissed with lips soft as silk, the dimple in his cheek when he smiled. How could anyone not look at him and immediately fall in love was beyond him, even when he hadn't accepted the fact that he was in love with Kurt…he would never deny that Kurt was the most attractive man he'd ever met. Blaine had come to realize that there are moments, in every person's life that change them forever, even without them realizing it. The moment he met Kurt for instance, changed his life for the better… Kurt brought him to life, he was a breath of fresh air and up until they met it was as if Blaine had just…existed. The moment he realized Kurt had feelings for him…real honest and deep feelings for him, the moment he realized he was falling in love with Kurt and just being his friend wasn't even possible, the moment he kissed Kurt for the first time and his brain short circuited because he knew THIS was what love felt like, THIS was the moment he'd been waiting for, THIS was the person he wanted to kiss every day for the rest of his life. Kurt had always been the smart one that was for sure, he knew before Blaine did that they belonged together, and fortunately for Blaine he was patient enough to wait for him to catch up. Then…there were moments like this. Were he just…looked at Kurt. Wondering how he would look in a few years, imaging what Kurt would look like when they were old and grey surrounded by their grandchildren, hopefully with that same sparkle in his eyes and laugh lines due to years of smiles and laughter. Loving someone as much as he loved him…was overwhelming, and magical, it made you feel like there isn't anything in the world you aren't capable of.

He lifted his hand and softly stroked Kurt's smooth cheek, smiling when Kurt sighed his name and subconsciously leaned into the touch. Leaning forward he pressed his lips against Kurt's and pulled him closer, he both heard and felt Kurt hum against his lips and slowly start to kiss him back, when he pulled away Kurt was opening his eyes to look at him curiously.

"Everything ok baby?" He mumbled sleepily

Blaine kissed him once more and nodded "Perfect, everything is perfect, go back to sleep love, I'm here" Blaine said pulling Kurt against his chest and holding him securely in his arms

"Mkay…love you" and with that Kurt drifted back to sleep with his head over Blaine's heart and Blaine rubbing his back gently.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

Grace Hamilton was a woman with many regrets about her life and the decisions she'd made. The biggest of those being the broken relationship with her daughter that she'd been too proud to fix before she'd passed away, and the second biggest regret was allowing her self-pity and shame keep her from having a relationship with her only grandchild. When Elizabeth first told her she was running off to marry Burt Hummel, neither herself nor her husband had approved, they had plans for their daughter that did not involve marrying a mechanic and having a baby straight out of high school. But they had raised a strong woman with a mind of her own, and Elizabeth had quite simply told them to go to hell and not bother coming to the wedding and did it anyways. She'd always been stubborn and something she'd definitely picked up from her own parents, but she'd followed her own heart and Grace was honestly grateful that her daughter had found love and got to experience having a family before she died. Once she had passed though, how did one look into the eyes of her child and not feel ashamed? Ashamed for not being around to support him, ashamed of letting her own pride get in the way of being a part of her own grandchild's life? Before her husband had died he'd told her something that had stuck with her all these years. He'd told her she needed to forgive herself and let go of her regrets. To make things right. It had taken two years after that before she even attempted making contacts with Burt Hummel and his son, she hadn't been surprised when the man hung up on her, nor could she be angry. She'd abandoned a young boy who lost his mother and waited over four years to even attempt to get in touch with them. Sure she'd sent a card every year on Kurt's birthday and Christmas, but that didn't make amends for not being there, for not giving Kurt a chance to hold onto the last familial link he had to his mother.

The last year she'd taken to writing Burt letters, apologizing, explaining, and expressing her desire to both meet and be a part of her grandson's life. He'd written back eventually, with a picture of Kurt and a short message that said:

"This is your grandson; Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.  
It was his idea to change his middle name for his mother.  
He has Lizzie's eyes, smile and kind heart.  
He loves music, Broadway and fashion.  
He is gay, and engaged to a really amazing kid named Blaine who treats him like he should.  
He is happy, strong, and talented and unique, he's proud of who he is and quite frankly so am I.  
and THAT is who I raised him to be without your help or support.  
While I can offer you forgiveness on my behalf for the past, it's not my place to decide whether or not he lets you into his life, it's his. If Kurt's taught me anything it's that family comes in all shapes and sizes and that family forgives each other. So with that being said here is his number, go ahead and call him. Tell him everything you told me, good luck.

-Burt Hummel

….By the way, I'm a congressman now. So much for being some small town mechanic who wasn't going anywhere in life huh?"

She honestly couldn't blame him for the last dig, she knew she deserved it. But she was grateful for the chance he gave her to make things right. Twenty years ago she may have cared about whether or not her grandson was gay, but the loss of her daughter had taught her a lot. The world was changing, and there was no place for hate and ignorance, she'd already seen and lived the result of being closed-minded and judgmental, she'd never lose family over that again. She'd never been more nervous that when she'd called him, nor had she ever been more relieved when he didn't hang up immediately once he realized who it was. He was polite and welcoming, and more than willing to hear her out. What struck her the most was the uncanny resemblance his voice had to her deceased daughter, if she hadn't known any better she would have been sure it was Elizabeth who answered the phone. They had talked for a long time, he told her all about his life in New York, his fiancé and his job working for vogue, finding out her grandson was on his way to becoming a fashion designer who had already had one of his designs on the runway in Paris during fashion the week was…astonishing. He was definitely his mother's son, smart, strong and determined. They worked out a time that he and his fiancé would be able to come visit her since they didn't live too far from one another, a few hours at most. She'd even offered to pay for his wedding, not entirely surprised when she was turned down but she did manage to convince him to let her pay for the rehearsal dinner wherever his heart desired. She was aware money couldn't make up for the lost time, nor win his love and affection. But she just wanted to be able to offer him something, to show that she supported him and his marriage, especially after he admitted he thought she'd stayed away from him because she found out he was gay. When he'd asked for her address so he could send her an invitation she barely refrained from letting out a happy squeal. She hoped, if Elizabeth was watching down on them, that she would be happy that her son and mother found each other again. She swore after hanging up that she would do whatever it took to make Elizabeth proud of her, prove to Kurt she can be the loving grandmother he deserved and show Burt Hummel that she was not the same woman she was all those years ago.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

Mr. and Mrs. Anderson had it all figured out, they had debated over whether or not their wedding gift was a bit too much but at the end of the day…could anyone put a price on the happiness of their children? Mrs. Anderson had more than one reason to head to New York to visit the boys at the end of spring break, going over wedding plans and visiting the venue was honestly more of an excuse to be in New York than anything, of course she wanted to see the venue and go over the plans, which she was sure were amazing considering who Kurt was, but in reality she would be sneakily looking at houses. It wasn't a secret both Kurt and Blaine eventually wanted children, sure it may not be for a few years but at some point, they _would_ decide to start a family and they _would_ need more than a one bedroom apartment. They would need at least two bedrooms, maybe three and a decent sized back yard in a good neighborhood close enough to Kurt's work and Blaine's school. So they had discussed it…multiple times and decided to buy the boys a house as an investment for their future and their future grandchildren. When they'd brought up the idea to Burt Hummel the man had been…surprised to say the least and had donated some money himself to the Kurt and Blaine house fund. So under the guise of wedding planning, both Carol and Blaine's mother would be simultaneously house hunting for the boys.

**Author's Note:**  
**There you go! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, we got to get some insight on Kurt's Grandmother, to find out what Mr. Anderson's wedding gift idea was and some cute Klaine fluff.**

**_Fun Fact:_**  
**_I almost named this story 'Happy Endings' But my perverted mind realized about two seconds after I wrote it that it could be totally taken the wrong way which lead to me re-naming it 'My Missing Puzzle Piece'_**

**As for my health? I'm feeling pretty good today actually. I've been able to keep my food down and no almost collapsing so I consider that a win!**

Please Read & Review, let me know what you want to read more of and I'll do my best to oblige.

TO ALL MY SEB/BLAKE FANS!: Due to the amazing response of this pairing I've decided to write the much requested companion piece after this dedicated to Sebastian and Blake, and how they got together.

Love and Klainebows for all!  
-Razzle Jazzle


	44. You're my penguin Kurt

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's character's...I just like to borrow them from time to time : )  
_** **__**

Two days later Kurt was standing next to an extremely excited and hyper Blaine, an obnoxiously humming Rachel and Santana…who was currently standing next to Kurt wearing the same bored expression on her face, all four were waiting in line at the Central Park Zoo.

"You know Porcelain…when you asked If I was busy today so we could hang out…this wasn't exactly what I had in mind, and if Berry doesn't stop her humming I'm going to fling her into the first dangerous animal exhibit I find, and your hobbit looks like he is going to wet himself with excitement…why in the hell is that boy so excited for the zoo?" Santana snarked at Kurt winding her arm through his as they followed behind the other two towards the ticket booth, Kurt paid for the four of them, simply because he WAS the one who invited everyone and they entered the Zoo.

"No feeding Rachel to the animals Tana, and as far as my utterly adorable fiancé? What can I say…he's essentially a hyper active five year old trapped inside a man's body. On the plus side at least one of us will have no problem keeping up with our future children" He mused and Santana grinned at him.

"Can you imagine the kind of children you two would have? With you and the happy puppy over there as dad's, myself and Berry as their nearest aunts and Puckerman as the closest uncle? Those poor children."

"I'll have you know our future children will be just fine! We aren't all THAT bad Tana" Kurt said with a chuckle and Santana simply raised an eyebrow at him and pointed to Rachel who was apparently singing to the birds trying to convince Blaine she could reenact snow white with her inspiring voice. "And that is just Berry and her special brand of crazy"

Kurt grimaced and shrugged "Okay…so maybe we _are_ that bad, but they won't lack for love and will probably be able to handle ANYTHING when they get older after having people like the New Directions for Aunts and Uncles." Santana snorted with a nod and continued walking along following after Blaine and Rachel.

Blaine suddenly stopped with his Zoo-Map in hand and sprinted back to Kurt excitedly waving the map in his hands and shoving it under Kurt's nose pointing to something. "KURT! They have penguin feeding! We can feed the penguins! Can we do it? Please? I love penguins!"

Kurt laughed and nodded leaning forward to wrap his arms around Blaine's waist and kissing him softly, they heard a scoff and looked over to see an old woman glaring at them disgustingly muttering under her breath and both Rachel and Santana exchanged furious looks when both Kurt and Blaine parted with sad frowns on their faces and the two girls nodded at each other and linked their own hands standing close to one another and Rachel leaned up to kiss Santana's cheek before shooting a defiant look towards the woman, Santana glared at her fiercely and wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist pulling her closer and lifting her chin towards the woman challengingly. Once Kurt realized what the girls were doing he grinned and pulled Blaine back to him and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. The woman stomped away like a toddler throwing a tantrum and the four friends looked at each other and started laughing. Kurt flung himself at Santana and Rachel and told them quite simply they were the best friends ever.

Blaine still looked slightly discouraged but Kurt took his hand reassuringly and tapped the map in his other hand. "Let's go feed the Penguins sweetheart" getting a small smile from him.

At the Penguin exhibit Blaine was back to smiling happily and bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet as he and Kurt waited in line for their chance to feed the Penguin's, both Santana and Rachel had declined with the idea of holding dead fish and the minute Blaine turned his pout on Kurt he accepted his fate and bemoaned the reality of smelly fish hands, but he was physically incapable of turning Blaine down when he turned the pout of doom on him. Once they collected their fish and set to feeding the penguins Kurt grinned as he watched them waddle around and looked over at Blaine who was smiling next to him.

"Penguins are pretty neat…they look like they are wearing little tuxes…by far the most fashionable of all the birds I've seen" he mused.

Blaine glanced over at Kurt with a slight chuckle and head shake "Do you know why I like penguins so much?" He asked, Kurt shook head and cast a curious look at him.

"I like penguins so much because they are so well… _romantic_…the Adelie Penguins are my favorite because they mate for life, once they find their penguin that's it for them. Kinda like you and me…if we were Penguins…you'd be my mate…you're my penguin Kurt"

Kurt smiled softly at Blaine and once they finished washing their hands he pulled him into a hug. "You're my penguin too B" he whispered into his ear.

They heard a dramatic groan and turned to see Santana miming throwing up and a giggling Rachel who was trying to shush Santana.

"You're my penguin!" Santana mocked "Seriously…can you guys be…any gayer? Like…really?"

"Shut it Tana you just miss Brit" Kurt replied sticking his tongue out at her. Santana rolled her eyes and shrugged noncommittally.

"Whatever Porc…so what's the next stop on this crazy day of fun?" She asked sarcastically.

"Monkeys!" Rachel piped up with a grin and Blaine nodded linking arms with her and setting off for the monkey exhibit. "You know Rachel…Gibbons mate for life, they are actually apes though not monkey's…there is a difference" Blaine started as he explained the different sorts of primates that mated for life.

"Berry _would _want to see the monkeys…and apparently your hobbit fiancé is some sort of animal expert…whatever… I want to see the fierce cats, after this we're heading to the snow leopards got it?" Santana said grabbing Kurt by the arm and dragging him after the other two.

Once they finished with the primates, Santana declared it was time to go see the jungle cats and snagged Blaine away from Rachel "Alright Hobbit, since apparently you are an animal encyclopedia why don't you tell me about some of these fierce cats, snow leopards, jaguars, tigers and lions…go"

"Well…Snow Leopards are considered endangered species and they only pair up during breading season…Jaguars are the largest of South America's big cats and Unlike many other cats, jaguars do not avoid water; in fact, they are quite good swimmers…As far as tiger's go, Bengal tigers are the most common and they live alone for the most part…"

Kurt was giggling behind the two and shaking his head, who knew Blaine had a secret fascination with animals? Later on when asked Blaine would admit as a kid he was obsessed with the zoo and used to watch national geographic on TV. Kurt thought it was adorable, he couldn't help but think at some point Blaine would make a wonderful father, and taking their kids to the zoo would end up being a favorite past time in the future. After their day exploring the zoo the four friends headed out to dinner together, Santana had talked them into trying this restaurant she found called Havana Alma De Cuba and it served incredible food, even Rachel enjoyed her salad and the atmosphere alone was wonderful. They spent the next two hours talking and laughing over Margaritas before calling it a night and each catching a cab to head home.

Kurt and Blaine were cuddled up together in bed that night when Blaine brought up the subject of children "Kurt…I know it probably won't be for a few years but…have you thought about kids at all?" he asked curiously tracing the palm of Kurt's hand with his fingertips.

"Of course I have, I've always wanted a family… it was just my dad and I growing up…and I guess when you grow up lacking in the family department…especially after losing a parent… it sort of gives you this… fierce want to start a family, I want to be a dad as much as I want to be your husband…what about you?" He asked turning to face Blaine on the pillow.

"I want kids, I mean…I think I'd make a pretty decent father and I can't think of anyone else in the world I'd want to start a family with than you. We'd make good parents Kurt…I'm sure of it"

"Do you want a boy or a girl? Or both?" Kurt asked with a small smile.

"Both…preferably boy first so he can beat up anyone who is mean to his baby sister" Blaine said.

"You HAVE given this some thought"

"Of course…granted at the end of the day I think as long as they were healthy I wouldn't care either way"

They fell asleep that night holding hands between them dreaming of bright eyed and curly haired children.

The day before Carole and Mrs. Anderson were set to arrive Kurt and Blaine packed a picnic and headed out to discover the parts of central park they hadn't seen yet with their cameras in tow. There was so much to see in Central park, The Alice and Wonderland sculpture, Bethesda fountain, Belvedere Castle, the Shakespeare Garden…So why not make a day of it? Kurt honestly thought it would take forever to actually see all that Central Park had to offer, the place was huge.

After a few hours of taking pictures of each other posing all threw out the park, they finally found a spot to settle down and have their picnic. Blaine laid down the blanket they brought and both he and Kurt sat down and started pulling food out of the cooler they'd brought. Various fruits like grapes, strawberries, oranges, and watermelon, a loaf of French bread and different meats and cheeses to make sandwiches.

Once they finished eating Blaine patted the spot between his legs motioning for Kurt to settle between them and against his chest. Once Kurt was settled, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and set his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimmed,  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance, or nature's changing course untrimmed;  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,  
Nor shall death brag thou wand'rest in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st;  
So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee. "

He whispered into Kurt's ear and Kurt closed his eyes with a small smile and hummed in response "You are reciting Shakespeare to me after we went to the Shakespeare Garden today…I don't know who ever told you that you were terrible at romance, because you my dear are one of the single most romantic individuals I've ever met" Kurt said opening his eyes and tilting his head back to capture Blaine's lips in a kiss. Blaine smiled into the kiss and when they broke apart he nuzzled his nose against Kurt's and said "What can I say? You bring out my inner romantic Kurt, you are my inspiration, it'd be impossible not to learn a bit about romance with a fiancé like you"

They packed up their stuff and made their way back to their apartment hand in hand. Some day's Kurt  
honestly couldn't even believe the amount of love he felt for his fiancé, he and Blaine had the type of relationship that other people dreamt of all their lives, people spent years wondering, searching, for that other piece of their soul, the person who would change everything. For a love worth doing anything for. How did he get so lucky? Not even 20 years old yet and he'd found it already, he found his other half.  
While they lie together in bed that night watching the Notebook, Kurt was struck by one of the lines.

'The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. And that's what you've given me. That's what I'd hoped to give you forever'

Never before had Kurt heard a truer statement. That was exactly what loving Blaine had done for him, it woke him up, made him feel alive and brought a certain level of peace and balance to him, he changed him for the better in way's Kurt couldn't even begin to understand. Color's seemed brighter now, smiles and laughter had become a part of his day to day life, and the simplest of things had been given value just because he could link them to a moment or a memory he had with Blaine, The amount of love he had for Blaine…there weren't even words to describe it. He'd opened his heart to this incredible human being and in return he'd found a love to last a lifetime. Of course they still fought on occasion, what couple didn't? But nothing was perfect, including them, but if anything it made them that much stronger together. He'd never truly understood until Blaine, what true love meant. He'd thought he'd been in love before, but none of those previous crushes held a candle to the type of all-consuming love he felt for his fiancé. Blaine made him a better man, everything he'd accomplished since they'd met could be traced back to him; he gave him strength, hope, courage. He'd been bitter when he met Blaine, bitter about his life, the bullying, and the loss of his mother, bitter about that feeling of complete loneliness that seemed to make a home for itself deep in his heart. But he'd changed; Blaine had seemingly taken all his bitterness, all his pain and replaced it with love and hope, with this new excitement for his life and future. Just by being the incredible man that he is.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

Sebastian and Blake had fallen back into their relationship with ease after their fight; it had inspired a change in Sebastian and the way he expressed his emotions towards his boyfriend. Never again did he want Blake to doubt his feelings, or their future as a couple together simply because he disliked feeling vulnerable. He took some notes from the Kurt and Blaine book of romance and brought Blake flowers for no real reason other than because he loved him, he cooked him dinner, held his hand in public and refrained from making jokingly suggestive comments about other men. While part of him felt absolutely ridiculous doing all of this, the smile that lit Blake's face each time he surprised him with something romantic…was more than worth it. Watching his eyes light up in wonder and awe when Sebastian did something particularly romantic made him push down any snide comments about romance he had in his head.

Blake himself was on cloud nine. He loved Sebastian the way he was, don't get him wrong. But this newfound romantic and sensitive side Sebastian had apparently found just made him feel so utterly…adored and appreciated, he couldn't help but fall that much more in love with him each day. Had there been any doubt in his mind about Sebastian's speech in New York, they were gone now, and he eternally amused by Sebastian's proud smirk every time he called Kurt to gush excitedly about something he'd done, singing Sebastian's praises and calling him the most incredible and romantic boyfriend ever. Even the way they had sex was different now, as opposed to 'having sex' or 'fucking' they'd made the full transition to making love. The tenderness in the way Sebastian held him now…as if he was precious…made his heart fill with warm fuzzy feelings. He'd tried telling Sebastian it was alright, that he didn't have to try so hard but his gorgeous boyfriend had shaken his head and pulled him into a hug explaining that after feeling like he'd lost Blake forever? He never wanted to devalue their relationship again; he never wanted Blake to forget how much he loved him or doubt their future together.

At the moment Sebastian was laying on his back in his bed with Blake curled up against his chest sleeping soundly as he stared up at the ceiling slowly running a hand up and down Blake's naked back. How had he ever thought sleeping around was better than this? How had he ever mocked the perks of having a real loving relationship with someone? NOTHING compared to the feeling of sleeping with someone you loved, the years of sex with whatever piece of ass he found were nothing in comparison to making love to Blake. He'd never been more grateful to Kurt Hummel either, who'd lectured him for days until he'd agreed to give Blake a chance just to shut him up, Kurt who honestly believed he was deserving of love and deserving of Blake, who Kurt seemed to adore, the fact that Kurt thought so highly of Blake, and approved of the idea of them dating spoke volumes to how much their relationship had changed from enemies to friends. Back when they first met Kurt would have sooner run him over with a car…and then backed up and done it again, before he ever set Sebastian up with anyone he cared about. Yet he'd been the driving force behind Blake and himself getting together in the first place. He understood now, why the hobbit was so…almost desperately in love with Hummel, why Blaine hadn't given into his attempts at seduction. Kurt was…special, different. He was one of a kind, a true friend who would do anything for those he cared about, and whatever miracle happened to make it so he was considered one of those people now? He was incredibly grateful. Glancing down at Blake's peaceful face he couldn't stop the soft smile that graced his lips, who knew that Sebastian Smythe would have become a taken man in a committed loving relationship? Blake truly was the 'Smythe conqueror' he said he was. He'd conquered Sebastian's heart despite the walls he'd built around it, despite the disbelief he held about love. He'd won, Sebastian Smythe was deeply in love and he'd never been happier. Pressing a kiss against Blake's head, Sebastian closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with a serene smile on his face.

_  
_**Author's Note:  
**_**_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter : ) Please read and review! I want to hear what you think, does it give you warm fuzzies? what do you want more of? Let me know! Thank you all for your loyalty and support!_**

Health wise: I'm having a really hard time sleeping lately and it's making me feel pretty groggy and irritable during the day, I still dont have much of an appetite, which...is irritating because I'm having to force myself to eat so I can take my medications. My next procedure is scheduled for noon next friday so everyone cross your fingers for me that it's an easy week and everything goes smoothly.

Writing this was probably the best decision I've ever made, between the writing itself and the reviews, you all have provided me with the perfect distraction during all of this, so I thank you sincerely from the bottom of my heart.

Love and Klainebow's for All!  
-Razzle Jazzle


	45. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor its characters... :(**

The next morning Blaine woke up from his pleasant dream to soft kisses being pressed to the back of his neck, he smiled sleepily and hummed in contentment, tilting his head so that Kurt had more room and breathed a quiet "Good Morning" to which Kurt nipped playfully at his ear and replied with a happy "Good Morning My utterly amazing fiancé" and he tugged Blaine closer against his body and ground his morning erection into Blaine's backside causing Blaine to grin and press back against him. "A VERY Good Morning apparently" he chuckled while Kurt rocked into him again sliding a hand down Blaine's side and tangling their hands together as he sucked on Blaine's ear lobe causing Blaine to groan, and Kurt pulled Blaine so that he lay on his back and moved over him brushing his thumb over Blaine's jaw and leaned in to kiss him and suck gently on Blaine's lower lip. He slipped a thigh between one of his fiancé's and ground their hips together, Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth and clutched at his hips desperately searching for more friction trying to pull Kurt against him harder. Kurt ran a hand down Blaine's torso mapping the contours of his chest feeling along the expanse of lean muscle. Blaine's hands slid down to cup Kurt's perfect ass over his boxers and Kurt moaned into his mouth, both of them quickly shed their boxers and slid back together aligning their bodies and gasping at the sensation of being skin to skin.

They wrapped themselves together in a loving embrace, kissing one another desperately before Kurt moved his mouth down to lick, suck and nip at Blaine's neck and chest and Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist in response arching against him and their cocks slid together causing each to groan and Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck trying to catch his breath, Blaine tangled a hand into his hair and kiss his shoulder. "Make love to me Kurt" He whispered in his ear, gaining a shuddering breath from Kurt who nodded slightly and grabbed for the lube on the nightstand. He leaned up to kiss Blaine deeply thoroughly exploring his mouth with his tongue. He pulled back and pressed a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips once and looked into his eyes with a soft smile before ducking his head and planting a kiss over Blaine's heart.

"I love you Blaine, with my entire heart and soul…I love you" Kurt said quietly and Blaine's breath hitched with emotion.

"I love you too Kurt, I love you so much" he said a tear slipping from his eye which Kurt kissed away.

Kurt moved his way down Blaine's body stopping to kiss and suck the skin tenderly, swirling his tongue around Blaine's belly button and moved lower, he took Blaine's erection in his hand and pumped it twice causing Blaine to buck up and throw his head back Kurt's name tumbling out of his lips in a breathy whisper. Kurt sucked the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, and sunk his mouth down over his lover's arousal. Blaine writhed and tangled his hand into Kurt's hair begging him not to stop, and thrust insistently into the wet heat of Kurt's mouth. When Kurt pulled his mouth away Blaine whined in protest, hips arching up in search of Kurt's mouth again, Kurt uncapped the bottle of lube and slicked a flinger connecting his eyes with Blaine's smoldering lust-filled gaze, and placed a finger at his entrance massaging the muscled ring gently as Blaine trembled in response to the touch, he slipped a finger inside and thrust the finger in and out, stretching him slowly as Blaine babbled incoherently at his ministrations. Blaine's skin was hot and slick with desire and want, when Kurt brushed against his prostate he arched off the bed completely with a strangled cry.

"You are so…unbelievably beautiful" Kurt whispered staring up at Blaine in slight awe, watching his fiancé fall apart like this, was breath taking…Blaine was stunning like this, so desperate with need for him.

"Kurt please…please baby I need you" he cried pushing back against Kurt's skillful fingers.

Once Kurt was sure he was prepared enough he slicked himself up liberally and placed himself at Blaine's entrance pressing in lightly and pulling Blaine's legs to wrap around his hips before thrusting in the rest of the way, pulling out slightly and thrusting again directly against Blaine's prostate. Moaning softly at the tight heat, Kurt laid himself over Blaine and held him close, staring directly into Blaine's eyes and cupping his cheek with one of his hands, pulling Blaine's face to his own to kiss him gently as he continued to lazily roll his hips into Blaine's each thrust directly to his prostate. They made love slowly, passionately.

"You are so perfect, you feel so perfect Blaine" Kurt groaned against Blaine's lips rocking more insistently into Blaine who was clutching him desperately, tightening his legs around Kurt's trying to keep him as close as possible.

"More…more more more…love you…love you so much" Blaine babbled as he felt his stomach tighten and Kurt thrust forcefully feeling his approaching orgasm coming rapidly and continued pounding into Blaine who was gasping in pleasure.

"Come baby…come with me Blaine…I love you baby" Kurt breathed against Blaine's lips and kissed him as both their orgasm's hit simultaneously. They continued to kiss languidly coming down from their high and when they pulled back Blaine smiled softly at Kurt who brushed a damp curl from his forehead lovingly.

"That is quite possibly the best good morning I've ever had" he said closing his eyes, enjoying the feel of Kurt's fingers running through his hair. "Definitely a good morning, I'm going to go start a shower for us alright sweetheart? You wait here, I'll come get you when the water is warm" Kurt pulled out of Blaine gently slipping off the bed into the bathroom to turn on the shower, testing the water temperature to make sure it was warm enough for Blaine and walked back into the bedroom to pull a sleepy Blaine into his arms and off the bed so they could bathe. After the two showered and when they were both clean, the exited the shower and Kurt grabbed a fluffy towel to dry off Blaine playfully ruffling his hair, once he finished Blaine wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed another one for Kurt drying him off gently, he and Kurt moved in front of the sink to brush their teeth and while Kurt moisturized Blaine stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around him pressing his face into the skin between Kurt's shoulder blades. Once Kurt finished he turned in Blaine's arms and pulled him into a hug. The two walked back into the bedroom to get dressed before heading to the kitchen. Blaine set to making coffee for the two of them and Kurt started pulling out the necessary ingredients for chocolate chip pancakes knowing they were Blaine's favorite. Once the coffee was finished Blaine fixed them both a cup and handed Kurt's cup to him with a kiss to his cheek, squeezing his hip gently before sitting down at the counter to watch Kurt finish breakfast, smiling softly at him.

He could just imagine them a few years from now, married…kids. Waking up in his husbands arms, in their bed, to the sound of an insistent little voice murmuring 'daddy wake up!' in his ear, stumbling out of bed to help them get dressed and brush their teeth and hair, walking into the kitchen to find Kurt making pancakes for their family while Blaine wrangled their children into their seats so they could eat together, making sure to cut everything into tiny pieces before they could eat anything. Having to wipe off sticky faces and fingers by the time they finished sharing an amused smile with Kurt while they moved around the kitchen cleaning up. It was just…so easy to imagine. Their future together, it took literally no effort to picture their life together in just a few years, what it could be like. He heard a throat clear and looked up into Kurt's curious face smiling down at him.

"Everything alright? You've been staring off into space for the last 10 minutes" He asked stepping between Blaine's legs were he sat on his stool at the counter and Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's slim hips.

"I was just thinking" He said with a sigh nuzzling into Kurt's shirt, Kurt brought a hand up to run it through the curls at the back of Blaine's head.

"Thinking about what baby?" he asked massaging Blaine's scalp.

Blaine looked up and gave Kurt a small smile "Us…as parents…being called daddy…you making chocolate chip pancakes for our kids someday… just…daydreaming I guess, you are going to make a wonderful father Kurt…though you will probably have to teach me how to cook properly or else it'll be up to you to make sure our children don't starve…I'm limited to cereal, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and anything you can cook in a microwave…I'm sorry…I'm being silly aren't I?" he asked with a blush

Kurt smiled and leaned down to kiss him softly. "Not silly sweetheart…that's a wonderful daydream…in a few years it'll be a reality I promise you."

The two ate their breakfast and finished up their coffee, and began washing the dishes just as they heard a knock at the door, Kurt dried off his hands pressed a kiss to Blaine's shoulder heading to answer the door. Upon opening the door, Kurt grinned widely as he revealed Mrs. Anderson and Carole welcoming them inside and calling Blaine from the kitchen. He hugged both women as did Blaine once he walked into the living room. The two women settled on the couch talking excited to the two boys and Kurt offered both of them a cup of coffee and moved back into the kitchen to grab them each a cup asking Blaine to please go grab the wedding binder from the bedroom. For the next few hours the four of them talked over the binder catching up a bit and making plans to go and show both Mrs. Anderson and Carole the venue after lunch.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

That night the two were exhausted, after spending the day running around with the two visiting women, who had decided after wedding stuff to go shopping, both boys were incredibly grateful to be back home. Mrs. Anderson and Carole had decided to stay in a hotel as opposed to making the boy's sleep on their couch and the boys had dropped them off before heading back to their apartment. Upon entering they dragged themselves tiredly to the bedroom Blaine flopping onto the bed face first with a groan begging Kurt to never make him go shopping with those two again. Kurt chuckled and sat down next to him pulling off his own shoes with a sigh rubbing his sore feet for a moment before standing and unbuttoning his jeans slipping them off and placing them in the hamper, he took off his shirt and stretched his arms over his head before prodding a half asleep Blaine into flipping over and kneeling to take off his shoes and socks for him before unbuttoning his pants and yanking them off him, he helped him out of his shirt and nudged Blaine back up towards the pillows. It took him a while to coax Blaine off the bed so they could get under the covers but once he did Blaine essentially melted into the pillows and reached for Kurt blindly mumbling his name.

"Kurt…bed…cuddle…" he murmured. Kurt giggled and shook his head slightly slipping into bed next to Blaine and pulling him into his arms. Blaine snuggled into his chest and tangled their legs together before sighing contentedly.

"G'night Kurt…love you" Blaine sighed and Kurt pressed a kiss to his forehead "Goodnight sweetheart, I love you more" he whispered.

It was around 3am that Kurt started thrashing around in his sleep, drenched in a cold sweat, lost in a nightmare. In his nightmare Kurt was standing in a dark room searching for Blaine, all he could hear was voices that sounded like Blaine's telling him horrible things.

_'I don't love you anymore'  
'who would ever want someone like you?'  
'I'm bored with you'  
'why would I want to marry you?'_  
'_I'd rather die than have to go on pretending to love you'  
'You're pathetic'_

Blaine woke up to the sound of Kurt mumbling in his sleep and he opened his eyes looking at Kurt's face slicked with sweat and tears, his face screwed up in distaste and he was thrashing his head back and forth on the pillow muttering desperately "No…no…Blaine…please…no….please don't leave me" he sobbed. Blaine furrowed his brow in concern and moved closer to Kurt running a hand threw his hair soothingly.

"Kurt…baby wake up, it's just a dream…wake up" He said.

"Don't leave…no…Blaine…" Kurt cried clinging to Blaine who was trying desperately to rouse him from his nightmare.

"Baby wake up, I'm not leaving you…I'm never leaving you Kurt…I love you…I love you so much baby wake up please" Blaine insisted peppering Kurt's face with kisses trying to wake him up, he pressed his lips to Kurt's again and again trying to coax a response out of him. Blaine's insistent lips eventually broke through to Kurt and his eyes snapped open to Blaine's immediately letting out a strangled gasp and flinging his arms around Blaine crying into the crook of his neck. Blaine shushed him soothingly and pulled him closer running his hands up and down his back. "It's ok baby…shhhh…I'm right here…" he whispered. Kurt was trembling against him begging him not to leave him.

"Baby…I'm not leaving you, I love you…I'm going to marry you…it's alright sweetheart I'm here" trying to pull Kurt's face from his hiding spot in his neck to kiss him, Kurt moved his face to look at Blaine and let Blaine take his face in his hands wiping away his tears gently and pressing their mouths together. "I love you Blaine" he said shakily. "I love you Kurt, it was just a bad dream I promise you I am not ever leaving you baby, I promise" he swore pulling Kurt to lie on his chest wrapping him in his arms securely. "Go back to sleep sweetheart, I'm right here and I'm never letting you go. I love you Kurt" he said softly pressing a kiss into his hair, Kurt nodded into his chest and cuddled closer. "Love you Blainey" he mumbled his eyes slipping shut as his breathing evened out. "Love you too" Blaine whispered. Kurt had similar nightmare's to this one ever since their short separation before they got engaged, and Blaine couldn't help but feel guilty to know that even a tiny part of Kurt's subconscious was still either scared or worried that Blaine would leave him or would stop loving him somehow. No matter what it took though, Blaine would always be there to tell Kurt how much he loved and adored him, forever and always.

_  
Author's Note:  
I'm so so sorry this took me almost two days to get out! I have not been feeling well at all and I think once you hit a certain point of pain, your brain cant even function properly so trying to write just wasn't happening for me! I've been stuck in bed in fetal position for the most part :( not fun at all. I will do my best to get another chapter out tomorrow I promise! I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please Read and Review it honestly does make my day.

Thanks a bunch everyone *hugs*

Love and Klainebow's for ALL!  
-Razzle Jazzle


	46. Finally

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Glee nor it's characters.**

Mrs. Anderson and Carole had been extremely successful on their trip to New York; the two women had managed to find a three bedroom, two and a half bath single family house in a reasonable distance from both Blaine's school and Kurt's work, at the most it would add about 10 minutes to Kurt's daily commute. It had a decent sized back yard, plenty space for children to run around and even a small garden should they wish it, it also had a good sized kitchen with fairly new appliances, and wood floors threw out the entire house, truth be told? It was honestly beautiful. On the outside the house was painted in pale yellow and white, with a few small trees' out front with beautiful pink and white flowers, simply looking at the house from the outside made you feel happier, it was bright and sunny. There was a porch in the front that Carole immediately loved and proclaimed that they HAD to get the boy's a porch swing. They'd been fortunate to find a place not only so perfect, but so unbelievably cheap. The previous owner of the house was moving overseas and needed to sell quickly, apparently they had money already so they didn't particularly care how much they got for the house as long as they sold it by the weekend. So after Mrs. Anderson and Carole had decided together that the house was perfect, they bought it. Mrs. Anderson would be hiring someone to come and inspect every nook and cranny of the house to make sure everything was up to standard, and someone entirely different to clean the place from top to bottom, they wanted the house in perfect condition when the boys found out and could move in.

Now that Burt was in communication with Kurt's grandmother, he and Grace had spent a surprising amount of time talking, about everything. About the past and when Liz was alive, about him re-marrying Carole and the kind of woman she was, about Kurt's childhood and the things she missed. She wanted to give Kurt and Blaine a good wedding gift but wasn't sure what she could do for them, had she known the boys better it wouldn't be as difficult. So she spoke to Burt, who discussed it with Carole, who talked to Mrs. Anderson who brought it up to her husband and before you know it the five of them where working on idea's as to what 'Grandma Hamilton" could give her first and ONLY grandchild as a gift for his wedding after being essentially out of his life the last 19, almost 20 years. It was Finn surprisingly who told them to wait till their wedding registry came out to see what they wanted and needed, or the idea of simply asking the two what they thought. With that in mind, Carole had nonchalantly called Kurt one afternoon to ask him about said wedding registry and Kurt had simply sighed, and told her as much as he wanted to have this great registry so they could get gifts for a house, they just didn't have the room in their apartment. While Blaine had been in New York over spring break, the two had gone to more than one store to start a registry and pick out items they 'wanted/needed' for their home…but to be honest, no matter how much stuff they found they wish they could get, there just wasn't room in their apartment for new everything and they'd left discouraged. With that in mind Carole decided to talk to Mrs. Anderson about what the boy's had said about not having enough room and contemplate telling them about the house before the wedding so they could get the things they wanted and not assume they won't have the space for it in their small apartment. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were saddened by the news and agreed to tell the boy's during summer and encourage them to start their registry anyways. Carole called Kurt and told him to go ahead and start their registry with the assurance that anything they didn't have room for they'd hold for them until they had the space for it.

With graduation rapidly approaching, Blaine was alight with excitement. Half of his stuff was already packed away in boxes ready to take with him to New York. Kurt would be flying down to Lima for his graduation and a big family dinner to celebrate and the next day they'd be driving to New York with Finn who volunteered himself and his truck to move the boxes and help them carry everything back up to the apartment. He and Rachel had been talking lately and he'd decided it might be best to head up to New York to spend some time together and work on their problems. Kurt packed his bags to head down to Lima for Blaine's graduation and his head was spinning, they had done it, they'd made the entire school year living in different states and despite that minor blip pre-engagement, they had, managed to come out of this as an even stronger couple, with a wedding on the way.

Once Kurt landed in Lima, Finn picked him up from the airport to drive him back to their parent's house. It was family dinner night and the Anderson's would be coming over, the next day was graduation and Blaine would be officially done with high school and on his way to New York with Kurt for good. Kurt was grateful for the small break in Lima, he'd been working excessively the last month, about 8-10 hours of overtime a week so that he COULD take off time like this to go to Lima, to take a few days to move Blaine in and unpack his stuff in their apartment. Since they had gotten engaged, Kurt had been working more than usual so that he was able to take off the time he did to spend with Blaine, and all these months later it was finally getting to him, the long hours, lack of sleep all while planning a wedding and trying to keep a long distance relationship with daily communication, fitting in time with Rachel and Santana, and going to the gym with Puck and Alex. Kurt was quite frankly…beat. Half way through dinner, with Blaine at his side Kurt had started to dose off while sitting up only for Blaine to shake him awake when he almost felt face first into his dinner and found the rest of the table looking at him concerned, he waved off their looks and admitted he'd been working extra hours lately and he might have over done it because he was exhausted, breaking into a yawn not even a minute later. Blaine had pulled Kurt from his chair after sharing a look with Burt who nodded for him to take Kurt up to bed so he could get some sleep. He helped a half asleep Kurt change into his pajamas and tucked him into bed, chuckling slightly when Kurt pulled him onto the bed with him to cuddle, he settled against the pillows running a hand through Kurt's hair while he slept peacefully on his chest. When Kurt's father knocked lightly on the door and opened it, he grinned at Blaine amusedly when he saw that the boy was being used as a teddy bear by his tired son.

"Hey kid, your parents said it was alright if you wanted to stay over with Kurt tonight and since it looks like my son has no plans to let you go anytime soon do you want me to tell them you're staying?" Burt asked with a smile.

Blaine grinned and nodded "Yes please Mr. Hummel…just let them know my adorably sleepy fiancé' has taken me hostage"

Burt rolled his eyes "Kid how many times do I have to tell you to call me Burt? You're practically family already and you'll officially be a Hummel in a few months either way, you don't have to keep calling me Mr. Hummel, I'm not going to shoot you, my son would kill me"

Blaine smiled sheepishly "Right…sorry Burt, I forget sometimes. Thank you for letting me stay over tonight…and for saying I'm family…that…that really means a lot to me" He admitted softly, carding his fingers threw Kurt's hair once more.

"Don't mention it kid, good luck getting him to let you go to change, goodnight" with that Burt stepped back out of the room and shut the door behind him.

It took Blaine a good 10 minutes to maneuver his way out of Kurt's grasp long enough to strip off his jeans and T-shirt changing into a pair of sweat pants and leaving himself shirtless slipping back into bed with Kurt who clung to him once more to Blaine's amusement. They slept wrapped in one another's arms for the rest of the night.

The next morning Kurt helped Blaine get ready for his graduation, fixing his hair for him in soft curls as opposed to Blaine's usual gelled down do and fixing his hat so that it wouldn't ruin it. Kurt got himself ready and once they were at McKinnley, Kurt, his family and the Anderson's all made their way to their seats. Watching Blaine walk onto that stage and accept his diploma, the Anderson-Hummel clan looked on with Pride cheering loudly causing Blaine to blush and blow a kiss to Kurt who mimed catching it and blowing one back, mouthing out 'I love you' to him, gaining a sappy smile from Blaine in return who mouthed 'I love you too' back at him. They'd done it. Blaine was officially a high school graduate, and he'd be heading to New York tomorrow to move in with his fiancé for good. No more back and forth visiting and sad lonely late night phone calls state's away from one another. No more sleeping and waking up alone, clutching a pillow wishing it could be the one they love. When Blaine met up with his family (both Anderson and Hummel) he was ambushed by hugs and congratulatory handshakes, Kurt himself practically tackled Blaine and lifted him into his arms swinging him in a circle causing Blaine to laugh loudly and wrap his legs around Kurt's waist allowing Kurt to pull him into a big kiss much to the amusement of their family especially since this was the first time they realized Kurt's more muscular build, he'd always been thin and lean with muscle but the ease at which he lifted his fiancé and held him up caught everyone by surprise especially Burt who hadn't noticed how much his son had been working out. The Anderson-Hummel clan went to dinner and ate together happily; this would be the last big family dinner for a while with both boys.

The following day after a long drive and hours spent unloading Finn's truck, they sent Finn on his way to Rachel's with a thank you for driving up with them. Their apartment was filled with boxes, so much so the two had trouble getting through the living room into their bedroom; they collapsed on the bed grinning widely at each other.

"Hi" Kurt said happily pulling Blaine into his arms.

"Hi back" Blaine said snuggling into them.

"We did it…you're here…you live here now…I never have to say goodbye to you again" Kurt said planting small kisses all over Blaine's face who giggled in return.

"Yes we did, I'm all yours now, no more leaving ever ever again" Blaine said.

They fell asleep curled up in one another's arms, and when they woke up they groaned simultaneously at the amount of boxes and unpacking they needed to do. After hours of trying to find places to put everything and getting increasingly frustrated at the lack of space. Halfway through unpacking they were simply too overwhelmed and decided to take a break moving into the kitchen for a cup of tea.

"I have no idea how we are going to fit everything in here" Kurt said with a sigh sitting down next to Blaine and putting his head in his hands. "Maybe I should go through my stuff again and see what I can get rid of to make more space" he murmured taking a sip of his tea.

Blaine shook his head and took a sip of his own tea with sigh "Baby I don't want you to have to throw out your stuff, I can look through my things again"

"B, this is OUR apartment, not just mine. We'll make room I promise, I just need…to think of a way to do it"

"Exactly, it's OUR apartment so why should YOU have to throw away more of your stuff? You are the one paying the rent here Kurt"

"Blaine…please…don't start on that ok?" Kurt said with a heavy sigh draining his cup and moving to put it in the sink.

"What if we got a bigger place?" Blaine asked carefully.

Kurt turned and faced him with a thoughtful look "A bigger place? Well sure that would solve the space problem but… I just don't think that's really affordable for us right now B, the majority of the money we had put away went towards all the trips we've been taking back and forth to Lima, it will take months for me to make that back"

"It would be doable much faster if I got a job" Blaine said.

Kurt furrowed his brow "I thought we already talked about this and decided you were going to focus on school for the first year" he said slowly.

"We talked about it…and YOU decided, but I really think it would just make our lives so much easier if I was working part time at least to help out"

"Look…if we need more money I'll figure it out, you don't need to get a job your first year of college and our first year of marriage, that's enough on your plate Blaine, the added stress isn't going to help either of us" Kurt argued.

"Kurt, you are already working yourself to the bone, you are exhausted, it's not like you can take on any more hours than you already are, I can handle a part time job on top of school, it's not a big deal"

"Blaine…we are getting married in a few months, you will be in school from the time I leave in the morning till the time I get home from work, you are going to be working just as hard as I am, if you take a part time job on top of it…when exactly do you plan on finding the time to do it?" He asked exasperated.

"After school, after school I can work for a couple hours, come home and do my homework then go to bed, sure it'll be difficult but isn't that part of growing up? Making sacrifices?" Blaine answered.

"So…you want to go to school for the majority of the day, work for the rest of it and by the time you come home you'll be lucky to have enough energy to finish your school work before you fall asleep…when exactly are you planning on eating? On oh…I don't know…spending time with your husband?" Kurt said softly looking down at his hands toying with the ring on his finger.

"Kurt…you just need to look at the big picture here, Sacrifices need to be made so that we can work towards our future together, it's not fair that you are the only one of us contributing to this relationship financially when I am more than able and willing to pitch in my fair share"

"The only picture I'm seeing right now is that you moved here to New York so you could go to school and we could get married and be together, but instead you want to spend as much time as humanely possible away from home, I thought with you moving to New York we'd spend MORE time together not less, you're talking about sacrifices and what I can't understand is why what you want to sacrifice is you and me spending time together!"

"It's not that I don't want to spend time with you! I just want to be more equal in this relationship! I don't know why you keep fighting me on this; don't you think I'm capable of working? Of providing just as well as you can?" Blaine said frustrated

"It's not that I think you aren't capable! I KNOW you are more than capable of working that's not what this is about, God Blaine will you please just LISTEN to me? If this were reversed you wouldn't want me to be in school full time and working! So I don't think there is anything wrong with me wanting you to focus on school, with me wanting you to not over work yourself, with wanting to SPEND TIME WITH MY HUSBAND!"

"I AM listening to you! Look I get it will be hard for a while but we already handled living in separate states for months and we made it just fine!"

"Do you not _want_ to spend time with me? Is that what this is about? You seem to be going out of your way to make sure you are too busy to spend any real time with me now that you are here, is that what this marriage is going to be? I'll be lucky to get the chance to kiss you before bed each night? The only time I'll get to have you in my arms is when you're asleep? Blaine that isn't a marriage." Kurt's eyes were watering and Blaine ran a hand over his face.

"Kurt you are taking this completely the wrong way and making it about something it's not"

"Can't you see were I'm coming from though? I understand you wanting to work and helping us financially, but I'm trying to tell you I can handle it, I can figure this out, you've always done SO much for me, why can't you just let me take care of you while you are in school? Why are you so insistent on piling on your work load so much that we won't ever get to see each other? Blaine…you are going to be exhausted, and so stressed…you are talking about how tired I am all the time and that's just with me working, you will be working and going to school…we will both be tired and stressed out, we'll fight and get short with each other and I don't want to spend the only time we spend together either sleeping or fighting…I don't want to lose you." He said a tear slipping down his face.

Blaine sighed and pulled Kurt into a hug. "Let's just take a break and talk about this when we're calmer ok? You're upset and I want us to be able to talk about this rationally" He said quietly running his hands up and down Kurt's back but Kurt pulled away shaking his head.

"Why is it I'm being irrational just because I'm worried about us? About what it will do to our relationship if you do this? You just don't get it" He said walking away from Blaine and into the bedroom and grabbing a pillow from the bed walking back into the living room and putting it on the couch.

"Kurt…what are you doing?" he asked softly.  
"Giving you the space you obviously want, I'll sleeping on the couch tonight, I'd hate for you to feel forced to spend time with your fiancé" He said laying down and pulling a blanket over his shoulder's facing the back of the couch and hiding his face from Blaine.

Blaine sighed and kneeled down in front of the couch putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder taking note of the sniffles he was trying to hide. "Baby…no…I didn't mean it like that, you never have to force me to spend time with you… I love you and I'm sorry please come to bed sweetheart"

"No, you obviously are rethinking this, sacrifices must be made after all, everyone knows the secret to a successful marriage is spending the least amount of time possible with your spouse" Kurt said with a hitch in his voice burying his face deeper into the couch.

"Kurt…please come to bed? I'm sorry baby, this isn't about me 'not wanting to spend time with you' I love you Kurt. I ALWAYS want to be with you, I would spend every moment of every day in your arms if I could. I was just trying to make this easier on you baby, I hate how hard you've been working and how tired you are, I just…I thought if I was working too you wouldn't be so over worked, I swear baby this had nothing to do with me trying to get away from you, I just want to help, I feel so guilty sometimes that you are doing all this…and working so hard, I want to be able to take care of you too"

Kurt turned to face him with puffy red eyes allowing Blaine to stroke his cheek with the back of his hand. "You DO take care of me Blaine…I wouldn't even BE here if it wasn't for you, it's your love and support that makes all of this even possible, I work as hard as I do because you give me the strength to do so, we've come so far to get to this point, and we're FINALLY together, I feel like I can finally breath because when I get home from now on, I get to come home to the man I love…and just…hearing you say that you want to take that away just kills me. Baby we are FINALLY together, please…just…give me a year…just let us have our first year of marriage together without the added stress and lack of quality time together…please? I'll figure this out ok? We'll make space…make everything fit, I'll start putting away money again for a bigger place, I just need some time ok? " Kurt begged turning his head to kiss Blaine's palm. Blaine leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Alright baby, don't worry, we'll stick to the plan ok? Just no more tears sweetheart…I hate seeing that beautiful face of yours so sad". Kurt nodded and sighed quietly kisses Blaine back and sitting up. "I think we just had our first official fight living together" With that Kurt allowed Blaine to pull him off the couch and into the bedroom where they cuddled up together whispering tender apologies to one another and Blaine swore that no matter what sacrifices had to be made, their relationship would never be one of them.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

The following day the two set to unpacking the rest of Blaine's things spending hours trying to find places to put everything, it was a tight fit…cramped and cluttered but for now it would have to do. Once they were finished Blaine asked Kurt if they could get out of the apartment for a little while and maybe go get some coffee and have lunch together, Kurt agreed and they both got ready and set out to lunch at a local Bistro, Blaine ordered a coffee and Kurt an Ice tea to go alongside their food, Kurt stayed on the healthy side ordering a chicken Caesar salad with fresh grated parmesan cheese and Blaine chose a Croque Madame (classic French ham and cheese sandwich covered in cheesy béchamel, with a fried egg placed on top of it. _Ps- my all-time FAVORITE sandwich_). They enjoyed their lunch and once they were finished the two headed back towards the apartment, Kurt asking to stop at the store on the way to pick up a couple things he needed for dinner. Once inside the store, Kurt headed straight for the groceries while asking Blaine to pick up some more Advil-pm because they were out asking him to meet him back at the register. Blaine was perfectly fine until he walked up to the register to see Kurt already there talking to the cashier…who was obviously gay and attractive and if Blaine didn't know any better he'd say the idiot was FLIRTING with his fiancé'! Did the boy not SEE the ring on Kurt's finger obviously stating that he was taken? Did he not notice them walk in together holding hands? It wasn't until Blaine saw the boy reach forward and touch Kurt's hand that Blaine stomped up to the register with a slight scowl on his face and set the Advil-pm down with the rest of Kurt groceries slipping an arm around Kurt's waist possessively and pulling him into Blaine's side.

"Hey _baby_, did you find everything _we_ need for dinner tonight? I can't wait for us to get _home_" He said with a challenging tone staring defiantly into the cashier's eyes.

Kurt looked at him with a raised brow as if to say 'what the hell is wrong with you?' but Blaine steadfastly ignore the look and continued to glare at the slightly frightened cashier. Kurt hurriedly took out his wallet to pay so they could leave since obviously Blaine was not a fan of the poor boy behind the register for some reason, but Blaine pulled out his own wallet and motioned Kurt to put his away. "I've got this love" he insisted. Once they paid Kurt grabbed the bags and ushered Blaine out of the store with an apologetic glance at the cashier. He tried asking Blaine what was wrong when he let go of Kurt and shoved his hands in his pockets walking quickly back to their apartment avoiding eye contact with Kurt. When they entered the apartment Blaine walked straight into the bedroom and Kurt cautiously set down the bags on the kitchen counter before following him in, finding Blaine sitting on the bed staring at the floor.

"So…do you want to tell me what that was all about?" Kurt said slowly sitting down next to Blaine.

Blaine looked up at him with an irritated expression "He was FLIRTING with you! Right in front of me! Like you don't have a ring on your finger, like we didn't walk in together" He ranted.

Kurt pressed his lips together in an effort not to grin. "Blaine…are you jealous?"

"Of course not…I'm…irritated…just…very irritated that some stupid cashier thought it was ok to flirt and TOUCH my fiancé"

Kurt laughed softly grabbing Blaine's hands in his and ran a finger over the ring on Blaine's left hand. "Baby…what does this ring mean?" He asked smiling. Blaine stared at him confusedly "that we're getting married?" he said slowly.

Kurt shook his head "This ring, means that you are mine forever, that we love each other and want to spend the rest of our lives with one another, the same way my ring means I'm YOURS forever. No one on this planet could ever, would ever, take me away from you Blaine, my heart is yours, always has been always will be. There's no need to be jealous or insecure sweetheart, you are my one and only" he said bringing Blaine's hand to his lips to press a kiss to his ring before leaning in to kiss Blaine's forehead.

Blaine sighed and let his head fall onto Kurt's shoulder "I'm sorry…your right, I just…it just made me a little crazy seeing him touch your hand like that and all I could think of was someone else trying to take you away from me…we fought yesterday…and I know we're ok now…I just…I don't know. I guess I let it get to my head a bit" he admitted. Kurt hugged him tightly.

"It's alright baby, no harm no foul…honestly it was kinda hot watching you get all territorial and possessive over me…I think I liked it" He said with a grin nipping at Blaine's ear and winking at him when he leaned up to smile at Kurt.

"Oh Reaaaaally?" he said with a chuckled and Kurt nodded Kissing him swiftly.

"Yes really and just so you know? That boy was actually congratulating me on our engagement and you finally moving here. He lives in our building with his mother I think, and I've spoken to him a few times, he's in high school and he has a boyfriend who is interested in fashion so when they realized I worked at vogue they asked me out to coffee once to give him advice on how to make your way into the industry. He's harmless and they are really happy for us, he said that us getting married gives them hope for the future." With that knowledge Blaine groaned miserably as guilt settled in his stomach.

"I feel like such an asshole now" he moaned flopping down onto the bed.

Kurt laid down next to him and curled up to his side "Just a little bit…but a sexy asshole none the less" he said with a slight smirk. Blaine laughed and looked over at him.

"You are impossible, and irresistible and I love you more than anything in this world, I'm sorry I went all caveman and territorial on you, I guess I'm just used to being the only guy in your life who doesn't have to compete for your affections, but it's different here in New York, you definitely have more options"

Kurt rolled his eyes and climbed on top of Blaine straddling his waist and slightly grinding his ass against Blaine's groin, causing Blaine's hand to grip his thigh's tightly in response "Blaine…it doesn't matter where we are or who I meet, there is no competition, and I don't need options, I already found my soul mate and the man I want to spend the rest of my life with, so don't worry so much ok?"

"Alright" Blaine choked out as Kurt continued to swivel his hips tantalizingly against him.

"Good…now that THAT is settled, why don't you stake your claim on your fiancé by making love to him hmm?" Kurt asked with a smile and Blaine grinned up at him "Gladly" He said flipping them over causing Kurt to squeal out a giggle.

**Author's Note:**  
**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please Read and Review!**  
**It took me a while to get out mostly because I was incredibly distracted by the Democratic National Convention tonight, Amber Riley (Mercedes Jones) was actually the one to sing the National Anthem and she was brilliant! The first lady Michelle Obama, incredible as always, I swear we've never had a better first lady in the white house. Ok I'm done with my political babbling.**

**Health wise I'm ok, still in pain and irritated. Nervous about Friday, but dealing the best I can trying to distract myself, besides writing I'm also working on crocheting a blanket using fall-colored yarn...because I'm cool like that :P I swear I'll make an awesome grandma some day...I like to bake and crochet. lol **

**Anywhoooo! like I said, Please read and review! I think this chapter puts us over the 100,000 words mark :) In less than a month! I dedicate all of this to my loyal and incredible readers. You guys are amazing and you inspire me everyday with your support.**

**Love and Klainebow's for ALL!**  
**-Razzle Jazzle**


	47. Definitely a romantic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters. :(**

Two days later while Kurt was on the phone with his father he brought up the argument he and Blaine had and the lack of space in their apartment, expressing his concern and worry that if he didn't find a solution Blaine would bring it up again and quite frankly, Kurt didn't want to fight with his fiancé again, but if he gave in to Blaine's desire to help out financially he'd end up seeing very little of his future husband once school started and they finally got married. The idea of spending even LESS time with Blaine now that he was in New York made Kurt's heart hurt. He asked Burt again if it was still alright having the Hummel's hold the things they got from their wedding registry in storage for them till they were able to find a bigger place and Burt brushed off his concern saying of course it was still alright, after all it was his and Carole's idea. After an hour of seeking some fatherly advice on the issue of Blaine working and his dad reassuring him everything would work out given some time he hung up feeling much better about the entire ordeal.

Blaine on the other hand was having a similar conversation with his brother, expressing his frustration at not being able to pitch in financially without making Kurt panic about them not spending enough time together. Cooper calmed him down and expressed that while he understood were Blaine was coming from wanting to help out, he explained where Kurt was coming from and how it likely had a lot to do with the residual fear and insecurities left over from their short separation, he gently reminded Blaine that he'd already broke things off with Kurt once because they 'didn't see each other enough' so it wasn't exactly surprising to him that Kurt would be terrified of what would happen should they get married and Blaine spent all his time away from him and the risking the same thing happening again. After Cooper pointed that out Blaine couldn't help but feel guilty, he thought about the occasional nightmares Kurt still had begging him not to leave. Regardless of how Blaine felt about wanting a part time job, he could understand why Kurt would fear something like this. In reality Blaine knew Kurt was honestly looking out for his best interest, he just…wanted to help. He felt terrible the night's Kurt came home half asleep with barely enough energy to change before falling into bed, and that was before he moved in when they'd taken to calling one another before bed, more than once Kurt had fallen asleep while on the phone with him. Knowing how and why Kurt felt the way he did about all of this now, Blaine knew he was the one who needed to back down.

While Kurt was showering, Blaine snuck out of the apartment leaving a note saying he'd be right back just in case for some reason Kurt took a short shower for the first time ever. He stopped at a coffee shop to pick up some coffee for them both along with some muffins and went to the florists on his way back to the apartment to pick up some flowers for Kurt. More than once since he'd been in New York and threw out their relationship Blaine had woken up to breakfast in bed or his favorite coffee on the nightstand along with a rose for no apparent reason other than the fact he was engaged to the single most wonderful man in the world. So whenever he got the chance he always tried to do something equally sweet for Kurt in return when he wasn't expecting it. Coming back into the apartment Blaine was please the hear the shower still running and Kurt's voice singing through the door, with a slight grin and shake of the head Blaine tossed his note away and set the table placing the flowers in a vase and pulling out a pan to make the ONE thing he was apparently good at, omelet's. Once he had the omelet's plated he placed it on the table along with Kurt's muffin and coffee doing an inner cheer that he finished it all before Kurt got out and quickly started cleaning up the kitchen while Kurt shut off the water and got out of the shower to get dressed. When Kurt walked into the kitchen he stopped and smiled at the sight of a grinning Blaine, flowers and breakfast all waiting for him.

"Good morning love" He said placing his arms around Blaine's waist and pulling him in for a kiss.

"Good morning! I made breakfast!" Blaine said happily causing Kurt's smile to widen and he nodded "I can see that sweetheart, it looks wonderful, and what did I do to deserve all this? Flowers too? And Coffee?"

"Nothing particular, just because I love you and wanted to surprise you…do you like it?"

"I love it B, you are perfect and so is all this, let's sit down and eat because your omelet's look yummy and your fiancé is hungry" he said with a wink and Blaine rushed ahead to pull out his chair for him causing Kurt to catch his hand as he sat down and press a kiss to it.

"Thank you baby, this is all incredible." Kurt said giving Blaine a soft look as he tucked into his meal and Blaine sat next to him taking his left hand in his and squeezing it.

"Anything for you Kurt" he responded.

The two finished eating and Kurt grabbed his coffee taking a grateful sip as he cleared the table and moved to wash his plate and doing the same for Blaine. He walked back to the table to lean in and smell his flowers sighing happily at the lovely fragrance. Blaine came up behind him and wrapped him in a hug from behind pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade

"I love you" He said softly allowing Kurt to turn in his arms to kiss him. "and I love you, thank you for breakfast and coffee sweetheart, and the flowers are lovely, whatever the reason is, I appreciate it, you are definitely a romantic darling, I don't care how much you deny it"

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

The next week had the two excited, summer in New York had so many different things to experience, from Pride to various festivals and what Blaine was most excited about, the Glow Battle…a huge light saber battle in New York that he'd managed to talk Kurt into going with him, swallowing his pride Blaine had also gone back to the grocery store to hunt down that cashier and invite him and his boyfriend to go with them and out for pizza afterwards so he could make up for his little caveman routine. The kid, whose name was Dylan brushed off his apology with a grin and said he understood since he'd have done the same thing if he thought someone was flirting with his boyfriend. Turns out he was only 16 and he and his boyfriend had been together since they met the summer before freshman year of high school, he accepted the invitation and suggested were ever they went for pizza had to have salad as an option because his boyfriend was a 'food prude' and refused to eat anything fattening, Blaine had laughed and agreed bidding the boy goodbye and heading back to the apartment to find Kurt sketching in one of his notebooks on the couch. When Blaine walked through the door he glanced up and smiled at him before looking back down at his sketch.

"How'd it go with Dylan?" Kurt asked his pencil scratching against the paper rapidly; Blaine could hear the undertone of amusement in his voice.

"It went fine, he agree to have himself and his boyfriend to go with us for the Glow Battle and out to dinner to make up for my…hostility towards him" he said moving towards the couch and lifting Kurt's feet onto his lap so he could sit with him and Blaine started absentmindedly massaging Kurt's arching causing him to stop sketching for a moment and let out a satisfied groan dropping his head back onto the armrest of the couch.

"You are seriously way too good at that, your hands are magical" Kurt murmured causing Blaine to chuckle and move to rub Kurt's ankles and calves.

"Thank you…so what are you working on hmm?" He asked gesturing to Kurt's sketch book. Kurt opened his eyes and lifted his head turning the sketch so Blaine could see.

"Just an Idea I had for the bridesmaids dresses and shoes to match… even if we don't use them for the girls I couldn't help but put the idea down on paper, according to Catherine any time I have an idea for anything I need to sketch it immediately, keeps the creative juices flowing." He said with a slight shrug. No matter how many time's Blaine saw Kurt's designs he was always a little surprised by the insane amount of detail Kurt always put into it.

"You are so talented Kurt, you never cease to amaze me" Blaine said with a slight head shake giving Kurt a small grin. Kurt blushed lightly and took back his sketch book with a small smile on his mouth.

"Thanks baby" he said softly once again grabbing his pencil and continuing on his sketch while Blaine kept on rubbing his legs soothingly. After finishing up some final details Kurt set his sketch book on the coffee table and moved to straddle Blaine's lap wrapping his arms over Blaine's shoulders. Blaine grinned and took hold of Kurt's waist pulling him closer.

"Why hello there" Blaine said running his hands up under Kurt's shirt over his sides, caressing his skin.

"Mmm….how long till we have to meet the boys?" Kurt asked leaning down to suck a mark into the skin on Blaine's neck causing Blaine to groan and grind his hips up into Kurt tilting his head to give Kurt more space to mouth at his neck.

"Enough time to finish this because there is no way I'm letting you out of this apartment until we do" Blaine ground out sliding his hands to Kurt's pants and rubbing him through the front of his sweats making Kurt moan and rock his hips into Blaine's hand. He stripped off his and Blaine's shirts and slid off his lap to pull off his pants and making quick work of Blaine's jeans and boxers before climbing back up on top of his lap.

"Lube?" Blaine asked breathlessly and Kurt groaned in irritation before diving his hand underneath the middle couch cushion and pulling out a small bottle with a triumphant cry, gaining a short laugh from Blaine who quirked and eyebrow at him "I'm starting to think you planned this" he said slicking up his cock and fingers working a digit into Kurt's entrance quickly to begin stretching him. "Of course I planned this; I have strategically placed bottles all over this apartment so we are prepared no matter where we end up having sex" He said with a slight smirk moaning softly as Blaine pulled his fingers out of him and Kurt took Blaine's arousal in his own hand placing the tip at his entrance and sinking down onto Blaine slowly dragging a groan out of both of them, he leaned down to kiss Blaine and they rocked together. They came gasping into each other's mouths both slicked with sweat trembling against one another and Blaine held Kurt to him enjoying the overwhelming sensation of closeness. Kurt cuddled into Blaine nuzzling his face against his neck. "Love you" he said quietly pressing a gentle kiss under Blaine's jaw, "Love you baby" Blaine answered back holding him tightly and leaning to kiss Kurt's shoulder. With a grimace Blaine helped Kurt lift up off of him to stand on shaky legs and they walked into the bathroom for a shower.

After they got showered and dressed the two set out to meet up with Dylan and his boyfriend for the light saber Glow Battle 2013. They had a blast, Kurt included and he laughed at the childlike joy on his fiancé's face as he battled it out with a light saber. After dinner the two headed back to their apartment and curled up in bed together completely exhausted. Knowing Kurt had work the next morning Blaine set their alarm and helped his sleepy fiancé into his pajama's for a good night's sleep. Tomorrow he'd be on his own in their apartment and it was time he started working on the song he was writing for Kurt to play for him at their wedding.

_  
Author's note:  
Ok NOW we've hit over 100,000 lol :) I again want to thank all my lovely readers for their support, you all inspire me 3

So I totally got on Paint and planned out the floor plan of Both the 'Kurt/Blaine NY apartment' & The soon to be 'Anderson-Hummel NY House' so I have both now saved to my comp, if anyone wants to see them let me know and I'll send it to your email or something lol

Thanks everyone!

Love and Klainebow's for All!  
-Razzle Jazzle


	48. A message from the Author

_**I'm sorry this isn't a real update but I have something to say, I received an anonymous review from someone telling me I'm a terrible writer, my story is crap, calling me every name humanely possible, and saying they hope I DO have cancer and that it kills me so no one has to read shit like this anymore.**_

_**Look, if you dont like what I write? That's your business and opinion, it's not unnecessary for you to come on here and write me a paragraph bashing me, my ability as a writer and tell me you hope I die. It's as easy as you NOT READING THIS STORY anymore. I dont know what the hell must have happened in someone's life to make them that HATEFUL towards a complete stranger over something they weren't FORCED to read, it is completely beyond me. I didn't make you read my story, I didn't ask you to go on a rant about how awful you think I am at this, so awful apparently according to you I should just die to put everyone out of their misery.**_

_**So, on that note? If you dont have anything nice to say? Dont say anything at all, I have enough shit going on in my life right now and I dont need hateful asshole's making it worse, I spent almost an hour crying today because of that message and even contemplated not writing anymore and giving up on this, but due to the readers I have that have given this story support, I am going to keep going. So those of you out there who read this and dont think your reviews matter? they do. They matter. I read ALL of them, and on day's like today where I could barely get up and walk due to pain? They are sometimes the only thing that keeps a smile on my face and makes me look on the positive side, that there are people out there that care and who think what I write is worth something.**_

_**Thank you to all my loyal readers/fans. I love you guys, you keep me going and I am SO so grateful for you all.**_

_**Love & Klainebow's for All (except hateful anon's you get NOTHING :p )**_

_**-Razzle Jazzle**_


	49. Grandma Hamilton

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters :(**

Grace Hamilton was a mess. The last time she felt this anxious was either her wedding day, or the day she went into labor with Elizabeth. In a few hours she was expecting her first and only grandson Kurt and his Fiancé to walk right threw her front door to spend the next two weeks visiting with her, this would be the first time she'd seen her grandson in person since his mother's funeral, sure they'd talked on the phone and she'd seen a few pictures, but that was it. She'd also be meeting Blaine for the first time who she'd never spoken to at all. She spent all day cooking and cleaning, there was a possibility she'd over done it a bit…two batches of cookies, two batches of muffins, a peach cobbler and an apple pie…not to mention dinner. The house smelled strongly of baked goods and comfort, she hoped they would like the food she'd made. She'd spent about an hour setting up the guest room for the boys, trying to make it as comfortable and welcoming as possible; she'd made sure to place a few extra pictures of Kurt's mother in the room figuring he'd appreciate the gesture and placed the quilt she had made Lizzie as a child on the bed. There were boxes in the attic she'd need help bringing down with all of Lizzie's stuff, she had stacks of photo albums in the living room on the coffee table for them to go through, she just…wanted everything to be perfect. Wanted to show Kurt that she could be the grandma he deserved. She'd asked him to bring some pictures of himself and his fiancé because she was planning on transferring them onto fabric and making the boy's a quilt of their own.

She had a lot of fun things planned for them to do together while the boys were visiting, Grace wanted to show them just how beautiful Vermont really was, and give them some bonding experiences. She had already gone out and bought a brand new camera and made the boy who sold it to her explain how to use it along with a new computer and printer that she hoped the boys could help her set up. It'd be much easier to keep in touch and this way she could print out the pictures of their time there and start another photo album. She had no real pictures with her grandson, and that had to change. With the boy's living only a few hours away she was their closest relative and she planned on making the most of that, she'd be the best grandma to Kurt if it was the last thing she ever did and when he and Blaine decided on having children? She'd be the best Great-Grandma ever. Family was too important to take for granted, and never again would she let precious time pass her by.

She had just finished re-arranging the plethora of baked goods on the kitchen counter when she heard her door bell ring. She straightened her skirt and smoothed out her hair and nervously made her way to the door to answer it, knowing it was the boys. When she opened the door there stood Kurt and Blaine, each was holding a small bag and Blaine was grinning at her openly, Kurt was smiling unsurely and seemed like he wasn't sure how to greet her so she stepped forward and pulled him into a hug feeling the tension drained out of his body as he hugged her back tightly, he let out a startled gasp and she pulled away slightly in concern only for him to pull her back in for another hug giving a broken laugh when he whispered "you smell just like mom" which caused Grace to close her eyes tightly willing away the tears that had started to sting her eyes, when they finally pulled away from the hug she held him at arm's length and studied his face for a moment before cupping his cheek "You are SO handsome sweetheart, and so grown up" she said patting his cheek lightly before turning to Blaine with a smile and opening her arms again for another hug saying "You're family now too, come give me a hug" which made Blaine chuckle and step into her arms to hug her and responding with "Thank you for inviting us to come stay with you, we've both been very excited" She pulled away and grinned at them happily motioning for them to come inside.

"No need to thank me, you are both welcome here any time." She said leading them up the stairs so she could show them the guest room where they could set down their bags. She saw Kurt let out a grateful sigh when she led them to one room and she laughed nudging his side. "You thought I wasn't going to let you two share a room didn't you? I'm not that old school kiddo, you both live together and are engaged it'd be pointless to separate you" Kurt grinned at her and nodded putting down his bag and walking around the room taking in the pictures and Grace motioned to the, Quilt on the bed "I made this for your mother when she was a child, it's made up of all of her baby clothes" Kurt ran his hand over the quilt gently and thanked her. She walked the boys downstairs to the kitchen and blushed lightly when both their eyes widened in surprise at the amount of food on display. "I bake when I'm anxious" she admitted "I was excited for you two to get here and was trying to stay busy, originally I only planned on the cookies…but before I knew it I had made all this" a giggle erupted from Blaine and he slapped a hand over his mouth before telling Grace threw chuckles "Kurt does the same thing, more than once I've walked in on him when he's stressed or nervous about something and he'll have covered every flat surface of kitchen with baked goods" Kurt blushed and nodded "Must be a family trait" he said softly.

Grace motioned for both boy's to sit at the table while she fixed them both a cup of tea "I hope you are both alright with Peach tea…it's my favorite so I tend to always have some brewing on the stove" she said and Blaine started laughing again causing her to turn around and raise a brow at him curiously taking note of Kurt's blushing and surprised face "yes?" she asked "Kurt's favorite tea is peach" Blaine informed her and she handed both boys a cup before sitting down with her own bewildered. "That's…incredible." She said taking a sip of her tea, noticing Kurt also held his cup the same way she did. It warmed her heart a bit and took her by surprise, even without contact and being in her grandson's life, they had similar tastes and mannerisms, similar ways of coping with stress. It was…astounding to be honest. She handed each boy a plate and told them to help themselves to any of the treats on the counter since there was no way she'd ever be able to finish them herself. Blaine had a plate piled high with cookies and Kurt had helped himself to a slice of Apple Pie and her peach cobbler. He took a bite of peach cobbler, letting out a 'Oh wow that's delicious' and opened his mouth looking as if he was about to ask her a question before closing it with a slight frown on his face "Umm…what should I call you? Mrs. Hamilton? Grandma?" he asked and she smiled at him softly patting his hand comfortingly "Sweetheart I'm your grandmother, you can call me whatever you want, you can call me grandma, nana, grammy, gran…whatever you want darling, you chose" Kurt nodded with a relieved smile "In that case, grandma can you teach me how to make your peach cobbler? It's incredible" She gave him a wide smile "Of COURSE! Oh I have books and books of family recipes I've written down over the years, I'm sure we can figure out how to make you copies of them all I'm, I'd love to teach you, and that way you can have your very own family cookbook!"

Later that night Blaine, Kurt and his grandmother were sitting on the couch together with a photo album on their laps with Grace showing them various pictures and telling them stories about when Kurt's mother was little. Eventually Blaine noticed the beautiful grand piano she had in the corner of the room and when she caught him staring at it she asked him if he played which caused Kurt to go on telling her about how Blaine was an incredible composer and was going to NYU for music, she motioned for him to go ahead and play letting him know that since her husband died no one had played it so it had been severely neglected over the years, she'd kept it taken care of due to sentimental value, but she had never learned to play herself. Excitedly Blaine sat down at the piano, testing the keys slightly before he snuck a quick smile at Kurt and started playing the piano version of 'teenage dream'. Kurt laughed and shook his head at Blaine before turning to explain to his grandma that the first time they met Blaine had serenaded him with this song and made him fall in love with him and showed her his ring and telling her that both his and Blaine's ring had been engraved with words inspired by the song. She asked the boys if they would sing it for her and Blaine immediately turned his puppy dog pout on Kurt, causing Kurt to groan and roll his eyes agreeing, as he walked over to sit next to Blaine on the piano bench. His grandmother had started laughing the minute she'd seen Blaine pull out the pout and Kurt's reaction, Blaine restarted the song and the two began to sing, their voices mixing together beautifully in a slower version of the song that started it all.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

The next day Grace had woken up early to make the boys breakfast, not too long after she started she heard Kurt walking down the stairs towards the kitchen and he peaked in shyly when he saw her busy at the stove making pancakes. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek with a sweet "Good morning Grandma" making her smile and her heart warm "Good morning dear, there's coffee ready in the pot and the cups are in the cupboard on your right, cream and sugar are on the table and breakfast should be done soon" Kurt thanked her and made both himself and Blaine a cup of coffee, right on time it seemed because once he finished Blaine himself shuffled into the kitchen with a yawn accepting the cup from Kurt and giving him a sleepy kiss and a soft "good morning love, thank you for the coffee" and smiling over at Grace happily saying "Good morning granny! Hope you slept well" causing her to chuckle, she thought Blaine was absolutely adorable and had told him the night before to go ahead and call her grandma too and had agreed happily when he asked if he could call her 'granny'. "Good morning darling, I did sleep well thank you, I trust you boys did as well?" she asked gaining a nod from them both as she set down a plate stacked high with pancakes on the table before moving to grab plates and silverware for them as well, Kurt got up and went to grab the butter and syrup from the fridge for her and Blaine grabbed them napkin's and took the plates and silverware from her hands to set the table himself "Oh you are both such gentleman!" she said sitting down smiling and the two boy's thanked her for breakfast and they all tucked in to eat.

After breakfast Kurt and Blaine offered to clean up for her while she got ready and she agreed, today they were going to an arts and crafts festival to do some browsing and shopping for anything interesting that caught their eye, there was supposed to be music and food as well so both Kurt and Blaine were excited, she told Blaine while Kurt was finishing getting ready that she wanted to take a lot of pictures today of the three of them to which he happily agreed and they made sure her new camera was fully charged and had a new memory card in it. Once Kurt was down stairs Blaine had snagged the camera and told him to stand next to his grandma for a picture, once he got a few good pictures of them, Grace told the boy's to stand together so she could get a few of the two of them together as well before they left.

At the festival, Grace noticed both boys seemed to be refraining from holding one another's hands, more than once she'd seen them reach for one another before looking around and pulling away causing her to frown. "Boys, if anyone here doesn't like seeing two men hold hands and kiss then they can go straight to hell, never you mind any of them, if someone says something they will have to answer to ME, no grandkids of mine will ever have to hide their relationship in public with me around." she said firmly grabbing both of their hands and linking them together, they smiled at each other before leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to each side of her face. "Thanks grandma" Kurt whispered in her ear and she linked elbow's with him on his other side, only a few people had made faces at the boy's holding hands but had refrained from saying anything once they'd been on the receiving end of the harsh death glare from Grace just DARING them to say anything to her grandson and his fiancé. Kurt and Blaine bought knick-knacks for their families and friends, while Grace had bought them a painting for their apartment that Kurt had immediately fallen in love with before they all set to finding something to eat for lunch, they ended up stopping at a Barbecue stand for Ribs and corn on the cob which both Blaine and Grandma Hamilton had to convince Kurt to try, then they sat down at one of the various picnic tables near the stages to listen to one of the bands play while they ate.

By the end of the day they were exhausted, they went back to the house arms full of souvenirs and wished each other goodnight before they all went to bed early to sleep. In bed Kurt and Blaine were cuddled up together, Kurt resting his head on Blaine's chest while Blaine ran a hand threw his hair. "I'm glad we came" Kurt said softly. "Me too, your grandma is awesome Kurt, It's really great that you guys are fixing your relationship, I think this is going to be really good for the both of you, she's obviously trying really hard to make up for lost time" Blaine said. "I know it means a lot to me, it's strange though; how much we actually have in common. It's really great getting to hear all these stories about my mom and see all these pictures…and it's nice knowing we have family in driving distance now you know?" he said and Blaine nodded. "Definitely…you know…my grandparents stopped talking to me when I came out, I won't lie and say I'm not really enjoying this too, she told me I was her grandson too today, it meant a lot to me" Blaine admitted and Kurt leaned up to kiss him. "I love you baby, and I'm really glad you and grandma are hitting it off so well, your grandparents don't know what an amazing man their missing out on".

"I love you too Kurt, and thank you, let's get some sleep baby, we had a long day" Blaine said kissing him back and hugging him close. Kurt nodded and snuggled back into his chest. "Mkay, goodnight B, sweet dreams" he whispered, "sweet dreams love" Blaine murmured back closing his eyes as well. The two slept on peacefully wrapped in one another's arms. The rest of the week was spent exploring the area near Grandma Hamilton's house, cooking together and building memories. Blaine had set up her computer and printer for her and made her a facebook and skype account so they could keep in contact easier, and showed her how to use both. All in all the visit had been good for all three of them and when Kurt and Blaine headed back to New York they each felt happier and more relaxed, Grace herself was thrilled with the time they spent together and her new relationship with both boys her heart feeling much lighter than it had previously. She had her family back.

_  
_**Author's Note:**_

_**Sorry this took me a few days to get out everyone, I spent all day Friday at the doctors and am currently in quite a bit of pain, biopsies are not fun lol **_

_**I want to seriously thank those of you who sent me messages in response to my author's note, your words of support and encouragement brought tears to my eyes and I seriously wish I could hug each and every one of you. You are so wonderful and I honestly love you all to pieces! If I could I would give you each a cookie. This chapter and every chapter on is dedicated to you all.**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter! Please read & review.**_

_**Love and Klainebow's for ALL!**_  
_**-Razzle Jazzle**_


	50. For Granted

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Glee**

It was the Fourth of July. Tonight Kurt and Blaine would be heading out to watch Fireworks with Santana and Rachel. Kurt was currently in the shower while Blaine sat on their bed lost in thought, coming back from Vermont the two boy's had been in high spirits, their apartment now had additional photo's lining the walls. Photos of Kurt's mother while she was growing up, and copies of the picture's they'd taken with Grandma Hamilton while they stayed with her. Since they'd been home they'd taken time twice a week to hop on Skype purely for the purpose of talking to her, it was obvious to both boy's that Grace Hamilton was actually a fairly lonely woman, so they went out of their way to ensure they talked to her regularly. Everything had been going smoothly up until three days after they got home from Vermont. First Kurt's car sporadically just…died. Not even Kurt could fix it, after calling his dad and going over the different things that could be wrong, they still couldn't get it running, so Blaine stood off to the side of Kurt wishing he knew enough about car's to help as his fiancé cursed and essentially attacked the engine in fury trying to figure out the problem. Apparently the only way to fix this was to buy some obnoxiously expensive car part that just really wasn't affordable for them at the moment. Then after spending about 45 minutes trying to calm him down and reassuring Kurt that'd they'd figure something out, they'd gone back up stairs and their A/C had stopped working, the apartment was scorching, it was humid and gross, they spent most of the day in their boxers trying to find ways to distract themselves from the heat and they'd spent an hour on the phone arguing with the landlord about getting it fixed because the man had told them they were on a 'list' because it wasn't just theirs that had broken in the building and it could be a few days before anyone even got to them. Kurt had been in a mood since; it hadn't helped at ALL when he got up the next morning and tried to make his way to the bathroom in the dark only to trip over one of Blaine's boxes and fall bruising his shoulder when it slammed against the wall.

On top of everything that seemed to be going wrong, Kurt was under a lot of stress at work to design his clothing line; Jean Paul and Catherine had sped up the deadline and he needed all his rough drafts done by next week, they wanted to finish the line early and get it out there for some attention before the next Fashion Week came around so that people would know who he was and be familiar with his designs. Which was great in theory, but it reality it meant Kurt was literally working night and day. Blaine would go to sleep at night alone with Kurt hunched over his sketch book and wake up in the morning with Kurt's side of the bed cold and Kurt at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee still sketching away with bag's under his eyes and balled up pieces of paper littering the floor around him. Kurt was more focused than ever because he'd been told if he finished on time he'd get a bonus which he was determined to get to help them out financially, hopefully be able to fix the car and put some money away for a new place. But Blaine was worried about him, he didn't know HOW to get through to Kurt and help, the most he could do is make sure Kurt was eating and try as hard as possible to coax him to sleep at least a couple hours a night, not that it worked.

He was at a loss, he missed his fiancé, he knew that Kurt's work was important and this clothing line was huge for his career but part of him just wanted to grab Kurt's phone from him every time Catherine called to 'get an update on how close he was to finishing' and tell her to back off and even though he knew she was doing everything she could to make Kurt's dreams come true because he needed a break. It was affecting him though, he would admit, it was affecting him and their relationship. He'd get ready for bed each night and walk out to ask Kurt if he was coming to bed only for Kurt to not even notice he was there he was so consumed in his work so Blaine would just stand there watching sadly before turning and once again heading to bed alone pulling Kurt's pillow into his arms and taking a small comfort in his scent. More than once he'd walked up behind Kurt to hug him and start placing small kisses on his neck hoping to get his attention only to have Kurt huff slightly and turn to give him a barely there peck on the cheek before turning back to his work saying he was too busy right now and go back to his sketches, and each time the sting of rejection broke Blaine's heart a little more. Eventually he just got to the point he would leave a sandwich and cup of coffee next to Kurt on the table not even bothering to wait for a thank you because he already knew by the time Kurt noticed the coffee would most likely be cold and the sandwich warm. He was trying so hard to be understanding, to not take it personal when he'd go a whole day without even three words from Kurt, but it was difficult. He finally understood what Kurt had been afraid of when he'd wanted to get a job, this was miserable. He just kept telling himself over and over that soon Kurt would be done, his clothing line would be in the making and the bonus would calm him down and he'd get his fiancé back. He just had to be patient, he would stay strong. He would forever deny that he'd cried himself to sleep staring at Kurt's spot on the bed trying to stay quiet so Kurt didn't hear him, despite the fact that this entire situation was killing him, Blaine would admit most of all he was just so WORRIED about Kurt. Who was barely sleeping, barely eating, and looking progressively more haggard as each day went by. He hadn't even been doing his face routine, and would go days without shaving or doing his hair. So by the time the fourth of July was about to come up he'd jumped at the chance to get Kurt out of the house, away from him work for even just a few hours and maybe…just maybe…get some desperately needed quality time with his fiancé. So he went ahead and made plans with Santana and Rachel for the four of them to all go out together to see fireworks, and It had taken him three days to convince Kurt not to cancel on Rachel and Santana and go out with them for the Fourth of July, but Blaine refused to back down and finally got him to agree.

Hearing the shower shut off Blaine looked up to see Kurt tiredly making his way into the bedroom with a towel around his waist. He has dark circles under his eyes, was paler than usual. Blaine frowned and stood up walking over to Kurt and putting his arms around him; Kurt sagged into the hug and just rested his head on Blaine's shoulder causing a pang of guilt to hit Blaine, maybe going out wasn't the best idea? Maybe they should just…stay home and sleep? That would be a good enough compromise for him at this point, spending a few hours cuddled up with Kurt while he finally got some sleep they both knew he needed.

"Baby you're exhausted…we don't need to go, how about I call Rachel and we can just stay home and you can get some rest?" Blaine asked softly running his hands up and down Kurt's back.

He felt Kurt shake his head and mumble a sleepy "No I've kept you cooped up in this apartment too long, we'll go out B, I know I've been neglecting you lately. I'm sorry" he said pressing a kiss to Blaine's shoulder.

"It's fine Kurt, I understand, this is your job…your dream, I get it, I do…I'm just…so worried about you. You've been neglecting YOURSELF, your barely sleeping…you only eat when I force you too and let's face it we both know I'm a shitty cook so I know you aren't getting the proper nutrients you need. I'm worried that's all. It kills me watching you work yourself into the ground and not being able to do anything to help you. I feel so useless right now, and to be honest…I miss you" Blaine said and Kurt lifted his head to smile sadly at Blaine and lean forward to press their lips together, his heart breaking a little when Blaine melted into the kiss and returned it almost desperately and he tried to remember the last time he'd even properly kissed his fiancé, when they broke apart Blaine was blushing lightly and breathing harder clinging to Kurt's shoulders as if he were afraid Kurt would pull away from him.

"You _do_ help, just by _being here_you help. I'm sorry I've made you so worried, I'll try harder to take care of myself from now on ok? I promise, and once all of this is over and the designs are in things will be better, there's just…a lot going on right now with work, the car, the wedding, us needing a bigger place, Catherine planning all these interviews….just…everything. But for tonight we'll go out with our friends, and I'll be Kurt the fiancé instead of Kurt the designer and when we get home I'm all yours okay? No more work tonight I promise"

The happy and hopeful smile Blaine gave him was so worth taking the night off, even though he honestly just wanted to stay home in sleep he knew Blaine had been excited about hanging out with their friends and getting out of the apartment so he'd just suck it up for a few hours and when they got home they could cuddle in bed and sleep for the rest of the night. He finished getting ready and when they got the text that Santana and Rachel were outside they locked up their apartment and left to meet up with the girls. After exchanging happy hello's they all piled into the car and Kurt leaned his head against Blaine's shoulder and closed his eyes figuring he'd rest a bit until they got there. He never noticed the looks of concern both Rachel and Santana cast him and Blaine just nodded slightly at them with a sigh and pressed a gentle kiss to Kurt's forehead. Less than a minute later Kurt was fast asleep and Rachel turned in her seat to address Blaine.

"Blaine what's going on with Kurt? He looks dead on his feet…Is he ok?" she whispered softly frowning slightly as she took in how worn out Kurt actually looked.

Blaine shook his head and sighed, maneuvering himself so he could pull Kurt to sleep against his chest and wrap his arms around him; Kurt didn't even notice he was so asleep. "Not really…he's over worked, he's exhausted, he's barely eating…I've been so worried about him…we talked about it though before we left and he agreed to put the work aside for tonight so he could get a good night's sleep… and we could just spend some time together. He's been so stressed out lately, he's making himself sick, and I don't know how to help him, we've barely even spoken to each other the last few weeks he's been so consumed with his work, I just…I don't know how to help him right now"

"Geez…Porc looks like hell, I'm glad he's sleeping…are you sure you guys want to come out tonight? I can turn around and drop you back at home so he can rest?" Santana asked and Blaine shook his head. "I asked him if he wanted to stay home tonight, but he said he wanted to come out, I'm thinking maybe we just don't stay late, we'll take a cab back if we need to" he responded and Santana nodded "It's alright, we can leave early that's fine, I just wanted us to hang out, we haven't seen or talked to you guys in what feels like forever, so it doesn't matter to me how long" she said with a shrug.

Once they got there, Blaine hesitated before waking Kurt up; this was the first time he'd seen him sleep in weeks, after a moment of debating the girl's got out of the car and the sound of the car door jarred Kurt awake taking away Blaine's choice in the matter. Kurt sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes blinking blearily in an effort to wake up. "Are we here?" he asked with a yawn and Blaine nodded "We're here…babe…are you sure you want to do this? We can go home…" he started but Kurt cut him off with a shake of his head "Nope, we're gonna go watch fireworks, I'm not letting the fact that I'm tired ruin our holiday" he said and Blaine gave a heavy sigh before getting out of the car and holding his hand out for Kurt. They caught up with the girls, who were talking quietly amongst themselves shooting concerned looks at Kurt every once in a while. They were all standing together looking up at the sky as the fireworks started and Blaine was having a hard time paying attention because he noticed Kurt swaying on his feet slightly and putting a hand to his forehead, shaking his head slightly. "Kurt? Baby are you ok?" Blaine asked turning towards Kurt just as he said "Blaine...I- I don't-" and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed, Blaine catching him before he could hit the floor. The three panicked and Rachel pulled out her phone to call 911 as Santana and Blaine tried to wake Kurt up. "Kurt? Baby wake up…Kurt please…Kurt?" Blaine said his eyes filling with tears as they spilled down his cheeks. "Ok they are sending an ambulance" Rachel said in a shaking voice kneeling next to Kurt and holding his hand. Santana didn't seem to be able to speak as she stared wide eyed at Kurt's face her hand on his chest taking comfort in the feel of his chest rising and falling albeit his breathing was off. When the ambulance pulled up they loaded Kurt onto the stretcher and Blaine followed behind completely ignoring the man who tried to stop him from getting in the back with Kurt and just held up his left hand so he could see the ring not taking his eyes off Kurt the entire time as he sat watching as they attached the oxygen mask to his face. Rachel yelled before the doors shut that they'd follow in Santana's car and they were off to the hospital. Three hours later Kurt was in his own room with Blaine sitting next to his bed holding his hand, his eyes red and puffy. Rachel and Santana had gone to get some coffee for the three of them and call Kurt's dad with an update, he asked Rachel to also call Kurt's grandmother simply handing her his phone saying "Call Grace Hamilton, Kurt's grandma, let her know what happened". On the way to the hospital Kurt had experience a slight mild seizure scaring Blaine to death. According to the doctor it was a combination of Exhaustion, stress, mild dehydration and malnourishment that caused this. In short, Kurt's self-neglect had caught up with him. Blaine was torn between being worried and terrified for his fiancé and being FURIOUS with both Kurt and himself. He'd been worried, he'd been so worried and Kurt had ended up in the hospital, how did he not realize just HOW BAD it had gotten? How did Kurt not realize he was pushing himself too hard? He was going to be in here for a few days now on an IV, being forced to rest, rehydrate and eat. Catherine and Jean Paul were just going to have to wait because Blaine wasn't going to let Kurt lift a finger for at least a week after he got out of the hospital, they'd just have to extend the time and deal with it.

"Kurt…you have no idea how scared I was tonight…if you ever do this to yourself again…I don't know what I'll do but you won't like it…I love you Kurt…I love you so much" He whispered running a hand through Kurt's hair while he slept peacefully and leaned down to kiss his forehead before sitting back down at his side and taking his hand. Santana walked back in with two coffees in hand and a phone held between her shoulder and ear while she talked to Kurt's dad, she handed Blaine his coffee and handed him the phone saying 'Burt wants to talk to you' and he took the phone standing up letting Santana take his spot.

"Hey Burt" He said with a sigh

"Hey kid…how's he doing?" He asked

"He's still asleep; they have him on an IV to get him rehydrated and put some nutrients back in his system, his heart and breathing has regulated, they say he probably won't wake up till tomorrow night at the earliest…his body is just…exhausted and its forcing him to sleep…Jesus Burt I'm so sorry…I'm a horrible fiancé I should have done something, I should have made him take care of himself and now he's in the hospital" he said with a sniffle running a hand over his face.

"It's not your fault kid…I know my son, and this isn't your fault ok? You can't force Kurt to do anything he doesn't want to do, at least this way he'll have to slow down…he won't be happy when he gets up…but most of all he'll probably feel guilty…try not to be too hard on him ok? When he realizes what happened he's going to feel horrible, and he doesn't like hospitals…not since his mom, so staying in one isn't going to be easy on him. Don't forget to take care of yourself too kid ok? We care about you just as much. I'll let you go, get some rest, don't forget to eat. Call me in the morning ok?" Burt said.

"Alright I will, I promise…and Burt?" Blaine said shakily

"Yea?"

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, goodnight kiddo. Look after my boy for me"

"Will do, goodnight Burt" he said and he hung up turning back to Santana and handed her the phone, thanking her, she got up to let him sit back down and pulled up another chair to sit next to him as Rachel walked in. "Ok I talked to Kurt's grandmother, told her everything and she said she'll be here tomorrow…she wouldn't take no for an answer, she insisted she come to 'take care of her grandsons' because she doesn't think you will take care of yourself either with Kurt in here." She said handing Blaine his phone which he put in his pocket with a small smile, he may not want to admit it, but he would definitely appreciate Grandma Hamilton being here, it'd be easier for the both of them, especially when Kurt woke up knowing how he felt about hospitals.

*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

The next day around dinner time Blaine was asleep in a chair next to Kurt's bed his hand still holding Kurt's securely. Grandma Hamilton had showed up that morning and had taken up watch for Blaine so he could head back to his and Kurt's apartment to brush his teeth, shower, shave, change his clothes, and pack a bag for Kurt with all his skin care products, his toothbrush, his razor and a change of clothes for when he came home, he made sure to pack up his computer and a couple of Kurt's favorite movies for when he woke up. On his way back to the hospital he stopped to get Kurt a bouquet of flowers hoping it would make the room seem less depressing and sad.

When Kurt opened his eyes the first thing he realized was he didn't know where he was, he looked around the room in confusion and mild panic only made slightly better when his eyes landed on his fiancé who was asleep sitting up holding his hand. When he heard footsteps he glanced towards the door surprised to see his grandmother walk in with what looked like a cup of either coffee or tea, when she realized he was awake she rushed over to him.

"You're awake!" She said happily reaching out and holding onto his hand, she explained to him what happened and why. At the sound of Grace's voice Blaine jerked awake and went wide eyed when he realized Kurt was awake and scrambled up to hug him and burrowed his face into Kurt's neck taking Kurt by surprise with his enthusiasm. "Oh my gosh…you're awake…Kurt…I just…" He said and Kurt brow furrowed when he felt Blaine start trembling against him and heard him start sniffling and broke out into sobs against Kurt's chest, and Kurt shot his grandmother a concerned look and she just mouthed 'talk to him' and walked out of the room to give them some alone time.

"Blaine? Baby?" Kurt said softly and Blaine pulled away wiping at his eyes embarrassed and Kurt pulled on his arm motioning for him to climb up next to him on the bed. "I'm sorry…I was…you collapsed Kurt…you collapsed in my arms, I couldn't wake you up…you had a seizure in the ambulance…I've never been so scared in my life…promise me, PLEASE promise me you will take better care of yourself…I don't ever want to go through this again" Blaine said tucking himself into Kurt's side and holding his hand. Kurt hushed him soothingly "I'm sorry sweetheart…I'm so sorry…I can't even imagine how that must have felt…if it had been you…I'd have been losing my mind, I promise baby…I'll take better care of myself ok? Never again. I'm right here, and I'm ok it's all going to be alright" Kurt said squeezing his hand lightly. He was already getting tired again, but he didn't want to fall asleep without reassuring Blaine that he wouldn't ever let himself get like this again. By the time Grace walked back into the room both boys were asleep on the bed, Blaine curled up against Kurt's side and Kurt's head nuzzled into his hair while they held hands. She grinned and took out her phone and snapped a picture to send to Burt, she'd called him while she was giving the boys time to talk to let him know Kurt had woken up and was alright, covering them with a blanket she sat herself down with her tea and a book and set to reading her book while keeping a watchful eye over the two.

When Blaine woke up he sheepishly slipped out of the bed so the nurse could check Kurt's vitals. She let them know he was doing great and should be able to go home in 2-3 days tops much to their relief. The next morning had Kurt and Blaine lying together once again in bed watching movies on Blaine's laptop while Kurt ate his breakfast. Grandma Hamilton had gone to their apartment to get some sleep since she'd stay up most the night watching over both Kurt and Blaine. They had talked more this morning and Blaine assured Kurt he already called Catherine and had a…talk…with her about over working him when she knew how crazy things had been with the wedding coming up etc. Catherine had agreed to push the deadline and give Kurt more time, apologized for working him too hard and asked Blaine to please give Kurt her love and let him know she was thinking about him and hoping he was doing well. They'd also had a nice _long _conversation about Kurt and his health and dealing with stress, taking time to eat and sleep and spend time together and Kurt promised that things would be different. A few days later the two said their goodbye's to Grandma Hamilton and to their surprise loaded their stuff into Kurt's car that she'd had fixed while she was in town, she'd called Burt and talked about everything that had been stressing out Kurt and the minute she heard about the car she'd taken it upon herself to get it fixed for the boys just to make things a little easier, and after having spent a few nights in their apartment she now understood what they meant by lack of space, she herself had almost fallen more than once do to boxes so her new goal after the car had been convincing the Hudmels and Anderson's to tell the boy's about the house or let them move in early, especially after Kurt ended up in the hospital due to the stress and the strain on their relationship. It didn't take too much convincing apparently because everyone had agreed that just for the sake of their sanity and health giving Kurt and Blaine their wedding gift early would be the best idea. So that weekend both parents decided to fly up to tell them and show them the house, and to check on the two of them as well and make sure they were alright after the hospital fiasco.

Driving back to their apartment in Kurt's (Thankfully) fixed car, Blaine once again went over the doctor's rule's with Kurt about 'taking it easy' and reminding him that just because he was out of the hospital it didn't mean he could go right back to old habits to which Kurt just grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed it slightly before promising to listen and follow the rules. Upon entering their apartment and setting their stuff in the bedroom Kurt decided he desperately needed a real shower and Blaine told him to go ahead and get it ready but he'd be joining him just in case he got dizzy, while Kurt went to turn on the shower Blaine walked into the kitchen noticing a note on the counter from Kurt's grandmother saying that she had made a couple dinner's for them and put them in the freezer, as well as one in the fridge for tonight so all they needed to do was heat them up and along with that she gave instructions on how long each dish needed to cook and at what heat. He swore this woman got better and better, next time he saw her he was going to give her flowers or something just to let her know how much they appreciated her. He pulled out what looked like some sort of casserole from the fridge and popped it into the oven before heading back into the bathroom to join Kurt who was just taking off his clothes when Blaine entered. Blaine's eyes raked down his loves body and he barely withheld a groan, he had a hard time remembering exactly when the last time he had seen and touched Kurt's body. Stripping off his own clothes quickly he came up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist loving the way Kurt shivered against him as their bare skin met before turning in Blaine's arms to kiss him gently and pulled him into the shower under the stream of hot water. Blaine spent the majority of their shower helping Kurt wash up, as much as he wished he could say he was just trying to be helpful, he honestly just missed touching his fiancé. He wasted no time in lathering up Kurt's skin caressing every inch of it lovingly, when he shampooed and conditioned Kurt's hair he took his time massaging Kurt's scalp, throughout his ministrations Kurt's breathing had deepened and his hands had come up to grip Blaine's hips in an effort to pull them together but Blaine kept his distance. Once he was finished and had rinsed them both off, he lead Kurt out of the shower and proceeded to dry him off with a towel before leading him into their bed room and pulling back the covers motioning for Kurt to get in a lay down.

"I take that as you being against clothes at the moment?" Kurt asked sleepily but slipping under the covers none the less.

"Yep, we're going to be naked for the rest of the night. Now why don't you just rest for a bit while I go grab us some dinner ok? And how about a cup of tea?" Blaine asked running a hand through Kurt's damp hair, smiling as Kurt leaned into his touch immediately and nodded against his palm.

Blaine moved into the kitchen swiftly and set to making both himself and Kurt a cup of tea before he pulled their dinner out of the oven and served out good sized portions into bowls, Kurt's was slightly smaller than his but since he was trying to get his body used to regular meals again it would have to do for now. He grabbed them both forks and stared at the food for a moment trying to figure out the best way to carry it into the bedroom before he remembered they had a tray, he loaded up the tray and moved carefully back into the bedroom and set it on the dresser grabbing Kurt's tea off it and moving to give it to him, Kurt was half asleep and he shook him awake so they could eat together before bed. There would be NO skipping meals with Blaine around, no exceptions; he'd be eating three meals a day if Blaine had to feed him himself. Kurt sat up tiredly and accepted the cup graciously taking a drink and sighing happily at the taste while Blaine grabbed their bowls and brought them over handing one to Kurt while he situated himself next to him on the bed under the covers. Kurt looked at the bowl in his hand with a brow raise and glanced at Blaine "Honey…don't take this the wrong way but how in the hell did you manage to make this?" he ask slowly and Blaine let out a chuckle "I didn't your grandma left us some prepared meals so all I have to do is put them in the oven" he admitted taking a bite of the unfairly delicious food. Understanding dawned on Kurt's face and he nodded taking a bite of his own, they ate in relative silence and once they were finished Blaine collected their bowls and placed them back on the tray, when he turned around he saw Kurt still sitting up in bed trailing his eyes over Blaine body, causing him to grin slightly as he walked back to the bed and got under the cover's with him. He closed his eyes and feigned falling asleep and couldn't restrain the laugh he let out at Kurt's disappointed groan, when he opened his eyes he was met face to face with his beautiful fiancé who was giving him a look that said 'REALLY? You want to sleep?' and he grinned cheekily at him "What? I thought you were tired? Didn't you want to sleep babe?" Blaine said amusedly and Kurt moved closer to him placing a hand on his chest and tracing it slightly while he pressed his hips and already half hard erection into Blaine's thigh "I suddenly have a lot of energy and sleep is the last thing on my mind" he murmured. Blaine maneuvered himself so that he and Kurt were flush against one another, chest to chest, groin to groin and slid a hand down Kurt's back and over he ass which he squeezed slightly before pulling Kurt's leg up over his own and slid his leg between Kurt's. Kurt once against ground his hips into Blaine and they both let out a breathy moan at the sensation of their arousals sliding against one another, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and pulled his face closer so that he could kiss him, the kissed slowly, taking their time to explore one another's mouths, Kurt nipped and sucked at Blaine's lips before working his mouth down to Blaine's neck so he could suck a dark love bite into the skin there, it'd been a while since he'd given his fiancé a hickey, he wouldn't lie and say he didn't love seeing the evidence of their love making on Blaine's skin after the fact or take secret pleasure in watching Blaine run a finger over the mark with a small smile when he thought Kurt wasn't watching. They moved against each other at a torturous pace coming against one another with their lips locked together whispering words of love and in Kurt's case apologies.

"Baby…I'm so sorry" Kurt whispered brokenly against Blaine's lips but Blaine shook his head and pecked him twice tightening his arms around Kurt's waist for a moment.  
"It's ok Kurt" He assured him.  
"It's not Blaine…we're engaged, we love each other and I don't even remember the last time we did this, up till the fourth of July I couldn't remember the last time I even KISSED you properly, all because I was working too hard, I swear I won't ever ignore you again, I fought you so hard on getting a job because I was afraid of exactly what happened, only to turn around and do it to you, I promise from now on I will never go a day without kissing you and holding you and telling you that I love you ok? We won't ever go another night without sleeping in each other's arms, I don't care what is going on or how stressed out I am at work, I won't ever do this to you or to US again" Kurt promised and Blaine gave him a soft smile and nodded kissing him once more before he twisted so he could lay his head on Kurt's chest with Kurt's arms wrapped around him.  
"Good…I missed you…I missed us" he whispered softly closing his eyes and just breathing in Kurt's scent while he listened to his heartbeat.  
"I love you Blaine. More than anything, more than this job, more than New York, all of it, I love you and I promise I won't ever take you for granted again"  
"I love you too Kurt, more than anything"  
"Goodnight B"  
"G'night love"  
and with that the two drifted off to sleep with a warm feeling of contentment in their chests.

_  
**Author's Note:**

**I'm SOOOOOO Sorry it's been like..a week since I updated. Life has been crazy. I'm having a flare up right now so it's just...yea. Pain and I have been really worried about my biopsy and results and I just...couldn't focus when it came to writing...but GUESS WHAT?!**

**I'M CANCER FREE! :D**

**I got the call yesterday while rewatching Glee 4x01 for the...like...6th time letting me know that the cells arent cancerous, I'm convinced Glee is my official good luck charm. I still have damage and I'll need to go in often to keep checking and making sure the cells STAY not cancerous & I might need surgery next year but I dont even care anymore because I dont have cancer and thats just...sooooo amazing. I think I cried for over an hour. I'm happy and thrilled and yea.**

**So this chapter just kinda...idk? It's drawn from a real life experience just like a lot of my random ideas, you know what they say, write what you know.**

**& GLEE IS BACK! which is just yay. I cant decide if I'm excited or scared for this entire season. lol**

**Welllllllll there you have it. Love and Klainebow's for all.**

**You guys are the best and I adore all of my readers 3 Seriously. If I could I would hug you all and give you cookies and just yea.**

**-RazzleJazzle**


	51. Cherished and Adored

_**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own glee :(**_

After a week of Blaine watching Kurt like a hawk making sure he was eating and sleeping regularly, Kurt was going a little crazy. Every night at 9:00pm Blaine had them both drop whatever they were doing and move to the bedroom to get ready for bed, they had three square meals a day and Blaine watched him the entire time to make sure he ate everything on his plate. As much as he wanted to just…scream that he wasn't a toddler and didn't need a bed time or scheduled meals…he knew it was an argument he wouldn't win after his hospital visit. This weekend their parents were planning on coming up for a visit, apparently they had some big news for them and to be honest, neither boy knew what it was. He was a little wary about his dad coming just because he KNEW he'd be getting a 'stern talking to' about taking care of himself and not scaring his fiancé half to death because he's a workaholic. He'd already gotten some of it over the phone from both his dad and Carol and in person from Santana and Rachel who came over twice this last week to check on him. He still felt guilty for making everyone so worried about him, especially his dad and Blaine. The more he thought about the time leading up to his hospital visit, the more he felt like the world's biggest asshole and worst fiancé. He did have a tendency to become very single minded when stressed out, but now that he had things in a better perspective he knew just how much he messed up. He remembered looking up at some points and seeing a cold cup of coffee and sandwich, wondering when Blaine had put it there and how he hadn't even noticed, he remembered how more than once his fiancé had tried to hold him and kiss him only to be pushed away with barely a peck on the cheek because Kurt was 'too busy'.

He'd brought it up to Blaine one night in bed while they were cuddling, he felt like he needed to know, he needed to be aware of all of it so if he ever started getting caught up with work he would think back on this and make sure not to do it again and most importantly he needed to apologize properly to Blaine for everything he put him through. So he'd pulled Blaine against his chest and let him talk about his feelings and for each thing that hurt him Kurt apologized and offered a kiss, it hurt hearing about how Blaine had felt so unimportant and rejected, how he'd cried himself to sleep missing Kurt holding his pillow because it smelled like him, feeling helpless to help Kurt at all. They talked for over an hour, tears were shed, heartfelt apologies whispered and the two fell asleep holding each other in an almost desperate grip. In the end Kurt was glad he did it, that he made Blaine talk out everything and addressed each hurt, because by the time they were finished it was as if all the stress and tension just melted away from Blaine which let Kurt know that as much as Blaine had said he was ok now, it was all still bothering him. He had needed to talk, to tell Kurt how much it had affected him, Kurt needed to be aware of just how much his actions had hurt his fiancé so that in the future, he would be sure not to make the same mistakes. It was a pattern Kurt had noticed with Blaine, whenever he was really upset or hurt, he tended to internalize and let the pain fester instead of trying to talk it out as if he were afraid that if he admitted he wasn't ok would make Kurt upset with him. When if anything it was the opposite, it upset Kurt more when Blaine didn't tell him he was upset and give him a chance to fix it, he hated thinking that Blaine felt like he couldn't talk to him about things that hurt him, so from now on instead of waiting for Blaine to come to him, he would do this, hold him close and make him talk about all of it, and make sure that after everything Blaine said he kissed him, told him he loved him and that he was sorry. This way they could talk things out, without Blaine feeling afraid or insecure. It had taken a long time for Kurt to realize that all of the 'I can handle anything' strength and bravado Blaine had when they met was for the most part a big front to cover up his own insecurities, at the time Kurt had needed a hero and Blaine had stepped up to the plate to be what he needed, but after all this time Kurt needed him to realize he didn't need to be 'strong' all the time, it was ok to step back and let Kurt be HIS hero every now and then. That Kurt wouldn't think badly on him for not being ok, he could be weak and let Kurt be the one to hold him and tell him everything would be alright.

Now they were getting ready for Date night, something Kurt had decided was necessary right now especially, dedicating one night to simply give Blaine his complete and undivided attention and make him feel special and loved. While Blaine was unloading the dish washer around 3:00pm Kurt walked into the kitchen all dressed up and cleared his throat to get his attention, Blaine had looked up at him curiously and asked him if everything is ok and why he was so dressed up.

"Yes, there's a reason, everything is great, and actually I just wanted to ask you something" Kurt said

"Alright" Blaine said walking till he was in front of Kurt.

"Well my utterly amazing fiancé I would like to ask if you would like to go on a date with me tonight. Just the two of us?" He asked softly cupping Blaine's face in his hand and caressing his cheeks gently.

Blaine's eyes lit up excitedly "Really? A date? Just the two of us?" he asked with a big smile and Kurt nodded leaning forward to kiss him softly as he nodded.

"Yep a date, just you and Me."

"YES! Of course I do! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Blaine said happily as he threw his arms around Kurt who held him close.

"Alright I need you to be ready by 5:30 tonight ok? I made reservations for 6 and I don't want us to be late and before you ask, no I won't tell you where I'm taking you" he said and Blaine nodded asking what he should wear.

"Something nice, like that forest green button down, it really brings out your eyes…and probably some nice pants and dress shoes, your comfortable ones not the brown ones you hate but refuse to throw out."

"Okay!" Blaine said with a smile and he leaned up to kiss Kurt softly "I love you Kurt, thank you for doing this for me" he whispered against his lips.

"I love you too, and you are so very welcome love, now why don't you go shower, shave and get ready hm? " with a final hug, he let Blaine go and his lips quirked into a smile as he watched Blaine skip excitedly into the bedroom to shower and get ready.

Once he heard the shower turn on Kurt left a note on the counter letting Blaine know he'd be back soon and slipped out the front door and headed outside to make a call confirming their reservation and making sure everything was still set to run smoothly tonight, before he set off to get Blaine his gifts, first stop was his office, he'd sent Catherine a picture of a bowtie he'd designed for Blaine as a gift and she'd had it made for him, this was her contribution and apology for working Kurt too hard and what it caused, after picking that up he went to a specialty chocolate shop close to his work to buy a small box of Champagne Truffles to remind Blaine of their trip to Paris, before he head back towards their apartment to visit the nearby florist so he could buy some flowers, if he was going to take his fiancé on a date he wanted to do it right. He purchased a beautiful bouquet he knew Blaine would love and headed back to their apartment with gifts in tow. Once he was outside the door he checked his phone and asked Blaine if he was almost ready to which Blaine replied he was ready and just waiting for Kurt to get back from where ever he was, Kurt grinned and knocked on the door holding out the flowers in front of him. Blaine opened the door with a wide grin and accepted the flowers lifting them to his face to smell them and closed his eyes blissfully as he inhaled when he opened his eyes he gave Kurt a soft look which he returned and said "thank you, they're beautiful".

"Wait! There's more!" Kurt said with a grin holding out the box of chocolates to Blaine who grabbed them with a chuckle.

"You got me chocolates" he said

"Yummy chocolates…try one and tell me what it reminds you of" Kurt said quietly.

Blaine gave him a curious look but nodded and walked into the apartment, Kurt followed him and Blaine set down the flowers on the counter as he opened the box and took out a chocolate giving Kurt a small grin before popping it in his mouth and closing his eyes, he let the chocolate melt in his mouth and as he swallowed he opened his eyes with a smile and said "Paris, it reminds me of Paris" and Kurt nodded happily.

"Ok I have ONE more gift for you" Kurt said showing Blaine a small package.

"Kurt…you didn't have to do all this, all these gifts AND you are taking me on a date? I feel spoiled" Blaine said with a slight blush. Kurt placed his last gift on the table and took Blaine's hands in his bringing them up to his lips and kissing them both gently.

"Blaine…you SHOULD be spoiled, always. I love you more than anything on the planet; I want you to feel as special and loved as humanely possible, so as my fiancé just let me spoil you for tonight ok?" He said putting his hands on Blaine's waist and pulling him closer, Blaine slid his hands up Kurt's chest and over his shoulders to wrap them around his neck as Kurt tilted his head down to capture Blaine's lips with his and Blaine melted into the kiss molding his body against Kurt's. When they pulled away each other Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead before sliding the unopened box towards Blaine who smiled & turned towards the counter to open the box while Kurt stepped up behind him to hug him around the waist and watch from over his shoulder.

"You got me a bowtie!" came out Blaine's happy voice as he chuckled and pulled it out.

"Do you like it?" Kurt asked cautiously.

"I love it"

"Turn it over and check out the name stitched in" Kurt whispered into his ear pressing a kiss to it causing Blaine's breath to hitch slightly as he turned the material over in his hand and let out a gasp as he read the stitched in words.

'_Courage by K. Anderson-Hummel'_

"Oh my god Kurt…did you…is this…you **made**this?" He asked in awe turning in Kurt's arms to face him.

Kurt nodded and gave Blaine a hopeful smile "Yep…I…I just wanted you to be the first person to get something from my line…so you like it right? I designed it specifically for you…actually you were the inspiration for all of the bowties I designed but this one in particular I made for you, it's one of a kind…just like you are"

Blaine was blinking quickly as tears welled up in his eyes. Well…if THAT didn't make you feel special and loved he didn't know what would. "I…there aren't even words…thank you baby…I love it…I love you" he said emotionally as he surged forward to kiss Kurt who kissed him back passionately, once they broke apart they were both breathing heavier and they stared deep into one another's eyes.

"I love you" Blaine said softly

"I love **you**Blaine, forever and always" he answered just as softly before sighing heavily and leaning his forehead against Blaine's "as much as I want to drag you into the bedroom if we don't leave soon we're going to be late for dinner"

Blaine groaned and kissed the underside of Kurt's chin cuddling up to his chest "alright, if we must…don't get me wrong, I'm really excited but…have I mentioned you clean up nice?" Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's back and over his ass giving It a slight squeeze as he groaned "REALLY nice…these pants for instance" he mumbled into Kurt's shirt making him chuckle and pull back pecking Blaine on the lips quickly "Thank you, might I say you clean up nicely as well my love" Kurt said raking his eyes up and down Blaine's body who flushed under the attention but grinned pleased none the less.

The two placed the flowers in a vase and Blaine ate one more chocolate before putting them away so he could eat them later on, and the two set off to where ever it was Kurt was taking him for dinner tonight. The ended up at a beautiful romantic restaurant and sat down for a candle lit dinner which ended up being completely delicious. Right before they were planning on ordering desert Kurt stood up confusing Blaine but Kurt just winked at him and moved towards the piano at the middle of the room. Kurt sat down and adjusted the mic before he cleared his throat to get the room's attention.

"How is everyone doing tonight? Do we have any couple's here that are madly in love? Well I'd like to dedicate this song to all of you but most importantly to my incredible fiancé Blaine…Blaine…sweetheart I love you, I've always loved you and I plan on loving you every day for the rest of our lives" Blaine gave Kurt a soft look in response and mouthed 'I love you too'.

Blaine heard the opening notes of the song and his heart warmed in his chest as Kurt's voice starting singing along.

_"Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight._

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight._

_With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart._

_Lovely, never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it ?  
Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight._

_Mm, mm, mm, mm,  
Just the way you look to-night…"_

Someone walked up and took over for Kurt on the piano continuing to play as Kurt walked up to the table and held his hand out to Blaine "May I have this dance?" he asked softly and Blaine took his hand with a smile, other couple's had already started dancing and Kurt tugged Blaine close against his chest and wrapped his arms around him humming along with the melody being played in the background.

"I love you Kurt" Blaine said softly lifting his head to look Kurt in the eye and smiled at him leaning in for a gentle kiss.

"I love you too, has this been a good date so far? Did you enjoy your dinner?" he asked spinning Blaine out and away from him before spinning him back into his arms.

"It's been wonderful, you serenaded me in public…that's normally my M.O….I think I like it" he mused with a grin that made Kurt giggle and peck him quickly and pull him close before singing _"Just the way you look….tonight"_into his ear.

The night was perfect, after dinner Kurt had taken him to see a show that he'd apparently managed to magically scored tickets too, and now they were in a cab heading back to their apartment with Blaine nestled against Kurt's chest as he held him close. Blaine felt special, loved and adored tonight; He'd needed this, this time with Kurt. He felt like he was floating on a cloud, even the way Kurt was holding him, like he was precious and needed to be handled with care just gave him butterfly's. It amazed him that after all this time…Kurt still could make him fall in love all over again, just when he thought he couldn't possibly love him more, Kurt proved him wrong. Once they reached their destination they got out of the cab and Kurt held his hand on their way up the stairs and stopped him when he went to pull out his keys.

"What is it?" Blaine asked curiously

"I know we live together and this might seem cheesy but before we go inside I want to kiss you outside your front door to end this perfect date properly" Kurt said with a slight blush and Blaine gave him a small smile with a soft 'okay' before he put his key's back in his pocket and took Kurt's hands in his.

"So…Kurt…I had a really great time tonight, it was perfect" he said with a slight smirk and Kurt looked like he was trying desperately to hold back a chuckle.

"So did I…so Blaine…since we had such a perfect date tonight…can we end it with a perfect kiss?" he asked softly his eyes met Blaine's and they could see the love and emotion shining within their depths.

"Well, I can't promise it will be perfect bu-" and Kurt cut him off by placing his lips on his, teasing Blaine's mouth open with his tongue and making the kiss deeper, they kissed until they ran out of breath and Blaine was trembling against Kurt who was holding him close.

"Baby…every kiss with you is perfect" Kurt said in a gentle voice before taking Blaine's face between his hands and kissing him chastely. "Always perfect" he whispered against Blaine's lips before pulling out his keys and opening the door himself pulling Blaine inside before he shut and locked the door. He took Blaine by the hand and quietly led him into the bedroom to stand in front of their bed, Blaine's body was buzzing and he was very aware of Kurt in that moment. Kurt moved so that he was in front of Blaine and began unbuttoning his shirt silently and once it was undone he walked around Blaine so that he was behind him and slid his hands up Blaine's arms before gripping the fabric of his shirt and slowly dragging it off him exposing Blaine's muscular back. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and stroked his chest while he placed soft kisses against Blaine's shoulder and neck.

"Absolutely perfect" he whispered against Blaine skin. "Stunning…*kiss*…gorgeous…*kiss*…beautiful…*kiss*…exquisite… *kiss*…dazzling…*kiss*…you are totally and complete _PERFECTION_" Kurt was placing kisses all over Blaine's upper back, shoulder's neck and chest whispering against Blaine skin after each kiss. Blaine's breaths were ragged, his heart was thumping heavily in his chest, and he felt warm all over. Kurt finished getting him undressed and gently nudged him back onto the bed were he laid watching Kurt through heavy lidded eyes as he slowly divested himself of his own clothes before kneeling on the bed between Blaine's feet. Kurt ran his hands up Blaine's legs slowly, caressing them and he leaned forward to press a kiss to Blaine's hip and whispered "I love you" and he then slowly mapped the rest of the way up Blaine's chest, leaving a trail of kisses and soft "I love you's" in his wake until he was hovering over Blaine's body with his arms on either side of his head, he leaned forward and started kissing Blaine's face, his forehead, his nose, his cheek, his chin, each kiss sealed with an "I love you" and Blaine's arms came up to wrap around Kurt's waist and gently tug him down to settle against Blaine's body tucking his face into Blaine's neck and taking a deep breath to steady himself before moving back to meet Blaine's face which he caressed with one hand whipping away the tears that had begun steadily slipping from his eyes down his cheek and moved to capture Blaine's lips with his, their mouths moved languidly against one another, Kurt put as much emotion as he possibly could into the kiss. This entire night was about making Blaine feel loved, to feel wanted, needed, cherished and adored. Blaine himself felt like everything was in over drive, his body was buzzing his heart felt so full it could burst, he wanted to laugh, cry, sing, and dance…he felt overwhelmed by how amazing he felt right at this moment. Kurt made love to him; he made love to his body, his mind and his heart, and later that night Blaine's slept tucked into Kurt's chest with Kurt's arms around him and a hand carding through his hair. The way their bodies fit together was like a puzzle, a perfect fit. As his eyes slid closed of their own accord and he drifted off to sleep to the sound of Kurt's heartbeat he whispered a barely there "I love you Kurt" and slipped peacefully into dream land.

K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*K&B*

That weekend Kurt and Blaine's parent's came for their visit, and as excited as Kurt was to see his family…he was dreading the talk he figured he was bound to get while they were here. The conversation would be perfectly justified of course, but it didn't mean he had to like it. All Kurt's father had told him was they had to have a talk with the boy's while they were in town, which Kurt just KNEW translated to 'We need to talk about your stupidity that led up to your hospital visit'. Things between him and Blaine had reached a new level of amazing and they felt closer to one another than ever. Even though Kurt was back to working and finishing up on the final designs for his collection, he never let himself get consumed. He set timers on his phone JUST IN CASE so he would take breaks, and he made sure to ask Blaine's opinion on everything he did so that he felt more involved in the process, Blaine himself was smiling more often than he probably ever had. Things weren't perfect; the apartment was still too small, but they never went a day without making sure the other felt loved. Whether it was making breakfast in bed, a massage, making coffee in the morning…whatever it was, they made sure to do SOMETHING specifically for the other person at least once a day, and whenever he got the chance? Kurt made sure to kiss his fiancé, look him in the eye and tell him he loved him.

Both boy's got dressed and ready and headed out to meet up with their parents at the restaurant they'd chosen for lunch, sadly coming over to the apartment was just…not an option at the moment, four extra people would be way too crowded. There wasn't even enough seating to fit everyone comfortably unless half of them sat in the kitchen and the other half in the living room. So hand in hand they headed into the restaurant where they spotted their parents already sitting at a table talking amongst each other over drinks. They greeted them all with hugs and handshakes before sitting down at the table, both Kurt and Blaine ordered a drink and Kurt moved his chair closer to Blaine's casually draping his arm over the back of his chair smiling slightly to himself when Blaine subconsciously leaned into him and slipped a hand onto Kurt's thigh without a thought. That was one thing Kurt loved, that subconsciously Blaine always seemed to move with him, reacting without even noticing. As Kurt lightly caressed Blaine's shoulder with his fingers the six of them all started conversing. They talked about Kurt's designs, and Blaine cut in to rave about his one of a kind bowtie from Kurt's line that was designed just for him making their parents grin and slightly smirk at Kurt who blushed at the attention and took a small sip of his iced tea while Blaine continued to gush about how all of Kurt's designs were amazing and how proud he was of him. Kurt was positive by this point his face was probably beet red from blushing. Their parents asked about Kurt's health and both he and Blaine confirmed he was taking much better care of himself to the relief of both sets of parents, then the parents exchanged a look neither Kurt nor Blaine understood and told the boy's they had a surprise for them after lunch and wanted to take them somewhere. Kurt and Blaine gave each other a curious look and shrugged before agreeing.

After a pleasant lunch catching up with their parents they all set out towards their surprise. When they pulled up in front of a house neither of the boys was familiar with they were more than a little confused. All their parents were grinning from ear to ear and they led the two up the walk way, Mr. Anderson pulled a key out of his pocket and showed it to both of them with a grin before unlocking the door and letting everyone inside the house. Kurt and Blaine exchanged confused glances at one another as they took in the empty house and felt like they were definitely missing something.

"Ummm…not that this isn't a lovely empty house but does anyone want to clue us in on what we're doing here?" Kurt asked slowly and Blaine nodded next to him.

Mr. & Mrs. Anderson locked eyes with Burt and Carol before Mrs. Anderson took a step closer to the boys and said simply "This is your early wedding gift" causing Kurt and Blaine's jaws to drop and eyes to widen in shock.

"You…you…I….you guys bought us a HOUSE?" Blaine choked out and their parents nodded grinning.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged shocked smiles at one another before launching at their parents and throwing their arms around them yelling "thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

They spent the next two hours in the house going over every single detail, talking about rooms and space for furniture, they inspected the front yard and the small porch they had. Carole told them that while it was further from Kurt's work and Blaine's school than their apartment was they figured the extra space would be more than a little worth the extra commute time. Kurt himself seemed to be simply stunned, staring at everything with wide eyes as if he couldn't believe any of it. Blaine was thrilled, this solved their biggest problem, and not only that…they had a HOUSE now, a real home, not just an apartment to hold them over till they could afford a bigger place after they got married…they would be able to use all of the stuff on their gift registry instead of shoving it into storage because they just didn't have space for it. Their parents walked them through the house and showed them all the rooms individually; they had a real master bedroom with a great bathroom and even more exciting a WALK IN CLOSET! There were two bedrooms with a Jack and Jill bathroom between them that could be used for any children they may decide to have in the future; a thought that made both Kurt and Blaine share a soft look, though for now they'd most likely be used as guest rooms, there was a fire place in the living room along with a built in entertainment center, an office that could be used possibly for a play room later on, there were built in book shelves in the hall, a large kitchen with double ovens that had made Kurt's eyes light up, apparently their parents had all new appliances brought in and installed in the kitchen as well as a brand new washer and dryer, there was even more than enough room for Blaine to bring his real piano from his parents' house to New York so he didn't have to limit himself to his key board. All in all…it was perfect. They had a real home, they had somewhere to start a family and grow old together now. After thanking their parents thousands of times, and exchanging key's and paper work they bid each other goodbye and headed back to the apartment feeling overwhelmed in their good fortune.

They decided that the next day they would start packing their things to transfer over to the house and to speak with their landlord about dropping the lease once Kurt's 'year' was up as opposed to renewing it. They spent the next few hours talking about ideas for the house and plans for the future, including a house warming party once they moved in, since a lot of their friends were coming for a visit soon anyways to get fitted for their wedding tuxes/dresses it would be the perfect weekend to have everyone over and all together again to have dinner in their new house. Kurt personally still felt like he was in a daze, all that stressing out he had done had been for nothing, all the worrying over the idea that if he couldn't figure out a way to make enough money to get a bigger place while still making rent on their current home and keeping Blaine from trying to get a job while he was in school, all the while planning a wedding and designing a clothing line and now their biggest issue was solved. They had a house with more than enough space for all of their stuff, their car was fixed, he'd sent in his final designs this morning, and for the most part, other than last minute details and technicalities everything for the wedding was planned out and paid for in advance. It was as if a huge weight had just…lifted up off his shoulders and vanished. Blaine was practically vibrating he was so happy and excited, they'd sent both Rachel and Santana texts that they wanted to meet up for lunch soon to tell them something big and amazing, as well as sending a message off to Puck and Alex who Kurt already planned on roping into helping them move. They ended up skyping with Blake and Sebastian to tell them all about it and the two made plans to come up and help them move as well and bring the rest of Blaine's stuff from his parents' house, as well as some stuff from Kurt's house that was currently in storage (some furniture that had belonged to his mother he'd kept) and drive it up to for a visit to help them get settled in. Kurt made a mental note to head out sometime this next week and pick up at least two new air mattresses just in case they ended up with more guests than their couch could fit, either way Kurt was already thinking they were going to need a new one, a much bigger couch with a lot more seating that they could now have due to the size of their brand new living room. They would get to be much less cautious with their registry now and they had plenty of shopping to do; now Kurt's bonus could go towards things for their house as opposed to towards a bigger apartment. Things were looking up. They had a home, work was back on track, school would be starting up soon, the wedding was getting closer…after all of the crazy and the chaos, the distance, the loneliness and the fights…they made it. They had accomplished almost everything they set to do with the help of their incredible family and friends. That night Blaine went to sleep that night with a smile on his face listening to Kurt babble on and on about how much shopping needed to be done and all his ideas to decorate their home, it wasn't until he'd been fast asleep for a good 20 minutes that Kurt even realized Blaine had stopped responding and glanced over to see his fiancé fast asleep on his side facing Kurt with his face nuzzled contentedly into his pillow, with an amused sigh Kurt shut of the lights and slid under the covers and cuddled up to Blaine before falling asleep himself. Unbeknownst to each other they each had similar dreams of a little boy and girl running around and playing in their new home while Kurt cooked in the kitchen and Blaine set the table, the walls filled with pictures and memories.

**_**  
**Author's Note:**

**I KNOW! it's been two weeks...please dont hate me I am SOOO sorry. I dont know what happened to be honest. My inspiration literally just...poof...vanished. I was completely stuck were I was so I took a break from it hoping it would come back to me if I wasn't focusing so hard on trying to bust out another chapter. SO for the most part all I've been doing is dealing with my health, I'm having a flare up which is making my entire left leg just...not cooperate with the rest of my body right now. I've got my foot, ankle, and knee all wrapped in braces, I have to prop my hip with a pillow because any direct pressure on it hurts like hell, dont even ASK how I managed to write with my body & computer tilted sideways. So yea, my leg is just...no bueno, I try walking and I end up collapsing, I'm having crazy muscle spasms and lost of pain which is no fun but oh well. Life goes on right?**

**Anywho I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) Please read & review, and also, since you were all so patient I am going to throw this out there...even though I'm writing again and I'm not stuck anymore, I want to send an open invitation to any of my readers to send in their ideas and wishes for the next few chapters/ the story in general, that you guys may have, even if it's just which characters you want more of, do you want more Seblake? Is anyone really missing Puck & Alex (btw someone needs to come up with a good couple name for those too & send it to me lol) does anyone want more Pezberry friendship moments? Send me your thoughts and ideas, if I like them AND they go with the story in a way that makes sense for were I want to take it next then I will do my best to work it in, as my gift to all of my incredible readers :) You guys make this all worth it and I adore and appreciate each and every one of you.**

**Love & Klainebow's for ALL!**

**-Razzle Jazzle**

**ps: I got on paint and made out the layout's/floorplans for Kurt & Blaine's apartment and house if anyone is interested in seeing it send me a message and we'll some how find a way for me to send it to you so you can see what I'm envisioning/ working with when I write about these places.**


	52. Author's Apology

Hey guys, I just wanted to give you all an apology I had been trying to write and I have stuff saved that I'm working on but I couldn't keep writing, I was having excruciating pain in my abdomen and I couldn't eat anything, was throwing up etc. Ended up having to be rushed into the ER turned out I had Huge gallstones that were also causing my liver to swell and liver enzymes to elevate and a bunch of other stuff I didn't understand due to pain, so they ended up rushing me into surgery, during it there was a problem with a vein so the surgery that was supposed to last 45 mins lasted 1 hr 30 mins, and they had to make another BIGGER incision because the gallstones were bigger than they expected so Ive got 4 that hurt like hell. I'm still in the hospital right now and my dad brought a laptop so I could do this and let you guys know whats going on. I'll get back to writing as soon as I can I promise, I'm just trying to deal with the pain right now, I am 'supposed' to go home tomorrow but who knows, and if I do Im going to have to go up stairs...mind you I can barely walk with help, medicated & a walker the two feet I have to go to get to the bathroom so I dont even wanna know how painful that's going to be. wish me luck guys. all my love!

-Jazzy


End file.
